


Varis

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, And a lot of alcohol and cigarettes, Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Romance, Synkkää romantiikkaa, Violence
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 75,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: 1919: Sirius Black ja Remus Lupin tapaavat junassa matkalla takaisin Lontooseen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olen julkaissut tätä tarinaa jo vähän aikaa FinFanFunissa ja samalla pähkäillyt kuinka tämä pitäisi julkaista täällä A03:ssa. Tällainen historiaan havinaan sijoittuva suomenkielinen AU tuntuu sikäli erikoissetiltä ettei sille hirveästi ole potentiaalisia lukijoita, mutta toisaalta tämä on ollut mulle tällainen tammikuun superprojekti ja olen epäsuomalaisittain sanottuna niin fiiliksissä siitä millainen tästä lopulta tuli, joten en malta olla julkaisematta tätä täälläkin luku kerrallaan siinä toivossa, että suomenkieliset R/S-intoilijat sattuisivat törmäämään tähän. Teen kuitenkin pienen kompromissin ja laitan kaksi lukua aina samalla kertaa!
> 
> Tähän on tulossa yhteensä 11 lukua ja epilogi ja jos suinkin kerkeän, niin yritän lisätä kaksi lukua aina noin kerran viikossa. Niin ja minua voi mokata [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!

**1\. luku** **  
**  
  
_9.12.1918_  
  
  
Hän näki Remus Lupinin junassa hieman ennen Lontoota.  
  
Ensin hän käveli ohi. He olisivat ihan kohta Lontoossa eikä hän sitä paitsi ollut nähnyt Lupinia neljään vuoteen. Lupin katsoisi häntä pari sekuntia ja näkisi ettei hänessä ollut enää mitään samaa kuin silloin. Kohtahan hän näkisi sen kaikkien muidenkin kasvoilla, mutta siihen oli vielä pari tuntia.  
  
Toisaalta he olivat samassa junassa, mikä tarkoitti että myös Lupin oli ollut Ranskassa.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Alkumatkasta oli vielä kuulunut naurua ja huutoja, nyt juna oli vaimentunut niin kuin joku olisi vääntänyt heistä kaikista äänet pois. Ehkä puoli tuntia sitten jotain oli pudonnut lattialle vaunun toisella reunalla, ehkä kypärä, ja hän oli painanut silmänsä kiinni ja puristanut käsinojaa ja ajatellut että kohta se menisi ohi, aivan kohta, se ei ollut mitään. Piti keskittyä. Piti muistaa missä oli. Piti muistaa että se kaikki oli ohi ja nyt hän menisi kotiin. Sitten hän oli avannut silmänsä ja tajunnut, että käytävän toisella puolella istuva punatukkainen mies oli työntänyt pään polvien väliin ja keinutti itseään puolelta toiselle.  
  
Vaunu huojahti hiukan. Hän otti tukea penkkien selkänojista ja jatkoi eteenpäin. Oli sitä paitsi aivan mahdollista että hän oli erehtynyt. Siitä oli niin pitkä aika kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt Lupinin, ja nyt hän oli kävellyt miehen ohi niin nopeasti. Ehkä se oli ollut joku vähän saman näköinen. Ehkä Lupin ei ollut ollut Ranskassa. Tai ehkä Lupin oli kuollut. Tai ehkä Lupin oli siellä yhä, odottamassa jotain myöhempää laivaa ja myöhempää junaa, jotka kuljettaisivat taas yhden satsin tällaisia miehiä kotiin. Hän puri hampaat alahuuleen ja ohitti kaksi miestä jotka polttivat tupakkaa ja väistelivät toistensa katseita, ja sitten hän näki Lupinin.  
  
Hän istuutui vastapäiselle penkille. Juna vyöryi alamäkeen ja kiskojen ääni helisi korvissa, ja Lupin nosti katseensa häneen hitaasti ja räpytteli silmiään vähän liian pitkään.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja otti tupakan rintataskusta. Koulun takapihalla hän oli yrittänyt saada Lupinia polttamaan. ”Otatko?”  
  
Lupin otti savukkeen häneltä. Hihansuu valui vähän alaspäin. Hän katsoi arpia. Suurin osa niistä oli takuulla uusia. Helvetti miten hän olisi halunnut työntää Lupinin hihan niin pitkälle kuin se menisi ja laskea ne kaikki uudet arvet.  
  
”Sinä muistat minut”, hän sanoi, kun Lupin piteli palavaa savuketta ja nojasi päälakea ikkunalasiin niin kuin olisi väsynyt kannattelemaan sitä.  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja sytytti itselleenkin tupakan. ”Ajattelin että olisit saattanut unohtaa. Mutta hyvä että muistat. Ja pääsit ehjänä takaisin.”  
  
Lupin veti hihansuut takaisin ranteisiin saakka. Kämmenselän arpi kuitenkin näkyi yhä.  
  
”Oletko pitänyt yhteyttä kehenkään?” hän kysyi. Tuollainen Lupin oli ollut ennenkin, vähän hiljainen. Paitsi että se oli ollut ennen sotaa. Muutaman kerran hän oli jo miettinyt, mahtoiko mikään mikä oli tapahtunut ennen sotaa olla enää voimassa, paitsi tietenkin James Potterin ja Lily Evansin kihlaus. ”Kehenkään tuttuun koulusta?”  
  
”Näin Peterin Ranskassa”, Lupin sanoi.  
  
Sirius veti vähän savua väärään henkeen ja yski sitten käsivarteensa. Silmiä kirveli. Lupinin ääni oli ollut ennen aivan erilainen, korkeampi, ei tuollainen matala ja karhea. Mutta he olivatkin silloin olleet poikia. ”Niinkö?” hän kysyi kun pystyi taas puhumaan.  
  
”Kenttäsairaalassa.”  
  
”Kenttäsairaalassa?”  
  
”Häneltä meni käsi. En kysynyt miten.”  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoi ja sammutti tupakan. Hän alkaisi kohta kuitenkin taas yskiä. Lupin tuijotti häntä kulmakarvojensa alta sinisillä silmillä joiden ympärillä oli tummat varjot ja lisäksi vasemman vieressä oli pitkä arpi. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä oliko Lupin tehnyt sen itse, mutta ei hän ollut voinut kysyä sellaista silloinkaan kun he olivat olleet koulussa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja katseli sitten Lupinin toista kättä joka lepäsi pöydällä sen näköisenä että tarttuisi aseeseen heti kun hän tekisi yhden väärän liikkeen. Vaikka tietenkään se ei ollut enää sellaista, niin hän oli sanonut itselleen siitä asti kun aselevosta oli kerrottu.  
  
”Enää pari mailia Lontooseen”, hän sanoi kokeeksi, kun hiljaisuus alkoi tuntua liian pitkältä.  
  
Lupin kallisti niskaansa niin että pää nojasi penkkiin. Hän muisti yllättävän terävästi että Lupinin hiukset olivat olleet kiharat. Outoa millaisia asioita sitä muisti. Hän muisti Remus Lupinin kiharat hiukset koulun takana joskus helvetin keväällä 1914 mutta ei oman äitinsä kasvoja, eikä juuri mitään viimeisestä neljästä vuodesta, tai ainakaan juuri mitään muuta kuin sitä samaa paskaa, osa siitä ennen Sommea ja osa Sommen jälkeen.  
  
”Menetkö kotiin?” hän kysyi.  
  
”En”, Lupin sanoi.  
  
_Miksi et_ , Sirius ajatteli ja puri huultaan. Hän itse varmaan menisi. Ei hänellä ollut muutakaan paikkaa. Jos hän olisi ollut sellainen kuin ennen, taatusti hän olisi keksinyt jotain. Mutta ei hän ollut. Nyt hän varmaan menisi siihen helvetin kartanoon ja hautautuisi sinne ja odottaisi että joku kaivaisi sieltä hänet ulos. Siellä olisi pimeää ja hiljaista.  
  
”Näin Jamesia aina lomilla”, hän sanoi. ”Kai sinä muistat Jamesin. He ovat edelleen kihloissa, hän ja Lily.”  
  
Lupin näytti melkein yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi nähdä porukalla”, hän jatkoi, koska juna hidasti jo vauhtia ja hän tunsi nämä talot. He olisivat kohta Lontoossa. Ja Remus Lupin katoaisi jonnekin kaikkien muiden sotilaiden sekaan ja häviäisi hänen elämästään eikä hän edes tietäisi Lupinin osoitetta. ”Etsitään Peterkin. Ja James. Käydään pubissa.”  
  
Lupin nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa ikkunaan.  
  
”Mistä minä löydän sinut?” Sirius sanoi. Se oli vähän liian röyhkeää mutta aika oli loppumassa, ja ennen sotaa hän oli ollut röyhkeä. Ehkä hän muistaisi sen taas.  
  
”Ei aavistustakaan”, Lupin sanoi mutta vilkuili häntä väsyneiden silmien kulmista.  
  
”Minä annan sinulle osoitteeni”, hän sanoi ja kaivoi sitten taskunsa läpi, mutta ei hänellä ollut paperia. Lopulta hän kirjoitti osoitteensa tupakka-askin kylkeen ja ojensi sen Lupinille, ja Lupin katsoi häntä niin kuin epäilisi että hän oli menettänyt järkensä. Häntä melkein nauratti mutta hän piti suunsa kiinni koska tiesi kyllä miltä se kuulostaisi jos hän päästäisi sen ulos: tyhjältä. Ja Lupin pani hänen osoitteensa taskuunsa ja nyökkäsi sitten hitaasti. ”Tule sinne”, hän sanoi ja kiskot huusivat kun juna jarrutti, ”tule käymään minun luonani.”  
  
Lupin tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Sinun pitää luvata minulle”, hän sanoi ja ojentautui puristamaan Lupinia olkapäästä, ja Lupin jähmettyi hänen kätensä alla raudaksi mutta ei sentään lyönyt häntä. ”Lupaa minulle että tulet käymään ja etsit minut.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Lupin sanoi karhealla äänellä, ja hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti että montakohan kertaa Lupin oli mahtanut puhua viimeisten neljän vuoden aikana. Joskus hänestä oli tuntunut että hän itse vain puhui ja puhui eikä sanonut mitään, ja toisinaan hän oli havahtunut siihen että istui juoksuhaudan pohjalla eikä ketään edes ollut kuulemassa koska se poika jolle hän kuvitteli puhuvansa oli kuollut eilen tai viime viikolla.  
  
”Hyvä on?” hän toisti.  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi. Juna jarrutti niin että tavarat vierivät lattialla. Hän painoi tärisevät kätensä pöydän alle mutta tiesi kyllä Lupinin katseesta, että tämä oli ehtinyt nähdä.  
  
”Minä lähden nyt”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Nähdään myöhemmin.”  
  
Hän ei jäänyt odottamaan että Lupin vastaisi. Silloin koulussakin Lupin oli vain tuijottanut häntä niillä suurilla sinisillä silmillään kun hän lopulta oli kävellyt pois. Joskus hän oli iskenyt silmää mennessään ja sitten miettinyt että miksi hitossa hän oli niin tehnyt. Enää hän ei taatusti uskaltaisi iskeä silmää.  
  
Hän käveli takaisin omaan vaunuunsa ja keräsi tavaransa, ja sitten juna jo pysähtyi asemalle. Siellä hän odotti että melkein kaikki olivat päässeet ulos ennen kuin lopulta nousi seisomaan. Reppu tuntui raskaalta ja kädet tärisivät edelleen vähän, ja hän astui junasta alas asemalaiturille ja veti keuhkot täyteen tuttua kaupungin savua. Lupinia ei näkynyt missään. Hän veti repun paremmin olalle ja lähti kävelemään kohti kotia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Talo näytti aivan samalta kuin ennenkin. Hän käveli sisään etuovesta. Hajukin oli sama. Jos hän eläisi niin pitkään että tämä kaikki olisi hänen, hän kyllä avaisi ikkunat ja polttaisi vanhat matot ja verhot joista pölyn ja teen ja helvetin vuosisatojen haju ei lähtenyt millään, tai sitten hänestä tulisi samanlainen kuin niistä. Hän käveli eteisen läpi kohti portaita ja taulut tuijottivat häntä, kaikki isoisät ja isoäidit ja enot ja kummit ja serkkujen serkut. Varmaan nekin olivat kuvitelleet olevansa erilaisia kuin vanhempansa. Hän oli jo melkein portailla kun lattia narahti keittiössä.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
Hän pysähtyi ja painoi silmät kiinni pariksi sekunniksi. ”Äiti?”  
  
”Tule tänne”, äiti sanoi. ”Meillä on vieras.”  
  
Hän meni ensin ruokasaliin mutta siellä ei ollut ketään. Pöydät oli peitetty lakanoilla niin kuin edes jokin pieni osa siitä kaikesta olisi koskettanut tätä taloa. Seuraavaksi hän käveli kirjastoon, työnsi oven auki ja pysähtyi ovensuuhun. Albus Dumbledore istui pöydän toisella laidalla vasen jalka ristittynä oikean päälle, poltti savuketta ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Sirius”, äiti sanoi ja käänsi päätään varmaan juuri sen verran että näki, että hän oli yhtenä kappaleena. ”Tervetuloa kotiin.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi ja pudotti repun ovensuuhun.  
  
”Pahoittelen että tulen näin yllättäen”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”ja näin pian. Luonnollisesti olisin halunnut antaa sinulle muutaman päivän aikaa kotiutua. Mutta…”  
  
Sirius otti isän nojatuolin seinän vierestä ja raahasi sen pöydän ääreen. Äiti katsoi häntä silmät suurina mutta hän piti silmänsä Dumbledoressa. Dumbledore näytti muuttuneen yhtä vähän kuin tämä talo. Hän hymyili parasta hymyään ja ajatteli että taisi sittenkin olla katkerampi kuin oli kuvitellut.  
  
”Kuulin ettet ollut Ranskassa”, hän sanoi. Taatusti Dumbledore halusi että hän kysyisi _mutta mitä?_  
  
”Minähän olen rehtori”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Olin parhaiten hyödyksi täällä.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi ja otti sitten pöydältä viskipullon ja kaatoi tyhjään lasiin. Äiti tuijotti häntä, mutta selvästi äiti aikoi olla kohtelias niin kauan kun Dumbledore olisi täällä, ja sitten hän olisi jo humalassa. Joskus juoksuhaudassa hän oli miettinyt että kenestäkään heistä ei ollut hittoakaan hyötyä siellä. He olivat vain lihaa.  
  
” _Mutta_ ”, Dumbledore sanoi ja katsoi hänen viskilasiaan, ”tilanne on kiristymässä. Näyttää siltä että tulee sota.”  
  
Hän nauroi ääneen. Äiti oli raivoissaan, hän näki sen silmistä ja siitä miten äiti tarttui tuolin käsinojaan. Dumbledore näytti hiukan kiinnostuneelta hänen reaktiostaan. Lapsena hän oli ihaillut miestä, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui että jos hän löisi Dumbledorea naamaan niin tämä hymyilisi edelleen ihan samaa hymyään. Tai jos hän painaisi aseensa Dumbledoren kaulaan.  
  
”Sota?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Tiedän että se kuulostaa hassulta”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”ja kuten sanoin, ajoitus on tosiaan kehno. Mutta voin vakuuttaa että tämä on aivan erilainen sota ja aivan yhtä todellinen.”  
  
_Todellinen_ , Sirius ajatteli ja nieli vähän lisää viskiä.  
  
”Asia on niin”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”että meillä on ollut aina väkeä joka haluaa… erotella meitä. Eikä se ole ollut ongelma. Jokunen ikävä yleisönosastokirjoitus silloin tällöin, epäilyttäviä juhlia hienoissa taloissa, sellaisissa kuin tämä, pari kuolemantapausta joita oli hankala selittää poliisille. Siinä kaikki. Mutta asiat ovat nyt muuttuneet. Voldemort on kerännyt itselleen väkeä vuosikausia.”  
  
Äiti painoi kämmenen kasvojen eteen. Äidillä oli hanskat kädessä, mustaa pitsiä kyynärpäihin asti. Dumbledore näytti hiukan säälivältä, mutta sitä äiti ei näkisi sormiensa takaa.  
  
” _Voldemort_ ”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”haluaa vallan itselleen. Ja vanhoille suvuille. Sellaisille kuin te. Mutta me pysäytämme hänet.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Dumbledorea. Kyllä hän tiesi mitä mies aikoi sanoa. Varmaan hän oli tiennyt jo silloin kun oli pysähtynyt kirjaston ovelle.  
  
”Toivon että liityt meihin”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Me tarvitsemme sinua.”  
  
Sirius työnsi selkänsä niin syvälle isän nojatuoliin kuin pystyi. Se oli yllättävän mukava. ”En ole taikonut neljään vuoteen.”  
  
”Kyllä olet”, Dumbledore sanoi.  
  
Hän hengitti syvään ja antoi Dumbledoren tuijottaa itseään. Dumbledore ei tiennyt mistään mitään. Dumbledore ei _tiennyt_ että hän valehteli. Dumbledore ei tiennyt miten muta oli vyörynyt juoksuhautaan ja jossain unen ja todellisuuden rajamailla hän oli kuvitellut hukkuvansa sinne, tukehtuvansa mutaan kun vihollisen tykkituli ja luodit odottivat häntä parin kilometrin päässä.  
  
”Feeniksin kilta”, Dumbledore sanoi ja laittoi kätensä rintataskuun ja Sirius painoi omansa uniformuhousujen taskulle, mutta Dumbledore vetikin esiin keskeltä taitetun paperin. ”Se on meidän nimemme. Meidän järjestömme nimi. _Armeijamme_ nimi, jos haluat ajatella niin.”  
  
Hän ei halunnut. Helvetti miten hän oli saanut tarpeekseen siitä kaikesta. Mutta Dumbledore painoi paperin keskelle pöytää ja nousi sitten seisomaan, ja hän tiesi että avaisi sen paperin heti kun Dumbledore olisi mennyt.  
  
”Se tapahtuu jo nyt”, Dumbledore sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, jota hän oli rakastanut koulussa silloin kun ei ollut vielä tiennyt mistään mitään. ”Ainakin kolme ihmistä on kadonnut pelkästään tällä viikolla. Kaikki jästisyntyisiä velhoja. Kukaan ei ollut sekaantunut mihinkään muuhun. Löysimme yhden tänä aamuna. Et halua kuulla mitä hänelle oli tehty.”  
  
Sirius hengitti niin syvään että keuhkoissa rahisi. ”Mitä hänelle oli tehty?”  
  
”Oikea käsi oli leikattu irti”, Dumbledore sanoi ja hymyili. ”Kokoonnumme huomenillalla. Tule paikalle. Ohjeet ovat paperissa. Ole ystävällinen ja hävitä se kun olet lukenut sen. Noin viiden minuutin päästä se räjähtää itse ja aiheuttaa keskikokoisen tulipalon.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Dumbledore nousi seisomaan, kiersi pöydän ympäri, kumarsi äidille ja käveli sitten ulos kirjastosta. Hän kuuli vaimeita askelia käytävältä, ilmeisesti Oljo kiirehti miehen perään. Äiti istui edelleen tuolissaan niin kuin olisi jähmettynyt siihen. Sirius täytti lasinsa uudelleen ja joi sen pohjaan saakka. Viski turrutti kyllä suun mutta tuntui muuten toimivan aika hitaasti.  
  
”Miksi sinä päästit hänet tänne?”  
  
”Kuulit mitä hän sanoi”, äiti sanoi, veti hanskat kädestään ja asetteli ne pöydälle. ”Se on jo alkanut. Ja me olemme keskellä sitä. Bellatrix vangittiin viime viikolla. Ne päästivät hänet koska eivät voineet todistaa mitään. Ja Riddlellä on miehiä ministeriössä.”  
  
”Miksei Dumbledore sanonut tuota?”  
  
”Varmaan hän tiesi että minä sanon”, äiti sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja katsoi häntä silmäkulmastaan. ”Jos et liity Dumbledoren armeijaan niin joku Riddlen mies on täällä muutaman päivän päästä kysymässä samaa.”  
  
”Joko Regulus on palannut?”  
  
Äiti pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Ehkä hän on kuollut.”  
  
”Ei ole”, äiti sanoi ja kaatoi itselleen viskiä. ”Kyllä hän palaa.”  
  
”Entä isä?”  
  
”Orion on huomenna Bostonissa”, äiti sanoi, ”toivottavasti. Riddlen miehet ovat puhuneet hänelle vuosikausia. Melkein siitä asti kun te lähditte. Ja välillä Dumbledoren miehet, mutta kai ne tajusivat että se on toivotonta.”  
  
”Isä siis lähti.”  
  
Äiti nyökkäsi ja joi viskilasin tyhjäksi. ”Nyt ne eivät saa häntä.”  
  
Sirius nousi seisomaan vaikka isän nojatuoli veti häntä sisäänsä. Hän tarttui pöydänreunaan ja mietti voisiko ottaa koko viskipullon, mutta ehkä se olisi liian ilmeistä. Hän pyytäisi Oljoa tuomaan viiniä kellarista. Hän nyökkäsi äidille ja äiti hymyili hänelle lyhyesti ja näytti siltä ettei enää tuntenut häntä, ja sitten hän käveli ulos kirjastosta ja sulki oven tarpeettoman kovaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän makasi sängyllä silmät kiinni, kun Oljo koputti oveen. Ensin koputus ei erottunut korvien huminasta. Ikkunasta tuli vielä vähän valoa mutta hän oli juonut jo koko viinipullon ja antanut sen sitten pyöriä tyhjänä lattialle, ja hänen suussaan maistui mudalta ja sydän kuulosti konekivääriltä mutta kaikki oli pehmeää niin kuin hän olisi ollut usvassa. Hän nousi istumaan ja käski Oljon tulla sisään, ja se työnsi oven auki ja seisoi sitten hänen kynnyksellään ja katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt miten parhaiten osoittaisi inhonsa.  
  
”Herra Black”, se sanoi, ”teille on vieras.”  
  
”Dumbledore?” hän kysyi ja puraisi itseään kieleen. Tietenkään se ei ollut Dumbledore. Dumbledore ei tulisi enää hakemaan häntä vaan odottaisi että hän menisi miehen luokse, ja niin hän tietenkin tekisi.  
  
”Remus Lupin”, Oljo sanoi ja peruutti askeleen kauemmas hänestä. ”Pyysin häntä ystävällisesti odottamaan eteisessä.”  
  
”Vie hänet nyt edes helvetti kirjastoon”, Sirius sanoi mutta Oljo oli jo kadonnut.  
  
_Remus Lupin_ , hän ajatteli, napitti paitansa ja yritti sitten löytää housut. Hän oli koettanut vaihtaa siviilivaatteisiin mutta ilmeisesti se oli jäänyt kesken kun hän oli ryhtynyt juomaan viiniä. Uniformuhousut hän oli näköjään taitellut siististi tuolinselälle niin kuin olisi yhä ollut sodassa, niin kuin hän varmaan olikin. Niitä hän ei ainakaan laittaisi jalkaan. Hän taputti itseään kasvoille vähän lujempaa kun oli aikonut ja lähti sitten ilman housuja. Lupin oli ollut Ranskassa. Taatusti Lupin oli nähnyt pahempaa. Ja sitä paitsi äiti järkyttyisi.  
  
Hän pääsi portaat alas törmäämättä mihinkään vaikka viini huojutti päätä. Siellä Lupin seisoi eteiskäytävällä ja katseli hänen isosetäänsä, yhtä niistä joiden nimiä hän ei ollut viitsinyt opetella. Isosetä näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sylkäistä Lupinia muttei olisi keksinyt miten, koska oli taulussa. Sirius pysähtyi toiseen reunaan käytävää ja kiskaisi paidanhelmaa alaspäin, ja Lupin kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Lupinilla oli yhä uniformu.  
  
”En ajatellut että tulisit ihan näin pian”, hän sanoi.  
  
Lupin vilkaisi hänen jalkojaan mutta ei näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä. ”Voimmeko me mennä jonnekin? Minusta tuntuu että nämä –”  
  
”Ne kuuntelevat kaiken ja kertovat sen myöhemmin äidille”, hän sanoi. ”Mennään minun huoneeseeni. Se on kamala mutta siellä meitä ei kuulla.”  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi ja seurasi häntä sitten yläkertaan, ja hän yritti kävellä mahdollisimman vakaasti vaikka tiesi huojuvansa ja tiesi myös, että Lupinin katse oli juuri hänen takapuolensa kohdalla. Hän ei ollut ihan varma oliko hänellä ehjät alushousut jalassa eikä hän viitsinyt kysyä. Onneksi hän oli juonut sen viinipullon, muuten häntä olisi varmaan jännittänyt. Hän vei Lupinin huoneeseensa, painoi oven kiinni ja teki sen loitsun joka tukki avaimenreiän niin ettei kukaan voisi kuunnella. Kädet tärisivät ja hän mietti huomasiko Lupin, mutta tämä seisoi keskellä lattiaa ja katseli häntä samanlaisella katseella kuin joku olisi katsellut seinää.  
  
”Albus Dumbledore tuli puhumaan minulle”, Lupin sanoi, kun Sirius seisoi miehen edessä ja yritti suoristaa paidanhihoja. ”Kävin vuokraamassa huoneen yhdestä halvasta talosta läheltä Viistokujaa. Asuin siellä vähän aikaa ennen kuin lähdin Ranskaan. Dumbledore odotti minua kadulla.”  
  
”Hitto.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Lupin sanoi ja katsoi hetken häneen suoraan niin kuin olisi nähnyt hänet. ”Hän sanoo että täällä on tulossa sota.”  
  
Hän käveli sängyn luo ja istuutui. Ei hän jaksanut enää toista tällaista keskustelua tänään, mutta hän ei myöskään missään tapauksessa päästäisi Lupinia lähtemään nyt.  
  
”Voldemort ja hänen kannattajansa”, Lupin sanoi äänellä joka kuulosti niin halveksuvalta että edes Siriuksen äiti ei takuulla pystyisi siihen, ”vastaan Dumbledoren joukko. Tai vastaan muut, niin kuin hän sanoo sen.”  
  
”Hän on varmaan oikeassa”, Sirius sanoi. Suu tuntui kuivalta. Hitto kun hän oli jo juonut kaiken viinin.  
  
”Niin on”, Lupin sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti tuolia. ”Voinko minä istuutua?”  
  
”Istu sängylle”, Sirius sanoi, ”tein tuoliin vähän loitsuja ennen kuin lähdin enkä ole vielä muistanut miten ne irrotetaan. Dumbledore kävi täälläkin. Hän oli kirjastossa kun tulin kotiin. Sanoin hänelle etten ole taikonut neljään vuoteen.”  
  
Lupin hymähti melkein äänettömästi ja istuutui sitten hänen viereensä. Sänky notkahti. Hän mietti että tämä oli luultavasti ensimmäinen kerta neljään vuoteen kun hän istui sängyllä jonkun elävän ihmisen vieressä. Korvissa oli niin hiljaista että päätä alkoi särkeä. Hän painoi kädet polvia vasten mutta ne tärisivät silti.  
  
”Enkä olekaan”, hän sanoi, ”kovin paljon. Olen taatusti unohtanut vaikka mitä. Aluksi yritin tehdä kaikenlaisia, sellaisia mitkä tarttuisivat ihoon ja työntäisivät luodit syrjään jos sellainen osuisi, ihan huomaamattomasti tietenkin. Eikä kukaan huomaisi. Eihän siellä ollut aikaa katsoa ympärilleen. Ja lopussa varastin joskus morfiinia kenttäsairaalasta.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Lupin sanoi ja haroi sitten liian lyhyitä hiuksiaan oikealla kädellä. Hän katseli arpea Lupinin kämmenselällä. ”Minusta hän olisi voinut antaa meidän olla pari päivää rauhassa.”  
  
”Hän olisi voinut antaa meidän olla loppuelämän rauhassa.”  
  
”Ei hän koskaan ollut sellainen. Onko sinulla tupakkaa?”  
  
Hän antoi Lupinille savukkeen. Lupin otti sen ja sytytti taikasauvan kärjellä. Hän muisti Lupinin taikasauvan hyvin. Hän oli katsonut sitä koulussa niissä harjoituskaksintaisteluissa jotka jälkikäteen olivat tuntuneet ihan naurettavilta, varsinkin sitten kun hän oli ollut Sommessa juoksemassa päin tykkitulta.  
  
”Hän haluaa että minä vakoilen muita –”, Lupin sanoi ja katsoi sitten häntä.  
  
”Kyllä minä muistan.”  
  
”Kummajaisia. Muita kummajaisia. Yritän kääntää niitä hänen puolelleen. Ja raportoin hänelle. Sellaista.”  
  
”Ei kai Lontoossa asu kovin monia.”  
  
”En tiedä enää”, Lupin sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään, ”luultavasti ihan hitosti. Tännehän me kaikki tulemme. Ja jos Voldemort tarjoaa heille mitään, siis yhtään mitään, se on enemmän kuin ministeriö on tarjonnut ikinä.”  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”En mitään. Tuijotin vain häntä. Mutta olen hänelle ihan hitosti velkaa. Hän päästi minut kouluun.”  
  
Sirius naurahti ja tajusi sitten että Lupin oli tosissaan. Tietenkin Lupin oli tosissaan, Lupin oli aina ollut hirveän vakava, lapsenakin. He olivat selvittäneet Lupinin salaisuuden sattumalta ja sitten Dumbledore oli saanut heidät uskomaan, että jos he ikinä kertoisivat kenellekään, he viettäisivät loppuelämänsä ministeriön pimeimmässä sellissä. Vähän vanhempana hän oli ruvennut ajattelemaan että varmaankaan Dumbledore ei välittänyt Lupinista niin paljon. Dumbledore ei välittänyt kenestäkään. Dumbledore oli antanut heidän kaikkien lähteä Ranskaan ja vilkuttanut heidän peräänsä, ja sitten Dumbledore oli istunut sillä helvetin tuolillaan turvassa omassa koulussaan neljä vuotta.  
  
”Et sinä ole hänelle mitään velkaa”, hän sanoi nyt ja otti Lupinilta savukkeen. Lupin näytti yllättyvän ja häntä hymyilytti, ja sitten hän tajusi että Lupin katsoi hänen suutaan. _Helvetti._  
  
”Kyllä olen”, Lupin sanoi ja otti savukkeen kiireesti takaisin.  
  
”Hän teki sen mikä kaikkien muidenkin olisi pitänyt tehdä. Miten hitossa sinä muuten pärjäsit siellä? Ilman että koko Britannian armeija sai tietää?”  
  
”Huolellisella suunnittelulla”, Lupin sanoi eikä katsonut häntä. Hän päätti että myöhemmin hän kysyisi uudestaan, sitten kun Lupin luottaisi häneen ja puhuisi hänelle. Sitten hän puristi sormet nyrkkiin ja koetti olla ajattelematta mitään niin älytöntä.  
  
”Minä aion tehdä sen”, hän sanoi, ”minä menen sinne Dumbledoren joukon tapaamiseen tai mikä ikinä se onkin. Koska jos minä en mene sinne, Voldemort lähettää jonkun tänne juomaan viiniä kirjastossa äidin kanssa. Ja hän on väärässä. Kyllä sinä tiedät että hän on väärässä.”  
  
”Totta kai hän on väärässä”, Lupin sanoi, ”mutta –”  
  
”Ajattelinkin ettei se voi vain loppua”, Sirius sanoi, kaatui selälleen sängylle ja katsoi valoa joka huojui katossa, ”silloin kun ne ilmoittivat aselevosta, ajattelin ettei se voi loppua. Koska luulin että kuolen sinne. Ja nyt se jatkuu täällä.”  
  
Lupin katseli häntä. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja kuvitteli että Lupin työntäisi paidan ylös hänen vatsaltaan ja alushousut polviin ja tarttuisi häneen, ja hän roikottaisi jalkojaan sohvan reunan yli kunnes tulisi Lupinin käteen ja omille reisilleen. Siitäkin oli jo aikaa. Mutta Lupin ei taatusti tekisi mitään sellaista hänen kanssaan. Jossain vaiheessa hän miettisi sitäkin asiaa mutta ei ihan vielä. Ei hänellä ollut kiire. Hän joisi toisen pullon viiniä sitten kun selviäisi ensimmäisestä, ja sitten hän laittaisi kaikki loitsut paikalleen ja hoitaisi homman itse, eikä tällä kertaa tarvitsisi edes pelätä päälle vyöryvää mutaa tai sitä että joku kävelisi ohi ja katsoisi häntä kunnolla.  
  
”Sirius”, Lupin sanoi hiljaisella äänellä niin kuin olisi kokeillut hänen nimeään. Hän painoi hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Se kuulosti niin hyvältä. Kukaan ei ollut kutsunut häntä Siriukseksi aikoihin, tai ei kukaan paitsi tietenkin äiti aiemmin tänään.  
  
”Hyvä että tulit tänne”, hän sanoi. ”Join pullon viiniä ja se vaimensi sitä kaikkea vähän.”  
  
Hän kuuli miten Lupin nosti jalkapohjansa sängylle. Sitten hänen oli pakko vilkaista. Lupin istui hänen vieressään kädet kiedottuina polvien ympärille ja näytti siltä kuin olisi odottanut, että joku työntäisi aseen naamaan. Hän aikoi tarttua Lupinia polvesta mutta varmaan se olisi vain pahentanut tilannetta. Sitten hän aikoi sanoa jotain mutta ei keksinyt mitään. Hän oli ollut neljä vuotta sodassa, mistä hitosta hän muka osaisi puhua. Hän oli käyttänyt kaiken taitonsa jo junassa ja nyt hänen päänsä oli viinistä raskas. Mutta kyllä hän oppisi taas. Hän tekisi varmaan kaiken mitä Albus Dumbledore häneltä pyytäisi, vakoilisi serkkuja ja tätejä ja setiä ja perhetuttavia. Hän mietti vähän hajamielisesti kuinkahan moni Voldemortin miehistä oli ollut Ranskassa, koska sitten he voisivat sotia tätä sotaa toisellakin tavalla. Ja sitten hän varmaankin kuolisi, mikä oli näyttänyt varmalta kesäkuusta 1916 saakka mutta näytti toteutuvan hitaammin kuin hän oli odottanut.  
  
”Olitko Sommessa?” hän kysyi, kun he olivat olleet hiljaa jo niin pitkään että aika alkoi muuttua sumeaksi.  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, hän sanoi, ja sitten hän ei sanonut enää pitkään aikaan mikään. Lupin istui hänen vieressään ja hengitti tasaisesti, ja jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi, että jos hän keskittyi siihen, kaikki muu vaimentui. Hän ajatteli vain Lupinin hengitystä. Sisään ja ulos. Jossain vaiheessa hän antoi Lupinille uuden savukkeen ja Lupin poltti sen ja käveli sitten ikkunan luo ja katseli vähän aikaa takapihaa jossa oli yhä se sama omenapuu. Hän katseli Lupinia. Hän oli pitänyt Lupinista koulussa mutta silloin hän ei ollut tajunnut mistään mitään. Nyt hän mietti kuinka paljon Lupinilla oikeastaan oli niitä arpia; jos hän kuorisi Lupinin vaatteet pois niin olisivatko ne kaikkialla.  
  
Mutta hän pysyi sängyllään ja piti välillä silmät kiinni, ja jossain vaiheessa hän havahtui siihen että huone oli pimeä ja Lupin oli kadonnut. Ikkuna oli raollaan. Hän käveli sen luo ja kuvitteli miten Lupin oli kiivennyt tikkaille ulkopuolelle ja sitten kaikkoontunut, koska sisällä sitä ei pystynyt tekemään. Lupin ei varmaan ollut uskaltanut herättää häntä. Hän sulki ikkunan ja käski Oljon hakea toisen pullon viiniä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Tihkusade kasteli naaman ja meni hihansuista sisään. Hän katsoi ympärilleen. Kauempana päätiellä jästit tarttuivat tiukemmin sateenvarjoihin ja kiiruhtivat eteenpäin. Hän lähti kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Kengät upposivat märkään katuun ja ilma haisi viemäriltä ja savusumulta, ja hän mietti vähän hajamielisesti, mitä äiti olisi sanonut siihen. Lapsena hän ei ollut saanut liikkua jästi-Lontoossa, mieluiten ei lainkaan ja missään tapauksessa ei yksin. Mutta sitten myöhemmin koulussa James Potter oli suostutellut hänet lintsaamaan historiantunnilta ja he olivat menneet ostamaan jästisavukkeita, jotka olivat maistuneet hirveältä.  
  
Hän käveli vähän nopeammin. Seuraava katu oli jo vähän isompi. Kaksi kertaa oikeaan, Dumbledoren lappu oli sanonut. Hän oli hävittänyt sen ohjeiden mukaan vaikka tavallaan olisi halunnut nähdä sen keskikokoisen tulipalon. Mutta ehkä Lupin ei sitten olisi uskaltanut tulla sisälle. Hän veti nenän täyteen tihkusadetta ja päätti ettei ajattelisi Lupinia. Kohtahan hän näkisi, oliko Lupin tullut vai ei.  
  
Punatukkainen nainen oli tupakalla harmaan kerrostalon vieressä. Hän yritti olla katsomatta naista, mutta sitten yksi katulampuista välkähti ja nainen vilkaisi häntä. Hän pysähtyi.  
  
”Hitto”, Lily Evans sanoi, pudotti savukkeen märälle kadulle ja painoi kengänkannan sen päälle. ”Sinäkin tulit. James ilahtuu.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. ”Te olette siis palanneet.”  
  
”Luulen että joku järjesteli sen”, Lily sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti harmaata taloa, ”sen että kaikki me olemme täällä jo.”  
  
”Me?”  
  
”Mennään sisään”, Lily sanoi, käveli sitten ovella ja avasi sen jästien avaimella. Sirius seurasi Lilyä. Rappukäytävä oli pimeä ja tuoksui vähän kellarilta. Lily käveli portaat ylös ja koputti sitten puiseen huterannäköiseen oveen. Dumbledore avasi oven.  
  
”Meillä on loitsut talon ympärillä”, Dumbledore sanoi Siriukselle, ”kukaan ei pääse sisälle ilman että me tiedämme. Sirius, sinähän tunnet jo Frankin ja Alicen.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi naiselle ja miehelle, jotka istuivat sinisellä sohvalla ja näyttivät siltä että koettivat hymyillä. Frankilla oli pitkä arpi vasemmassa poskessa. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä, missä Frank oli ollut, mutta Dumbledore katseli häntä ja hymyili sitä helvetin hymyään joka ei koskaan ulottunut silmiin saakka, tai jos ulottui niin tuntui silti yhtä kylmältä. Eikä hän oikeastaan edes tuntenut Frankia niin hyvin. He olivat kai joskus jutelleet koulussa. Sitten hän kääntyi kohti huoneen toista laitaa ja näki Jamesin, joka piti toista käsivarttaan Lilyn ympärillä ja näytti laihemmalta kuin viimeksi.  
  
”Black”, James sanoi.  
  
”Potter”, hän sanoi ja aikoi kävellä huoneen poikki Jamesin luokse, kun oveen koputettiin taas.  
  
”Mainiota”, Dumbledore sanoi ja avasi oven.  
  
Remus Lupin seisoi pimeässä käytävässä kädet työnnettyinä syvälle taskuihin ja katseli heitä silmät kapeina niin kuin olisi miettinyt, pitäisikö sittenkin kääntyä ympäri ja lähteä kotiin.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi ja Lupinin silmät kiinnittyivät häneen. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin. Lattia narahti. Lupin kallisti päätään ja Dumbledore hymyili edelleen.  
  
”Laita se ovi kiinni”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”emme halua että alakerrassa kuunnellaan. Vaikka meillä on kyllä tässä niin monta loitsua etteivät he löytäisi meitä vaikka saisivat oven auki ja tulisivat huoneeseen. Haluaako joku teetä?”  
  
Hetken päästä Sirius nojasi lipastoon joka vinkaisi aina silloin tällöin, kunnes Frank lopulta potkaisi sitä jalkaan. He olivat ilmeisesti Frankin ja Alicen asunnossa. Hän ei muistanut milloin Frank ja Alice olivat menneet naimisiin, mutta varmaan se oli tapahtunut silloin kun hän oli ollut Ranskassa. Alicella oli pitkä hame ja tukka sidottu nutturalle niskaan, ja huulipunaa jota hän unohtui tuijottamaan muutaman kerran, ja sitten hän aina tajusi että Lupin tuijotti häntä.  
  
Lupin istui hänen vieressään ja tuoksui savukkeilta ja vähän sitruunateeltä, mutta sen hän tiesi vain koska oli jo kerran nojannut lähemmäs sillä verukkeella, että housujen takatasku muka painoi ikävästi. Lupin oli väistänyt mutta vähän liian hitaasti. Heidän jalkansa olivat puulattialla melkein vierekkäin, ja välillä hänestä tuntui että hän kuuli kuinka Lupin hengitti, sisään ja ulos, rauhallisesti ja tasaisesti niin kuin Lupin olisi päättänyt kestää tämän siinä missä oli kestänyt sen helvetin sodankin. Hän mietti voisiko ehkä kävellä Lupinin kanssa vähän aikaa samaan suuntaan, sitten kun he lähtisivät. Mutta tietenkään hän ei ehtinyt miettiä sitä kovin paljoa, koska Dumbledore selitti, mitä heiltä odotettiin ja miten välttämätöntä olisi että he kaikki osallistuisivat parhaansa mukaan, antaisivat aivan kaikkensa, ja tietenkin oli mahdollista että se johtaisi kuolemaan, mikä oli puolestaan ikävää mutta välttämätöntä sekin. Ja kuinka ikävää oli, että tämä kaikki tapahtui juuri kun he olivat palanneet jästien sodasta. Kuinka hyvin ikävää.  
  
Jälkeenpäin Siriuksesta tuntui että hän oli luvannut tehdä jotain muttei tiennyt mitä se oli, ja että luultavasti se tappaisi hänet. Melkein niin kuin Ranskassa, vaikka siellä hän oli tajunnut tilanteen ihan todella vasta Sommessa kun oli seissyt tikkaiden päässä juoksuhaudan reunalla ja odottanut huutoa joka lähettäisi hänet suoraan saksalaisten konekiväärituleen. Mutta nyt hänellä oli aika ikävä tunne jo valmiiksi. Dumbledore oli taputtanut häntä olkapäälle ja miehen käsi oli tuntunut kylmältä paidan läpikin. Hän oli nojannut vähän lähemmäs Lupinia. Eikä hän oikeastaan ollut luvannut juuri mitään, pelkästään että välittäisi tietoja. Toistaiseksi. Ehkä Dumbledore oli sanonut _toistaiseksi_ tai ehkä hän oli kuvitellut sen itse.  
  
”Kävellään”, hän sanoi ja nykäisi Lupinia kyynärvarresta. He olivat jo kadulla. Tihkusade oli kasvanut ja tunki kaikkialle, kaikki ikkunat olivat pimeitä niin kuin talo olisi ollut sisältä ontto, ja Lupin katsoi häntä silmät synkkinä mutta seurasi kuitenkin. Kaikki muut olivat jo kaikkoontuneet ja heidänkin olisi kai pitänyt, mutta hän ei aikonut päästää Lupinia menemään ihan vielä, eikä hän aikonut mennä kotiin missä äiti istuisi kirjastossa juomassa viskiä ja kysyisi häneltä, mitä siellä oikein oli puhuttu. Hänen pitäisi kai kertoa äidistäänkin Dumbledorelle, ja Dumbledoresta äidille, eikä hän tiennyt kumpaan luotti vähemmän.  
  
”Mitä me teemme?” Lupin kysyi, kun he pujottelivat isomman kadun poikki ja jästit sateenvarjoineen tönivät heitä kylkeen.  
  
”Missä sinä asut?”  
  
Lupin pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä”, Lupin sanoi eikä oikein katsonut häntä. ”Minne sinä viet minua?”  
  
”Tänne”, hän sanoi, tarttui Lupinin käsivarteen ja pujotteli ihmisten välistä kohti pubinovea. Hän oli kävellyt tästä ohi Jamesin kanssa joskus vuosia sitten. Ehkä hän saisi Lupinin pidettyä täällä vähän aikaa. Hän käveli tiskille saman tien ettei Lupin ehtisi kysyä mitään, ja sitten hän tilasi kaksi kaljaa. Gramofonissa soi ragtime mutta toisinaan ääni räsähteli tai hyppäsi parin tahdin yli. Hän otti kaljat ja etsi vapaan pöydän, ja Lupin seurasi häntä kädet taskuissa ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt missä oli.  
  
”Black”, Lupin sanoi hitaasti, kun he istuivat pöydän ääressä.  
  
”Tämä on sinulle”, hän sanoi ja ojensi toisen kaljan Lupinille pöydän yli. ”En vain halua mennä ihan vielä kotiin.”  
  
Lupin katsoi häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Etkö juo kaljaa?” hän kysyi sormet yhä lasin ympärillä, ja Lupin ojensi kätensä pöydälle ja otti lasin niin että heidän sormensa osuivat toisiinsa. _Helvetti._ Joskus Ranskassa kun hän oli ollut yksinäinen, tuollainen oli tuntunut melkein siltä kuin joku olisi lyönyt kasvoille, tuollainen että joku ojensi hänelle aseen tai ruoka-annoksen tai tupakan ja sormet hipaisivat toisiaan. Nyt hän katseli Lupinin sormia ja Lupin katseli häntä kaljalasin reunan yli.  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, hän sanoi. Ehkä Lupinin kädet tuntuisivat lämpimiltä. Hän voisi vuokrata huoneen ja sulkea oven ja työntää Lupinin seinää vasten, ja Lupin tarttuisi hänen ranteisiinsa lämpimillä sormilla.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Lupin kysyi.  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään ja joi vähän kaljastaan. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli kuvitellut lakanneensa _haluamasta_ asioita. Mutta näköjään hän oli ollut väärässä. Hän oli ollut Lontoossa alle kaksi päivää ja taas hän halusi asioita joita ei edes voinut sanoa ääneen.  
  
”En tiennyt tulisinko sinne”, Lupin sanoi. ”Välillä ajattelin jo etten tulisi.”  
  
”Mutta kuvittelet että olet velkaa hänelle.”  
  
Lupin käänsi katseensa pois hänestä ja hän ajatteli Albus Dumbledorea ruskeassa poninhännässä ja punaisessa parrassa ja silmissä se sama kylmä hymy, ja sitten hän ajatteli mitä kaikkea Dumbledore laittaisi Lupinin tekemään. ”Ei se johdu pelkästään siitä”, Lupin sanoi.  
  
_Mistä se sitten johtuu?_ hän ajatteli, mutta Lupin näytti katselevan pitkiä varjoja pubin seinillä. Muissakin pöydissä oli sotilaita, samanlaisia kuin hekin, tai niin hän ainakin kuvitteli. Ne kaikki väistelivät katseita. Hän mietti olisiko ollut onnellisempi, jos Dumbledore ei olisi odottanut häntä kirjastossa kun hän oli tullut kotiin. Mutta sitten hän ei olisi Lupinin kanssa matalakattoisessa pubissa jossain jästi-Lontoossa.  
  
Hän antoi Lupinille savukkeen. Välillä hänestä tuntui että Lupin vilkuili häntä, ja sitten hän mietti että ehkä näin oli käynyt jo koulussa. Ehkä jo silloin Lupin oli osannut väistellä hänen katsettaan niin ettei hän ikinä saanut Lupinia kiinni tuijottamasta. Vaikka taatusti Lupin oli tuijottanut. Kaikki olivat tuijottaneet häntä, ainakin joskus. James oli kerran sanonut hänelle niin luutavajan takana eikä ollut kuulostanut edes yhtään kateelliselta. Totta kai ne tuijottivat, ne tiesivät hänen vanhempansa ja serkkunsa ja isovanhemmat ja tädit ja sedät ja ennen kaikkea sukunimen. Ne tiesivät että hän saisi melkein mitä tahtoi jos vain pelaisi osansa oikein. Mutta hän oli kyllästynyt pelaamiseen viimeistään Ranskassa, tai ehkä silloin yhtenä kesänä kun James oli vienyt hänet viikoksi kotiinsa ja kaikki oli tuntunut vieraalta.  
  
”Luuletko että se alkaa pian?” Lupin kysyi vähän aikaa savukkeen jälkeen.  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyi, ja Lupin katsoi häntä terävästi. ”En minä tiedä. Sanoiko hän sinulle mitä sinun pitää tehdä?”  
  
Lupin pudisteli päätään. ”Hän sanoi että lähettää minulle viestin pian.”  
  
”Veljeni on vielä Ranskassa”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. Hän ei koskaan puhunut Reguluksesta. Mutta Lupin katsoi häntä samalla vaimealla katseella. ”Mietin että ehkä tämä on ansa. Dumbledoren ansa.”  
  
”Veljellesi.”  
  
”Ei pitäisi ajatella sitä niin”, Sirius sanoi ja sytytti toisen tupakan. Kädet vapisivat taas.  
  
”Sinä olet syötti”, Lupin sanoi hiljaa.  
  
”Sinäkin olet syötti”, Sirius sanoi ja raapi otsaansa jottei olisi nähnyt Lupinin ilmettä. Hän näytti naurettavalta tässä kynityssä tukassa. Mutta tavallaan hän piti siitä. Äiti ei voisi esitellä häntä sukulaisille. Ja ehkä häntä ei enää voinut muutenkaan esitellä, koska hänen kätensä tärisivät.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Lupin mutisi. Hän vilkaisi Lupinia varovasti, mutta Lupin katsoi hänen ohitseen.  
  
He istuivat pubissa jonkin aikaa ja menivät sitten ulos sateeseen. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä minne Lupin tarkalleen ottaen aikoi mennä, mutta eiväthän he tunteneet toisiaan juuri lainkaan. He kävelivät hiljaiselle syrjäkujalle ja kaikkoontuivat sitten roskakorien takaa, ja Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista etuovi väisti saman tien ja päästi Siriuksen eteiseen. Tädit ja sedät tuijottivat häntä seiniltä. Hän istuutui lattialle ja jätti märän jäljen kokolattiamattoon, mutta Oljo hoitaisi sen myöhemmin, ja sitten hän puristi vielä vähän tärisevät kätensä nyrkkiin, sytytti tupakan ja ajatteli Lupinia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**2\. luku**  
  
  
_20.12.1918_   
  
  
Lily Evans ja James Potter asuivat leipomon yläpuolella kadulla jonka kaikki talot näyttivät murentuvan. Katu oli niin lähellä Viistokujaa, että jos pujotteli _Näkymättömien noituuksien_ takapihan poikki, mahtui muuriin loihditusta aukosta ja väisti jonkinlaisen halvan jästimajatalon ikkunoita, oli melkein Jamesin ja Lilyn etuovella. Sirius koputti oveen kolmesti ennen kuin se avautui.  
  
Oven takana ei ollut ketään. Hän otti hatun pois päästä ja katsoi uudestaan. Käytävä oli pimeä, tapetit ovenpielissä olivat kääriytymässä irti ja lattialla oli pölyä ainakin neljän vuoden edestä.  
  
”Tule nyt jo sisään”, Lilyn ääni sanoi.  
  
Sirius astui kynnyksen yli. Lily seisoi käytävällä parin jalan päässä hänestä ja nojasi kauniiseen sinikuvioiseen tapettiin käsivarret rinnan päälle ristittyinä. James seisoi rappusissa, katsoi häntä huolestuneen näköisenä ja nyki liian lyhyitä hiuksiaan.  
  
”Ei se toimi noin”, James sanoi. Lily huokaisi äänekkäästi ja Sirius aikoi painaa oven selkänsä takana kiinni mutta tajusi että se oli jo sulkeutunut ja lukossa. Hän ei luultavasti saisi sitä itse auki. ”Sinun ei kuulu käskeä heitä tulemaan sisään. Joku voi kuulla.”  
  
”Hän vain seisoi siinä ja näytti helvetin typerältä”, Lily sanoi ja käveli sitten Jamesin ohi rapuille.  
  
James veti syvään henkeä. Sirius seisoi keskellä eteistä ja katsoi miten Lily kiipesi raput ylös ja katosi sitten yläkerran huoneeseen, ja James hieroi otsaansa ja tuijotti häntä sormien välistä. ”Anteeksi tuosta”, James sanoi. ”Hän on vain…”  
  
Sirius kallisti päätään.  
  
”Me olemme vain väsyneitä”, James sanoi ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. ”Se on tämä kämppä. Kaikki turvaloitsut. Mitä enemmän niitä on, sen enemmän tuntuu että kohta joku tulee tappamaan meidät.”  
  
”Tulkaa nyt jo ylös sieltä”, Lily huusi lattian läpi.  
  
”Haluaisin mennä käymään kotona”, James sanoi ja kääri hihojaan kyynärpäihin, ”äidin ja isän luona. Ja Lily haluaisi nähdä omat vanhempansa. Mutta jos me menemme käymään siellä niin kuka tietää kuka meitä seuraa.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Varmasti Voldemort tiesi jo missä kenenkin vanhemmat asuivat. Mutta ehkä olisi parempi ettei hän sanoisi sitä ääneen. Hän nyökkäsi kohti tapetteja. ”Kaunis väri.”  
  
James nauroi kuivalla, vähän haukkuvalla äänellä. ”Dumbledore valitsi sen.”  
  
”Helvetti.”  
  
”Minä juon kaiken teen itse jos ette tule tänne”, Lily huusi lattian läpi, ”ja kaiken viskin.”  
  
He kiipesivät portaat yläkertaan. Siellä oli kolme huonetta, kaikki pieniä vaikka niitä oli selvästi levitetty taialla. Ehkä James ja Lily eivät halunneet liikaa tilaa. Sirius istui narisevan pyöreän pöydän viereen ja laittoi hattunsa pöydälle, ja Lily leijutti hänelle mukillisen teetä. Hän painoi kämmenensä mukin ympärille. Sormia poltti mutta silti ne tärisivät, ja James istui hänen viereensä ja painoi niskan seinää vasten.  
  
”Eikö se lopu?”  
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi ja nosti teemukia. Tee tärisi niin kuin järvi kaatosateella. Hän oli käynyt järvellä lapsena. Unissa hän muisti sen hyvin. Ja joskus valveillakin.  
  
”Minä en nuku juurikaan”, James sanoi ja joi omaa teetään vakailla käsillä. ”Välillä luulen että nukun ja sitten Lily sanoo minulle että minä olen hereillä.”  
  
”Sinä olet hereillä”, Lily sanoi, istuutui pöydän ääreen ja painoi viskipullon Siriuksen hatun viereen.  
  
”Se pahenee välillä”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli käsiään, ”ja välillä loppuu melkein kokonaan. Mutta joskus tulee jotain… toissapäivänä Oljo pudotti tarjottimen alakerrassa. Jotain hopea-astioita.”  
  
”Oljo?”  
  
”Kotitonttu”, James sanoi Lilylle ja kääntyi sitten uudestaan kohti Siriusta, ja Sirius joi vähän teetään ja painoi sitten kämmenen kasvoille. Tuntui siltä kuin kasvotkin olisivat tärisseet. Silloin kaksi päivää sitten hän oli havahtunut siihen että makasi lattialla pää painettuna käsien väliin. Kaikki tärisi mutta se oli vain pään sisällä, tietenkin oli, niin kuin konekivääritkin. Tai ne olivat varmaan sydämenlyöntejä. Hän oli avannut ikkunan ja hengittänyt vähän aikaa, niin kauan että hiki muuttui kylmäksi iholla, ja sitten hän oli tehnyt itselleen kuuman kylvyn ja istunut siellä ja pidellyt omia kasvojaan.  
  
”Minä säikähdin”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti viskipulloa. ”Saako tuota juoda?”  
  
”Se varmaan muuttuu paremmaksi”, James sanoi ja ojensi pullon hänelle. ”Kun on mennyt vähän enemmän aikaa.”  
  
”Minulla on sinulle jotain”, Lily sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
Sirius painoi kämmenet polviin ja suoristi selkänsä vaikka hartiat painoivat. James avasi viskipullon korkin ja kaatoi sitten siitä omaan lasiinsa, työnsi tuolin sivuun ja käveli Lilyn perään.  
  
”Odota vähän aikaa”, James sanoi Lilyn selälle. Lily avasi vinon lipaston alimman laatikon ja kaivoi jotain sukkien seasta. ”Jutellaan ensin kuulumisia.”  
  
”Te juttelette Ranskasta”, Lily sanoi, ”me voimme tehdä tämän ihan hyvin saman tien. Sirius, tämä on sinulle.”  
  
Sirius veti taikasauvan käteen ennen kuin ehti ajatella tekevänsä niin. Lily puri alahuultaan ja ojensi käsiasetta häntä kohti kahva edellä, ja hän laski taikasauvansa alemmas. _Helvetti._ James tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja käänsi katseensa pois kun hän katsoi kohti, mutta Lily katsoi suoraan häneen ja hymyili sitten ihan vähän.  
  
”Mistä sinä sait tuon?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Minulla on tuttuja armeijassa”, Lily sanoi. ”Serkkuja. Sellaisia joilta on helppo varastaa. Koko Britannian aseet tulevat takaisin sodasta. Ei kukaan kaipaa muutamaa.”  
  
”Muutamaa?”  
  
”Minulle, Jamesille ja sinulle”, Lily sanoi, ”ja muutama ylimääräinen. Remukselle, jos hän haluaa tällaisen.”  
  
”Dumbledorelle?”  
  
”Ei hitossa”, Lily sanoi ja käveli sitten Siriuksen luokse, ja hän tajusi että seisoi edelleen siinä pöydän vieressä. Hän antoi Lilyn painaa aseen kahvan käteensä, ja sitten hän asetteli sormensa kahvan ympärille ja osoitti aseen piipun kohti keittiökaapin reunaa. Se tuntui raskaalta kädessä.  
  
”Tietääkö Dumbledore tästä?” hän kysyi, otti panokset pois ja pudotti ne taskuunsa.  
  
”Ei”, Lily sanoi, ”mutta kyllä hän arvaa. Osa Voldemortin miehistä oli myös Ranskassa. Emme me tiedä millä he aikovat sotia.”  
  
”Mutta näitä ei missään tapauksessa käytetä”, James sanoi.  
  
”Ellei ole pakko”, Lily sanoi.  
  
”Ne ovat vain varmuuden vuoksi”, James sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi, laittoi aseen takin sisätaskuun, istuutui takaisin tuolilleen ja nosti teekupin. Kädet tärisivät hiukan vähemmän kuin äsken. Ase painoi rintalastaa vasten.  
  
”Puhutaan jostain muusta”, James sanoi ja joi viskiään. ”Oletko nähnyt Remusta?”  
  
”En kovin paljon”, Sirius sanoi. ”Joskus. Muutaman kerran.”  
  
”Hän on vielä hiljaisempi kuin koulussa.”  
  
”Kyllä hän puhuu. Toisinaan.” Tee loppui ja hän kaatoi itselleen viskiä. Kotona hän laittaisi aseen jonnekin mistä sen saisi helposti, mutta ei liian helposti. ”Hän vihaa niitä hommia mitä Dumbledore laittaa hänet tekemään.”  
  
”Mitä?” Lily kysyi ja nojasi kyynärpäät pöydälle.  
  
”Vakoilua”, Sirius sanoi, ”samaa kuin minäkin. Kyllä te tiedätte.”  
  
”Meidän ei pitäisi puhua tästä”, James sanoi.  
  
”Hänen pitää vakoilla muita…”  
  
”James kertoi minulle”, Lily sanoi. ”Ja olisin saattanut arvata muutenkin. Niistä arvista.”  
  
”Älä sano tuota hänelle. Hänen pitää vakoilla sellaisia kuin hän, ja muitakin. Vampyyreja ja… en ole edes ihan varma. Mutta eihän hän oikein puhu.”  
  
Lily ja James tuijottivat häntä kasvot vakavina ja vähän tyhjinä, ja hän tajusi ettei edes muistanut mitä Lily ja James tekivät. Hän ei jaksanut kysyä. Siinä oli jo tarpeeksi, että hän oli löytänyt eilen Remuksen eteisestään märkänä sukkia myöten. _Minä en pysty tekemään sitä_ , Remus oli sanonut ja ensin hän oli kuvitellut, että Dumbledore oli laittanut Remuksen tappamaan jonkun. Mutta kyse olikin ollut jostain juhlista. Hän oli antanut Remukselle viskiä ja luvannut mennä sinne Remuksen kanssa.  
  
”Minä menen huomenna hänen kanssaan”, hän sanoi nyt ja siirteli teemukiaan pöydällä niin että koko huone tuntui narisevan, ”johonkin sellaiseen paikkaan missä ne tapaavat.”  
  
”Miksi?” James kysyi, ja Lily tyhjensi viskilasinsa.  
  
”Ja hän tulee minun kanssani”, Sirius sanoi, ”meille. Meillä on huomenna illalliset sukulaisille ja tuttaville. Dumbledore haluaa että minä juttelen niiden kanssa ja yritän selvittää että kuka on jo Voldemortin puolella. Tai että voisiko jonkun saada Dumbledoren puolelle. Remus tulee mukaan.”  
  
”Miksi?” Lily kysyi mutta paljon pehmeämmällä äänellä.  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään ja joi vähän viskiä.  
  
”Ole varovainen”, James sanoi, ”siellä… minne te ikinä menettekin. Jos ne tajuavat että sinä olet ihminen –”  
  
”Eihän sitä näe päältä päin.”  
  
”Sinä olet Sirius hiton Black”, James sanoi ja hieroi leukaansa. ”Entä jos ne tuntevat sinut?”  
  
Sirius käänsi katseensa ulos ikkunasta. Sitä hänkin oli miettinyt. Mutta Remus oli katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin, ja hän oli sanonut Remusta Remukseksi eikä Remus ollut sanonut siihen mitään. Ja sitten vähän myöhemmin Remus oli istunut hänen lattiallaan ja juonut hänen viiniään silmät puolittain kiinni, ja hän oli toivonut että hänellä olisi ollut jotain vahvempaa. Vaikka morfiinia. Remuksen rinta oli kohonnut ja laskenut hengityksen mukana ja hän oli katsellut sitä, ja muutaman kerran Remus oli napannut hänen katseensa hitailla viininsekaisilla silmillä mutta ei ollut sanonut siitäkään mitään. Joskus koulussa hän oli ajatellut että James oli hänen paras ystävänsä. Ehkä hän ajatteli niin vieläkin. Mutta Jamesilla oli Lily joka piilotti jästiaseita sukkalaatikkoihin, eikä hänellä ollut ketään muuta kuin äiti johon ei voinut luottaa ja Regulus joka ei tullut kotiin.  
  
”Illalliset meillä”, hän sanoi ja painoi viskilasia niin lujasti pöytää vasten että kädet lakkasivat hetkeksi tärisemästä, ”hiton illalliset. En ole ollut sellaisissa sen jälkeen kun olin kahdeksantoista. En tiedä enää miten niille ihmisille puhutaan. Mutta ainakin Remus on siellä.”  
  
Hänestä tuntui että Lily ja James katsoivat toisiaan, mutta hän koetti olla huomaamatta. Hetken kuluttua hän sanoi että hänen pitäisi varmaan mennä, ja Lily ja James saattoivat hänet alakerran käytävälle ja katsoivat sitten kun hän käveli avoimesta ovesta kadulle. Kun hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, käytävä oli taas pölyinen ja tyhjä. Hän olisi halunnut hyvästellä mutta varmaan oli liian myöhäistä, ja niinpä hän sulki oven ja kiersi sitten pitkää reittiä Viistokujalle. Sieltä hän voisi kaikkoontua. Hän piti kädet taskuissa eikä koskenut aseeseen, mutta silti tuntui että se hakkasi askelten mukana rintalastaa. Hänellä oli vähän pahempi tai parempi olo. Miten sen nyt otti. Tai ehkä se johtui viskistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Tällä kertaa Oljo toi Remuksen hänen huoneeseensa asti. Remus painoi oven kiinni perässään ja katseli seiniä, ja hän vilkaisi olkansa yli ja käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin peiliin. ”Riisu nuo.”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi vähän yllättyneellä äänellä. _Hitto._ Välillä hän oli miettinyt että Remus ei yllättyisi mistään mitä hän tekisi, tuijottaisi vain sillä samalla sumealla katseella. Näin helppoa se siis oli.  
  
”Vaatteet”, hän sanoi ja katseli sitten peilin kautta, kuinka Remus tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. Hitto että hän olisi halunnut jatkaa tätä vielä jonkin aikaa, mutta ennen pitkää Remus joko lähtisi tai työntäisi taikasauvan hänen kaulaansa. ”Tuo takki on liian pieni. Ja hihat ovat rispaantuneet. Ja tarvitset solmion. Tänne tulee väkeä joka vilkaisee sinua kerran ja kuvittelee että joku on raahannut sinut kadulta sisään.”  
  
Remus painoi kämmenen leukaansa vasten ja katsoi häntä kulmakarvat koholla.  
  
”Pää kiinni”, hän sanoi ja mietti, oliko Remuksen naama vähän punaisempi kuin yleensä. ”Ei tämä ole sellaista. Sinä autat minua ja minä autan sinua. Mistä sinä edes sait tuon takin?”  
  
”Kävin kotona.”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa peilikuvalle. Remus kuitenkin väisteli hänen katsettaan, joten hän kääntyi ympäri. ”Kotona?”  
  
”Walesissa.”  
  
” _Walesissa?_ ”  
  
Remus hieroi otsaansa. ”Kyllä sinä sen tiesit.”  
  
”Onko sinulla kuuma?” Sirius kysyi. ”Näytät vähän punaiselta.”  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään suu auki ja näytti hetken siltä että aikoi kiroilla hänelle, ja hän tunsi miten ihoa kihelmöi paidan alla. Sitten Remus nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja painoi suun kiinni, kokosi olkapäänsä ja käänsi taas katseensa pois. Sirius napitti paitansa loppuun ja piti huolta ettei pettymys näkynyt kasvoilla. Hän oli saanut Remus Lupinin tänään jo yllättymään. Ja hänellä olisi Remus koko illan, ensin näillä hemmetin illallisilla ja sitten joissain niin hämärissä juhlissa ettei hän viitsinyt edes miettiä sitä vielä. Hän ehtisi vielä vaikka mitä.  
  
Hän ei ollut nähnyt Remusta melkein viikkoon sen jälkeen, kun he olivat istuneet samassa junassa matkalla kotiin ja sitten seuraavana iltana Dumbledore oli värvännyt heidät siihen sotaansa Alice ja Frank Longbottomin olohuoneessa. Ensin hän oli kuvitellut että heillä olisi varmaan tapaamisia kaiken aikaa. Hän oli kuvitellut että istuisi Remuksen vieressä jossain hämärässä huoneessa ja pitäisi huolta että heidän jalkansa osuisivat toisiinsa. Mutta vaikutti siltä että Dumbledore piti heidät mieluummin erillään. Se olisi tietenkin pitänyt arvata. Dumbledore kertoisi jokaiselle aivan vähän ja eri asioita, ja sillä tavalla kukaan heistä ei voisi pilata kaikkea, ei ainakaan kovin helposti. Niinpä hän oli viikon odottelun jälkeen selvittänyt sen Remuksen majapaikan sijainnin ja seissyt kadun vastakkaisella laidalla polttamassa tupakkaa aamulla melkein tunnin ennen kuin Remus oli tullut ulos.  
  
Hän piti Remuksesta. Se oli aika selvää. Hän piti siitä miten Remus tuijotti häntä. Hän piti jopa siitä miten Remus näytti koko ajan siltä kuin olisi odottanut että joku vetäisi aseen esiin. Kyllä hän tiesi millaista se oli. Hän tiesi miltä se tuntui. Mutta hän kaivaisi sen ulos Remuksesta jos sen vain mitenkään voisi kaivaa, ja sitten Remus ei olisi niin helvetin varautunut koko ajan vaan hymyilisi hänelle, ja tietenkin puhuisi.  
  
”Kokeile minun takkiani”, hän sanoi nyt ja nyökkäsi kohti tuolinselkää, jolla takki retkotti. ”Jos se on sopivaa kokoa niin pyydetään Oljoa tuomaan toinen.”  
  
Tietenkään takki ei olisi sopivan kokoinen. Remus oli monta tuumaa pitempi kuin hän. Hän odotti peilin edessä, kun Remus riisui oman takkinsa, jätti sen hänen sängylleen ja työnsi sitten kätensä takin hihoihin. Toisen hihan kohdalla Remus jähmettyi. ”Mitä –”  
  
”Lily hankki sen”, Sirius sanoi. ”Älä kerro kenellekään.” Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, kuinka typerä hän oikein oli. Hän piti myös siitä. ”Hänellä on kuulemma ylimääräisiä. Haluatko?”  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi ja ojensi aseen hänelle. Hän otti sen ja laittoi lipaston päälle.  
  
”Miten niin et?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja asetteli takkia paremmin olkapäille mutta vilkuili asetta edelleen. Hän pysähtyi Remuksen eteen ja nykäisi takin olkapäitä, ja Remus käänsi kasvonsa varmaan niin kauas hänestä kuin pystyi. Hän odottaisi että Remuksen tukka olisi taas vähän pitempi, ja sitten hän työntäisi sormensa Remuksen hiuksiin.  
  
”Pari loitsua”, hän sanoi, ”ja se on oikein hyvä. Jos joku sanoo jotain niin sano että nykyisin on niin vaikea löytää hyvää räätäliä. Kaikki tajuavat sen.”  
  
Remus tuhahti ja astui kauemmas hänestä, ja hän antoi Remuksen peruuttaa sängyn luo. Remus kuitenkin näytti vähän välttelevän sänkyäkin.  
  
”Sinun pitää vaihtaa loputkin. Oljo tuo sinulle jotain sopivaa.”  
  
”En minä vaihda loppuja.”  
  
”Saat pukea minut myöhemmin”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli takaisin peilin eteen, ”sitten kun me lähdemme sinne toiseen paikkaan.”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut mitä hän oli juuri sanonut. Hän katseli Remusta peilin kautta ja kutsui sitten Oljon, joka toi toisen takin ja mustat housut ja valkoisen paidan ja solmion ja teki kaikki loitsut tuijottaen heitä niin kuin se olisi ollut kaikkein kammottavin pyyntö ikinä. Kun Oljo oli mennyt, Remus riisui vaatteensa ilman erityistä käskyä mutta teki sen kasvot nurkkaan päin, ja Sirius sytytti tupakan ja seisoi sitten ikkunan vieressä katselemassa Remuksen selkää. Muutaman kerran Remus vilkaisi olkansa yli ja silloin hän kohotti aina kulmakarvojaan mutta koetti tehdä sen mahdollisimman ystävällisesti, eikä Remus käskenyt hänen lakata tuijottamasta. Se oli varmaan jonkinlainen voitto.  
  
”Oletko varma ettet halua tätä?” hän kysyi vielä ennen kuin he lähtivät alakertaan. Äänistä päätellen ensimmäiset vieraat olivat jo tulleet. Remus käänsi päänsä pois mutta Remuksen silmät pysyivät silti aseessa, jota Sirius ojensi.  
  
”Nyt?” Remus kysyi. ”Täällä?”  
  
”Osa heistä on takuulla Voldemortin puolella”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Mutta me vain vakoilemme.”  
  
”Totta kai me vain vakoilemme”, hän sanoi ja laittoi aseen takin sisätaskuun, koska selvästi Remus ei halunnut sitä. Remus seisoi suljetun oven edessä ja hengitti syvään niin että loitsuilla pidennetty valkoinen paita nousi ja vajosi. Sirius varmisti vielä peilistä että hiukset olivat hyvin. Ase lepäsi kylkiluita vasten. ”Mutta jos joku ampuu minua niin minä ammun takaisin. Mitä sinä teit Ranskassa?”  
  
Remus vilkaisi häntä ja painoi sitten käden ovenkahvalle. ”Mennäänkö?”  
  
”Minä olin jalkaväessä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus käänsi ovenkahvan alas. Ovi tärähti. Sirius huokaisi ja käveli sitten ovelle, potkaisi sitä reunaan ja työnsi sen auki. ”Se ei pidä vieraista”, hän sanoi. ”Koko talo on samanlainen. Kannattaa pysyä erossa seinistä, varsinkin salissa. Liian monta sukupolvea pelkkiä Blackeja.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi koettanut päättää uskoisiko. Hän taputti Remusta olkapäälle ja lähti sitten kävelemään kohti portaita ennen kuin Remus ehtisi sanoa mitään. Alakerrasta kuului miten viinilasit ja korkokengät sekoittuivat ihmisten ääniin. Eräät olivat ilmeisesti jo ryhtyneet väittelemään, ja hänestä tuntui että ainakin puolet niistä oli tauluja. Toivottavasti kukaan ei ollut ottanut kirjaston isosetää verhon alta. Mutta Remus seurasi aivan hänen vasemman olkapäänsä takana, niin lähellä että jos hän nyt pysähtyisi yllättäen, Remus törmäisi hänen selkäänsä. Ehkä Remus seuraisi häntä tuolla tavalla koko illan, ei uskaltaisi lähteä kauas hänestä eikä myöskään katsoa häntä silmiin. Hän painoi kämmenselän suun eteen ja hymyili, ja sitten he olivat eteishallissa ja taulut ja ihmiset kääntyivät katsomaan heitä silmät kutakuinkin yhtä elävinä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän piti huolen että Remus pysyi hänen vierellään. Se ei onneksi ollut vaikeaa, koska Remus ei näyttänyt haluavan lähteä paria askelta kauemmas hänestä. Kun hänen piti ensimmäisen ruokalajin jälkeen mennä kuselle, Remus seurasi häntä takapihalle ja seisoi sitten hänen vieressään pimeässä nurkassa kutakuinkin kirjaston salaoven kohdalla. Kukaan ei luultavasti näkisi heitä ikkunasta ja jos näkisi niin sen parempi. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Remusta vasta kun oli saanut vetoketjun taas kiinni, ja Remus käänsi katseensa pois hänestä ja nuolaisi ylähuultaan.  
  
”No?”  
  
”Mitä no?” Remus kysyi. Pimeässä Remuksen loihditut vaatteet näyttivät aivan aidoilta. Hän olisi halunnut viedä Remuksen yläkertaan ja riisua ne.  
  
”Mitä pidät?”  
  
”Mistä?” Remus kysyi vähän kireällä äänellä.  
  
Minusta, Sirius ajatteli. ”Talosta. Juhlista. Sukulaisista.”  
  
”Ovatko nämä kaikki sukulaisia?” Remus kysyi ja osoitti kutakuinkin omenapuiden suuntaan.  
  
”Totta kai. Ainakin parin sukupolven takaa tai avioliiton kautta.”  
  
Remus katsoi ensin häntä ja sitten hänen kenkiään, niin että katon varjo putosi Remuksen kasvoille. ”Mutta sinä et… sinulla ei ole…”  
  
”Vaimoa”, hän sanoi, ”ei hitossa.” Hän aikoi sanoa jotain muutakin, mutta kurkku tuntui vähän omituiselta. Hän sytytti tupakan. Sota oli pistänyt sen kaiken tauolle vähäksi aikaa. Muuten hän varmaan olisi ollut jo naimisissa. Mutta nyt äiti käveli viinilasi kädessä pitkin huoneita ja katseli verhojen välistä kadulle niin kuin olisi odottanut että Dumbledoren ja Riddlen miehet yhdessä tulisivat tappamaan heidät, ja Reguluksesta ei ollut kuulunut mitään sen elokuussa tulleen kirjeen jälkeen. Hän olisi varmaan turvassa vähän aikaa, ennen kuin äiti ryhtyisi järjestelemään hänelle morsianta.  
  
Remus katseli häntä ja hän ojensi savukkeenlopun Remukselle. Kylmä ilma takertui nihkeään ihoon. He menivät takaisin sisälle ja tajusivat että ruokapöytä oli raivattu pois. Lapsena hän oli miettinyt että ehkä jossain oli paikka, joka oli täynnä asioita joita velhot häivyttivät näkyvistä. Mutta sitten hän oli kysynyt isältä ja isä oli sanonut että ruokapöytä siirrettiin aina loitsulla kellariin jossa oli sille oma huone, ja että se oli kulkenut suvussa jo ainakin kaksi vuosisataa. Hän kuvitteli miten veisi Remuksen kellariin ja painaisi olkapäistä siihen pöydälle, ja sitten hän pysähtyi huoneen laidalle ja Remus melkein törmäsi häneen.  
  
Gramofoni soitti etäisesti tutun kuuloista valssia. Ihmiset olivat ryhmittyneet kahden tai kolmen joukkoihin mulkoilemaan toisiaan ja kehumaan toistensa asuja, ja hän sanoi Remukselle että heidän varmaan pitäisi kierrellä vähän, koettaa kysellä. Remus näytti kauhistuneelta. Hän painoi kämmenen hetkeksi Remuksen selälle ja mietti tiesikö Dumbledore miten kehnoja vakoojia oli palkannut, paitsi että eihän heille maksettu mitään, he olivat mukana koska muuten heille kävisi vielä huonommin. Hän haki heille molemmille viinilasit mutta tajusi nopeasti ettei pystynyt pitelemään omaansa, ei ainakaan kovin pitkään. Niinpä hän ojensi oman lasinsa Remukselle aina kun kädet alkoivat täristä, ja Remus piteli sitä ja seurasi hänen vierellään, kun hän kävi kyselemässä serkuilta ja pikkuserkuilta, olivatko nämä kuulleet niistä poliittisista erimielisyyksistä joita Lontoossa kuulemma nykyään oli. Välillä hän piti hetken kättään Remuksen selällä jotta kukaan ei luulisi Remusta palvelijaksi, ja Remus ei sanonut mitään paitsi toisinaan jotain säästä ja sitten joi vahingossa hänenkin viinilasinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
Kaikki olivat kuulleet jotain. Hän oli ihan varma siitä. Bellatrix sanoi eniten, tarttui häntä ranteesta ja puristi kun hän mainitsi Dumbledoren nimen. Hän katsoi miten hänen sormensa alkoivat täristä ja sanoi itselleen ettei vetäisi asetta takintaskusta, ei taikasauvaa, ei kumpaakaan. Ja Remus seisoi hänen vieressään ja tuijotti häntä samalla sumealla katseella. Bellatrix päästi irti hänen ranteestaan, painoi hänen kätensä omiensa väliin ja nuolaisi alahuultaan, ja hän katsoi punaisia huulia jotka kääntyivät hymyyn ja mietti mitä hittoa Dumbledore oikein oli ajatellut.  
  
”Bellatrix Black”, hän sanoi Remukselle vähän myöhemmin, kun he seisoivat taas kirjahyllyn vieressä kutakuinkin _iänikuisten loitsukirjojen_ kohdalla. Muutama oli yrittänyt jo purra häntä mutta toistaiseksi ne olivat uskoneet pelkkää katsetta. ”Hänet on jo pidätetty kerran. Hän on kihloissa Rodolphus Lestrangen kanssa, tuo komea mies tuolla pianon vieressä, jotain sukua mutta en muista mitä.”  
  
”Komea?” Remus sanoi.  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan Remusta ja avasi suunsa mutta sulkikin sen sitten saman tien uudestaan. Äiti pujotteli ihmisten välistä heitä kohti toisessa kädessä viinilasi ja toisessa viski.  
  
”Sirius”, äiti sanoi ja asettui heidän väliinsä ennen kuin Sirius ehti tehdä mitään, ojensi hänelle viinilasin ja nykäisi sitten mustia hansikkaitaan kyynärvarresta. ”Kuka tämä on?”  
  
”Remus Lupin”, Sirius sanoi ja koetti katsoa Remusta äidin olkapään yli, mutta äiti astui lähemmäs häntä. Viinilasi hänen kädessään alkoi täristä. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen mutta lähin lipastokin oli huoneen toisella puolella. Jos hän yrittäisi ojentaa viinilasiaan Remukselle äidin ohi, äiti huomaisi heti mitä hän teki. Ehkä äiti löisi häntä kädelle niin kuin joskus lapsena.  
  
”Remus Lupin”, äiti toisti silmät edelleen hänessä.  
  
”Sinä olet tavannut Remuksen”, hän sanoi. ”Hän on käynyt täällä ennenkin.”  
  
”Meitä ei ole esitelty”, äiti sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti hänen viinilasiaan. ”Juo tuota.”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja nosti sitten viinilasin huulilleen. Viini oli tummaa ja niin täyteläistä että tuntui juuttuvan kurkkuun. Hän mietti oliko sekin kulkenut suvussa jo pari vuosisataa. Hän yski vähän, joi lasin tyhjäksi ja antoi sen sitten äidille, ja äiti hymyili hänelle sitä hymyä jota hän oli pelännyt lapsena.  
  
”Luulisi että viini auttaisi”, äiti sanoi.  
  
Sirius painoi molemmat kätensä selän taakse. ”Ei se auta.”  
  
”Miksi ne kutsuivatkaan sitä”, äiti sanoi, ”kanoottishotiksi?”  
  
”Kranaattishokiksi.”  
  
”Hänellä ei ole sitä”, äiti sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Remusta, joka seisoi paikallaan liikkumattomana niin kuin asennossa. Sirius katsoi Remusta. Remus näytti katsovan Narcissan mekon helmaa muttei varmaan nähnyt mitään. Sydämenlyönnit alkoivat muuttua raskaammiksi. Sitten äiti huokaisi äänekkäästi, työnsi viskilasin hänen käteensä ja käveli Lucretian luokse, ja hän nosti viskilasin ylemmäs. Remuksen sormet tarttuivat hänen ranteeseensa.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Remus sanoi ja otti viskilasin häneltä. ”Sinähän sanoit hänelle ettei se auta.”  
  
”En minä juo siihen.”  
  
”Et tietenkään”, Remus sanoi ja joi sitten hänen viskinsä, ja hän katsoi miten Remuksen kasvojen lihakset liikahtivat ihan vähän. Ehkä hän saisi Remuksen joskus irvistämään. Nyt sitä oli melkein mahdoton kuvitella.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Narcissa saartoi hänet pianon luona ja veti hänet tanssimaan. Hän katseli Narcissan olkapään yli, kuinka Remus koetti kadota huonekalujen sekaan. Hän oli melko varma ettei Remus lähtisi täältä ilman häntä, ei vaikka hän tekisi mitä. Hän laittoi sormensa Narcissan hiuksiin ja Narcissa tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina. Hän oli melko varma että Narcissa oli ollut Reguluksen lempiserkku.  
  
”Milloin Regulus tulee?” Narcissa kysyi ja katsoi häntä pää hiukan kallellaan. Narcissan hiukset tuntuivat kylmiltä. Se johtui varmaan loitsusta joka piti kampausta paikallaan.  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Mutta siellä ei sodita enää.”  
  
”Ei niin.”  
  
”Eikä hän ole kuollut.”  
  
Sirius veti sormensa hitaasti pois Narcissan hiuksista. Remus katseli häntä huoneen toiselta reunalta mutta hän ei ollut varma, näkikö Remus mitään. Ehkä Remuksen silmät olivat vain juuttuneet häneen. Remus ainakin näytti siltä ettei olisi kääntänyt katsettaan vaikka joku olisi työntänyt aseen kiinni leukaan, ja sitten hän muisti että hänen oma aseensa oli takintaskussa ja että Narcissan sormet olivat hänen solisluidensa kohdalla.  
  
”Miksi me tanssimme?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Minun pitää kuulemma valita toinen teistä”, Narcissa sanoi ja silitti peukalollaan hänen kaulaansa juuri kauluksen yläpuolelta. Hän nielaisi. ”Sitten kun Regulus palaa.”  
  
”Minä en ole kuullut mitään.”  
  
”Äiti puhuu aina humalassa”, Narcissa sanoi, ”mutta kyllä hän tarkoittaa sitä.”  
  
”Cissa –”, hän sanoi, mutta vanha lempinimi tarttui hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
”Sinun seuralaisesi katsoo minua niin kuin haluaisi tappaa minut”, Narcissa sanoi ja pyöräytti sitten hänet ympäri niin että hän näki taas suoraan Remukseen. ”Kuka hän muuten on? Maksatko sinä hänelle jotain?”  
  
”En tietenkään maksa”, hän sanoi. Remus käänsi katseen pois hänestä, otti askeleen kohti ovea ja melkein törmäsi lipastonreunaan. ”Minun pitää mennä.”  
  
Hän oli Remuksen luona ennen kuin Remus pääsi edes ovelle saakka. Hän painoi kämmenen Remuksen selälle ja Remus työnsi hänen kätensä pois, ja sitten hän työnsi Remuksen sisään keittiön ovesta ja Remus työnsi hänet kaappia vasten ja päästi sitten irti hänestä. Hän hengitti syvään. Remus käveli pöydän toiselle puolelle, painoi kämmenet pöydälle ja katseen kämmeniin, ja jälkiruokakulhot leijuivat Remuksen käsivarsien välistä ovelle ja kohti salia.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä sinne toisiin juhliin.”  
  
”Kuka se oli?” Remus kysyi ja pyyhki leukaansa kämmenselällä.  
  
”Narcissa”, Sirius sanoi. ”Bellatrixin pikkusisko. Hänen pitää kuulemma mennä naimisiin minun tai Reguluksen kanssa.”  
  
”Reguluksen?” Remus toisti ja vilkuili häntä, ja hän odotti, että Remus kysyisi milloin Regulus palaisi Ranskasta. Sitten hän kiertäisi pöydän ympäri ja tarttuisi Remuksen kaulukseen, ja ehkä Remus katsoisi suoraan häneen.  
  
Remus ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Jälkiruokakulhot loppuivat ja keittiön ovi painui kiinni. Seinäkello sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ajattoman viisauden niin kuin aina puolen tunnin välein. Äiti oli inhonnut sitä niin kauan kuin Sirius muisti, mutta kuulemma se oli ollut suvussa jo ainakin viisikymmentä vuotta. Ehkä hän saisi sen häälahjaksi. Hän melkein nauroi ääneen mutta Remus katsoi häntä niin terävästi että kaikki juuttui hänen sisälleen, ja sitten hän sanoi että heidän tosiaan pitäisi mennä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli juonut liikaa. Hän tajusi sen heti kun he ilmiintyivät jonnekin Thamesin varteen ja vieressä olevan tehtaan savu meni keuhkoihin. Hän yski ja Remus painoi kämmenen hänen suulleen, ja sitten hän tuijotti Remusta sen yli ja mietti mitä Remus tekisi jos hän nyt puraisisi tätä sormeen. Remus veti kätensä pois ja suoristi sitten paitaansa. He olivat käskeneet Oljon muuttaa paidat mustiksi. Ainakin heihin olisi nyt vaikeampi osua.  
  
”Minne me menemme?” hän kysyi, kun he olivat kävelleet vähän aikaa reittiä, joka vaikutti tehtaiden takapihoilta. Toisinaan ilma haisi niin kovasti paskalta että sekin alkoi yskittää.  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, Remus sanoi ja kääntyi sitten taas. Hän mietti oliko Remuksella kartta. Ehkä Dumbledore oli antanut kartan. Ehkä Remus veisi heidät väärään paikkaan ja heidät ammuttaisiin ja heitettäisiin jokeen. Ehkä -  
  
Remus työnsi hänet läpi ovesta jota hän ei ollut huomannut ollenkaan. Täällä haisi lähinnä viinalta, tupakalta ja vahvalta hajuvedeltä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja odotti että ne tottuivat hämärään. Musiikkia ei ollut niin että jokainen askel kaikui ympäri kivistä huonetta, ja ihmiset kääntyivät katsomaan heitä yksi kerrallaan. Tai ei hän ollut aivan varma, olivatko nämä ihmisiä.  
  
Hän katsoi Remusta. Remuksella oli taas se sumea ilmeensä, se josta mikään ei päässyt läpi, ja sitten Remus lähti kävelemään kohti mustatukkaista naista ja punatukkaista miestä jotka istuivat puolittain hajonneen pöydän ääressä. Sirius seurasi. Täällä oli niin hiljaista että sydämenlyönnit alkoivat taas kuulua pään sisällä. Hän yritti pakottaa ne tasaisiksi.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti vapaata tuolia. ”Voiko tähän istua?”  
  
Mies otti pitkän kulauksen juomastaan. Nainen risti sormet pöydän päälle.  
  
”Tulin kaksi viikkoa sitten Ranskasta”, Remus sanoi. ”En tunne täältä vielä ketään.”  
  
”Kuka tuo on?” nainen sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Siriusta.  
  
”Thomas”, Remus sanoi ja ojensi sitten kätensä naiselle. ”Ja Remus Lupin.”  
  
”Ada Smith”, nainen sanoi, tarttui Remuksen ranteeseen ja työnsi hihan ylös kyynärvartta pitkin. ”Ihmissusi.”  
  
Remus tuijotti kättään ja sitten naista. ”Saanko istua?”  
  
”Entä hän?”  
  
”Uusi”, Remus sanoi, veti tuolin kauemmas pöydästä ja istuutui. Sirius tuijotti. Sitten Remus kääntyi kohti häntä ja katsoi suoraan häneen. ”Thomas?”  
  
Hän istui Remuksen viereen. Hän tarvitsi ehdottomasti juoman mutta edellisetkin tuntuivat yhä. Remus nojasi naista kohti ja kysyi kuinka paljon heitä oli, ja nainen nauroi äänellä joka kaikui ja helisi Siriuksen pään sisällä. Hän painoi kämmenet kiinni polviin pöydän alla. Hän ei kestäisi tätä pitkään. Oli ollut hullua tulla tänne. Oli ollut hullua puhua Dumbledoren kanssa silloin ensimmäisenä päivänä, ensimmäisenä hiton päivänä sen jälkeen kun hän oli tullut Ranskasta. Ei hänestä ollut tällaiseen. Hän olisi voinut jäädä Ranskaan. Ne olisivat saaneet haudata hänet sinne. Ne olisivat -  
  
Remus tarttui hänen käteensä pöydän alla ja puristi sen sormiensa sisään. Hän veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Kranaattishokki”, Remus sanoi. ”Hän oli Ranskassa. En ole ollut kotona vielä yhtään täysikuuta. Miten te –”  
  
”Rintamalla ei ole ihmissusia”, punatukkainen mies sanoi. ”Sinut olisi ammuttu saman tien.”  
  
Remus katsoi miestä pöydän yli ja puristi yhä Siriuksen kättä. ”Varastin morfiinia. Etsin hyvän piilopaikan ja sitten otin sitä niin paljon että pysyin hiljaa.”  
  
”Hyvän piilopaikan?” mies kysyi muttei kuulostanut enää yhtä varmalta.  
  
”Mitä te juotte?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Rommia”, nainen sanoi. ”Sinun pitäisi jutella Fenrirille. Osa meistä menee kaupungin ulkopuolelle muuttumaan. Mutta sinun pitäisi jutella Fenrirille.”  
  
Remus päästi irti Siriuksen kädestä. ”Fenrirille?”  
  
”Niin”, nainen sanoi, ”mutta hän ei ole täällä. Joskus hän kyllä käy. Mutta kaikki eivät pidä hänestä.”  
  
”Miksi?” Remus kysyi tyynellä äänellä.  
  
”Minä haen teille rommia”, nainen sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Juoko kaverisi?”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi ja hymyili naiselle. ”Kiitos.”  
  
Sirius painoi selkänsä kiinni tuoliin ja katseli miten nainen pujotteli huoneen poikki. Punatukkainen mies sanoi Remukselle jotain tyhjistä varastoista satamassa. Remuksen oikea hiha oli yhä työnnetty kyynärpäähän ja Remus kuljetti kahta sormea yhden erityisen leveän arven yllä. Sirius mietti huomasiko punatukkainen mies, tai että huomasiko Remus. Ehkä Remus teki sen hänen takiaan. Tai ehkä Remus ei tehnyt mitään hänen takiaan. Ja sitten nainen palasi rommin kanssa ja hän toivoi että Remus olisi antanut hänen juoda, mutta Remus puristi taas hänen kättään pöydän alla ja ehkä näin oli parempi. Hänen päänsä oli joka tapauksessa jo raskas ja hän tajusi tuijottavansa Remusta silloinkin kun ei halunnut.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Remus käski hänen istua paikallaan pöydässä ja kierteli itse ympäri huonetta sen mustatukkaisen naisen kanssa. Hän katseli Remuksen selkää. Hänestä ei tainnutkaan olla Remukselle mitään hyötyä. Ase painoi hänen rintaansa vasten mutta ei hän tietenkään voisi ampua ketään, eikä ampuisi, ei ikinä enää jos saisi päättää. Mutta tietenkään hän ei saisi päättää. Dumbledore laittaisi hänet ennen pitkää tappamaan jonkun. Ihan niin kuin Ranskassa. Ehkä se olisi vähän siistimpää koska mutaa ei olisi niin paljon. Tai ehkä hän ei edes pystyisi siihen enää kun hänen kätensä tärisivät eikä hän toisinaan erottanut sydämenlyöntejä konekivääristä. Hän katseli miten Remus jutteli tytölle joka ei voinut olla kahdeksaatoista ja jolla oli hirveän vaalea iho ja niin punaiset huulet että se olisi voinut olla verta. Ehkä äiti laittaisi hänet menemään naimisiin Narcissan kanssa. Pahemminkin voisi käydä. Hän antaisi Narcissan maata kenen kanssa tämä vain haluaisi ja sanoisi sitten että lapset olivat hänen. Iltaisin he joisivat teetä.  
  
Hän mietti vielä Narcissan peukaloa kaulallaan ja että vaatisikohan Narcissa että he menisivät sänkyyn, ja pystyisikö hän siihen, ja sitten joku istuutui hänen viereensä ja painoi käden hänen polvelleen. Hän puristi omat kätensä nyrkkiin.  
  
”Sinä olet ihminen”, sanoi nainen jolla oli tummanruskeat kiharat hiukset ja melkein mustat silmät. ”Mitä helvettiä sinä –”  
  
”Anna hänen olla”, Remus sanoi ja pysähtyi Siriuksen eteen. Remus näytti omituisen pitkältä mutta toisaalta katto oli matalalla. Sirius räpytteli silmiään ja koetti työntää viskin pois mielestä.  
  
”Ihmiset eivät tule tänne”, nainen sanoi matalalla äänellä. ”Minulla on jano.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Remus sanoi ja laittoi kämmenensä Siriuksen kaulalle. Sirius hätkähti ja yritti vetää päänsä pois mutta Remuksen sormenpäät liukuivat paidankauluksesta sisään. ”Hän on minun.”  
  
Mitä hittoa, hän ajatteli mutta ei kovin terävästi. Remus kiskaisi häntä käsivarresta ja alkoi sitten vetää häntä ovea kohti, ja hän hymyili ruskeahiuksiselle naiselle vaikka hänen kasvonsa eivät oikein liikkuneet. Remus työnsi hänet ovelle saakka ja sitten ulos. Haju täytti sieraimet, mutta Remus piti kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan ja veti hänet mukaansa, ja sitten haju katosi. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Remus päästi irti hänestä ja painoi kämmenet omille kasvoilleen, ja hän tajusi että he seisoivat hänen talonsa edessä.  
  
Hän katsoi taloa ja sitten Remusta ja nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Haluatko tulla sisään?”  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoi niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuuli, ”se oli –”  
  
”Ei kadulla”, Sirius sanoi ja vei heidät sitten etuoven läpi. Taulut heräsivät mutta hän pudotti verhot niiden päälle. Se oli ensimmäisiä loitsuja joita hän oli oppinut lapsena. Hän käveli eteisen läpi ja kurkisti ruokasaliin, mutta siellä ei ollut ketään muuta kuin äiti, joka nukkui nojatuolilla jalat nostettuina rahin päälle. Sekin oli ollut suvussa jo jonkin aikaa ja hiiret olivat syöneet puolet siitä ainakin kahdesti. Hän käveli rappuset yläkertaan ja Remus seurasi häntä pyytämättä, ja sitten hän avasi huoneensa oven ja odotti että Remus oli sisällä ennen kuin painoi oven kiinni ja laski kaikki loitsut alas.  
  
”Sinä puhuit niille”, hän sanoi ja istuutui sängyn reunalle, ”sinä tosiaan puhuit niille. _Oljo!_ ”  
  
Remus seisoi oven edessä ja väisteli hänen katsettaan, ja hän käski Oljon tuoda pullon viiniä ja kylpyammeen täynnä kuumaa vettä. Oljo oli kummallisen hidas ja sitä paitsi melkein pudotti pullon hänen varpailleen, mutta hän oli nyt liian väsynyt sanomaan siitä mitään. Hän avasi pullon ja joi vähän, ja sitten hän ojensi pullon Remukselle ja alkoi riisua vaatteitaan.  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä teet?”  
  
”Menen kylpyyn”, hän sanoi ja kokeili että vesi oli varmasti kuumaa. Tätä hän oli tehnyt joskus teininä. Äiti oli vihannut sitä. Kuulemma heillä oli kylpyhuone sen takia ettei kenenkään tarvinnut kylpeä makuuhuoneessaan. Mutta hän oli pitänyt veden loitsuilla kuumana ja nostanut jalat reunan yli ja painanut silmät kiinni ja sitten kämmenen vatsaa vasten, ja alemmas, ja sitä hänen ei varmaan pitäisi ajatella juuri nyt. Hän ravisteli käsiään ja jatkoi sitten nappien avaamista, ja Remus pyöri pientä ympyrää oven edessä niin kuin olisi halunnut pakoon.  
  
”Sinua ei varmaan haittaa”, hän sanoi kun oli saanut päällyshousut työnnettyä pois jalasta.  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”ei tietenkään. Mutta…”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi, työnsi alushousut nilkkoihin ja astui niiden yli kylpyammeeseen. Tätä hän oli kaivannut Ranskassa. Tätä hän oli kaivannut niissä helvetin juoksuhaudoissa joissa mikään muu ei ylettynyt kaulaan kuin muta. Hän valui ammeen pohjalle. Polvet ja pää pysyivät näkyvillä mutta muuten melkein kakki hänestä oli pinnan alla, ja Remus tuijotti häntä suu auki ja sitten melkein löi olkapäänsä seinään kun tajusi että hän katsoi. ”Mitä sinä teit Ranskassa?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Kaivoin tunneleita”, Remus sanoi. ”Mitä hittoa minä teen? Pitäisikö minun mennä?”  
  
”Älä mene”, Sirius sanoi ja tajusi sitten että se kuulosti enemmän pyynnöltä kuin ohjeelta, mutta Remus ei näyttänyt huomaavan. ”Sinäkin voit kylpeä. Oljo vaihtaa sinulle veden.”  
  
”En minä voi kylpeä täällä”, Remus sanoi matalalla äänellä, joka ei kuulostanut ihan vakaalta.  
  
”Miksi et?” Sirius kysyi. ”Inhottaako sinua?”  
  
” _Inhottaako_ minua?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja levitti käsivartensa vaikka vettä tippui lattialaudoille, ”tämä. Minä.”  
  
Remus vain tuijotti häntä vähän aikaa ja ravisteli sitten päätään. ”Ei tietenkään.”  
  
” _Hän on minun_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja kurkotti sitten kohti saippuaa. Oljo oli taas jättänyt hänelle sen mikä tuoksui ruusulta. Hänen täytyisi puhua Oljon kanssa ihan kunnolla.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Niin sinä sanoit sille naiselle”, Sirius sanoi, ”sille vampyyrille. Eikö niin?”  
  
Remus istuutui hänen sängylleen ja tarttui omiin polviinsa. Hän nosti vasemman jalan ammeen reunan yli. Hän peseytyisi aivan kunnolla. Hitot siitä että Remus tuijotti.  
  
”Niin että minä pohdin vain”, hän sanoi, ”että millä tavalla.”  
  
”Millä tavalla mitä?” Remus kysyi hädin tuskin ääneen.  
  
”Millä tavalla minä olen sinun. Tarkalleen ottaen.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi mutta ei vaikuttanut pääsevän sen pitemmälle.  
  
Sirius leijutti viinipullon luokseen ja joi vähän. ”Koska ei minua haittaa. Minä vain haluaisin tietää mitä sinä aiot tehdä minulle.”  
  
”Tehdä sinulle”, Remus toisti ja painoi kämmenen leualle, kuljetti sormia alahuulta pitkin kuin olisi ajatellut suutelemista.  
  
”Niin. Mitä sinä aiot tehdä minulle?”  
  
”Hän olisi varmaan halunnut”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”tuota, juoda sinusta vähän. Juoda vähän verta. Ja minä ajattelin että… ehkä sinä et halua sitä.”  
  
”Tietenkään minä en halua että minusta juodaan verta”, Sirius sanoi. ”Miten siinä olisi käynyt? Olisiko minusta tullut vampyyri?”  
  
”Tuskin”, Remus sanoi, ”myrkky toimii vain isoina määrinä. He pystyvät hallitsemaan sitä aika hyvin. Sirius, mitä minä teen täällä?”  
  
”Katsot kun minä kylven”, hän sanoi ja nosti sitten toisenkin jalkansa ammeen laidan yli. Tällä tavalla hän oli kauan sitten aina maannut tässä ja runkannut niin hitaasti kuin oli malttanut.  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, kiersi huoneen laidat mutta ei päässyt ikkunan luo, koska kylpyamme oli tiellä. Sirius painoi kämmenet ammeen reunoihin ja kohottautui vähän ylemmäs. Ehkä hänen pitäisi lopettaa tämä nyt. Hän avaisi ikkunan ja tekisi sen pyyhe päällä niin ettei Remuksen tarvitsisi edes tuijottaa hänen takapuoltaan. Remus voisi kaikkoontua sinne huoneeseensa. Hän joisi vähän vähemmän viiniä sitten seuraavalla kerralla kun he tapaisivat. Hän aikoi jo kiivetä pois kylpyammeesta, mutta Remus nousikin seisomaan ja käveli hänen eteensä.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenensä yhteen, ”en minä tarkoittanut sitä niin. Sanoin vain. En halunnut että hän purisi sinua. Tai tarkoitin sitä ehkä niin että… että sinä olet minun, kukaan muu ei saa… mutta en tarkoittanut että…”  
  
”Koska et pidä minusta”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus painoi kämmenet kasvoille ja tuijotti häntä niiden yli. ”Ei se johdu siitä. Ei se johdu _siitä._ Helvetti.”  
  
”Sinä pidät minusta”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus pudotti hitaasti kätensä alas.  
  
”Koska se käy kyllä”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi seisomaan vähän liian nopeasti. Vesi läikkyi ammeen reunan yli ja Remus tuijotti häntä suu auki. Hän leijutti pyyhkeen luokseen, kuivasi ensin hiuksensa ja muisti sitten että ne olivat vielä liian lyhyet kuivattaviksi. ”Minua ei haittaa.”  
  
”En minä tee sinulle mitään”, Remus sanoi karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Tee vain”, Sirius sanoi, kietoi pyyhkeen lantion ympärille ja astui pois ammeesta. ”Kukaan ei ole tehnyt minulle mitään ikuisuuksiin. Mitä sinä siis ajattelit tehdä?”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin ja otti sitten savukkeen takintaskusta ja ojensi toisen Remukselle. Sänky notkahti kun hän istuutui sille ja nosti oikean reiden vasemman päälle, ja Remus katseli mitä ilmeisimmin kaikkea muuta kuin häntä.  
  
”Voit panna minua jos haluat”, hän sanoi. ”Siitähän me puhumme.”  
  
”Siitä me varmaan puhumme”, Remus sanoi ja käveli ikkunan luo. ”Sinä olet humalassa.”  
  
”Onneksi. Muuten olisin säikähtänyt paljon enemmän kun se vampyyri aikoi purra minua.”  
  
”Et sinä olisi kuollut siihen”, Remus sanoi vähän sumealla äänellä niin kuin olisi miettinyt jotain ihan muuta. Ehkä Remus mietti sitä miten voisi työntää hänet tähän sängylle, juuri tähän. Hänen ihonsa olisi vielä märkä kylvystä ja sänky kastuisi ja Remus kuljettaisi kämmentään hänen selkäänsä pitkin ja - - ”Ei tänään.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Ei tänään”, Remus sanoi ja sammutti tupakan. ”Sinun pitää olla selvin päin.”  
  
”Miksi?” Sirius kysyi. Sydän oli taas alkanut hakata lujempaa.  
  
”Että voit kertoa sitten kun se sattuu”, Remus sanoi ja käveli kylpyammeen viereen. ”Siellä missä minä asun on vain kylmää vettä.”  
  
”Minä käsken Oljon vaihtaa sinulle veden.”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Remus sanoi ja alkoi avata paidannappeja. ”Jos sinua ei haittaa.”  
  
”Tietenkään minua ei haittaa.”  
  
”Eihän sinun tarvitse katsoa”, Remus sanoi ja asetteli paidan tuolin selkänojalle.  
  
Hän ei vastannut koska tuijotti Remuksen selkää, ja sitten hiljaisuus ehti venyä liian pitkäksi ja vastaaminen olisi tuntunut tyhmältä. Hän katseli miten Remus avasi housut, työnsi ne nilkkoihin ja astui veteen, kumartui hitaasti alas melkein niin kuin olisi ajatellut sitä miten hän katsoi. Mutta varmaankaan Remus ei ajatellut sitä. Remus oikaisi jalkansa kylpyammeen pohjalle ja polvet jäivät paljon enemmän koukkuun kuin hänellä, ja sitten Remus huokaisi syvään ja painoi niskansa ammeen reunaa vasten.  
  
”Onko se riittävän kuumaa?”  
  
”On”, Remus sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. ” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi kylpeä useammin.”  
  
”En minä _kylve_ ”, Remus sanoi hiukan harhailevalla äänellä, ”minä peseydyn niin nopeasti ja niin harvoin kuin pystyn, koska siellä on jonossa viisi miestä jotka tuijottavat minun arpiani ja miettivät että miten hitossa minä olen saanut ne.”  
  
Sirius nielaisi. Remuksen arvet kulkivat kaikkialla, ihan kaikkialla. Osa niistä oli himmeitä ja osa yhä niin punaisia että varmaan Remukseen sattuisi, jos joku painaisi sormensa niihin.  
  
”Missä se on?” Sirius kysyi ja puri sitten itseään huuleen mutta tietenkin oli myöhäistä.  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
”Puremajälki.”  
  
”Reidessä”, Remus sanoi, kallisti niskaansa ja valui syvemmälle ammeeseen. ”Minä näytän kohta.”  
  
Sirius odotti. Vesi alkoi taatusti jäähtyä mutta Remus vain pysyi ammeessa. Muutaman kerran Sirius kiersi ammeen reunalle ja tarkisti ettei Remus ollut nukahtanut, ja silloin Remus aina avasi silmänsä ja katsoi suoraan häneen.  
  
”Tunneleita”, hän sanoi lopulta, kun hänestä alkoi tuntua että Remus kylpisi aamuun asti.  
  
”Tunneleita”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenen kasvoilleen.  
  
”En ole tavannut ketään joka kaivoi tunneleita.”  
  
Remus nauroi kuivalla äänellä ja hiljeni sitten äkkiä. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat raskaina Siriuksen pään sisällä.  
  
”Vesi on varmaan jo kylmää”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Välillä luuli että happi loppui”, Remus sanoi, ”ja sitten tajusi että se olikin pään sisällä. Mutta koskaan ei voinut olla varma. Eikä voinut tietää kuinka kauan ne kestäisivät. Milloin se sortuisi niskaan. Tai milloin osuisi saksalaisten tunneliin. Kerran – mutta me ammuimme ne ennen kuin ne ampuivat meidät.”  
  
”Sinä palellut kohta.”  
  
”Sitten jos tämä on joskus ohi”, Remus sanoi, ”minä menen takaisin kotiin. Ja teen kattoikkunan. Tai nukun ulkona. Nukun ulkona niin että pään päällä on pelkkää taivasta.”  
  
”Minä lämmitän tuon veden”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, mutta Remus tarttui ammeen reunoihin ja nousi myös. Hän pysähtyi sängyn viereen. Remus kääntyi ympäri ja astui pois ammeesta. Vesi valui Remusta pitkin lattialle.  
  
”Tässä se on”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius tajusi vähän sumeasti että Remus osoitti reittään, ”tässä on se arpi.”  
  
Sirius räpytteli silmiään. Se näytti siltä kuin joku suuri eläin olisi purrut Remusta reiteen. Hän sanoi sen ääneen ja Remus nauroi hänelle ja ryhtyi sitten kiskomaan vaatteita päälleen, ja hän katseli sitä vähän aikaa kunnes sanoi ettei siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Remus nukkuisi täällä.  
  
”Ei käy”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Nostetaan sinulle patja lattialle”, Sirius sanoi. ”Nyt on liian myöhä lähteä mihinkään. Ne vain kysyvät että missä hitossa sinä olet ollut.”  
  
Joskus aamuyöllä hän heräsi siihen että Remus istui hänen päällään ja puristi häntä toisella kädellä ranteista ja toisella kaulasta. Hän löi kyynärpäänsä Remuksen vatsaan ja he molemmat putosivat lattialle, vähän ohi Remuksen patjasta, ja hänen korvissaan hakkasi, tykkejä ja konekivääreitä, ja kohta hän lähtisi, hän juoksisi tuonne, hän juoksisi kunnes ne ampuisivat häntä naamaan, jalat uppoaisivat mutaan mutta hän juoksisi silti, mutaa ja verta, verta ja -  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja painoi käden hänen kasvoilleen. Hän löi sen pois. ”Anteeksi. Anteeksi. _Sirius._ Kuuntele minua.”  
  
Hän veti henkeä vaikka korvissa suhisi yhä. Remus makasi hänen vieressään lattialla ja päästi niskansa kolahtamaan maahan mutta ei vetänyt kättään pois hänen kaulaltaan. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi yhä mutta se ei kuulostanut enää niin paljon tykeiltä. Hän hengitti sisään. Ja sisään. Ja sisään. Hän oli kotona. Hän oli ollut kotona jo jonkin aikaa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi ja piteli hänen kaulaansa melkein niin kuin olisi silittänyt. ”Minä näen joskus… tai melkein joka yö. Olen siellä tunnelissa ja…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi ja painoi selkänsä sängynreunaa vasten. Hänen ihonsa oli nihkeä hiestä ja hän oli väsynyt niin kuin olisi juossut ei-kenenkään maan poikki kohti saksalaisten juoksuhautoja.  
  
”Olisi pitänyt varoittaa”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta en tajunnut että minä… että yrittäisin…”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoi uudestaan. ”Anteeksi että löin sinua vatsaan.”  
  
”Hyvä että löit”, Remus sanoi ja hieroi kasvojaan. ”Onko sinulla vielä savukkeita?”  
  
Hän antoi Remukselle yhden, ja sitten he istuivat vastakkaisilla reunoilla lattiaa ja polttivat. Välillä ikkuna kolahteli tuulessa ja Remus painoi silmät kiinni ja hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos, ja Sirius mietti mitä olisi tapahtunut jos hän ei olisi työntänyt Remusta pois. Ehkä ei mitään. Ehkä Remus olisi herännyt itse.  
  
Aamulla hän heräsi siihen että Remus oli häipynyt. Hän sulki ikkunan ja meni alakertaan katsomaan, oliko Oljo jo keittänyt kahvia. 


	2. Chapter 2

**3\. luku**   
  
  
_ 7.1.1919 _   
  
  
Remus ei ollut kutsunut häntä käymään mutta hän meni kuitenkin. Hän kysyi Remuksen vuokraisännältä missä huoneessa Remus mahtoi olla, ja sitten hän koputti oveen ja työnsi sen auki kun kukaan ei vastustanut. Remus nousi istumaan sängyssä ikkunan vieressä ja tuijotti häntä, ja toisella laidalla huonetta silmälasipäinen kiharatukkainen mies katsoi häntä olkapään yli hammasharja suussa ja sanoi  _ mitä helvettiä _   
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja aikoi peruuttaa kynnyksen yli, ja sitten hän tajusi että huoneessa oli kaksi vuodetta. Ja kaksi lipastoa. Ja kaksi pikkuruista pöytää. Kaksi peiliä, kaksi vatia, kaksi –, ”Asutko sinä –”   
  
”Ulos”, Remus sanoi niin terävällä äänellä että hän melkein hätkähti, ”nyt heti.”   
  
”Mutta minä tulin vain –”   
  
”Minä tulen sinne ihan kohta”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta häivy nyt. Ole  _ kiltti. _ ”   
  
Hän häipyi, meni kadunreunaan seisomaan, poltti tupakan ja odotti Remusta. Ehkä Remuksella kuitenkin oli suhde sen toisen miehen kanssa. Olihan se mahdollista. Mutta näytti kyllä aika selvältä että se mies myös asui siellä. Ja hän oli aika varma että Remus piti hänestä. Pakkohan Remuksen oli pitää hänestä.   
  
Remus tuli ulos ehkä viidentoista minuutin päästä, kiskoi takinkauluksia ylemmäs ja näytti kummallisella tavalla vihaiselta ja vähän nolostuneelta. Sirius avasi suunsa mutta Remus mulkaisi häntä niin pahasti että hän sulki sen saman tien. Sitten he kävelivät jalkakäytävää pitkin, kunnes muutama kortteli oli mennyt ja Remus huokaisi syvään ja pysähtyi yhteen kadunkulmaan.   
  
”Miksi sinä tulit sinne?”   
  
”Tulin hakemaan sinua”, Sirius sanoi.   
  
”Ei kun miksi sinä tulit  _ sinne _ . Sisälle.”   
  
”Sinä asut jonkun kanssa.”   
  
”Totta kai minä asun jonkun kanssa”, Remus sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut ravistella häntä. ”Minä kannan laatikoita satamassa neljänä päivänä viikossa silloin kun on kuljetuksia ja silti isä joutuu lähettämään minulle rahaa että minulla on varaa tuohon kämppään.”   
  
”Mutta –”   
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus sanoi ja lähti kävelemään uudestaan, ”äläkä enää ikinä tule sinne. Tai sano ainakin ensin.”   
  
”Sinua hävettää.”   
  
”Eikä hävetä”, Remus sanoi ja veti kauluksia ylemmäs.   
  
”Miksi hitossa sinua hävettää?” Sirius sanoi ja otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen että pysyi vauhdissa mukana. ”Mieti minun perhettäni. Äiti ei ole käynyt ulkona varmaan kertaakaan sen jälkeen kun minä tulin Ranskasta.”   
  
”Mutta te ette ole –”, Remus sanoi ja nieleskeli, ja hän halusi pysäyttää Remuksen ja ehkä painaa kämmenet Remuksen kasvoille mutta eihän se käynyt päinsä. Ja sitä paitsi he olivat ylittämässä katua ja hevoset ja autot joutuivat hidastamaan.   
  
”Minun pitää muuttaa pois kotoa”, hän sanoi. ”Vuokrataan kämppä yhdessä.”   
  
Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi ollut hullu. Mutta hän oli tottunut siihen.   
  
”Mieti nyt sitä”, hän sanoi. ”Se voi olla Viistokujalta. Tai jostain muualtakin. Takuulla sinä asuisit mieluummin minun kanssani kuin…”   
  
”Charlien”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi lakkia syvemmälle päähän. ”Charlie on ihan mukava. Hän ei ole ikinä sanonut mitään siitä miten minä… niistä painajaisista.”   
  
”Oletko sinä ikinä –”, Sirius aloitti ja tajusi sitten ettei voinut sanoa  _ oletko ikinä herännyt siihen että istut hänen päällään. _   
  
”En”, Remus sanoi nopeasti ja katsoi toiseen suuntaan. He eivät olleet puhuneet siitä. Eihän sellaisista jutuista voinut puhua. Ainoastaan pari päivää joulun jälkeen he olivat olleet Lilyn ja Jamesin luona, ja Alice ja Frank olivat myös olleet siellä, ja sitten parin viskilasin jälkeen he olivat puhuneet siitä millaista Ranskassa oli ollut. Ja Remus oli sanonut että heräsi joskus siihen ettei saanut henkeä ja että tunnelin katto romahti päälle. Sen jälkeen Remus ei ollut sanonut mitään koko iltana. He olivat kävelleet sieltä yhdessä pois, ja oli satanut märkää iholle takertuvaa lunta ja hän oli ihan kokeeksi kysellyt, mitä mieltä Remus oli, eikö Alice ollutkin ollut erityisen nätti tänään. Remus oli väistellyt hänen katsettaan.   
  
Hän oli myös melko varma että Remus oli luvannut panna häntä. Joskus. Joskus kun hän ei olisi humalassa. Mutta he olivat puhuneet siitä silloin ennen joulua myöhään yöllä hänen huoneessaan, kun molemmat heistä olivat juoneet viskiä. Sellaiseen ei ehkä kannattanut luottaa. Mutta hän ei myöskään keksinyt, miksi Remus olisi sanonut niin jos ei olisi tarkoittanut sitä yhtään.   
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi, ja Remus koetti ilmeisesti pujotella vastaantulijoiden välistä karkuun. ” _ Remus _ , minä haluan muuttaa pois kotoa. Minun pitää löytää joku paikka. Ehkä sinä ja minä voisimme –”   
  
”Minulla ei ole varaa sellaiseen kämppään missä sinä haluat asua”, Remus sanoi ja osoitti sitten häntä sormella, kun hän avasi suunsa, ”ja älä nyt helvetti sano että sinä maksat sen.”   
  
Hän painoi suunsa takaisin kiinni ja veti syvään henkeä. Täälläpäin Lontoota ilma tuoksui aina vähän tehdassavulta. ”Pitääkö sinun mennä tänään töihin?”   
  
”Vasta illalla”, Remus sanoi ja hidasti sentään vähän vauhtia. ”Minne me olemme menossa?”   
  
”Mennään meille. Äiti nukkuu ainakin puoleenpäivään.”   
  
Remus riiteli siitä vähän aikaa, mutta oli aamu eivätkä he voineet oikein mennä pubiin, ja ilmeisesti Remus ei kuitenkaan halunnut kovin kovasti päästä hänestä eroon koska suostui lopulta. He etsivät syrjäisen sivukujan ja pari vastaantulijaa vilkuili heitä vähän oudosti, mutta hitot siitä. He kaikkoontuivat kulman takaa ja sitten Sirius työnsi Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista oven auki. Yksi isosedistä rupesi puhumaan halvasta työvoimasta mutta muut taulut vaiensivat sen saman tien. Ilmeisesti niillekin oli vielä liian aikaista. Oljo tuijotti heitä taatusti vaikkei sitä näkynyt missään, ja Remus käveli suoraan portaisiin ennen kuin Sirius sai edes takkia pois olkapäiltä.   
  
”Mennään kirjastoon”, hän sanoi Remuksen selälle.   
  
Remus kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. ”Sinun äitisi –”   
  
”Mennään kirjastoon. Ei meidän tarvitse piileskellä minun huoneessani.”   
  
”Eikö sieltä kuulu –”   
  
”Mutta mehän vain juttelemme”, Sirius sanoi ja lähti sitten kävelemään kohti kirjastoa. ”Minä teen meille vaimennusloitsun. Ja sitä paitsi Oljo ei voi puhua kenellekään talon ulkopuoliselle mistään mitä se kuulee täällä. Muuten sille tapahtuu jotain kamalaa.”   
  
”Mitä?” Remus kuiskasi ja seurasi häntä.   
  
”En tiedä. En ole koskaan kysynyt.” Hän sulki kirjaston oven perässään ja otti sitten Remuksen takin tämän olkapäiltä, ja Remus tuijotti häntä ja väisti hänen kosketustaan. Hän tarttui Remusta käsivarresta. Remus löi hänen kätensä pois.   
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi ja otti pari askelta taaksepäin.   
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi omia käsiään ja sitten Remusta. Remus seisoi kirjahyllyn vieressä ja katsoi häntä silmät suurina melkein niin kuin vähän villi hevonen siellä maalla missä he olivat viettäneet kesiä ennen sotaa. Hän nosti molemmat kämmenet ilmaan ja käveli sitten Remuksen luo. Sitten hän painoi toisen kämmenensä hitaasti Remuksen kaulalle.   
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä teet?” Remus kysyi ja nieleskeli niin että se tuntui hänen kätensä alla.   
  
”Haluatko että lopetan?”   
  
Remus hengitti sisään syvään ja vähän hätäisesti ja tuijotti häntä suu raollaan. Hän painoi toisenkin kätensä Remuksen kaulalle. Ehkä hän suutelisi Remusta. Mutta hänen pitäisi varmaan varoittaa ensin, koska muuten Remus saattaisi vaikka potkaista häntä vatsaan. Remuksen katse tosin poukkoili hänen suunsa ja silmiensä välillä. Ja he olivat puhuneet panemisesta silloin kerran. Ehkä jos hän tekisi sen hyvin hitaasti -   
  
Selän takaa kuului napsahdus. Hän veti kämmenensä pois Remuksen kaulalta kutakuinkin samalla hetkellä kun Remus astui askeleen taaksepäin ja törmäsi kirjahyllyyn. Kirjat älähtivät ja pöly ryöpsähti ilmaan.   
  
”Herra Black”, Oljo sanoi, ”kenties haluaisitte jotain juotavaa –”   
  
”Pullo viiniä”, Sirius sanoi, ”punaista, jotain… ihan mitä vain. Ja sitten pysyt poissa. Etkä kuuntele.”   
  
Kun Oljo hetken päästä toi pullon, Remus istui tuolilla kirjahyllyn vieressä, roikotti käsiään polvien välissä ja tuijotti lattiaa. Oljo katsoi heitä molempia ennen kuin häipyi, ja Sirius avasi viinin ja muisti sitten että heillä oli lasejakin. Sillä tavalla se olisi sivistyneempää. Hän otti kaksi pöydältä romanttisen kirjallisuuden vierestä, ja sitten hän vei toisen laseista Remukselle. Remus koetti työntää hiuksiaan pois otsalta mutta ne taisivat olla vielä liian lyhyet siihen.   
  
”Nyt on vasta aamu”, Remus sanoi.   
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja joi omasta lasistaan. ”Pitääkö sinun olla selvin päin töissä?”   
  
”Ei sillä juuri ole väliä”, Remus sanoi ja otti häneltä lasin, ”kunhan en pudota mitään.”   
  
”Etkö halua suudella?”   
  
Remus vilkaisi häntä ja veti sitten henkeä aika kuuluvasti. ”Hitto, Sirius, et sinä voi vain…”   
  
”Suudella sinua?”   
  
” _ Puhua  _ siitä.”   
  
”Miksi en voi?” hän sanoi ja leijutti yhden tuolin Remuksen eteen. ”Ei kukaan kuuntele.”   
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.   
  
”Mitä ne edes tekisivät? Eivät ne piittaa.”   
  
”Eivät piittaa?” Remus toisti ja joi vähän viiniä. ”Etkö sinä tiedä mitään? Siitä joutuu vankilaan ties kuinka pitkäksi aikaa.”   
  
”Jästien vankilaan. Emme me ole –”   
  
”Ja minä”, Remus sanoi ja nieleskeli, ”en edes halua ajatella mitä ne tekisivät minulle. Jos saisivat tietää. Sinä olet tietenkin… olet rikas. Ja kokonaan ihminen. Joku taikaministeriöstä kävisi hakemassa sinut ja veisi kotiin ja siinä se. Mutta minä olisin varmaan Azkabanissa siinä vaiheessa.”   
  
”Ei se voi mennä niin”, Sirius sanoi. Korvissa humisi vähän.  _ Kokonaan ihminen. _ Se kuulosti aika pahalta.   
  
”Ei puhuta siitä”, Remus sanoi ja roikotti viinilasia kohti lattiaa. ”Et saa puhua siitä. Mutta jos haluat, ja jos olet ihan varma että kukaan ei näe –”   
  
Hän otti viinilasin Remuksen kädestä, joi siitä hörpyn ennen kuin laski sen lattialle, ja sitten tarttui Remuksen käteen. Remus nauroi karhealla äänellä. Hän työnsi polvensa lähemmäs Remusta ja Remus suoristi selkänsä tuolia vasten, ja sitten hän melkein putosi tuoliltaan kun oli jo liukunut niin paljon reunan yli. Remus katseli häntä kun hän veti henkeä ja yritti keskittyä.   
  
”Sitäkö sinä haluat tehdä?” Remus kysyi ihan hiljaa. ”Et vaikka… jutella?”   
  
”Sinä sanoit juuri ettei siitä saa jutella.”   
  
”Minä tarkoitin”, Remus sanoi, ”että etkö halua jutella jostain muusta. Minä näin Fenrir Greybackin viime lauantaina.”   
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi kämmenen Remuksen polvelle ihan vain jotta sai otettua siitä vähän tukea, ja silti Remus näytti siltä että yritti karata tuolin kanssa kauemmas hänestä. ”Miten se onnistui? Millainen hän oli?”   
  
”Hän puri minua.”   
  
Sirius räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”   
  
”Silloin kun minä olin lapsi”, Remus sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”hän oli se joka puri minua. Niin että se oli… minä tavallaan tunsin hänet.”   
  
” _ Mitä? _ Ja silti sinä –”   
  
”Dumbledore käski minun tehdä sen”, Remus sanoi ja näytti helpottuneelta että he puhuivat nyt tästä, ja Sirius painoi sormet kiinni omiin polviinsa ja koetti tajuta mitä Remus sanoi. ”Dumbledore on varma että Greyback kokoaa jonkinlaista liikettä Voldemortin puolelle, tajuatko, yrittää houkutella… sellaisia kuin minä. Ja sanoo että Voldemort korjaa meidän asiamme.”   
  
”Teidän asianne.”   
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja nuolaisi ylähuultaan, ”ja se kyllä varmaan toimii. Ketään ministeriössä ei kiinnosta paskaakaan miten me… eikä Dumbledoreakaan kiinnostaisi jos siitä ei olisi hyötyä hänelle.”   
  
”Remus –”   
  
”Niin että minä menin sinne”, Remus sanoi, ”yksi kaveri esitteli meidät. Hän kätteli minua eikä päästänyt irti minun kädestäni. Ja ajattelin että hän tietää. Mutta hän sanoikin että haluaa nähdä sen jäljen, ja minä näytin sen hänelle.”   
  
Hän tuijotti Remusta. Remus tuijotti suoraan takaisin.   
  
”Puremajäljen. Hänen jälkensä.”   
  
”Helvetti –”   
  
”Se oli oikein sivistynyttä”, Remus sanoi ja käänsi katseensa pois, ”kaiken huomioon ottaen. Sitten minä vedin housut takaisin jalkaan ja me joimme vähän giniä ja hän kysyi käytänkö minä kokaiinia. En uskaltanut ottaa vaikka se olisi varmaan helpottanut. Hän kutsui minut sinne täydeksi kuuksi.”   
  
”Et voi mennä sinne.”   
  
”Lupasin Dumbledorelle.”   
  
”Vitut Dumbledoresta.”   
  
”Sinä”, Remus sanoi, kumartui nostamaan viinilasinsa lattialta ja joi pitkän kulauksen, ”menet silloin Bellatrixin ja Rodolphuksen häihin.”   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Ne ovat samaan aikaan. Katso kalenterista jos et usko.”   
  
”Mutta miten se liittyy –”   
  
”Ja vakoilet siellä”, Remus sanoi, ”niitä kaikkia sukulaisiasi. Ja juot vähän viiniä. Ja minä menen Greybackin lauman mukana jonnekin. En ole ihan varma minne. Toivottavasti jonnekin missä ei ole ihmisiä.”   
  
Hän yritti tarttua Remuksen käteen mutta Remus veti kätensä pois.   
  
”Mutta miksi hän halusi nähdä sen arven?”   
  
”Se on hänen merkkinsä”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius ojentautui kohti Remusta ja painoi kämmenensä Remuksen reiden päälle, siihen missä se arpi kutakuinkin oli. Paitsi että ei hän oikeastaan muistanut kummassa jalassa se oli, hän oli ollut silloin sen verran humalassa. Remus potkaisi häntä nilkkaan. Se ei sattunut mutta viinilasi kyllä kaatui.   
  
”Sitten kun sinä tulet sieltä”, hän sanoi, ”tule minun luokseni. Tule heti minun luokseni.”   
  
”Ja mitä sinä teet? Sinä olet krapulassa niistä häistä.”   
  
”Minä –”, hän aloitti, mutta hetki sitten Remus oli kieltänyt häntä puhumasta siitä.   
  
”Minä lähden nyt”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.   
  
”Mennään yläkertaan.”   
  
”Ei käy”, Remus sanoi, ”minä lähden.”   
  
”Anna minun –”   
  
”Äläkä tule minun kotiini enää”, Remus sanoi ja käveli kirjaston ovelle. ”Minä en halua että Charlie rupeaa miettimään kuka sinä olet.”   
  
Hän seurasi Remusta ulko-ovelle, joka ei tietenkään antanut Remuksen mennä ulos. Hän ei ollut ihan varma totteliko se vain niitä jotka olivat sukua vai niitä joilla oli vanhaa taikaverta ainakin kolmessa sukupolvessa. Joskus hänen pitäisi kysyä sitäkin. Hän avasi oven ja Remus käveli ulos katsomatta häneen, ja sitten hän seisoi ovenraossa ja katseli Remuksen vihaisia olkapäitä ja mietti mitä hittoa voisi tehdä. Jos hän menisi huutamaan tästä Dumbledorelle, Dumbledore varmaan tajuaisi että hän piti Remuksesta liikaa ja väärällä tavalla ja käyttäisi sitäkin Remusta vastaan. Tai luultavasti heitä molempia vastaan, mutta vitut hänestä. Remus oli tietenkin oikeassa. Hän selviäisi niin kauan kun hänellä oli tämä nimi ja hitosti rahaa, ja Remus ei selviäisi mistään.   
  
Hän kävi hakemassa viinipullon kirjastosta ja kiipesi sitten huoneeseensa ja joi sen loppuun. Päivä tuntui älyttömän hitaalta. Hän mietti voisiko mennä käymään Jamesin luona mutta James oli saanut työpaikan Viistokujalta kirjakaupasta, jonne he olivat joskus neljätoistavuotiaina menneet lukemaan eroottista runoutta joka oli yritetty piilottaa takanurkkaan. He eivät olleet tajunneet siitä mitään. Sitten hän mietti voisiko tehdä jotain hyödyllistä mutta sehän oli ihan naurettava ajatus. Niinpä hän meni kirjastoon ja luki puolittain fiktiivistä romaania venäläisistä velhoista 1800-luvun alussa, kunnes äiti heräsi ja tuli kysymään häneltä, miksi hän oli jo nyt humalassa.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Lily näytti oudon väsyneeltä. Sirius aikoi sanoa siitä jotain mutta ei sitten viitsinyt. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, mitä Lily teki Dumbledorelle, mutta ei varmaan mitään miellyttävää. Lily piti käsilaukkuaan tiukasti vatsaa vasten niin että oli aika selvää että siellä oli ase, ja hän tarkisti että hänen omansa oli edelleen takin sisätaskussa. Sitten he menivät Viistokujalle ja ostivat kalaa ja ranskalaisia kojusta, jonka omistaja lupasi kaupan päälle kertoa heille keihin he olivat rakastuneet. Sirius ei uskaltanut ottaa riskiä.   
  
”Montako niitä on?” Lily kysyi kun he istuivat penkillä, jonka päällä oli ihan kelvollinen sateenvarjoloitsu.   
  
”Kolme”, Sirius sanoi. ”Yksi heti tuossa  _ Karkailevien kammotusten  _ yläpuolella. Ja sitten yksi Lyyhistyskujalla ja yksi Vinokadulla.”   
  
”Mutta et sinä oikeasti aio muuttaa pois kotoa”, Lily sanoi. ”Onko sinulla muuten tupakkaa?”   
  
Hän ojensi Lilylle savukkeen ja sytytti yhden itselleen. Savu leijaili loitsun alta tihkusateeseen ja katosi sinne.   
  
”Sirius?”   
  
”Mennään nyt vain katsomaan niitä”, hän sanoi. Hän oli jutellut äidin kanssa tästä kolme iltaa eikä aikonut selittää niitä samoja asioita Lilylle. Hän oli jo aikuinen mies eikä mikään poika. Hänen pitäisi muuttaa pois kotoa niin kuin muidenkin ihmisten, ja silloin äiti oli nauranut yllättävän räkäisesti. Mutta hän oli ollut sinnikäs. Hän oli sanonut että maailma oli muuttumassa. Nykyään elettiin modernia aikaa. Hän hankkisi kerrostaloasunnon itselleen, ihan pienen vain, vaikka kolme huonetta, tai ehkä neljä. Ja hän kävisi kotona vähän väliä. Sitten kun Regulus palaisi takaisin, äiti olisi ihan tyytyväinen että talossa olisi vähän rauhallisempaa kun he kaikki eivät olisi siellä koko ajan. Siinä vaiheessa äidin silmät olivat muuttuneet vähän utuisiksi niin kuin aina kun Regulus mainittiin, ja sitä paitsi äiti oli aina silloin jo juonut melkoisesti viskiä eikä ollut muistanut että Regulus oli luultavasti kuollut.   
  
Seuraavana päivänä hän oli kuitenkin joutunut aloittamaan koko keskustelun alusta. Ehkä äiti oli sittenkin ollut liian humalassa. Ja eilen hän oli lopulta luvannut että menisi naimisiin Narcissan kanssa jos Narcissa päättäisi tosissaan haluta hänet. Se oli tavallaan ihan hyvin neuvoteltu. Hän olisi varmaan joka tapauksessa joutunut menemään naimisiin Narcissan kanssa, paitsi tietenkin jos Regulus tulisi takaisin.   
  
”Miten sinun äitisi suostui tähän?” Lily kysyi kun he olivat jo käyneet siinä mikä oli  _ Karkailevien kammotusten _ yläpuolella. Sijainti oli tietenkin loistava mutta asunto itse ei ollut kovin hyvä. Ikkunoista veti loitsuista huolimatta ja takan takana oli pari karannutta kammotusta.   
  
”Lupasin mennä naimisiin serkkuni kanssa”, Sirius sanoi. Lily näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä ja pyysi häneltä toisen tupakan.   
  
Lyyhistyskujan asunto oli ihan liian pieni. Asunnonvälistyttäjä tuijotti häntä melkein yllättyneen näköisenä kun hän sanoi sen, ja hän aikoi huomauttaa että kolme niin pientä huonetta oli todellakin liian vähän, mutta Lily tönäisi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Muuten asunto oli kyllä ihan kiva. Hän pystyi kuvittelemaan miten Remus seisoisi isoimman ikkunan edessä ja katselisi kattojen yli, tai että miten Remus painaisi hänet sitä narisevaa ovea vasten ja suutelisi hänen selkäänsä.   
  
”Et sinä tee mitään neljällä huoneella”, Lily sanoi kun he seisoivat keskellä olohuonetta siinä Vinokujan asunnossa. Se oli kaunis asunto, jotenkin nykyaikainen. Tapetitkin olivat varmaan 1890-luvulta. Siellä oli keittiö jossa oli kiinteä juoksevan veden loitsu, ja iso olohuone ja pikkuruinen parveke jonka lattialle hän ja Remus mahtuisivat istumaan vastakkain jos eivät hirveästi varoisi toistensa polvia. Siitä tulisi mahtavaa. Ja sitten siellä oli tietenkin kaksi makuuhuonetta, molemmille oma. Hän ottaisi isomman niin Remuksesta ei tuntuisi että se oli hyväntekeväisyyttä. Ja olohuoneeseen mahtuisi piano jos he päättäisivät hommata sellaisen.   
  
”Sirius”, Lily sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta. He olivat kahdestaan. Se vanha mies joka yritti myydä heille asuntoa oli mennyt kadulle tupakalle. Varmaan se kuvitteli että he olivat pariskunta joka halusi puhua rauhassa tapeteista ja sellaisesta. ”Mitä hittoa sinä oikein puuhaat? Et sinä aio asua täällä yksin. Teillähän on kotitonttu. Et sinä muuttaisi sieltä mihinkään.”   
  
Hän nielaisi ja sytytti sitten savukkeen. ”Tiedätkö missä Remus asuu?”   
  
”Sirius”, Lily sanoi ja puristi hänen käsivarttaan lujempaa.   
  
”Älä kerro hänelle”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta hänen huoneessaan asuu toinen mies.”   
  
Lily tuijotti häntä niin kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain outoa. ”Sinä kuvittelet että Remus muuttaa tänne sinun kanssasi.”   
  
Hän käveli ikkunan luo. Näköala oli tosiaan hyvä. Lily seurasi häntä ja asettui sitten niin lähelle että hän haistoi Lilyn saippuan. Se oli samaa kuin Jamesilla. Lily varmaan pesi sillä hiuksetkin kun se kerran tuoksui noin voimakkaasti.   
  
”Miksi sinä haluat että Remus asuu sinun kanssasi?” Lily kysyi aivan hiljaa.   
  
Sirius hieroi nenäänsä.   
  
”Helvetti”, Lily sanoi ja otti tupakan häneltä. ”Tietääkö James?”   
  
”Tietääkö James mitä?”   
  
”Että sinä olet rakastunut Remukseen?”   
  
Hän huokaisi syvään mutta kurkku tuntui vähän ahtaalta. Hän otti savukkeensa takaisin Lilyltä. ”En minä ole rakastunut Remukseen.”   
  
”Se näkyy toisinaan”, Lily sanoi, ”silmistä. Sinun silmistäsi. Silloinkin jouluna kun Remus puhui tunneleista ja sinä tuijotit häntä niin kuin olisit halunnut vain viedä hänet jonnekin kauas tästä paskasta.”   
  
”Minä vain pidän hänestä.”   
  
”Ja ehkä hänkin on rakastunut sinuun”, Lily sanoi, ”en minä tiedä, hän piilottaa sen paremmin. Mutta hän voisi olla. Mutta Sirius, kuuntele nyt. Ei hän muuta sinun kanssasi samaan kämppään.”   
  
”Minä ostan tämän. Sitten hänellä ei ole mitään syytä olla muuttamatta.”   
  
”Sinä olet aina saanut kaiken mitä haluat”, Lily sanoi, ”ja en minä väitä ettei sinulla olisi ollut vaikeaa, totta kai minä tiedän että on. Mutta monet asiat ovat helpompia sinulle kuin muille. Ja taatusti helpompia kuin Remukselle.”   
  
”Minä olin Ranskassa. Minä juoksin siellä ja odotin että joku ampuu luodin minun päähäni.”   
  
”Ja Remus oli jossain siellä sinun jalkojesi alla kaivamassa tunneleita jotta voisi räjäyttää saksalaisten juoksuhautoja ja ehkä itsensä siinä samalla”, Lily sanoi. ”Sirius, kuuntele nyt. Dumbledore ei saa tietää että te olette yhdessä. Koska jos hän saa tietää niin hän käyttää sitä jotenkin.”   
  
”Emme me ole yhdessä.”   
  
”Hyvä”,  Lily sanoi mutta näytti hirveän surulliselta ja taputti häntä käsivarrelle. ”Lähdetään pois täältä. Et sinä osta tätä.”   
  
Hän osti sen asunnon. Illalla hän kierteli Kalmanhanaukion kellarissa, jota oli laajennettu vuosisatojen aikana niin että se oli varmaan kolme kertaa suurempi kuin loput talosta. Äiti keksi tarinan jokaisesta huonekalusta, mutta aina silloin tällöin hän löysi jonkun josta äiti sanoi hänelle että hän voisi viedä sen mukanaan, ja sitten hän kaikkoontui niiden kanssa Vinokadun asuntoonsa niin monta kertaa että päässä pyöri ja hänen piti maata vähän aikaa sohvalla, joka toisti jotain väkivaltaista runoa kunnes sitä potkaisi jalkaan. Samalla hän yritti taikoa kaikki huonekalut niin etteivät ne tekisi mitään tyhmää niin kuin vaikka purisi Remusta.   
  
Hän kuitenkin nukkui kotona omassa sängyssään. Aamulla hän kuunteli miten Oljo ja äiti riitelivät, ja sitten hän tajusi ettei se ollut äiti vaan Narcissa. Hän puki päälleen sen verran vaatteita ettei Narcissa säikähtäisi, ja sitten hän meni keittiöön, jossa Narcissa ilmeisesti yritti saada Oljoa tekemään paahtoleipää. Hän käski Oljon totella ja se näytti siltä kuin olisi pohtinut pystyisikö puukottamaan häntä ensi yönä, mutta se olikin sen perusilme. Narcissalla oli housut ja ratsastussaappaat ja tukka sidottu löysäksi nutturaksi niskaan.   
  
”Sinä kuulemma lupasit mennä minun kanssani naimisiin”, Narcissa sanoi kun Oljo oli häipynyt ja keittiön pöydällä oli kasa paahtoleipiä.   
  
”Sinä voisit vielä muuttaa mielesi”, Sirius sanoi ja otti savukkeen.   
  
”Miksi ihmeessä?”   
  
Hän katsoi Narcissaa savukkeen yli. Narcissa katsoi takaisin.   
  
”Johtuuko se siitä pojasta?” Narcissa kysyi. ”Siitä jonka sinä toit niille illallisille ennen joulua?”   
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Ei se johtunut Remuksesta. Totta kai se johtui Remuksesta. Ei hän tiennyt, eikä hän voinut puhua siitä.   
  
”Minä haluan lapsen”, Narcissa sanoi, otti paahtoleivän ja voiteli sen marmeladilla niin että reunojen yli valui vähän, ”tai minä tarvitsen lapsen. Tai ehkä kaksi. Niin että jos toinen kuolee niin yksi jää silti. Pystytkö sinä siihen?”   
  
Sirius nyökkäsi hitaasti.   
  
”Pystytkö?”   
  
”Ei minulla ole lapsia”, hän sanoi ja sammutti tupakan. ”Kyllä sinä sen tiedät.”   
  
”Niin mutta”, Narcissa sanoi ja katseli häntä paahtoleivän yli, ”oletko ikinä ollut naisen kanssa? Pystytkö?”   
  
”Kyllä kai”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa että ei. Mutta Narcissa oli tuntenut hänet siitä asti kun hän oli ollut vauva. Varmaan Narcissa olisi tajunnut jos hän olisi koettanut valehdella. ”Mutta ei kai se riitä sinulle? Se että minä… pystyn siihen? Silloin kun sinä haluat lapsen?”   
  
”Minulla olisi varmaan asiat paremmin kuin useimmilla”, Narcissa sanoi ja otti paahtoleipäkasasta kaksi päällimmäistä. ”Minun pitää mennä, lupasin olla talleilla yhdeksältä. Haluatko tulla mukaan?”   
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään.   
  
”Selvä”, Narcissa sanoi, kiersi pöydän ympäri ja suuteli häntä poskelle. Hän sulki silmänsä. ”Nähdään myöhemmin.”   
  
Hän kuunteli miten Narcissan askeleet kaikuivat käytävällä. Taulut tervehtivät Narcissaa ja Narcissa vastasi niille äänellä joka oli paahtoleivästä vaimea. Hän odotti että Narcissa oli mennyt, ja sitten hän keitti itselleen kahvia ja yritti syödä paahtoleipänsä loppuun mutta se ei oikein mennyt alas.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Hän seisoi Remuksen asunnon ulkopuolella kahtena iltana ennen kuin Remus lopulta tuli ulos. Kun hän sanoi siitä, Remus sanoi että oli ollut töissä. Hän sanoi että Remuksen pitäisi hankkia puhelin niin hän voisi soittaa. Remus nauroi hänelle ja kysyi mitä hän tiesi puhelimista. Hän sanoi että oli nähnyt sellaisen Ranskassa, ja Remus muuttui vähän vakavammaksi mutta työnsi kuitenkin lakin paremmin päähän ja seurasi häntä. Hän koetti olla vilkuilematta Remusta ihan koko ajan mutta se oli vähän vaikeaa.   
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?” Remus kysyi kun he olivat kävelleet pari korttelia.   
  
”Minulla on yllätys.”   
  
”Millainen yllätys?” Remus kysyi ja käveli vähän lähempänä häntä, niin että heidän käsivartensa melkein osuivat toisiinsa. Hän työnsi käsiään syvemmälle taskuihin ja Remus teki saman. Remuksen hiukset olivat jo niin pitkät että niiden kärjet taipuivat esiin lakin alta.   
  
”Hyvä yllätys.”   
  
”Minä olen oikeastaan halunnut nähdä sinut”, Remus sanoi ja vilkuili sitten ympärilleen niin kuin olisi kuvitellut että jotakuta kiinnosti mitä he puhuivat. ”Olin viimeksi… en oikein tiedä mitä olin.”   
  
”Olit vihainen.”   
  
”Tai peloissani. Ja olen vieläkin. Se juttu mikä minun pitää tehdä. Se on ihan kohta.”   
  
Hän muisti kyllä. Hän oli vältellyt äitiä jo monta päivää koska pelkäsi, että äiti sanoisi että hänen ja Narcissan pitäisi julkistaa kihlauksensa siellä Bellatrixin ja Rodolphuksen häissä.   
  
”Olisin halunnut jutella”, Remus sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä, ”jonkun kanssa. Mutta en oikein tunne ketään muuta. Ajattelin Jamesia mutta en oikein tiedä pitääkö hän minusta.”   
  
”Totta kai hän pitää sinusta”, Sirius sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Olisit voinut tulla käymään.”   
  
”En kehdannut. Ja viimeksi Oljo näki kun me melkein…”   
  
Hän odotti että Remus sanoisi sen loppuun, mutta tietenkään Remus ei tehnyt niin.   
  
”Meidän pitää kaikkoontua”, hän sanoi, kun auto kulki heidän ohitseen kadulla. ”Etsitään joku hyvä paikka.”   
  
”Tuossa kohta vasemmalla on yksi kuja”, Remus sanoi.   
  
He pujottelivat sinne ihmisten ja autojen välistä, ja sitten Remus kysyi minne he menisivät. Sirius kysyi voisiko tarttua Remusta vaikka käsivarresta, ja Remuksen kasvot sulkeutuivat mutta sitä hän miettisi vasta myöhemmin. Remus kuitenkin nyökkäsi. Hän tarttui Remukseen ja veti sitten heidät molemmat mukaansa, ja päässä kieppui mutta muuten se onnistui ihan hyvin. He eivät edes törmänneet mihinkään huonekaluun, vaikka hän ei vielä aivan muistanut niiden paikkoja.   
  
”Missä me olemme?” Remus kysyi kireällä äänellä.   
  
”Kotona”, Sirius sanoi ja otti pari askelta kauemmaksi. Remus tuijotti häntä ja sitten olohuonetta ja sitten taas häntä ja veti hitaasti käden pois oikeasta taskusta.   
  
”Sirius?”   
  
”Minä ostin tämän”, hän sanoi, käveli nojatuolin yli ja istuutui sohvalle. ”Tiedän ettei se näytä kovin muodikkaalta, mutta se johtuu vain siitä että kaikki huonekalut ovat meidän kellarista. Pitää ostaa joskus uusia. Sellaisia mitä ihmisillä nykyään on, sellaisia mitä tehdään tehtaissa.”   
  
Remus tuijotti häntä ja painoi sitten kämmenet lähimmän tuolin selkänojalle hitaasti niin kuin ei olisi aivan uskonut, että se tosiaan oli siinä.   
  
”Sinä saat toisen makuuhuoneen”, Sirius sanoi, ”pienemmän. Mutta se on ihan hyvän kokoinen. Saman kokoinen kuin minun vanha huoneeni.”   
  
”Mitä sinä oikein puhut?” Remus kysyi ohuella äänellä.   
  
”Muutetaan tänne”, Sirius sanoi, ”tai minä tavallaan muutin jo mutta en ole ollut täällä vielä yhtään yötä. Lakanoita pitäisi saada jostain. Mutta minä kyllä hoidan sen. Sinä voit irtisanoa sen huoneen missä Charlie on. Ja sitten sinun ei tarvitse käydä töissäkään enää.”   
  
Remus istuutui tuolille ja tuijotti häntä suu raollaan.   
  
”Minä aion asua täällä joka tapauksessa”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja minä haluan että sinä olet täällä myös. Sitten minun ei tarvitse seistä sinun kämppäsi ulkopuolella kadulla ja toivoa että sinä satut katsomaan ulos ikkunasta.”   
  
”Sinä olet kahjo”, Remus sanoi.   
  
”Aivan sama”, Sirius sanoi ja nosti jalat sohvalle. ”Tule kokeilemaan tätä. Tämä on aivan hyvä. Ja minulla on sinulle sänky. Se on aika kapea mutta minun on leveä, niin että jos me haluamme –”   
  
”Älä puhu siitä.”   
  
”Minä tein tänne jo hyvät äänenvaimennusloitsut. Todella hyvät. Sinä voit luultavasti huutaa eikä kukaan kuule.”   
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja pudisteli päätään.   
  
”Lily sanoi ettet sinä uskalla muuttaa tänne minun kanssani vaikka olisit rakastunut minuun.”   
  
Remus jähmettyi paikalleen. Sirius pidätti henkeään ja odotti että Remus tekisi jotain, luultavasti vain kaikkoontuisi pois eikä puhuisi hänelle pariin viikkoon, mutta Remus puristikin sormet polviin ja hengitti hitaasti niin kuin olisi miettinyt, kannattiko. Jos Remus nyt lähtisi niin hän menisi perään. Hän toisi Remuksen takaisin tänne. Remus saisi vaikka murjottaa hänelle kunhan tekisi sen täällä. Hän purkaisi Remuksen vuokrasopimuksen tai siirtäisi koko Remuksen talon vaikka Skotlantiin ja sitten Remuksen olisi pakko asua täällä.   
  
”En minä ole rakastunut sinuun”, Remus sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin joku olisi lyönyt naamaan.   
  
”Tule katsomaan muita huoneita”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, vaikka jalat tuntuivat vähän huterilta. ”Täällä on keittiökin. Ja kylpyhuone. Amme on aika iso, mahtuisimme varmaan molemmat – mutta ei meidän tarvitse tehdä sitä niin. Löysin kellarista yhden pianon mutta se ei ole vireessä. Olen yrittänyt suostutella sitä virittäytymään mutta se ei ole vielä onnistunut. Osaatko soittaa pianoa?”   
  
Remus seurasi häntä makuuhuoneeseen mutta ei näyttänyt tajuavan kysymystä.   
  
”Ei se haittaa”, hän sanoi varmuuden vuoksi, ”minä osaan. Käykö sinulle pienempi makuuhuone?”   
  
”Käy”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Minun pitää kertoa isälle että minä muutan. Hän ihmettelee.”   
  
”Sano hänelle että me olimme kavereita koulussa. Ja sano hänelle että minä tarvitsen tänne jonkun koska en osaa tehdä itse juuri mitään muuta kuin keittää kahvia ja avata viinipulloja. Ja soittaa pianoa. Se nyt ainakin on totta.”   
  
Remus naurahti vähän hätäisellä äänellä ja nyökkäsi sitten.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Dumbledore odotti häntä Vuotavassa Noidankattilassa. Hän oli tietenkin saanut pöllön mutta silti hän oli vähän yllättynyt. Hän painoi kämmenen takintaskua vasten ja se painui kevyenä kiinni rintaan. Hän oli jättänyt aseen kotiin koska oli miettinyt sitä, miten Dumbledore oli koulussa napannut hänet ja Jamesin takapihalta ja käskenyt heidän kääntää taskunsa ympäri.   
  
”Sinä aiot muuttaa asumaan Remus Lupinin kanssa”, Dumbledore sanoi, kun heillä molemmilla oli kaljat ja he istuivat ikkunan alla kolmen vaimennusloitsun sisällä, vaikka huone oli tyhjä.   
  
Hän nyökkäsi.   
  
”Miksi?”   
  
”Halusin kaupunkiasunnon”, hän sanoi. ”Ja sitten minulla oli tyhjä huone.”   
  
Dumbledore tuijotti häntä, ja hän tuijotti takaisin ja mietti sitä mitä Lily oli sanonut. Ainakin hän osasi tämän. Hän osasi sanoa että oli halunnut jotain ja sen takia ottanut sen ja ettei siinä ollut mitään kummallista. Ranskassa hän oli unohtanut sen vähäksi aikaa mutta nyt se näytti taas sujuvan ihan hyvin.   
  
”Ja lupasit mennä Narcissa Blackin kanssa naimisiin”, Dumbledore sanoi ja siirteli kaljaansa pöydällä.   
  
”Vakoiletko sinä minua?”   
  
”Totta kai”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Se on hyvä suunnitelma. Pidä siitä kiinni.”   
  
”Jos Regulus tulee takaisin –”   
  
”Narcissan perhe on lähempänä Voldermortia kuin sinun perheesi”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Me tarvitsemme jonkun sinne. Menkää naimisiin ja vahdi häntä ja hänen siskoaan. Entä ne häät huomenna?”   
  
”Mitä niistä?” hän kysyi ja joi vähän enemmän kaljaa kuin oli aikonut.   
  
”Minä haluan listan kaikista jotka ovat jo Voldemortin puolella”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”ja kaikista jotka kuulostavat siltä että harkitsevat sitä. Tuo se minulle lauantaiaamuna.”   
  
”Ne ovat häät. En minä voi puhua siellä politiikkaa.”   
  
”Totta kai voit”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Ota jotain jos et pysty siihen muuten. Iskunkiertokujalla on kuulemma ollut kokaiinia.”   
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.   
  
”Mutta katso ettet ota liikaa”, Dumbledore sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Emme halua vaarantaa mitään. Ja sano Lupinille että se Greybackin juttu on tärkeä.”   
  
”Eikö se ole liian vaarallista?” hän kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. ”Hän voi purra jotakuta.”   
  
Dumbledore otti savukkeen ja katsoi sitten häntä melkein niin kuin koulussa, kun hän oli koettanut selittää että oli yrittänyt kiivetä ikkunasta koska inhosi leijupalloa. ”Me olemme sodassa, herra Black. Totta kai se on liian vaarallista. Älä pilaa niitä häitä. Äläkä omiasi.”   
  
Hän katsoi miten Dumbledore käveli ovelle ja veti sen kiinni perässään. Kädet olivat taas alkaneet täristä, mutta hän painoi ne kaljalasin ympärille ja onnistui juomaan vähän ennen kuin se putosi hänen käsiensä välistä lattialle.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Remus tuli asunnolle perjantaiaamuna kahden matkalaukun kanssa. Sirius kysyi, missä loput olivat, ja Remus pudisteli päätään ja väisti hänen katsettaan. Hän mietti milloin hitossa hän oppisi olemaan hiljaa. Sitten hän kuljetti Remuksen vielä kerran kaikkien huoneiden läpi, ja Remus seurasi häntä eikä edes vetänyt kättään pois kun hän kerran kosketti Remuksen käsivartta. Remus oli varmaan huolissaan yöstä. Niin hänkin oli. Hän oli nukkunut viime yön kotona, vielä viimeistä kertaa, tänä yönä hän tulisi tänne omaan asuntoonsa ja odottaisi aamua ja sitä, että Remus tulisi takaisin. Ja sitten hän katsoisi että Remus söisi jotain. Niin hän oli tehnyt lapsena kun äiti ja isä olivat riidelleet ja hän oli löytänyt äidin aamulla humalassa kirjastosta.   
  
”Sinä olet vähän kalpea”, hän sanoi, kun he olivat istuneet sohvalla kymmenen minuuttia tekemättä mitään.   
  
”Se johtuu täydestä kuusta”, Remus sanoi, ”se on… ei sitä voi selittää. Se kääntää minua ympäri.”   
  
”Mutta ei se ole vielä taivaalla.”   
  
”Jossain on.”   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Onko sinulla kahvia?” Remus kysyi ja näytti sitten vähän hämmentyneeltä. ”Onko meillä kahvia?”   
  
”On”, Sirius sanoi ja meni sitten keittämään sitä Remukselle. Kun hän toi kahvimukin olohuoneeseen, Remus istui sohvalla silmät kiinni ja niska selkänojassa. ”Pitäisikö sinun nukkua?”   
  
”Ei vielä”, Remus sanoi, ”ehkä myöhemmin. Puhu minulle jostain. Jostain muusta.”   
  
”Dumbledore tietää että me asumme yhdessä. Minä sanoin että minulla on ylimääräinen huone ja hän uskoi sen.”   
  
” _ Helvetti. _ ”   
  
”Kyllä hän uskoi sen. Näin sen hänen naamastaan.”   
  
”Mistä muusta te puhutte?”   
  
Narcissasta, hän ajatteli muttei tietenkään voinut sanoa sitä. Ennen pitkää hänen pitäisi kertoa Remukselle, mutta ei ihan vielä. ”Hän haluaa minulta listan. Ketkä ovat Voldemortin puolella ja ketkä vielä harkitsevat.”   
  
”Mitä hän aikoo tehdä sillä listalla?”   
  
”Ei aavistustakaan.”   
  
”Aiotko sinä…”   
  
”Totta kai aion.”   
  
”Aiotko pistää äitisi siihen?”   
  
”Juttelin äidille eilen”, hän sanoi, ”sanoin että hänen pitäisi lähteä Bostoniin. Niin kuin isä. Siellä he olisivat poissa tämän kaiken alta. Mutta hän ei lähde ennen kun Regulus tulee takaisin.”   
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi melkein pehmeällä äänellä, ”Regulus on luultavasti kuollut.”   
  
”Kyllä minä sen tiedän.”   
  
”Onko sinulla jo puku valittuna sinne häihin?”   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Sinä näytät varmaan hyvältä”, Remus sanoi silmät yhä kiinni, ”niin kuin siellä illallisella.”   
  
”Luulin ettei meidän pitänyt puhua tästä.”   
  
”Minähän vain sanoin että sinä näytit hyvältä. Sinun pitää tietää se. Jos minä en vaikka tule takaisin.”   
  
Hän tuijotti vähän aikaa Remusta ja kiipesi sitten Remuksen viereen sohvalle, ja Remus vilkaisi häntä vasemmalla silmällä muttei lähtenyt karkuun. ”Älä hitossa sano noin.”   
  
”Hyvä on”, Remus sanoi hiljaa. ”Puhu sitten jotain. Minä varmaan oksennan kohta.”   
  
”Dumbledore sanoi että Viistokujalla on kokaiinia.”   
  
”Missä?”   
  
”Ei sinun kuulu kysyä tuota.”   
  
Remus huokaisi. ”Hyvä on. Miksi hän kertoi sen?”   
  
”Hän ehdotti että minä otan sitä niihin häihin. Jos minä en muuten pysty siihen.”   
  
”Ei kannata. Et sinä ole niin hyvä pitämään salaisuuksia.”   
  
”Oletko –”   
  
”Joskus Ranskassa”, Remus sanoi, painoi kämmenselän otsaa vasten ja katsoi häntä sen alta. ”Mutta ei se sovi maan alle. Siellä ei ole tilaa. Sitä vain tulee hulluksi. Morfiini oli parempaa.”   
  
”Mitä sinä nyt –”   
  
”Se on liian kallista”, Remus sanoi. ”Se kyllä varmaan auttaisi nukkumaan. Mutta sitä pitäisi varastaa ja se on liian… ne pistäisivät minut Azkabaniin ilman oikeudenkäyntiä.”   
  
”Ei ketään pistetä Azkabaniin ilman oikeudenkäyntiä.”   
  
”Ihme että minä olen edes virallisesti olemassa”, Remus sanoi, ”tai toisaalta ehkä ei sittenkään, siitähän on hyötyä Dumbledorelle. Milloin sinun pitää lähteä sinne?”   
  
”Kolmelta. Menen ensin kotiin. Oljo on silittänyt minun pukuni.”   
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi ja ojensi sitten kätensä häntä kohti. Hän nojasi vähän lähemmäs. Remus näytti älyttömän väsyneeltä. Oli mahdoton kuvitella miltä Remus näyttäisi huomenaamulla. Hän siristeli silmiään ja sitten Remus tarttui häntä leuasta.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Voitko –”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi, ”voisitko sinä –”   
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi uudestaan, mutta Remus tuijotti nyt hänen suutaan. Remuksen sormet hänen leuallaan liikkuivat niin kuin olisivat etsineet parempaa otetta, ja sitten Remus puristi kevyesti niin että hänen suunsa jäi raolleen. Jos Remus vain olisi suostunut katsomaan häntä silmiin, niin sitten hän olisi tiennyt mistä tässä oli kyse. Mutta Remus veti häntä lähemmäs ja hän kömpi melkein Remuksen päälle koska ei voinut muutakaan, ja sitten hän tajusi. ”Minä suutelen sinua nyt.”   
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Remus sanoi.   
  
”Aivan heti”, Sirius sanoi ja koetti löytää kämmenille jonkun hyvän kohdan sohvalta Remuksen ympäriltä, ”ihan heti, kunhan minä vain –”   
  
Remus kohottautui ylös sohvasta ja painoi heidän suunsa vastakkain. Hän veti nenän kautta henkeä. Remuksen sormet puristivat hänen leukaansa niin kuin Remus olisi päättänyt että nyt he tekisivät tämän, ja niin varmaan olikin, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi korvissa. Hän sulki silmänsä. Remuksen suu oli lämmin ja maistui kahvilta, eikä hän ollut suudellut ketään pitkään aikaan, ei ainakaan ketään josta olisi pitänyt. Ei hän muistanut miltä sen olisi kuulunut tuntua. Sitten hän suuteli varmuuden vuoksi vähän lujempaa ja Remus veti terävästi henkeä ja työnsi hänet pois.   
  
”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyi ja yritti näyttää arvokkaalta samalla kun kömpi ylös lattialta. ”Mitä sinä oikein –”   
  
”Ei puhuta siitä”, Remus sanoi. ”Voinko minä mennä kylpyyn?”   
  
”Voinko minä tulla mukaan?”   
  
”Et”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.   
  
Hän istuutui lattialle ja nojasi kyynärpäänsä sohvaan, ja sitten hän katseli miten Remus käveli vähän epävakaasti mutta kuitenkin aika päättäväisesti kylpyhuoneeseen. Hänen leukaansa kihelmöi vähän. Ehkä siihen tulisi mustelma.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Hän kallisti päätään vähän vasemmalle. Sormenjäljet leuassa näkyivät yhä hiukan, vaikka hän oli tehnyt kaikki parhaat ehostusloitsut useampaan kertaan. Mutta ei kukaan varmaan huomaisi. Siellä olisi kuitenkin hämärää. Sitten aamulla kun Remus vihdoin tulisi takaisin ja he olisivat taas kahdestaan, hän voisi näyttää sormenjälkiä Remukselle. Ehkä Remus kauhistuisi. Tai ehkä Remus kauhistuisi mutta silmistä näkisi ettei se ulottuisi ihan pohjaan saakka.   
  
Lipaston päällä seisova kello lausui venäläisen runon ja sanoi sitten, että hänen pitäisi lähteä viiden minuutin päästä tai muuten suvun kunnia olisi vaakalaudalla. Hän käänsi takin kaulukset oikein ja tarkisti että ase oli sisätaskussa, ja sitten hän meni eteiseen ja ilmiintyi keskelle toista eteistä, joka oli joka suuntaan leveämpi ja täynnä juhlavieraita, jotka koettivat väistää pois toistensa alta sitä mukaa kun heitä tuli lisää.   
  
”Sirius!”   
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja melkein törmäsi mieheen, joka ilmestyi hänen eteensä selkä häneen päin, nykäisi takkinsa helmoja ja lähti sitten kävelemään pois eteisestä vilkaisematta häntä. Narcissa seisoi seinän vieressä käsivarret puuskassa rinnan päällä ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan.   
  
”Ajattelin että tulisit myöhässä”, Narcissa sanoi, kun Sirius lopulta pääsi tämän luo. Keskellä eteistä serkku jonka nimeä hän ei muistanut ilmiintyi keskelle jo valmiiksi aika kiivasta väittelyä ja joutui sukeltamaan pois alta. ”Se olisi ollut turvallisempaakin.”   
  
”Onko äiti jo täällä?”   
  
”Ei vielä”, Narcissa sanoi. ”Mistä sinä tulit?”   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Kai te olisitte ilmiintyneet yhdessä.”   
  
Hän painoi sormenpäät ohimoita vasten ja koetti keskittyä. Remus oli varmaan jo siellä jossain, missä se sitten ikinä olikin. Hänen olisi pitänyt pakottaa Remus kertomaan missä tämä tapaisi Greybackin, tai oikeastaan hänen olisi pitänyt kiinnittää Remukseen joku tehokas mutta huomaamaton seurantaloitsu. Sellainen olisi varmaan löytynyt Kalmanhanaukion kirjastosta.   
  
”Mennään jonnekin muualle”, Narcissa sanoi, ”täällä on liikaa ihmisiä.”   
  
”Minne muualle? Eikö meidän pitäisi –”   
  
”Ei heitä vihitä ainakaan viiteen minuuttiin”, Narcissa sanoi, ”eikä silloinkaan ellei mummo ole vielä tullut. Mennään yläkerran parvekkeelle. Se on vaimennettu hyvin.”   
  
Hän aikoi kysyä Narcissalta, mitä he aikoivat siellä tehdä, mutta nielaisi sitten ja piti suunsa kiinni. Narcissa pujotteli yläkertaan sivuportaikkoa jonka hän muisti hyvin. He olivat leikkineet piilosta tällä puolella taloa niin että Narcissan vanhemmat tai kotitonttu eivät olleet suuttuneet niin helposti. Narcissa työnsi hänet edellään parvekkeelle, ja hän otti tupakan taskusta ja tarkisti samalla että ase oli yhä paikallaan.   
  
”Sinä ostit kerrostalon Viistokujalta”, Narcissa sanoi ja nojasi kaiteeseen hänen vieressään. Ympärillä olevat talot oli häivytetty niin että niistä näkyi lähinnä ääriviivat.   
  
”Kerrostaloasunnon”, hän sanoi.   
  
”Niin tietenkin”, Narcissa sanoi. ”Mitä aiot tehdä sillä?”   
  
”Asua siellä.”   
  
”Remuksen kanssa.”   
  
Hän vilkaisi Narcissaa. ”Mitä?”   
  
”En minä sano mitään kenellekään”, Narcissa sanoi ja roikotti omaa savukettaan kaiteen yli ennen kuin nosti sen taas huulille. ”Voit pitää sen. Tai hänet. Tai molemmat. Sehän on oikeastaan ihan kätevää. Sinä voit olla siellä ja minä… missä me sitten asummekin. Ja sitten kun te riitelette niin voit tulla käymään minun luonani.”   
  
”Emme me riitele”, hän sanoi, ja Narcissa nauroi niin kuin se olisi ollut hassua.   
  
Kun he menivät takaisin sisälle, hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti että oikeastaan hänen olisi pitänyt kysellä Narcissalta tämän poliittisista vakaumuksista. Dumbledore haluaisi Narcissankin sille listalle. Mutta hänen päänsä oli raskas vaikkei hän ollut vielä juonut juuri mitään, ja koko talo oli omituisen hiljainen vaikka siellä oli varmaan sata ihmistä, ja hän kuunteli miten Narcissan askeleet hukkuivat kokolattiamattoon ja seinävaatteisiin. Ehkä hän kysyisi Narcissalta myöhemmin. Narcissa varmaan arvaisi, miksi hän halusi tietää. Hän hieroi otsaansa ja koetti keskittyä, ja Narcissa veti hänet kyynärvarresta saliin ja lähelle seinää samalla kun Bellatrix ja Rodolphus suutelivat keskelle lattiaa ja näyttivät oikeasti rakastuneilta.   
  
Hän yritti kyllä jutella ihmisille. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi, että Narcissa oli yhä hänen vierellään, seurasi häntä hääkakkua lautasella ja käänsi keskustelut toisaalle aina kun hän yritti hienovaraisesti kysellä, kenen puolelle juhlavieraat aikoivat liittyä tulevassa sodassa. Narcissa oli siinä varsin hyvä. Hän joi viinilasin tyhjäksi ja katsoi vierestä, miten Narcissa jutteli pistäväsilmäisen isoenon kanssa loma-asunnosta Marokossa. Seuraavaksi hän yritti pujahtaa kirjaston takaa pikkusalonkiin, mutta Narcissa seurasi häntä sinnekin. Ehkä se johtui siitä että he olivat kihloissa. Hän meni juttelemaan pianon vieressä seisovalle nuorelle miehelle, ja Narcissa tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja sanoi miehelle jotain säästä ennen kuin veti hänet pois.   
  
”Älä viitsi”, Narcissa sanoi suu melkein kiinni hänen kaulassaan, kun he kävelivät ulos salongista. ”Tuo on Rabastan Lestrange. Hän on kohtuullisen fiksu.”   
  
”Miten niin älä viitsi? Minähän vain –”   
  
”Sinä teet sen liian selvästi”, Narcissa sanoi ja veti hänet takaisin saliin.   
  
”Teen minkä?” hän kysyi ja seurasi sitten Narcissaa, joka käveli keskelle tätejä ja setiä ja sai kymmenessä minuutissa Ofelia Blackin kertomaan että kannatti Voldemortin politiikkaa mutta ei missään nimessä halunnut loitsullista konfliktia Lontooseen, ja Rudolf Lestrangen sanomaan että mielipiteen ilmaisusta oli tehty liian vaikeaa ja se oli isoin ongelma, ja Natalie Malfoyn ehdottamaan että ehkä puoliverisille pitäisi vain perustaa oma koulu niin että ei tulisi mitään yhteenottoja, niillä oli niin erilainen kulttuuri eikä voinut olettaa että ne sopisivat velhojen joukkoon noin vain. Sirius ei ollut edes ihan varma mitä Narcissa itse oli sanonut, luultavasti ei melkein mitään, ja sitten Narcissa puhui vähän aikaa siitä miten vaikea nykyään oli löytää hyviä hevosia. Hän otti vielä toisen viinilasin leijuvalta tarjottimelta ja vähän viskiä myös ja seurasi sitten Narcissaa ulos salista.   
  
He menivät takaisin parvekkeelle. Kuu oli liikkunut hiukan mutta muuten mikään ei ollut muuttunut. Narcissa poltti tupakan ja Sirius valui istumaan parvekkeen lattialle vaikka varmasti se näyttäisi tyhmältä, jos joku tulisi etsimään heitä. Mutta ehkä ne ajattelisivat, että he olivat tulleet tänne pussailemaan rauhassa. Hän nauroi ääneen ja Narcissa vilkaisi häntä. ”Mitä nyt?”   
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoi ja painoi kämmenet kasvoilleen. ”Luuletko että meidän pitää suudella?”   
  
”Miten niin?” Narcissa kysyi ja nojasi kyynärpäänsä kiinni kaiteeseen. Kampaus alkoi jo vähän hajota.   
  
”Jos me menemme naimisiin.”   
  
”Tuskin se on välttämätöntä”, Narcissa sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Toivoin oikeasti että Regulus tulisi takaisin. Tietenkään en ollut ikinä ihastunut häneen, hän oli aina niin nuori. Mutta tuskin hän enää olisi ollut. Jos olisi tullut takaisin Ranskasta.”   
  
Sirius painoi silmänsä kiinni. Kaupungin ääniäkään ei kuulunut tänne. Hän yritti kuvitella missä Remus oli mutta se oli mahdotonta, ja vielä vaikeampaa oli kuvitella missä Regulus oli. Vaikka kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Regulus oli jäänyt jonnekin sortuneeseen juoksuhautaan tai ehkä räjähtänyt kappaleiksi niin ettei osia ollut enää voinut tunnistaa, tai ehkä Regulus oli hukkunut ja vajonnut mereen. Oli niin monta tapaa hukata mies sodassa.   
  
”Sinun pitää ruveta tekemään se paremmin”, Narcissa sanoi, kun hiljaisuus alkoi painua niin tiiviiksi että puhuminen oli jo melkein mahdotonta, ”se mitä sinä teet Dumbledorelle.”   
  
”En minä tee Dumbledorelle mitään.”   
  
”Vähän hitaammin”, Narcissa sanoi, ”kysele ensin muita asioita. Kysy mitä heidän lapsilleen kuuluu. Tai opettele ainakin heidän nimensä.”   
  
Sirius painoi kämmenet silmäkuoppiin.   
  
”Tietääkö sinun poikaystäväsi minusta?”   
  
”Ei hän ole minun –”   
  
”Mutta tiesit heti kenestä minä puhuin”, Narcissa sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja istuutui sitten parvekkeen lattialle hänen viereensä. ”Sinun pitäisi varmaan kertoa hänelle.”   
  
”Ei se haittaa häntä. Ei hän ole minun –”   
  
”Sitten kun tämä helvetin sotku on ohi”, Narcissa sanoi, ”minä haluan muuttaa maalle. Minä haluan ison talon jostain ja hevosia ja loitsut ympärille niin ettei kukaan pysty ilmiintymään kuin ehkä viiden mailin päähän. Mieluiten jostain missä on kukkuloita.”   
  
Sirius katseli silmäluomien raosta täysikuuta joka liikkui hitaasti häivytetyn Lontoon yläpuolella. Talosta ei kuulunut yhtään ääntä, vaimennusloitsut toimivat siis loistavasti. Narcissa painoi päänsä hänen olkapäätään vasten ja hän tarttui naista kyynärvarresta, ja sitten Narcissa puhui niistä hevosistaan ja siitä miten Andromeda tulisi kylään eikä kukaan piittaisi koska kukaan ei kuulisi siitä, ja hän mietti missä Remus mahtoi olla.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Tietenkin hän aikoi odottaa Remusta. Hän riisui juhlavaatteensa ja joi vielä vähän viskiä, koska se kaikki huojui hänen päänsä sisällä ja aamuun oli joka tapauksessa vielä monta tuntia. Narcissa oli kuljettanut häntä mukanaan kunnes hänen päänsä oli ollut viinistä niin sakea että hän oli tajunnut juttelevansa ihmisille, ihan oikeasti juttelevansa, ja sitten myöhemmin hän oli istunut hetken aikaa yksin siellä parvekkeella ja miettinyt mitä hittoa sanoisi Dumbledorelle. Ei hän saisi tätä puristettua mihinkään listaan. Ja sitten hän oli ilmiintynyt tänne omaan asuntoonsa ja se kaikki oli kadonnut hänen päästään tai ainakin muuttunut merkityksettömäksi, ja nyt hän istui sohvalla ja odotti Remusta vaikka jalat tuntuivat niin raskailta että varmaan painuivat lattian läpi.   
  
Hän heräsi siihen että eteisestä kuului kolahdus. Huone oli täynnä harmaata valoa. Hän piti kiinni sohvanreunasta ja kääntyi ympäri, ja eteisessä Remus vajosi seinää pitkin lattialle.   
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi mutta hänestä lähti tuskin yhtään ääntä. Remuksen pää nojasi vielä seinään mutta loput Remuksesta oli myttynä lattialla, ja matolla oli verta, ihan liikaa verta. Sydän jyskytti korvissa.  _ Ei nyt _ , hän ajatteli niin kovaa kuin pystyi, ei nyt, hän ei ollut enää Ranskassa. Hän törmäsi sohvanreunaan mutta pääsi lopulta kiertämään sen ympäri, ja sitten hän pudottautui Remuksen viereen lattialle ja tajusi että oli jättänyt taikasauvansa puvunhousujen taskuun. Hän kompuroi takaisin olohuoneeseen ja käänsi koko vaatekasan ympäri, ja kun ase kolahti lattialle, hänestä tuntui että sydän vaimeni hetkeksi kokonaan. Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän potkaisi aseen kauemmas ja meni sitten takaisin, ja Remus katsoi häntä silmäluomien raoista ja näytti melkein siltä kuin olisi hymyillyt.   
  
”Meidän pitää mennä Mungoon”, hän sanoi, ”nyt heti. Minä ilmiinnyn. Tartu minua kaulasta, tai ehkä minä –”   
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi ja yski vähän. ”Ei käy.”   
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Tietenkin he menisivät Mungoon. Mutta hymy oli vajonnut pois Remuksen kasvolta ja Remuksen silmät tuijottivat suoraan häneen eivätkä olleet yhtään sumeat, ja hän oli liian väsynyt tähän tai liian humalassa tai ehkä hän ei olisi pystynyt tällaiseen muutenkaan. Hän koetti pyyhkiä kämmenselällä verta Remuksen kasvoilta mutta se levisi vain pahemmin.   
  
”Sinun on pakko mennä sinne”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki verisen kätensä mattoon. Ikkunoista tuleva valo ylettyi juuri ja juuri heihin.   
  
”Auta minut kylpyhuoneeseen”, Remus sanoi, ”verta menee matolle.”   
  
”Vitut matosta”, hän sanoi ja painoi kämmenet Remuksen kasvoille. ”Minä en osaa paikata sinua.”   
  
”Yrittäisit”, Remus sanoi. ”Minä en mene minnekään.”   
  
Lopulta hän puolittain kantoi ja puolittain raahasi Remuksen omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän etsisi myöhemmin jonkun hyvän loitsun, jolla veren sai irti huonekaluista. Remus mutisi jotain lakanoista, mutta hän laittoi Remuksen keskelle sänkyä niin varovaisesti kuin pystyi, mikä ei ollut kovinkaan varovaisesti, mutta toisaalta hän ei ollut pudottanut Remusta kertaakaan mikä puolestaan oli aika hyvin olosuhteet huomioon ottaen. Sitten hän riisui Remusta niin paljon kuin uskalsi, mutta Remus kiroili hänelle äänellä joka katkeili ja oli välillä pelkkää korinaa, ja sitä paitsi osa vaatteista oli sekoittunut tahmeaan vereen niin että ehkä oli parempi antaa niiden olla. Kerran Remus yritti ryömiä karkuun mutta hän painoi Remuksen olkapäät kiinni sänkyyn ja tämä luovutti melkein heti.   
  
Hän ei ollut tehnyt kovin paljon parannusloitsuja edes Ranskassa. Toisinaan niitä olisi ehkä voinut tehdä eikä kukaan olisi huomannut mitään, mutta yleensä silloin hän oli itse juossut jostain jonnekin ja luullut kuolevansa. Nyt hän yritti muistaa kaiken minkä oli joskus opetellut mutta hänen päähänsä ei oikein mahtunut mitään ja kaikki tuntui menevän väärin tai ainakin olevan aivan liian vähän, ja Remuksen rintakehä nousi ja laski ja sänky huojui heidän allaan ja valo putosi pitemmälle ja pitemmälle huoneeseen.   
  
”Anna olla”, Remus sanoi jossain vaiheessa, kun hän yritti korjata pitkää haavaa Remuksen reidessä eikä onnistunut sanomaan loitsua riittävän selvästi että se olisi toiminut. ”Kyllä minä pärjään.”   
  
”Etkä pärjää”, hän sanoi ja kohottautui istumaan kantapäidensä päälle. Haava oli sentään vähän kaventunut. Ja Remuksen ääni ei ollut enää ihan niin karhea eikä katkeillut samalla tavalla kuin äsken.   
  
”Haista paska”, Remus sanoi niin hiljaa, että ehkä hän oli kuullut sen väärin.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Kiitos”, Remus sanoi kutakuinkin yhtä hiljaa, ”minä sanoin että kiitos. Kukaan muu ei olisi tehnyt näin.”   
  
”Taatusti olisi”, Sirius sanoi. Siitä tuli oudon mustasukkainen olo.   
  
”Minä taidan nukkua vähän”, Remus sanoi ja kääntyi kyljelleen hänen sängylleen, ja hän tuijotti haavoja Remuksen selässä. ”Oletko sinä edelleen humalassa?”   
  
”Olen kai. Mitä siellä tapahtui?”   
  
”Jutellaan siitä aamulla”, Remus sanoi silmät kiinni. Hän oli saanut kaiken veren pyyhittyä Remuksen kasvoilta. Haavoja ei ollut loppujen lopuksi ollut ollut niin hirveän montaa mutta Remuksen nenästä oli vuotanut verta kunnes hän oli lopulta tajunnut tehdä nenänpaikkausloitsun. Sen hän sentään oli osannut seitsemänvuotiaasta asti.   
  
”Nyt on aamu”, hän sanoi ja koetti pakottaa itsensä keskittymään. ”Kerro minulle.”   
  
”Minä en vain pysynyt mukana”, Remus sanoi. ”Sitä se oli.”   
  
”Ne eivät hyökänneet sinun kimppuusi.”   
  
”Ehkä vähän”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kasvonsa hänen tyynyynsä. ”Ehkä ihan vähän.”   
  
Hän avasi suunsa, mutta Remus tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja puristi niin lujaa että hän antoi olla. Hänen pitäisi sanoa Remukselle ettei Remus saisi enää tehdä sellaisia juttuja. Vitut Dumbledoresta. Vitut sodasta. Mutta hän puhuisi siitä vasta huomenna. Tai tänään. Sitten kun he molemmat olisivat nukkuneet vähän aikaa.   
  
Hän pudottautui Remuksen viereen sängylle mutta Remus ei vaikuttanut piittaavan. Hän painoi kämmenen Remuksen selälle. Remus ei sanonut mitään, hengitti vain tasaisesti ja alkoi sitten kuorsata.   
  
  
**   
  
  
**4\. luku**   
  
  
_ 16.2.1919 _   
  
  
Ikkuna oli huurteessa. Hän lämmitti sen loitsulla ja istui sitten sohvalla katselemassa, miten lasi jäätyi hitaasti uudestaan. Kello oli jo melkein yksi, kohta hänen pitäisi lähteä, mutta Remuksen makuuhuoneen ovi oli edelleen kiinni eikä huoneesta kuulunut mitään. Aiemmin aamulla Remus oli ilmiintynyt suoraan eteiseen vähän sen jälkeen kun kuu oli painunut kattojen taakse ja taivas oli alkanut haalistua. Sirius ei ollut viitsinyt edes teeskennellä ettei ollut odottanut, ja Remus oli nojannut toisen kämmenen eteisen seinää vasten ja katsonut häntä naamalle valuvien hiusten alta niin kuin olisi halunnut kysyä  _ ihanko totta?  _ Hän oli yrittänyt riisua Remuksen takkia ja Remus oli töninyt hänen käsiään pois, paitsi että kerran Remus oli takertunut sormillaan hänen paitansa rinnukseen ja pitänyt siitä hetken kiinni kunnes oli työntänyt hänet olkapäästä sivuun.   
  
Tietenkin tärkeintä oli ettei Remus ollut loukkaantunut. Hän oli kysynyt sitäkin ennen kuin Remus oli mennyt makuuhuoneeseen ja sulkenut oven, ja Remus oli katsonut häntä pitkällä katseella. Olihan se tyhmä kysymys. Pari viikkoa sitten he olivat kerran juoneet viskiä pitkälle aamuyöhön ja Remus oli kertonut että se tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi venyttänyt ja vääntänyt ihan kaikkea mitä sisällä oli ja sitten kääntänyt kaiken ympäri. Hän oli katsonut Remusta eikä ollut tajunnut mitään. Ja vähän siltä hänestä oli tuntunut tänäkin aamuna. Hän oli kysynyt Remukselta missä tämä oli ollut, eikä Remus ollut kertonut niin kuin ei kyllä ollut kertonut etukäteenkään. Mutta varmaankaan siihen ei liittynyt ketään muuta, ei ainakaan Fenrir Greybackia. Ja Remus oli ollut ihan selvästi paremmassa kunnossa tällä kertaa kuin viimeksi, oli kävellyt itse makuuhuoneeseenkin ja sulkenut oven ja huutanut sieltä vielä että pää kiinni, kun Sirius oli kysynyt haluaisiko Remus teetä.   
  
Hän oli varmaan enemmän huolissaan kuin olisi edes tarvinnut. Kohta hän lähtisi käymään äidin luona, ja sitten hän tulisi takaisin ja Remus olisi yhä täällä, omassa sängyssään makuuhuoneessa, eikä vieläkään kaipaisi häntä. Mutta ehkä hän sitten herättäisi Remuksen ja he voisivat tehdä jotain, vaikka mennä syömään. Remus kyllä inhosi sitä että hän maksoi ja hän inhosi sitä että Remus aina mainitsi siitä eikä antanut hänen vain maksaa rauhassa. Mutta hän kestäisi sen. He menisivät siihen pubiin joka oli parin korttelin päässä ja jossa ihmiset toisinaan lauloivat surullisia lauluja joissa kaikissa oli sama melodia, ja sitten he istuisivat siellä ja heidän polvensa koskisivat toisiinsa pöydän alla.   
  
Hän keitti vähän kahvia ja joi sen, ja sitten hän oli jo niin myöhässä ettei oikein voinut viivytellä. Remuksen makuuhuoneen ovi kolahti juuri silloin, kun hän oli tarkistanut että näytti kutakuinkin samalta kuin ennen ja seisoi jo eteisessä valmiina kaikkoontumaan.   
  
”Minne sinä menet?” Remus kysyi.   
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan Remusta. Remus oli edelleen kalpea ja käsivarressa näkyi se haava, jota Sirius oli yrittänyt korjata aamulla samalla kun Remus oli väistellyt häntä. Mutta Remus näytti silti paljon paremmalta kuin viime täyden kuun jälkeen.   
  
”Sirius?”   
  
”En minnekään”, hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti yllättävän karhealta ja Remus nosti kulmakarvoja vaikkakin aika väsyneesti. ”Tai siis äidin luo. Lupasin nähdä hänet tänään.”   
  
”Miksi?”   
  
”Hän on minun äitini.”   
  
Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt ettei se riittänyt syyksi. Remus tosiaan tunsi hänet vähän liian hyvin. Hän sanoi nopeasti että tulisi takaisin parin tunnin päästä, ja sitten hän kaikkoontui. Pari sekuntia korvissa vain humisi, kunnes hän tömähti keskelle toista eteistä ja taulut alkoivat kysellä toisiltaan, eikö hän näyttänytkin vähän laihemmalta kuin ennen.   
  
Äiti löytyi kirjastosta. Hän kaatoi itselleen vähän viiniä ja istuutui sitten isän tuolille, ja äiti huokaisi syvään ja katsoi häntä toinen silmä suljettuna niin kuin huoneessa olisi ollut liikaa valoa. ”Mikä päivä nyt on?”   
  
”Miten niin mikä päivä nyt on?” hän kysyi. ”Sunnuntai. Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?”   
  
”Lupasin Druellalle että menen sinne tiistaina”, äiti sanoi. ”Meidän pitää keskustella siitä, ketä kutsumme häihin.”   
  
”Eihän niille ole vielä edes päivämäärää.”   
  
”Ennen kesää”, äiti sanoi ja otti savukkeen, ”se pitää hoitaa ennen kesää. Kaikkien kannalta on mukavampaa että se on pian ohi. Oletko nähnyt Narcissaa?”   
  
”En pariin viikkoon.”   
  
”Mutta hän vei sinut ratsastamaan silloin tammikuun lopussa. Pidätkö sinä hänestä?”   
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. Kai äiti tiesi ettei se mitään tarkoittanut. Silloin pari viikkoa sitten hän oli miettinyt sitäkin, että olisihan hänelle voinut käydä huonommin. Narcissa oli käskenyt tallipoikien satuloida kaksi hevosta ja sitten he olivat ratsastaneet nummien yli. Hän ei ollut aluksi oikein muistanut miten sellainen toimi, ja hänen hevosensa oli kääntyillyt vähän joka suuntaan ja Narcissa oli nauranut hänelle. Hän oli huutanut tuulen ja kavioiden kopinan yli ettei ollut ratsastanut varmaan kymmeneen hiton vuoteen ja ettei siinä ollut mitään nauramista. Narcissa oli nauranut lujempaa. Ja tietenkin Narcissa oli ollut kaunis istuessaan siinä ruunikon tamman satulassa selkä suorana ja huulet yhtä punaisina kuin metsästystakki. Hän oli sanonut senkin Narcissalle ja Narcissa oli pyöritellyt silmiään ja sanonut, että hän nyki hevostaan koko ajan suusta.   
  
”Hyvä”, äiti sanoi ja katseli häntä mahonkipöydän yli, ”se helpottaa asioita. Ei teidän tietenkään tarvitse olla onnellisia. Mutta me emme kaipaa lisää skandaaleja.”   
  
Hän sytytti savukkeen. Ehkä äiti tajusi että jos hän haluaisi aiheuttaa skandaalin, hänellä olisi kyllä yllin kyllin aiheita. Hän voisi aloittaa vaikka siitä että vakoili kaikkia sukulaisiaan ja perheenjäseniään Albus Dumbledorelle sodassa josta kukaan järkevä ihminen ei suostunut vielä edes puhumaan, tai siitä että öisin makuuhuoneessaan hän haaveili että koputtaisi kämppäkaverinsa oveen ja kömpisi sänkyyn ja painaisi kasvot tyynyyn ja levittäisi polvensa.   
  
”Sirius”, äiti sanoi ja yski vähän, ”tämä on vakava asia.”   
  
”Minun pitää palata kohta takaisin.”   
  
”Sinä et voi kutsua sitä poikaa häihin, kai sinä sen tajuat.”   
  
Hän hieroi ohimoitaan. Tietenkään Remus ei haluaisi tulla hänen häihinsä. Mutta hänen pitäisi kyllä kertoa Remukselle. Aina kun Remus näki Dumbledoren, hän odotti sydän kurkussa että Dumbledore kertoisi ja sitten hän olisi kusessa. Mutta Dumbledore ei ollut vielä kertonut, mikä toivottavasti tarkoitti ettei Dumbledorella ollut hajuakaan siitä mitä Sirius ajatteli Remuksesta. Sitä oli kyllä vaikea uskoa.   
  
Välillä hän mietti, että Dumbledore oli varmaan nero. Mikään muu ei selittänyt sitä, että he kaikki tekivät juuri niin kuin Dumbledore halusi. Ja sitten toisinaan hän mietti mikä hitto häntä vaivasi. Totta kai hän tiesi että tämä oli tärkeää. Hän vain oli niin helvetin väsynyt sotimiseen että olisi mieluiten vain häipynyt.   
  
”Sinun isäsi ei tule”, äiti sanoi nyt. Ilmeisesti ei ollut niin väliksi vastailiko hän vai ei. Hän vilkaisi äitiä mutta äiti katsoi jonnekin hänen ohitseen, ehkä isän muotokuvaa lipaston päällä. ”Hänellä on uutta liiketoimintaa Bostonissa. Ja laivamatka on niin pitkä.”   
  
”Sinunkin pitäisi mennä sinne.”   
  
”Ehkä häiden jälkeen”, äiti sanoi ontolla äänellä. Vielä viime viikolla äiti oli sanonut  _ ei ennen kuin Regulus tulee kotiin. _   
  
Kun hän vähän myöhemmin ilmiintyi omaan eteiseensä, Remus istui sohvalla juomassa teetä ja vilkaisi häntä vasemman olkapään yli. Hän mietti pitäisikö vain kävellä makuuhuoneeseen ja sulkea ovi. Remus ei tulisi perässä. Mutta kun hän seuraavan kerran näkisi Remuksen, Remus katsoisi häntä pahemmin kuin nyt. Ja sitä paitsi hän ei oikeastaan halunnut juuri muuta kuin vain olla Remuksen kanssa ja unohtaa ne muut jutut. Ihan sama vaikka he istuisivat hiljaa sohvalla ja mulkoilisivat toisiaan.   
  
Hän keitti itselleenkin teetä. Remus katseli häntä koko matkan keittiön ovensuusta sohvalle, ja hän istuutui Remuksen viereen.   
  
”Dumbledore lähetti pöllön”, Remus sanoi. ”Meillä on joku uusi, joku jonka me tunnemme. Pitää mennä illalla Frankin ja Alicen luokse.”   
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoi ja joi teetään. Se maistui kuumalta vedeltä. Hän vahvisti sitä loitsulla ja se alkoi maistua liikaa sitruunalta. ”Missä sinä olit viime yönä?”   
  
”Ei sinun kuulu tietää sitä”, Remus sanoi. ”Mitä sinä teit teelle?”   
  
”Yritin saada siihen vähän makua. Mutta ei sitä voi enää juoda. Miten niin minun ei kuulu tietää sitä? Mehän olemme… mehän asumme yhdessä.”   
  
”Et sinä voi heittää sitä poiskaan”, Remus sanoi, otti hänen teekuppinsa ja irvisti mutta joi silti.   
  
”Mutta tällä kertaa se ei ollut mikään Dumbledoren juttu. Sinä et ollut Greybackin kanssa.”   
  
”En niin.”   
  
”Minulla olisi parempi olo jos tietäisin että missä sinä olet.”   
  
”Nythän minä olen tässä”, Remus sanoi ja joi hänen teetään. ”Onko sinulla nälkä?”   
  
”Ei oikeastaan.” Hän oli varmaan juonut liikaa viiniä.   
  
”Minä haluan syödä”, Remus sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja painoi sitten kämmenen vasemman kyljen alle. Hän olisi halunnut kuoria Remuksen paidan ylös ja katsoa mitä siellä oli, ehkä mustelma, tai ehkä haava jonka Remus oli korjannut itse rumasti niin että siihen jäisi jälki, mutta Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli. Hän painoi selkänsä kiinni sohvaan ja katseli miten Remus linkutti keittiöön.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Alice näytti kalpeammalta kuin viimeksi ja Frankin poskien alla oli kuopat. Asunto oli kuitenkin ennallaan. Sirius seurasi Remusta olohuoneen reunaan ja katsoi miten Remus tervehti laihaa huonosti pukeutunutta miestä, jonka takin oikea hiha roikkui ilman kättä.   
  
Hemmetti.   
  
”Pettigrew”, hän sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. Viimeksi Pettigrew oli ollut vähän lihava poika joka oli koettanut kasvattaa viiksiä. Mutta se olikin ollut ennen Ranskaa.   
  
”Black”, Pettigrew sanoi ja nyökkäsi hänelle. ”En ajatellut että sinä olisit mukana tässä.”   
  
Hän kaivoi savukkeen takintaskusta. Hän oli jättänyt aseen kotiin ja nyt koko takki tuntui liian kevyeltä. ”Miten niin?”   
  
”En vain tullut ajatelleeksi”, Pettigrew sanoi ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. Tyhjä hiha nytkähti oudosti. Sirius nielaisi ja mietti miten kysyisi kädestä, mutta sitten Pettigrew olisi varmaan ruvennut puhumaan Ranskasta ja sitä hän ei tietenkään halunnut. Remus katseli häntä sellaisella tummalla katseella joka sai aina hänet miettimään oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin, mikä oli varmaan ihan reilua koska hänhän oli tehnyt jotain väärin. Hän aikoi mennä Narcissan kanssa naimisiin eikä ollut vieläkään kertonut Remukselle. Hänen todellakin pitäisi tehdä se pian. Hän nosti oikean reiden vasemman päälle ja koetti näyttää siltä ettei vilkuillut Pettigrew’n puuttuvaa kättä, ja sitten Lily ja James tulivat ja Dumbledore melkein heti sen jälkeen.   
  
Ehkä hän kertoisi Remukselle tänä iltana. Sitä hän mietti, kun Dumbledore esitteli Pettigrew’n ja sanoi sitten, että totta kai he kaikki tunsivat jo toisensa, hehän olivat olleet ystäviä koulussa. Hän mietti sitä miten istuisi sohvalla ja sanoisi Remukselle, että aikoi mennä naimisiin Narcissan kanssa koska ei oikeastaan mahtanut asialle juuri mitään. Ja jonkun kanssa hänen pitäisi joka tapauksessa mennä naimisiin. Ehkä Remus katsoisi häntä niin kuin ei piittaisi lainkaan. Ehkä Remus ei oikeasti piittaisi. Se oli ihan mahdollista. Remus ei ollut suudellut häntä paitsi silloin kerran ja siitä oli jo yli kuukausi. Joskus hänestä tuntui että hän odotti koko ajan milloin Remus tekisi sen uudestaan, tarttuisi hänen leukaansa ja vetäisi hänet lähemmäs, tai painaisi kämmenet hänen lantiolleen ja kääntäisi ympäri ja painaisi selkää vasten ja suutelisi häntä niskaan, tai -   
  
Remus potkaisi häntä kenkään. Hän melkein pudotti savukkeen ja tajusi sitten että Dumbledore tuijotti häntä.   
  
”Teillä on kaikilla omat tehtävänne”, Dumbledore sanoi aavistuksen kyllästyneellä äänellä, ”ja niin kuin hyvin tiedätte, on suotavaa ettette puhu niistä kovin paljon toisillenne. Mitä vähemmän kukin teistä tietää, sen vaikeampi teidän on ilmiantaa ystäviänne.”   
  
Sitten Dumbledore puhui hetken jästisyntyisestä noidasta, joka oli kadonnut viime viikolla koska oli jutellut naapurinsa kanssa liian rehellisesti. Nainen oli löydetty tänä aamuna omasta asunnostaan näennäisen vahingoittumattomana mutta kuolleena. Koko tapaus oli kaikin puolin ikävä ja olisi hyvä ettei sellaisia enää tulisi lisää, vaikka tietenkin niitä tulisi lisää. Siitähän tässä oli kyse. Siriuksen vieressä Remus puristi vasemman käden sormia kiinni reiteen niin lujaa että se varmaan sattui, ja hän mietti mitä tapahtuisi jos hän laittaisi kämmenensä Remuksen käden päälle. Sitten hän alkoi miettiä, osasiko Dumbledore lukea ajatuksia.   
  
Vähän myöhemmin he kävelivät kolmestaan pubiin muutaman korttelin päähän, hän ja Remus ja James. Lily oli jäänyt vielä Alicen ja Frankin luo ja Pettigrew oli kaikkoontunut ensimmäiseltä sopivalta sivukujalta jonnekin. Remus käveli niin lähellä Siriusta että heidän käsivartensa osuivat välillä toisiinsa, tai ehkä hän itse käveli niin lähellä Remusta. Ei hän tiennyt miten päin se meni. Ja James katseli häntä silmäkulmasta ja työnsi lakkia syvemmälle päähän mutta ei puhunut muusta kuin säästä, ja Remus puolestaan ei puhunut mistään. Pubissa he tilasivat kaljat ja etsivät rauhallisen sivupöydän. Musiikki oli sopivasti sen verran kovalla että oli vaikea kuulla omia ajatuksiaan.   
  
”Entä ne häät”, James sanoi jossain kaljalasin puolivälin kohdalla, kun he olivat puhuneet tihkusateesta ja savusumusta jo ainakin kolmen kappaleen verran, ”milloin ne nyt ovat.”   
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja tajusi sitten omituisen myöhässä että jokin oli pielessä.   
  
”Mitkä häät?” Remus kysyi äänellä, joka kuulosti tiheältä.   
  
”Siriuksen häät”, James sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa. ”Meidänkin pitäisi, minun ja Lilyn. Mutta kun on tätä kaikkea. Lily ei enää ikinä pidä silmiään auki kun me rakastelemme ja minusta tuntuu että se johtuu siitä että hän on vain niin väsynyt. Ei siinä jaksa miettiä mitään ylimääräistä.”   
  
”James”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti ja koetti olla katsomatta Remusta, ”minä en kertonut sinulle niistä häistä.”   
  
”Etkö?” James sanoi ja otti uuden hörpyn kaljastaan. ”Ehkä et kertonutkaan. Ehkä se oli Lily. Sinun pitäisi esitellä morsian meille. Olen kyllä kuullut että hän on hyvin nätti.”   
  
”Ei se ole –”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi, mutta ääni juuttui kurkkuun ja Remus ihan takuulla tuijotti häntä. ”Emme me ole… Mitään ei ole vielä sovittu.”   
  
”Eikö?” James kysyi yllättyneellä äänellä.   
  
”Eikö?” Remus kysyi hyvin hiljaa.   
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi, ”tai siis on, se oli… Lupasin äidille. Lupasin äidille että teen sen. Mutta toivoin että tulisi jotain muuta. Eikä meillä ole vielä edes päivämäärää. Sen takia en ole kertonut.”   
  
”Minä taidan lähteä kotiin”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.   
  
”Minä tulen myös”, Sirius sanoi vaikka korvissa oli alkanut humista.   
  
”Anteeksi”, James sanoi hitaasti ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. ”Minä luulin että se oli… en olisi sanonut mitään, mutta puhuimme vain sateesta ja en keksinyt mitään muutakaan.”   
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus koetti ilmeisesti vetää takkia päälle niin nopeasti ettei löytänyt hihoja. ”Me nyt tästä ehkä sitten menemme. Juo sinä kaljat loppuun.”   
  
”Nähdään myöhemmin”, James sanoi ja keräsi sitten kaikki kaljalasit omalle kohdalleen pöytää, ja Remus lähti pujottelemaan pöytien välistä kohti ulko-ovea ja melkein törmäsi tarjoilijaan. Sirius veti syvään henkeä ja seurasi Remusta. Tämä oli mennyt ihan hitosti huonommin kuin hän oli kuvitellut, mikä oli melko ikävää koska hän oli aina tiennyt että se menisi huonosti. Sen takia hän ei ollut kertonut Remukselle. Sen takia hän oli lykännyt kertomista niin että tietenkin sitten lopulta kävi näin, ja nyt hänen pitäisi jotenkin saada Remus uskomaan, ettei hän  _ halunnut  _ mennä Narcissan kanssa naimisiin vaan hänen oli käytännöllisesti katsottuna pakko, niin nämä jutut toimivat. Mutta hän ja Remus voisivat edelleen asua yhdessä ja olla… mutta eiväthän he olleet mitään.   
  
Ulkona tihkusade oli muuttunut kylmemmäksi niin että nyt se tuntui jäätyvän kasvoille. Hän käveli Remuksen perässä, mutta Remuksella oli pidemmät askeleet ja välillä hänen piti juosta vähän. He olivat lähellä jotain jästien tehdasta ja sen melu jymisi riittävän lujana ettei hänen tarvinnut yrittää selittää Remukselle sitä kaikkea ihan vielä. Ja lopulta Remus löysi sopivan sivukujan ja kaikkoontui sanomatta hänelle mitään, ja pari kylmää sekuntia hän ajatteli että Remus oli taatusti mennyt jonnekin muualle, johonkin sellaiseen paikkaan mistä hän ei ikinä löytäisi Remusta. Sitten hän oli heidän eteisessään ja Remus seisoi keskellä olohuonetta ja kiskoi takkia pois olkapäiltä.   
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi äänellä, joka oli vähän hengästynyt siitä kaikesta juoksemisesta eikä kovin tasainen.   
  
Remus heitti takin sohvalle, avasi ylimmän paidannapin ja käveli sitten keittiöön.   
  
”Lupasin äidille että jos saan ostaa tämän kämpän, minä… suostun siihen. Ajattelin että keksisin jonkin keinon perua sen. Mutta jos en olisi luvannut, niin sitten sinä ja minä emme olisi –”   
  
”Älä vedä minua tähän”, Remus sanoi ja kaatoi itselleen viskiä juomalasiin.   
  
”Se on Narcissa”, Sirius sanoi, ”minun serkkuni, se vaaleatukkainen. Sinä näit hänet siellä illallisilla. Ja minä en tietenkään rakasta häntä. Eikä hänkään rakasta minua. Ei se ole sellaista. Minun vain pitää mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin. Mutta emme me varmaan edes pane ikinä. Tai suutele. Tai hän kyllä haluaa lapsen, mutta siinä se. Meidän ei tarvitse edes asua samassa paikassa.”   
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja odotti. Sydän hakkasi korvissa. Remus painoi toisen kämmenen pöytää vasten ja toisella joi viskilasistaan enemmän kuin varmaan olisi pitänyt. Hän katsoi miten Remuksen kasvot painuivat kasaan mutta se tietenkin johtui vain viskistä. Ehkä Remus ei piitannut. Mutta taatusti Remus piittasi edes  _ vähän _ , muuten Remus ei olisi häipynyt sillä tavalla sieltä pubista eikä nyt väistelisi häntä eikä joisi tuolla tavalla viskiä.   
  
”Hän on kyllä hyvin kaunis”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta enhän minä välitä sellaisesta.”   
  
Remus kääntyi ympäri, mutta silloin hän oli jo keittiön ovensuussa. Remus ei mahtuisi hänen ohitseen työntämättä häntä sivuun. Ehkä Remus löisi häntä. Ehkä Remus työntäisi hänet lattialle ja istuisi hänen päälleen ja yrittäisi lyödä, ja hän tarttuisi Remuksen käsiin eikä kumpikaan heistä pääsisi siitä yhtään minnekään.   
  
”Minä menen nukkumaan”, Remus sanoi. ”Anna minun mennä.”   
  
”Sinun piti tehdä minulle jotain. Sinun piti panna minua. Mutta sinä vain suutelit minua kerran ja sen jälkeen –”   
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ”älä puhu siitä.”   
  
”Ei täällä ole ketään”, hän sanoi, mutta Remus työnsi häntä olkapäästä sen verran että pääsi hänen ohitseen, ja hän yritti tarttua Remuksen ranteeseen mutta Remus veti sen hänen ulottuviltaan.  _ Helvetti. _ Hän nojasi ovenreunaan ja katsoi miten Remus pujotteli olohuoneen läpi makuuhuoneeseensa, ja sitten Remuksen ovi sulkeutui ja tuli aivan hiljaista.   
  
Hän pesi kasvonsa niin huolellisesti että iho alkoi muuttua punaiseksi, ja sitten hän tuijotti itseään vähän aikaa peilistä ja mietti mitä Remus tekisi, jos hän menisi koputtamaan oveen. Hän ei kuitenkaan mennyt. Hän käveli omaan makuuhuoneeseensa, riisui vaatteet ja asettui sänkyyn, ja sitten hän kuunteli miten jäinen tihkusade putosi ikkunaan.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Ensin hän ei muistanut mitä illalla oli tapahtunut. Hän työnsi peiton syrjään ja painoi jalat lattialle, ja Remuksen huuto katkesi yhtäkkiä niin kuin aina silloin kun Remus heräsi kesken unen. Hän veti paidan aluspaidan päälle ja aikoi mennä keittiöön niin kuin aina, ja siellä hän keittäisi teetä ja teeskentelisi että oli itse vain sattunut heräämään ihan jostain muusta syystä eikä ollut kuullut Remusta lainkaan, ja Remus teeskentelisi että uskoisi häntä, ja he istuisivat puoli tuntia tai tunnin olohuoneessa ja joisivat teetä ja viskiä ja puhuisivat jostain ihan mitättömästä. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti ovelle, hän muisti että Remus oli vihainen hänelle.   
  
Hän palasi takaisin sängylle ja istuutui. Asunto oli taas aivan hiljainen. Remuskaan ei ollut avannut ovea eikä mennyt keittiöön. Ehkä Remus vain asettuisi takaisin sänkyyn ja yrittäisi nukkua. Aamulla hän selittäisi Remukselle uudestaan ettei oikeastaan halunnut lainkaan mennä Narcissan kanssa naimisiin, ja tällä kertaa hän tekisi sen vähän paremmin. Seuraavalla kerralla, kun Remus näkisi painajaisia, kaikki olisi taas kunnossa ja he voisivat juoda yhdessä sohvalla kunnes muistot muuttuisivat sumeiksi. Hän asettautui makaamaan sängylle ja veti peiton uudestaan päälleen, ja silloin Remuksen ovi kolahti.   
  
Hänen pitäisi sittenkin keittää teetä.   
  
Hän työnsi peiton pois mutta ei ehtinyt juuri muuta, koska Remus ei mennytkään keittiöön vaan käveli suoraan hänen ovelleen, työnsi sen auki, käveli sisään katsomatta häneen ja sulki sitten oven. Hän vain tuijotti. Remus työnsi kämmensyrjällä sivuun hiuksia jotka näyttivät melkein märiltä, ja hän nielaisi ja koetti olla katsomatta Remuksen olkapäitä, joiden kohdalla ohut aluspaita oli liimautunut ihoon. Remus veti terävästi henkeä ja sitten naurahti hengästyneellä äänellä ja vihdoinkin katsoi häntä.   
  
”Naimisiin?” Remus kysyi. ” _ Naimisiin? _ ”   
  
”En minä mahda sille mitään.”   
  
”Älä puhu siitä.”   
  
”Mutta –”   
  
” _ Sirius _ ”, Remus sanoi ja kiipesi sitten hänen sängylleen. Hän vilkuili peittoja jotka taipuivat myttyyn Remuksen polvien alla. Remuksen housutkin olivat liimautuneet kiinni ihoon. ”Mitä sinä haluat?”   
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja räpytteli silmiään. Huoneessa oli hämärää niin ettei hän nähnyt Remuksen ilmeitä aivan tarkasti, mutta hänestä tuntui että Remus kyllä katsoi suoraan häneen. Hän veti syvään henkeä mutta se tarttui kurkkuun, ja sitten Remus painoi kämmenen hänen oikealle polvelleen ja tuli lähemmäs. Hän veti polvea koukkuun. Remus seurasi. Sänky natisi ja sydämenlyönnit muuttuivat raskaammiksi.   
  
”Olisit voinut kertoa että aiot mennä naimisiin”, Remus sanoi, puristi yhä hänen polviaan ja nojasi niiden yli kohti häntä mutta siinä kaikki. Hän oli kuvitellut tämän jotenkin eri tavalla. Tai oikeastaan hän oli kuvitellut tämän tuhannella eri tavalla, ja nyt näytti siltä että Remus saattaisi lopultakin tehdä sen ja kaikki oli vähän pielessä. ”Mitä sinä haluat että minä teen sinulle?”   
  
”Ihan mitä vain”, hän sanoi ja mietti lähtisikö Remus, jos hän työntäisi kätensä Remuksen hiuksiin. Tai paidan alle. Tai housuihin. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut ottaa riskiä. ”Minä aioin kyllä kertoa sinulle. Mutta en…”   
  
”Et mitä?” Remus kysyi ja puristi lujempaa, ja hän suoristi polvensa niin että hänen jalkapohjansa osui Remusta reiteen. Remus näytti vähän yllättyneeltä.   
  
”En uskaltanut”, hän sanoi. ”Minä haluan suudella ensin.”   
  
Varmasti Remus sanoisi ettei se käynyt. Sitten Remus kääntäisi hänet kasvoilleen sängylle ja painaisi hänen olkapäitään patjaan ja vetäisi hänen housunsa alas reisiin, ja sitten hän kuuntelisi omia sydämenlyöntejään eikä miettisi yhtään mitään, ei yhtään mitään muuta paitsi -   
  
Remus kiipesi hänen polviensa yli ja suuteli häntä suulle. Hän yllättyi niin ettei suudellut takaisin, ja sitten kun Remus oli jo melkein peruuttamassa pois, hän työnsi kätensä Remuksen niskaan ja raotti suutaan. Remus maistui eilisillan viskiltä.   
  
”Mitä helvettiä me teemme”, Remus sanoi hänen suutaan vasten, ”mitä  _ helvettiä  _ me –”   
  
Hän puristi sormensa Remuksen hiuksiin ja Remuksen sanat jäivät kesken. Kyllä he molemmat tiesivät mitä Remus olisi sanonut. Hän melkein hymyili ja sitten Remus työnsi molemmat kädet hänen paitansa alle, ja hän puri itseään kieleen niin että maistoi ihan vähän verta. Pää tuntui vähän pehmeältä mutta ei huonolla tavalla niin kuin joskus kun hän teki sen saman viskillä. Ehkä häntä sitä paitsi jännitti vähän. Hän koetti olla ajattelematta sitä ja ajatteli sen sijaan sitä, miten Remus avasi hänen aluspaitansa napit ja työnsi sen sitten pois hänen olkapäiltään ja aina välillä suuteli häntä. Kaikki suudelmat eivät aivan osuneet suulle mutta hitot siitä. Hän suuteli Remusta takaisin aina kun ehti ja mietti että voisi tehdä jonkun hyvän valoloitsun, sellaisen että näkisi Remuksen kasvot kunnolla. Se olisi mahtavaa. Mutta ennen kuin hän muisti missä hänen taikasauvansa oli, Remus tarttui häntä olkapäistä melkein niin kuin hän oli kuvitellut ja käänsi hänet vatsalleen.   
  
Ranskassa hän oli tehnyt tämän muutaman kerran. Yleensä hän oli ollut vahvasti humalassa mutta kerran hän oli ottanut kenttäsairaalasta varastettua morfiinia etukäteen ja se oli ollut virhe. Muuten hän oli ollut ihan tyytyväinen. Kaikkein eniten hän oli pitänyt niistä jotka eivät olleet puhuneet, niin kuin siitä yhdestä skotlantilaisesta pojasta johon hän oli seuraavana päivänä kompastunut ei-kenenkään maalla, ja sitten hän oli kierinyt pojan ruumiin päältä selälleen mutaan ja katsellut harmaata taivasta ihan vain pari sekuntia ennen kuin oli jatkanut juoksemista. Mutta se oli ollut ihan hyvää. Se oli katkaissut kaiken hetkeksi. Ehkä Remuskin oli tehnyt tätä, siellä tunneleissa. Hän yritti kuvitella sitä mutta sitten hänen teki mieli vain suudella lisää, ja Remuksen toinen käsi oli jo hänen niskassaan ja painoi hänen päätään kohti tyynyä. Hän yritti vilkaista vasemman käsivartensa alta. Eihän täällä edes nähnyt mitään kun oli niin hiton pimeää. Remus kuljetti jo sormia hänen selkäänsä pitkin alemmas ja painoi sitten yhdellä kevyesti.   
  
Hän puri hampaat yhteen ja yritti ajatella jotain muuta, vaikka sitä miten he suutelisivat jälkikäteen. Ehkä Remus jäisi tähän nukkumaan. Hän makaisi selällään sängyllä ja Remus makaisi hänen päällään ja suutelisi häntä kämmenet hänen kasvoillaan.   
  
”Ei tämä toimi”, Remus sanoi nyt ja painoi molemmat kämmenet hänen selälleen. ”Sinä jännität.”   
  
”Yritä nyt vain”, hän sanoi mahdollisimman tasaisella äänellä.   
  
”Minä haen taikasauvan”, Remus sanoi ja kiipesi pois sängyltä niin että peitto putosi lattialle. ”Odota siinä.”   
  
Hän odotti. Remuksen askeleet menivät olohuoneen poikki toiseen makuuhuoneeseen ja sitten jäivät sinne kummallisen pitkäksi ajaksi, ja hän painoi otsaa tyynyyn ja kyynärpäitä patjaan ja yritti hengittää. Ehkä Remus ei ollut tarkoittanut että hän odottaisi ihan kirjaimellisesti tässä asennossa. Tai ehkä Remus oli tarkoittanut juuri sitä eikä hänen olisi kuulunut totella. Mutta hän ei ollut ikinä tehnyt tätä tällä tavalla, omassa kodissaan ja omassa sängyssään ja jonkun sellaisen kanssa josta oikeasti -   
  
Remus tuli takaisin ja veti oven kiinni niin että se kolahti, ja sitten Remus kiipesi taas hänen jalkojensa taakse ja painoi toisen kämmenen hänen selälleen. Hän yritti niin kovasti olla jännittämättä että sydämenlyönnit putosivat entistä raskaampina hänen rintalastaansa vasten, mutta kun Remuksen sormi palasi, se oli lämmin ja pehmeä niin kuin Remus olisi työntänyt sen hunajapurkkiin.   
  
”Mitä sinä –”   
  
”Odota nyt”, Remus sanoi, ”ole hiljaa ja odota. Tässä menee vähän aikaa. Ja sano jos se sattuu liikaa.”   
  
”En minä aikonut –”   
  
” _ Sirius. _ ”   
  
Hän painoi suunsa kiinni. Jos hän taivutti niskaansa oikein kovasti, hän näki polviensa välistä suoraan Remuksen syliin. Remuksella oli edelleen housut jalassa. Hänen omat housunsa oli varmaan työnnetty lattialle tai sängyn alle ja paita samoin, ja hän mietti miten voisi pyytää Remusta riisuutumaan myös, se olisi ihan reilua, mutta toisaalta Remus tekisi sen varmaan ennen pitkää. Ranskassa kukaan ei ollut tietenkään riisuutunut enempää kuin oli pakko. Mutta nyt asiat olivat eri lailla, ainakin vähän. Ja hän aikoi suudella ihan kaikkea Remuksessa, tai ainakin kaikkea mihin Remus antaisi hänen koskea. Hän suutelisi jokaista arpea ja painaisi naamansa kiinni Remuksen ihoon ja hengittäisi Remuksen tuoksua, ja sitten Remus painoi häneen toisenkin sormen ja hän unohti mitä oli ollut ajattelemassa.   
  
”Sattuuko”, Remus sanoi.   
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi ja puri hampaat alahuuleen.   
  
”Eikö?” Remus kysyi ja kuulosti vähän hämmästyneeltä, ja sitten Remuksen lämpimät pehmeät sormet taipuivat vähän pitemmälle ja hänen lantionsa notkahti kohti patjaa. ”Älä liiku”, Remus sanoi, ja hän kuvitteli että Remus hymyili, sellaista vinoa hymyä jota hän ei tietenkään nähnyt varsinkaan nyt kun hänellä oli silmät kiinni. Ehkä hänen pitäisi pyytää Remusta tekemään se uudestaan, mutta hänestä tuntui että sitten Remus ei ainakaan olisi tehnyt, tai ehkä vähän myöhemmin, mutta ei ihan heti, ei ainakaan siksi että hän pyysi. Hän oli siis hiljaa. Hengitys kulki hänen sisällään ja tuntui juuttuvan vähän väliä, ja sitten Remuksen sormia oli taatusti ainakin kolme, eikä hän aluksi pitänyt siitä lainkaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla vähän humalassa. Remus kysyi sattuiko se ja hän sanoi ettei se sattunut ja Remus jatkoi vähän aikaa kunnes veti kaikki sormet pois, nousi sängystä ja riisui vyötärönauhan.   
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi, kun Remus taitteli housut tuolin päälle.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Olen pahoillani.”   
  
Remus kääri hihat kyynärpäihin. Paidan helma roikkui kutakuinkin Remuksen lantion kohdalla.   
  
”Olen ihan hiton pahoillani”, Sirius sanoi, ”en minä halua mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin. Tietenkään en halua. Ja tietenkin olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle, mutta –”   
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse kertoa minulle mitään”, Remus sanoi ja avasi ylimmän paidannapin.   
  
”Minä haluan kertoa sinulle kaiken”, hän sanoi ja pidätti sitten hengitystään kun Remus kiipesi sängylle hänen taakseen, mutta Remus painoikin vain toisen kämmenen hänen selälleen ja toisen hänen vatsalleen ja piti ne siinä. Hän hengitti Remuksen käsiä vasten. ”Haluan kertoa sinulle ihan kaiken. Se paska mitä Dumbledore puhui, se että meidän ei pitäisi kertoa meille mitään, sehän on ihan… ei se voi mennä niin. Minä haluan tietää sinusta kaiken. Missä sinä olit eilen yöllä? Minne sinä menit?”   
  
Remus pudotti käden hänen vatsaltaan alemmas ja puristi sormet hänen ympärilleen.   
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi, ”ei meidän tarvitse  _ lopettaa _ vaikka minä menen naimisiin, me voisimme… me voisimme…”   
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, Remus sanoi ja puristi lujempaa, niin ettei hän oikein edes tiennyt tuntuiko se hyvältä vai ei. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja Remuksen sormet pitelivät häntä vähän kevyemmin, ja sitten hän katseli silmäluomien raoista Remuksen polvia jotka olivat kutakuinkin hänen polviensa välissä sängyllä. Remuksella oli arpia polvissakin. Ja Remuksen käsi piteli häntä edelleen ja jos hän oikein yritti, hän pystyi näkemään senkin. Hän mietti voisiko sanoa Remukselle että vähän nopeammin vielä, vähän nopeammin, mutta sitten Remus veti kätensä pois ja käski hänen hengittää.   
  
Hän sulki silmänsä.   
  
Jotenkin hän pitäisi Remuksen. Hän asuisi täällä ja kävisi katsomassa Narcissaa vain viikonloppuisin. Tai ehkä hän ottaisi Remuksen mukaansa. Ei kukaan epäilisi mitään paitsi Narcissa joka arvaisi kaiken. Remus voisi olla vierashuoneessa. Hän hiipisi sinne öisin. Hän -   
  
Remus puristi sormensa hänen niskaansa ja sanoi jotain tunneleista. Hän ei oikein kuullut. Ja sitten Remus työnsi häntä alemmas yläselästä niin että kulma vähän muuttui, ja hän puri hampaansa yhteen ettei olisi hengähtänyt sillä tavalla, mutta eihän se mitään auttanut, ja Remus puristi sormensa hänen niskaansa kovempaa.   
  
Hänen jalkansa alkoivat täristä eikä hän tiennyt johtuiko se siitä mitä Remus teki vai siitä että vasenta polvea oli alkanut särkeä. Hän koetti saada omat sormensa ympärilleen mutta ei se onnistunut mitenkään koska hän upposi vain naama edellä tyynyyn, ja sitten Remus meni aivan liikkumattomaksi ja hengitti äänellä joka oli yhtä tiheä kuin Siriuksen sydämenlyönnit ja hetken päästä valui hitaasti alas sängylle.   
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi äänellä joka kuulosti siltä ettei sitä ollut tarkoitettu kenellekään, ja Sirius yritti kääntyä selälleen sängylle mutta Remus pysäytti hänet ja otti hänet käteensä.   
  
Jälkeenpäin hän nukahti ihan vain sekunniksi ja kun hän taas heräsi, Remus oli poissa. Huone haisi edelleen heiltä molemmilta ja patjassa oli Remuksen muotoinen notko. Hän oli melkein varma että Remus oli laittanut kätensä hänen selälleen hetkeä ennen kuin hän oli nukahtanut, mutta se saattoi kyllä olla untakin. Hän kävi avaamassa ikkunan ja käveli sitten vähän huojuvilla askelilla olohuoneen poikki Remuksen ovelle, mutta oven takana oli aivan hiljaista. Hän palasi takaisin omaan sänkyynsä ja tuijotti kattoa ennen kuin lopulta nukahti.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”Äiti sanoo että meidän pitää päättää päivä”, Narcissa sanoi.   
  
”Minä luulen että olen rakastunut Remukseen.”   
  
Narcissa huokaisi syvään ja ojensi hänelle savukkeen. Hän katsoi miten pulut kaartelivat talojen yllä. Aamulla Remus oli istunut keittiössä kahvikuppi käsien välissä ja väistellyt hänen katsettaan, ja hän oli istuutunut pöydän toiselle laidalle ja sitten he olivat katselleet toistensa ohitse kunnes Remuksen oli pitänyt lähteä töihin. Hän oli miettinyt, että Remus näytti jotenkin pienemmältä kuin yleensä. Ehkä Remusta kadutti. Mutta sitä hän ei halunnut ajatella, ja niinpä hän oli juonut vähän viiniä sen jälkeen kun Remus oli mennyt, ja sitten hän oli lähtenyt tapaamaan Narcissaa niin kuin oli luvannut.   
  
”En varmaan pysty lopettamaan sitä”, hän sanoi ja katseli kattoja parvekkeen kaiteen välistä. ”Enkä tahdo.”   
  
”Lopettamaan mitä?” Narcissa kysyi. ”Sinähän vain sanoit että olet rakastunut häneen.”   
  
”Me panimme eilen”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi sitten sormenpäät ohimoille. Päätä särki mutta se oli tavallista päänsärkyä. Hän vain joi liikaa, tai liian vähän. ”Rakastelimme. En minä tiedä miten sitä pitäisi kutsua.” Hän vilkaisi Narcissaa, joka katseli kaupungin ylle ja poltti tupakkaa. ”Hän pani minua.”   
  
”Selvä”, Narcissa sanoi.   
  
”En tiedä onko hän rakastunut minuun.”   
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi kysyä.”   
  
”En pysty.”   
  
”Miten niin et pysty?”   
  
”En tykännyt ikinä kenestäkään tuolla tavalla. En tiedä miksi. Joskus mietin… tämä kuulostaa nyt pahalta, mutta joskus mietin että ovatko muut ihmiset ihan oikeita.”   
  
Narcissa naurahti ja työnsi sitten savukkeen takaisin huulten väliin.   
  
”Että tuntuuko heistä samalta kuin minusta”, Sirius sanoi, ”mietin sitä joskus Ranskassakin. Meitä vain oli niin paljon. Jos me olimme kaikki oikeita, niin sehän oli… en minä tiedä mitä se oli. Mutta Remus on eri asia. Minä haluan pitää hänet. Ja haluan tietää hänestä kaiken.”   
  
”Oletko kertonut hänelle häistä?”   
  
”Olen”, hän sanoi, ”sen takia me panimme. Hän oli vihainen.”   
  
” _ Merlin _ ”, Narcissa sanoi.   
  
”Ehkä sinä voisit jättää minut”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sanoisit vaikka että olet rakastunut johonkin toiseen.”   
  
”Eihän se ole mikään syy”, Narcissa sanoi melkein pehmeällä äänellä. ”Äiti haluaa että me pidämme illalliset ensi perjantaina. Kutsutaan vain ihan lähintä sukua. Ja kerrotaan hääpäivä.”   
  
”Mikä hääpäivä?”   
  
”Kahdeskymmenesseitsemäs huhtikuuta. Se on sunnuntai. Ja se on varmaan ihan yhtä hyvä päivä kuin mikä tahansa muukin.”   
  
Sirius poltti savukkeen loppuun ja sitten vielä toisen, ja sitten hän ilmiintyi tyhjään asuntoon. Makuuhuone ei enää tuoksunut Remukselta. Hän täytti kylpyammeen kuumalla vedellä ja istui siellä kunnes vesi jäähtyi, ja sitten hän koetti päästä ylös irvistelemättä vaikka eihän kukaan ollut näkemässä. Hänestä tuntui että Remus oli saanut hänet helläksi vähän muullakin kuin sillä ilmeisimmällä tavalla. Jos maailma olisi ollut ihan nurinkurinen niin ehkä hän ja Remus olisivat menneet naimisiin, mutta sitäkin oli mahdotonta ajatella. Paljon helpompaa oli kuvitella, että myöhemmin Remus tulisi kotiin ja ehkä suostuisi panemaan häntä uudelleen, ja se varmaan sattuisi mutta olisi sen arvoista, jos Remus nukkuisi hänen sängyssään edes vähän aikaa.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Narcissa oli tietenkin hirvittävän kaunis. Hän painoi kämmenensä hetkeksi Narcissan selälle vaikka kukaan ei nähnyt, ja Narcissa puristi häntä kevyesti ranteesta ja hymyili vähän surullista hymyä joka ei oikein sopinut huulipunan sävyyn. Sitten eteinen olikin jo täynnä vieraita. He ohjasivat ne kirjastoon, jossa äiti oli ollut kevyesti humalassa aamusta asti ja katsoi kaikkia sellaisella ontolla ilmeellä, joka ihan selvästi sanoi että kukaan ei olisi kaivannut näitä häitä, jos vain Regulus ei olisi kuollut Ranskassa. Mutta ehkä se ei ollut muiden mielestä yhtä selvää kuin hänen.   
  
Hän istuutui äidin viereen ja Narcissa istuutui hänen viereensä ja Narcissan vanhemmat istuivat Narcissan toiselle puolelle. Hän yritti olla katsomatta ketään kovin pitkää aikaa kerrallaan, mutta hänkin oli juonut tänään jo jonkin verran ja välillä silmät vain juuttuivat jonnekin. Päässä kuitenkin humisi miellyttävästi niin kuin tämäkään ei olisi ollut aivan totta. Sitä hän oli joskus miettinyt Ranskassa. Hän piteli kiinni Narcissan kädestä ja kuunteli sitä lainehtivaa keskustelua säästä ja sukulaisista, kiinteistöistä ja sijoituksista, puutarhoista ja maaseutukartanoista. Narcissa puhui hevosistaan. Hän itse ei puhunut juuri mistään. Dumbledore oli lähettänyt hänelle eilen tarkoin suojatun pöllön ja vaatinut että hän puhuisi politiikkaa ja koettaisi saada Bellatrixin sanomaan jotain mitä voisi myöhemmin käyttää oikeudessa. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Bellatrixia silmiin kuin ehkä kaksi sekuntia kerrallaan.   
  
Ja Remus oli aamulla katsonut häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän aikoi tänään tehdä, vaikka hän ei ollut kertonut. Hän oli vain kysynyt suutelisiko Remus häntä, ja Remus oli sanonut ettei sitä saanut kysyä tuolla tavalla ääneen. Sen jälkeen Remus oli lukkiutunut vähäksi aikaa kylpyhuoneeseen. Mutta ehkä Remus taas tänä iltana panisi häntä. Hän voisi suututtaa Remuksen kertomalla totuuden. Ehkä Remus tekisi sen tällä kertaa jossain muualla kuin sängyssä, vaikka keittiön pöydällä. Se olisi hänelle ihan oikein, koska miten hitossa hän oli kuvitellut että saisi tämän ratkaistua jotenkin muuten kuin sillä tavalla, että menisi Narcissan kanssa naimisiin.   
  
Jonkin aikaa he kohottelivat maljoja, joista suurin osa oli epämiellyttävän poliittisia. Hänen pitäisi varmaan kertoa niistäkin Dumbledorelle, mutta hän unohti ne saman tien. Narcissan hajuvesi tuntui hänen nenässään koko ajan ja hän toivoi että he olisivat olleet hänen huoneessaan ja kaikki nämä muut ihmiset olisivat kadonneet jonnekin. Sitten Narcissan ei olisi tarvinnut hymyillä tuolla tavalla. Ja sitten hän itse olisi voinut ottaa viskiä ja ehkä itkeä vähän jos olisi pystynyt siihen, ja Narcissa olisi sanonut jotain kylmää ja järkevää ja hänelle olisi tullut oudolla tavalla parempi olo, melkein niin kuin silloin kun kiipesi tikapuita pitkin juoksuhaudan reunalle ja ajatteli että tuossa se nyt oli. Luoti päähän. Se olisi nopeasti ohi. Ja totta kai se hirvitti niin että pelko tuntui jähmettävän kaiken sisällä, ihan kaiken, mutta silti se oli vähän parempaa kuin olla siellä juoksuhaudan pohjalla odottamassa että pitäisi kiivetä tikkaille.   
  
”Sirius”, Narcissa sanoi ja taputti häntä kämmenselkään, ja hän tarttui viinilasiinsa lujemmin. Äitikin katsoi näköjään häntä. Kaikki muutkin katsoivat häntä. Hän vilkaisi Narcissaa. Narcissa hymyili mutta pelkällä suulla. ”Minulla ja Siriuksella on teille ilmoitusluontoinen asia. Me aiomme mennä –”   
  
Ulko-ovi avautui ja sulkeutui. Narcissa painoi suunsa hitaasti kiinni ja katsoi Siriusta, ja Sirius vilkaisi äitiä, mutta äiti oli noussut seisomaan ja näytti siltä kuin olisi miettinyt, oliko ihan hereillä. Ehkä he kaikki miettivät sitä. Ja sitten kaikki taulut alkoivat puhua samaan aikaan eikä siitä saanut mitään selvää, ja joku kysyi että milloin ne häät olivat, ja sitten joku työnsi kirjaston oven auki.   
  
He olivat varmaan nukahtaneet kaikki. Tai ehkä kuolleet. Mutta joku pudotti lasin lattialle, ja Sirius nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja tajusi että Narcissan kynnet olivat pureutuneet hänen ranteeseensa.   
  
”Hei”, Regulus sanoi ja pudotti reppunsa lattialle.   



	3. Chapter 3

**5\. luku**   
  
  
_ 27.2.1919 _   
  
  
Teevesi kiehui jo. Hän kaatoi sitä kahteen kuppiin, leijutti molemmat olohuoneeseen ja käveli itse perässä. Vesi tippui räystäitä pitkin ja lumi alkoi sulaa talojen katoilta. Hän veti verhot auki ja valo oli kerrankin niin kirkasta että piti siristellä silmiä. Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri.   
  
”Missä Lupin on?”   
  
”Töissä”, hän sanoi ja potkaisi yhtä notkuvajalkaisista tuoleista. He olivat yrittäneet korjata niitä mutta se ei ollut oikein onnistunut. Nyt sohva oli kuitenkin jo varattu, joten hän istuutui tuolille, nosti teekupin syliinsä ja varoi läikyttämästä sitä. ”Olen sanonut hänelle että hänen pitäisi lopettaa, mutta ei hän usko.”   
  
”Miksi hän kuuntelisi sinua?” Regulus kysyi ja hymyili samaa vinoa hymyä kuin lapsena, siitä vain oli tullut synkempi Ranskassa.   
  
Sirius hieroi otsaansa mutta päänsärky vain paheni. Hän oli herännyt samaan aikaan kuin Remus ja istunut keittiössä katsomassa miten Remus keitti teetä ja teki eväät voileivistä ja pakkasi repun ja sitten lopulta laittoi takin päälle ja lähti. Aurinko ei ollut silloin vielä edes noussut. Hän oli seurannut Remusta ovelle ja miettinyt mitä Remus tekisi jos hän suutelisi tätä, mutta tietenkään hän ei ollut kokeillut.   
  
Luultavasti Remus ei ollut hänelle enää vihainen siitä hääjutusta. Remuksen silmistä kyllä näki kun Remus oli vihainen, ja viime aikoina Remus oli väistellyt hänen katsettaan ja sitten kuitenkin tuijottanut aina kun hän itse kääntyi toisaalle. Välillä hän näki Remuksen katseen peileistä ja välillä hän tunsi sen. Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi napannut Remuksen tekemästä jotain kamalaa ja sitten puristanut Remuksen olkapäät kämmentensä väliin, ja Remus olisi odottanut ja miettinyt että mitä hittoa hän tekisi.   
  
”Miten äiti jaksaa?” hän kysyi nyt.   
  
Regulus nosti toisen reiden toisen päälle. Välillä hän mietti oliko se sittenkään Regulus vai vain joku vähän saman näköinen, mutta kyllähän hän tiesi ettei kukaan ollut palannut Ranskasta sellaisena kuin oli mennyt sinne. Ja joskus hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän katsoisi peiliin.   
  
”Ihan hyvin”, Regulus sanoi. ”Miten niin?”   
  
”Ei hän ole voinut hyvin sen jälkeen kun me lähdimme Ranskaan”, Sirius sanoi ja sytytti savukkeen, ”tai kun minä tulin sieltä. Hän vain odotti että milloin sinä tulet. Mutta hänen piti lähteä Bostoniin häiden jälkeen.”   
  
”Häiden”, Regulus sanoi ja nuolaisi ylähuultaan. ”Anna minulle savuke.”   
  
Hän ojensi Regulukselle yhden. Tuntui oudolta että Regulus oli alkanut polttaa, mutta toisaalta hehän eivät olleet nähneet toisiaan melkein viiteen vuoteen. Silloin kesällä 1914 Dumbledore oli päättänyt että kaikkien seitsemäsluokkalaisten oli parempi lähteä Ranskaan kuin pysyä koulussa. Tylypahkankin piti kantaa osansa ikävyyksistä. Velhojen piti osoittaa tukensa maan jästiväestölle, joka tietenkään ei koskaan saisi tietää siitä mitään. Ja sitä paitsi sotahan loppuisi ennen joulua. Tammikuussa 1915 he kaikki olisivat taas koulussa. Ehkä kevään kokeissa olisi sitten jotain helpotuksia. Hän oli hyvästellyt Reguluksen rautatieasemalla ja  Regulus oli ollut silloin viidentoista. Kun hän oli tullut ensimmäistä kertaa lomalle, ehkä huhtikuussa 1915, Regulus oli jo lopettanut koulun ja lähtenyt vapaaehtoisena rintamalle, helvetin idiootti.   
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla”, Regulus sanoi, piteli savuketta toisella kädellä ja toisella joi teetä.   
  
”Millä tavalla?”   
  
”Niin kuin miettisit että enkö minä enää olekaan lapsi”, Regulus sanoi. ”Albus Dubledore jutteli minulle eilen.”   
  
Sirius painoi silmät hetkeksi kiinni. Sitten kun Regulus lähtisi, hän vetäisi kaikki verhot kiinni ja menisi vähäksi aikaa sänkyyn. Hän voisi herätä sitten kun Remus tulisi. ”Missä?”   
  
”Hän tuli meille kotiin”, Regulus sanoi, ”äiti päästi hänet sisään. Kuulemma sinä teet töitä hänelle.”   
  
”Ei sinun kuuluisi tietää sitä.”   
  
”Ja olisi parempi että minäkin tekisin, koska muuten me olemme eri puolilla tätä sotaa. Ilmeisesti täälläkin on sota.”   
  
”Pysy erossa siitä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Mene vaikka äidin kanssa Bostoniin.”   
  
”En minä voi”, Regulus sanoi ja katseli häntä, ”minun pitää mennä naimisiin Narcissan kanssa, muistatko? Jotta sinun ei tarvitse.”   
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Silloin illallisilla melkein pari viikkoa sitten äiti oli ajanut heidät kaikki ulos, hänetkin, melkein niin kuin äiti olisi hetkeksi unohtanut että hänkin oli sukua. Oli mennyt monta päivää ennen kuin äiti oli muistanut häät. Ja sitten Narcissa oli tullut käymään ja he olivat istuneet kirjastossa kolmestaan, hän ja Narcissa ja Regulus, ja gramofoni oli jättänyt tahteja väliin vaikka he olivat kyllä koettaneet taikoa sitä ehjäksi. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli lähtenyt hetkeksi, varmaan kokeillaakseen mitä tapahtuisi, ja kun hän myöhemmin oli raottanut kirjaston ovea, Narcissalla oli ollut sormet Reguluksen niskassa ja polvet Reguluksen polvien välissä.   
  
Hän ei ollut ihan varma, ettei Regulus tehnyt sitä hänen takiaan. Ainakin osittain. Hän väisti Reguluksen katsetta ja tuijotti sen sijaan kohti ikkunoita, valoa joka pureutui silmiin.   
  
”Olisitko sinä oikeasti tehnyt sen?” Regulus kysyi. ”Jos minä en olisi tullut.”   
  
”Totta kai olisin. Missä sinä olit?”   
  
”Minähän olen kertonut sen monta kertaa.”   
  
Hän vilkaisi Regulusta. Tietenkin hän muisti koko jutun. Regulus oli loukkaantunut ja jäänyt saksalaisten vangiksi alkusyksyllä, ja sitten vihdoin tammikuussa Regulus oli onnistunut karkaamaan, mutta oli ollut ihan hiton vaikeaa päästä takaisin Englantiin. Hän oli kysynyt miksei Regulus ollut vain ilmiintynyt. Regulus oli sanonut ettei ollut käyttänyt taikuutta viiteen vuoteen eikä ollut varma olisiko päässyt yhtenä kappaleena perille. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miksi sitä oli niin hirveän vaikea uskoa. Ehkä hänestä oli tulossa samanlainen kuin Dumbledoresta, joka aina koetti nähdä ihmisten läpi.   
  
”Mene sitten naimisiin”, hän sanoi ”ja ota Narcissa mukaan ja menkää kaikki Bostoniin. Jos te jäätte tänne niin Dumbledore käyttää teitä jotenkin, tai Voldemort, tai ehkä molemmat.”   
  
”Mutta sinä olet oikeasti Dumbledoren puolella”, Regulus sanoi vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä. ”Sinun mielestäsi hän on oikeassa.”   
  
”Totta kai hän on oikeassa”, Sirius sanoi. ”Veri on ihan samanlaista. Hitot siitä kuinka paljon siinä on taikuutta. Kaikki ihmiset särkyvät samalla tavalla. Kyllähän sen näki siellä.”   
  
”Sinä olet erilainen kuin ennen.”   
  
”Sinäkin olet erilainen kuin ennen.”   
  
”Me rakastelimme”, Regulus sanoi, ”minä ja Narcissa. Tiistaina. Hänen sängyssään. Hän arveli että kotitonttu kertoo hänen äidilleen mutta että ei sillä ole niin väliä koska me aiomme joka tapauksessa mennä naimisiin. Mutta sinä et olisi tehnyt sitä. Sinä olisit antanut hänen asua missä hän halusi ja olisit palannut tänne Lupinin kanssa.”   
  
Sirius sammutti tupakan ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Keuhkot rahisivat. ”Niin olisin.”   
  
”Tekisikö hän saman? Lupin?”   
  
Hän vilkaisi Regulusta ja joi sitten vähän lisää teetä.   
  
”Minä haluaisin tavata hänet.”   
  
”Miksi?”   
  
”Minä olen sinun veljesi. Totta kai minä haluan tavata poikaystäväsi.”   
  
Hän nauroi ja tajusi sitten kesken naurun että Regulus olikin tosissaan. ”Ei hän ole minun poikaystäväni.”   
  
”Eikö?”   
  
”Ja älä nyt hitossa sano hänelle niin tai muuten hän suuttuu minulle niin että häipyy.”   
  
”En minä sano hänelle mitään”, Regulus sanoi melkein pehmeällä äänellä, ”ainakaan mitään sellaista. Kai sinä tajuat ettei minua haittaa millainen sinä olet.”   
  
”Eikö sinun pitäisi mennä kotiin”, hän sanoi ”äiti voi ruveta juomaan.”   
  
”Hän katsoo minua niin kuin minä olisin kuollut ja sitten herännyt henkiin”, Regulus sanoi mutta nousi kuitenkin seisomaan.   
  
”Niinhän sinä oletkin.”   
  
”Haista paska”, Regulus sanoi kevyellä äänellä. Hän pysähtyi Reguluksen eteen ja tämä taputti häntä ensin käsivarrelle ja sitten vielä kaulalle. Reguluksen käsi oli lämmin, niin että luultavasti Regulus ei ollut kummitus. Sitäkin hän oli miettinyt silloin ensimmäisenä iltana kun oli palannut kotiin ja tyhjentänyt viskipullon ja sitten istunut sohvalla vaikkei ollutkaan enää ollut ihan varma, missä oli. Ja Remus oli tullut hänen viereensä eikä ollut sanonut hänelle mitään, ja hän oli miettinyt että jos hän tulisi hulluksi, se tapahtuisi varmaan juuri näin. Ensin hän kuvittelisi että Remus pani häntä ja sitten hän kuvittelisi että Regulus tuli kotiin.   
  
Hän saattoi Reguluksen eteiseen ja seisoi sitten siinä kun Regulus laittoi vielä toisenkin käden hänen kaulalleen. Hän taputti Regulusta kylkeen ja Regulus sävähti ja löi häntä käsivarteen, ja sitten hän muisti että se oli se kohta johon Regulusta oli ammuttu kesällä 1917. Hän oli lukenut siitä kirjeestä jonka äiti oli kirjoittanut vähän haparoivalla käsialalla, luultavasti humalassa, ja hän oli miettinyt että kostaisi sen. Mutta eihän hän tiennyt kenelle kostaisi, saksalaisia oli loputtomasti ja sitä paitsi saattoihan se olla omiakin. Joskus joku ampui ohi. Nyt Regulus käski hänen näyttää vähän iloisemmalta ja halasi häntä sitten kunnolla, ja hän roikkui hetken kiinni Reguluksen takissa kunnes se alkoi tuntua vähän nololta. Lapsena hän oli ajatellut että hän opettaisi Regulukselle kaiken koska oli heistä se vanhempi. Mutta sitten kaikki oli mennyt sekaisin ja heistä molemmista oli tullut ihan jotain muuta kuin mitä oli pitänyt, eikä hän enää voisi opettaa Regulukselle mitään. Paitsi ehkä hän saisi Reguluksen lähtemään Englannista ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä.   
  
”Kerro terveisiä Narcissalle”, hän sanoi.   
  
”Kerro itse”, Regulus sanoi, ”te olette kuulemma ystäviä,” ja sitten Regulus kaikkoontui ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa siihen mitään. Hän käveli keittiöön ja mietti pitäisikö juoda vähän viskiä, mutta hän oli viime aikoina juonut sitä niin paljon ettei enää tiennyt oliko humalassa vai ei eikä myöskään välittänyt. Hän painoi molemmat kyynärpäät pöytään ja kasvot kämmeniin.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”Sirius?”   
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Aurinko paistoi suoraan naamaan, hänen kätensä oli rutussa ja punainen niin kuin hän olisi maannut sen päällä, ja hänen leukansa oli märkä. Remus laittoi hatun ja takin naulakkoon ja vilkuili häntä   
  
”Mitä kello on?”   
  
”Melkein kolme”, Remus sanoi ja pysähtyi olohuoneeseen. ”Kuka täällä oli?”   
  
”Regulus. Hän haluaisi tavata sinut.”   
  
Remus käveli jonnekin, äänistä päätellen omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Sirius veti syvään henkeä ja nousi sitten seisomaan. Hän oli varmaan lähinnä väsynyt. Valo kyllä sattui silmiin. Hän tarkisti että taikasauva oli taskussa ja seurasi sitten Remusta makuuhuoneeseen, jossa Remus napitti parhaillaan paitaa auki ja mulkaisi häntä pahasti.   
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja istuutui Remuksen sängylle.   
  
”Miksi hän haluaa tavata minut?” Remus kysyi, kääntyi selin häneen ja työnsi paidan pois olkapäiltä. Lapaluut näkyivät aluspaidan läpi.   
  
”Hän on minun veljeni.”   
  
”Miksi hän haluaa tavata _ minut? _ ”   
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Remuksen patja oli kovempi kuin hänen. Hän oli kyllä muutaman kerran istunut Remuksen sängyllä mutta aina öisin ja aina humalassa. ”Koska sinä olet minun… jotain. Hän tietää sen.”   
  
”En minäkään tiedä”, Remus sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli. ”Häivy siitä. Minä yritän vaihtaa vaatteita.”   
  
”Minä haluan katsoa.”   
  
”Etkä halua.”   
  
”Kyllä haluan”, hän sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja käveli ikkunan luo. Kun hän veti verhot auki, Remus huokaisi niin syvään että rintakehä upposi aluspaidan alla. Remuksella oli tummat jäljet silmien ympärillä ja käsivarret täynnä naarmuja. ”Sinä teet liikaa töitä.”   
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi sitten housut pois jalasta. ”Mitä sinä haluat?”   
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi ja nosti katseensa takaisin Remuksen kasvoihin. Remuksen alusvaatteet näyttivät siltä että ne oli korjattu loitsuilla ainakin kymmeneen kertaan. Hänen pitäisi viedä Remus räätälille mutta Remus ei takuulla suostuisi siihen. ”Haluatko mennä kylpyyn?”   
  
Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, mitä ihmettä se mahtoi tarkoittaa.   
  
”Minä teen sinulle kylvyn”, hän sanoi, ”teen sen minun huoneeseeni, se on kaikkein mukavin. Odota hetki. Äläkä pukeudu.”   
  
Kylpyamme pisti yllättävän paljon vastaan, kun hän leijutti sen omaan huoneeseensa. Olohuoneessa hän melkein törmäsi sohvaan ja kylpyhuone nytkähti vaarallisesti ilmassa, ja Remus seisoi huoneensa ovensuussa ja katsoi häntä käsivarret puuskassa rinnan päällä ja pelkissä alusvaatteissa. Hän koetti olla miettimättä sitä tai muuten hän varmaan pudottaisi ammeen omille varpailleen. Lopulta hän kuitenkin sai sen laskettua huoneensa lattialle eivätkä lattialaudat edes hajonneet, ja Remus seurasi häntä niin hiljaa että hän olisi voinut unohtaa Remuksen jos ei olisi koko ajan tuntenut katsetta niskassaan.   
  
”Mitä nyt?” Remus kysyi, kun hän oli täyttänyt ammeen vedellä.   
  
”Kiipeä sinne.”   
  
Remus käveli ammeen viereen ja painoi kätensä veteen. ”Sehän on jääkylmää.”   
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja lämmitti kiireesti veden. Siitä tuli ensin polttavaa, mutta sitten hän onnistui haalentamaan sitä sopivasti. Hän nyökkäsi Remukselle ja Remus tuijotti häntä suu raollaan ja silmät kapeina mutta tuijotti kuitenkin.   
  
”Aiotko katsoa?”   
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Hänen päänsä tuntui edelleen raskaalta ja hänenkin olisi pitänyt varmaan ottaa kylpy. Ehkä myöhemmin. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja odotti että Remus käskisi hänen häipyä. Lattialaudat narisivat kun hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle, ja Remus hengitti syvään ja sitten kiskoi aluspaidan pään yli lattialle.   
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja Remus mulkaisi häntä aika pahasti mutta riisui housutkin.   
  
”Mistä tässä on kyse?” Remus kysyi sitten kun oli laskeutunut ammeen pohjalle asti. Sirius kiersi ammeen ympäri ja ikkunan luo ja sitten takaisin, ja Remus asetteli käsivarret ammeen reunoille ja nosti polvensa melkein kiinni rintaan niin kuin olisi koettanut estää häntä katsomasta. Hän työnsi hiuksia sivuun otsaltaan ja istuutui sängylle. Ehkä se oli kuitenkin kaikkein turvallisin paikka. Ja siitä hän näki oikein hyvin Remuksen oikean olkapään muttei kuitenkaan suoraan Remuksen syliin.   
  
”Miten niin?” hän sanoi, ja Remus painoi käden olkapäälleen, sille joka osoitti hänen suuntaansa. ”Sinä halusit kylpyyn. Ja minä haluan… minä yritän pyytää anteeksi.”   
  
”Koska melkein menit naimisiin”, Remus sanoi ja nosti märän kämmenen kasvoilleen. Vesi valui Remuksen leukaa pitkin kaulalle ja siitä rinnalle ja takaisin ammeeseen. Remuksella ei ollut yhtään ampumahaavaa tai ainakaan hän ei ollut huomannut sellaista, oli vain niitä pitkiä arpia jotka näyttivät kynnenjäljiltä. ”Ei sitä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi.”   
  
”Kyllä pitää”, hän sanoi ja käveli ammeen viereen ennen kuin ehtisi puhua itselleen järkeä. Remus vilkaisi häntä mutta painoi sitten katseensa takaisin veteen. Hän tarttui ammeen reunaan ja mietti voisiko sitä laajentaa niin että hänkin mahtuisi sinne, mutta Remus olisi varmaan lyönyt häntä. ”Oletko sinä vihainen?”   
  
”En.”   
  
”Älä valehtele”, hän sanoi ihan vain jotta näkisi mitä Remus tekisi, ja Remus painoi käden kasvoilleen ja käänsi sitten naamansa pois hänestä. Hän puri alahuultaan niin kovaa että se sattui ja kurkotti sitten ammeen reunan ohi veteen, painoi kämmenen Remuksen polvelle jotta Remus ei potkaisisi häntä naamaan ja sitten pujotti sormensa Remuksen syliin.   
  
Remus kääntyi katsomaan häntä niin nopeasti että vesi roiskui ja puristi sormensa hänen ranteensa ympärille, riittävän lujaa että se tuntui pahalta muttei niin lujaa että hän olisi vetänyt kätensä pois. Hän odotti pari sekuntia mutta Remus ei tehnyt mitään muuta, tuijotti häntä vain isoilla väsyneillä silmillä. Hän otti Remuksen käteensä.   
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi karhealla äänellä ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, ”mitä helvettiä sinä –”   
  
Hän liikutti kättään. Ihan vain yhden kerran. Ihan vain kokeeksi. Ja Remus nielaisi niin että vedestä kiiltävä iho nytkähteli kurkunpään kohdalla. ”Olen ihan hiton pahoillani. Mutta nyt se on ohi. Enkä minä menen naimisiin kenenkään muun kanssa. Minä olen nyt sinun.”   
  
”En minä halua sinua”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä.   
  
Sirius puristi vähän lujempaa. Remuksen polvet putosivat veteen ja jalkapohjat liukuivat ammeen päätyä vasten, ja sitten Remus päästi irti hänen ranteestaan ja tarttui hänen leukaansa sen sijaan.   
  
”Mitä sinä  _ teet? _ ”   
  
”Runkkaan sinua”, hän sanoi. Remus piti hänen leuastaan kiinni aika lujaa muttei ollut ihan selvää, yrittikö Remus vetää häntä itseään kohti vai työntää kauemmas. ”Luulin että huomaisit.”   
  
”Hiton paskiainen”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti hänen suutaan, ”et sinä voi vain –”   
  
”En voi mitä?” hän kysyi, kun Remus puristi äkkiä suunsa kiinni ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. Hyvä että Remus näytti pitävän samoista asioista kuin hän. Tämähän meni hienosti.   
  
”Minä joudun Azkabaniin tästä”, Remus sanoi mutta antoi kätensä pudota pois hänen leualtaan.   
  
”Etkä joudu”, hän sanoi ja koetti kiihdyttää tahtia, mutta se oli vähän vaikeaa koska piti kurkottaa ammeen reunan yli ja koska Remuksen reidet olivat edelleen vähän tiellä. ”Minä pidän huolen ettei sinulle käy mitään.”   
  
”Et sinä pysty siihen”, Remus sanoi äänellä, joka ei kuulostanut enää ihan vakuuttavalta. Remuksen silmät olivat taas kiinni ja niska kurkotti ammeen reunan yli, ja Remuksen kaula oli märkä, kaikki Remuksessa oli märkää, ja jos Remus ei olisi ollut kylpyammeessa täynnä vettä niin hän olisi kyllä kiivennyt Remuksen syliin ja suudellut - - ”Sinä kuvittelet aina että pystyt kaikkeen. Ihan kaikkeen. Ja minä mietin että onko se… onko se joku rikkaiden juttu, vai oletko se vain sinä. Ja minä yritän selittää että se ei… se ei  _ toimi  _ samalla meille muille, mutta sinä vain… vähän lujempaa.”   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Vähän lujempaa”, Remus sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä, ja hän nielaisi pariin kertaan ja koetti totella. ”Mutta sinä et vain  _ tajua. _ Ja sitten seuraat minua ja katselet minua ja hankit minulle hiton kämpän ja mitä minä sille mahdan, en minä voi sanoa että ei käy, ja sitten sinä meinaat mennä naimisiin jonkun hiton naisen kanssa etkä edes kerro minulle, etkä sitten menekään, ja pyytelet anteeksi vaikka ei pitäisi koska ei se koske minua mitenkään, ja sitten sinä kuitenkin tuijotat minua noilla hiton silmillä, ja mitä minun on tarkoitus tehdä, mitä helvettiä, sinähän kävelet minun perässäni ja sinä olet niin helvetin kaunis koko ajan ja –”   
  
” _ Mitä? _ ”   
  
”Jatka nyt”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius tajusi että hänen kätensä oli ihan paikallaan, piteli vain Remusta joka varmaan kohta tulisi, Remuksen polvet tärisivät jo ja hengitys taivutti rintaa ylös ja alas. ”Jatka nyt  _ jo. _ ”   
  
”Sinä sanoit että minä olen kaunis”, hän sanoi mutta jatkoi kuitenkin, ja Remus nauroi terävällä äänellä joka muuttui yskimiseksi ja sitten hengitykseksi.   
  
”Totta kai sinä olet  _ kaunis _ ”, Remus sanoi, ”sinä olet ihan hiton kaunis, varmaan kaunein mies jonka olen ikinä nähnyt, purista nyt vähän  _ lujempaa _ , minä olen jo melkein –  _ hitto  _ –”   
  
Hän yritti katsella veden läpi mutta Remus veti polvensa koukkuun ja työnsi hänen kätensä pois. Hän nojasi ammeen reunaan. Remus painoi silmänsä kiinni ja leuan rintaan, ja hän olisi halunnut työntää hiukset pois Remuksen silmiltä ja suudella Remuksen suuta, tai leukaa, tai mitä vain. Hän olisi halunnut  _ nähdä. _ Hän tarttui Remuksen polveen ja nojasi vähän lähemmäs, ja Remus nosti kasvojaan sen verran että vilkaisi häntä silmille valuvien hiusten välistä.   
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi hiljaa.   
  
Hän painoi kämmenen Remuksen kasvoille eikä Remus työntänyt sitä pois, katseli vain häntä nyt molemmilla silmillä. Remuksella oli pisamia kaikkialla, poskissa tietenkin mutta myös nenällä ja otsassa ja varmaan hitto silmäluomillakin, ja kaulalla ja olkapäillä. Hän silitti hiuksia pois Remuksen kasvoilta ja Remus antoi hänen tehdä sen vaikka näyttikin siltä että kiroilisi kohta lisää. Ja sitten hän kurottautui suutelemaan Remusta ammeen reunan yli ja Remus painoi käden hänen rintakehälleen.   
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”   
  
”Suutelen sinua”, hän sanoi.   
  
”Miksi hitossa?”   
  
”Miten niin miksi hitossa?”   
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ja hän halusi niin kovasti suudella Remusta että melkein sattui, tai ehkä se oli joku mustelma jota hän ei ollut huomannut. Mutta Remus piti kämmentään niin että sormenpäät upposivat hänen kaulakuoppaansa, ja kun hän nojasi Remusta kohti, Remus työnsi häntä kauemmas.   
  
”Mutta sinä haluat suudella minua”, hän sanoi ja Remuksen katse putosi sekunniksi hänen suulleen, ”taatusti haluat. Miksi sinä naurat?”   
  
”Ei sillä ole mitään väliä että mitä minä haluan”, Remus sanoi ja nauroi tai ehkä se oli hengitystä joka juuttui kurkkuun.   
  
”Kyllä on”, hän sanoi ja työnsi Remuksen käden pois rinnaltaan, ja Remus pudisteli hitaasti päätään mutta ei yrittänyt estää häntä. Hän kasteli vahingossa hihansa ja puolet käsivarresta mutta sai sitten toisen käden Remuksen polvelle ja toisen kaulalle ilman että putosi ammeeseen, ja sitten hän suuteli Remusta.   
  
Myöhemmin Remus kysyi mitä hän halusi, ja hän sanoi että halusi kahvia. He istuivat sohvalla eivätkä puhuneet suutelemisesta, mutta hän mietti sitä miten Remus oli pysynyt aivan hiljaa paikoillaan eikä ollut työntänyt häntä pois eikä ollut sanonut että hänen pitäisi lopettaa, ja hän oli suudellut niin pehmeästi kuin oli pystynyt, koska sitä paitsi Remus oli ollut alasti ammeessa ja oli juuri tullut ja varmaan sellaisella hetkellä ihminen kaipasi pehmeitä suudelmia. Mistä hitosta hän olisi sen tiennyt. Hän joi vähän lisää kahvia ja katsoi Remuksen rintakehää joka liikkui nyt taas kahden paidan alla, ja ikkunoista tuleva valo haalistui kunnes oli niin pimeää että hänen piti sytyttää loitsu. Sitten hän kävi kusella ja kun hän tuli takaisin, Remus oli mennyt huoneeseensa ja sulkenut oven.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Dumbledore sanoi että tulisi käymään hänen luonaan. Hän sanoi ettei se käynyt päinsä vaikkei ollut varma mitä pelkäsi. Ehkä hän ajatteli, että Dumbledore haistaisi kaiken heti kynnykseltä. Koko jutun. Tänä aamuna hän oli polttanut leivät kun oli jättänyt loitsun vahtimatta ja kävellyt Remuksen perässä pitkin olohuonetta. Remus oli sanonut että hänen piti lopettaa se, mutta lopulta Remus oli antanut suudella itseään sitä vähän huojuvaa kaappia vasten. Remus oli työntänyt hänet pois vasta kun hän oli laittanut kätensä Remuksen paidan alle.   
  
”Veljesi on ollut kotona melkein kaksi viikkoa”, Dumbledore sanoi ja katseli hänen sormiaan, kun hän avasi rasian ja otti savukkeen. Hän vihasi sitä että ihmiset katsoivat hänen sormiaan. Hän sytytti savukkeen ja jätti sen sitten huulten väliin ja painoi kätensä pöydän alle, ja Dumbledore katsoi häntä ilmeellä joka tuntui sanovan  _ ihanko totta. _ Kahvilan seinät olivat vaaleanpunaiset ja nurkissa soi musiikki joka ei alkanut mistään eikä loppunut mihinkään, ja hyvin pukeutuneet rouvat korjailivat hattujaan ja näköjään teeskentelivät etteivät nähneet heitä. Sirius joi vähän lisää kahvia. Se oli vahvinta mitä tästä paikasta sai.   
  
”Miksi me olemme täällä?”   
  
”Tämä on turvallinen paikka”, Dumbledore sanoi ja painoi haarukkaansa palan vaaleanpunaista täytekakkua. Haarukassa oli kultareuna. ”Pyysin veljeäsi ottamaan yhteyttä, mutta hänestä ei ole kuulunut mitään.”   
  
”Hän on vasta kotiutumassa”, Sirius sanoi. Suu tuntui vähän kuivalta.   
  
”Hän on vieraillut Bellatrix ja Rodolphus Lestrangen luona kahdesti”, Dumbledore sanoi.   
  
”Hän on kihloissa –”   
  
”Bellatrixin siskon kanssa”, Dumbledore sanoi ja käänteli kakunpalaa haarukassa, ”tiedän. Muistaakseni sinun oli tarkoitus mennä naimisiin Narcissan kanssa.”   
  
Sirius otti uuden savukkeen. ”Se peruuntui.”   
  
”Kuinka epäkäytännöllistä”, Dumbledore sanoi ja katsoi sitten suoraan häneen. Hän nojasi tuolinselkää vasten. Hattupäiset rouvat juttelivat tasaisella äänellä ja musiikki oli toistanut samaa melodiaa jo ainakin minuutin. Kaikki tuntui vähän lavastetulta. Mutta hänellä oli ase takin sisällä. Jos Dumbledore oli huomannut, ainakaan tämä ei sanonut mitään. ”Kenen puolella hän on?”   
  
”Kuka?” Sirius sanoi vaikka tiesi kyllä.   
  
”Veljesi”, Dumbledore sanoi kärsivällisellä äänellä. ”Selvitä asia ja kerro minulle.”   
  
”Hän on minun veljeni.”   
  
Dumbledoren kulmakarvat nytkähtivät, mutta sitten mies jatkoi kakkunsa syömistä. Sirius mietti mitä tapahtuisi jos hän työntäisi tupakkansa keskelle Dumbledoren kakunpalaa. Ehkä Dumbledore yllättyisi.   
  
Tietenkään hän ei tehnyt mitään. Hän odotti jonkin aikaa että Dumbledore sanoisi jotain, ihan mitä tahansa mikä vihjaisi että sillä oli jotain  _ merkitystä. _ Lopulta Dumbledore otti lautasliinan pöydältä ja pyyhki sillä suupielensä, ja hän katseli miten Dumbledoren sormet taittelivat lautasliinan huolellisesti takaisin pöydälle ja silittivät saumat melkein hellästi. Hänen päätään särki mutta varmaan se johtui tupakansavusta ja musiikista.   
  
”Minun ei varmaan tarvitse muistuttaa sinulle”, Dumbledore sanoi ennen kuin he lähtivät, ”että me olemme sodassa.”   
  
Sirius käveli takaisin kotiin kädet taskuissa eikä viitsinyt tehdä loitsua, vaikka alkoi sataa ja vesi valui takinsuusta sisään. Ranskassa oli tuntunut että hänen suunsa oli aina ollut täynnä mutaa. Mutaa, mutaa, mutaa. Hän kiipesi rappuset ylös omalle ovelleen ja työnsi sen auki, ja Remus kääntyi katsomaan häntä olohuoneesta ja näytti vähän yllättyneeltä, kun hän oli käyttänyt ovea. Hän meni kylpyhuoneeseen ja pesi kasvonsa mutta ei se auttanut.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Samana iltana hän jutteli siitä Remuksen kanssa. Oli vähän epäselvää, kuinka keskustelu alkoi, koska yleensä he molemmat vaikuttivat välttelevän puhumista. Tai hän olisi halunnut puhua sellaisista asioista kuin että miksi he eivät voineet suudella jos kaikki verhot olivat kiinni, ja Remus olisi halunnut puhua siitä miten oli mahdollista, ettei hän ollut ikinä viikannut omia vaatteitaan. Mutta nyt Remus valui sohvalla kohti lattiaa ja näytti siltä kuin olisi jäänyt kaikkien niiden konttien alle joita oli nostellut, vaikka väitti kyllä että oli ihan kunnossa. Ja hän istuutui Remuksen viereen ja jäi siihen ja joi muutaman lasin viskiä, ja jossain vaiheessa loitsut olivat himmentyneet ja he olivat pimeässä. Hän ei nähnyt Remuksen kasvoja. Välillä hänen oikea polvensa hipaisi Remuksen vasenta mutta hän ei uskaltanut jättää sitä siihen, ei ainakaan vielä.   
  
”Mutta ei hän voi –”, Remus sanoi ja jätti sen sitten kesken. Hän ojensi Remukselle savukkeen. Remus otti sen häneltä niin että heidän sormensa osuivat toisiinsa, ja hän katsoi miten oranssi valo välähti pimeässä ja hetken hän näki miten Remus tuijotti häneen. Ja sitten Remus taas katosi pimeään. Hän siirsi jalkaansa lattialla niin että hänen polvensa nojasi Remuksen polveen.   
  
”Mitä sinä tekisit?”   
  
”En tiedä”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Minusta tuntuu että ennen pitkää hän pyytää meitä vakoilemaan toisiamme.”   
  
”Ja mitä me sitten teemme? Seuraanko minä sinua ja kerron sitten hänelle että ketä sinä näit ja mitä sinä sanoit?”   
  
”Varmaan”, Remus sanoi ja nauroi käheällä äänellä mutta lopetti senkin kesken.   
  
”En minä voi sanoa hänelle mitään Reguluksesta”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti Remusta mutta ei nähnyt juuri mitään. Olisi pitänyt sytyttää valo, edes ihan pieni, mutta hän pelkäsi että jokin katoaisi. ”Tai äidistä. En vaan voi. Ja mihin se loppuu? Ei hän voi käskeä minua –”   
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi, kun hän oli ollut vähän aikaa hiljaa.   
  
”Ei hän voi käskeä minua tappamaan heitä.”   
  
Savuke hohti oranssina Remuksen sormien välissä. Sitten Remus vei sen taas huulilleen. Remuksen alahuuli oli rikki ja aivan sen alla kulki väritön arpi. Tai pimeässä kaikki muukin oli väritöntä.   
  
”Hän ei ole vielä käskenyt meitä tappamaan ketään”, Sirius sanoi kun alkoi vaikuttaa selvältä, ettei Remus vastaisi siihen. Hän oli varma että Remus katsoi häntä. ”Eikä tämä ole sellaista.”   
  
”Eikö?” Remus kysyi. Savuke oli palanut loppuun. Remuksen suu katosi pimeään. Ehkä jos olisi käynyt vetämässä verhot auki niin kaupungin valot olisivat tulleet sisään. Mutta Sirius ei uskaltanut liikkua.   
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi.   
  
”Miksi ei?” Remus sanoi ja nojasi niskansa sohvaa vasten. Hän näki Remuksen kaulan linjan ja sen miten Remuksen kurkku liikkui puheen tahdissa. Hän olisi voinut helposti suudella Remusta nyt, juuri tuohon. Mutta Remus olisi varmaan potkaissut häntä tai pahempaa. Hän mietti mitä Remus tekisi hänelle, ja sitten hän tajusi että Remus saattoi sittenkin odottaa vastausta.   
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi. ”Siksi että me olemme…”   
  
”Siksi että me olemme velhoja”, Remus sanoi ja nauroi katkeralla äänellä.   
  
”Niin.  _ Niin. _ Ei se ole niin… sotkuista kuin Ranskassa.”   
  
”Sotkuista.”   
  
”Koska meillä siinä on kyse… aatteista. Politiikasta. Ja sitten se pitää vain… selvittää.”   
  
”Dumbledore on enemmän oikeassa kuin Voldemort”, Remus sanoi ja luultavasti käänsi kasvonsa häntä kohti, ”mutta ennen pitkää hän käskee meidän tappaa jonkun. Tai ehkä hän ei käske sinua. Mutta hän käskee minun tappaa jonkun. Ja sitten se on ihan samanlaista.”   
  
”Miksi hän ei käske minua?”   
  
”Koska sinä olet sinä”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.   
  
Hän tarttui Remuksen käsivarteen.   
  
Remus pudottautui takaisin sohvalle niin että jouset vingahtivat. Pitäisi keksiä joku hyvä loitsu joka hiljentäisi ne.   
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi äänellä jonka oli varmaan tarkoitus olla varoitus.   
  
”Jos hän laittaisi meidät vakoilemaan toisiamme”, Sirius sanoi, ”minä en tekisi sitä. Minä luotan enemmän sinuun kuin häneen.”   
  
”Älä sano noin”, Remus sanoi mutta silitti hänen rannettaan.   
  
Hän suuteli Remusta. Ensin hän osui Remuksen leukaan, mutta Remus laittoi kämmenet hänen kasvoilleen ja työnsi peukalon hänen suuhunsa eikä hän tiennyt menikö se sinne tarkoituksella. Hän nuolaisi sitä varmuuden vuoksi. Remus etsi hänen suunsa ja antoi sitten suudella itseään tai ehkä Remus suuteli häntä, ja hän mietti sitä miten Dumbledore halusi että hän vakoilisi  _ Regulusta _ . Taatusti se oli väärin. Taatusti sellaista ei voinut tehdä vaikka oli sota ja sodissa kaikki säännöt muuttuivat. Kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Hän painoi polvensa sohvaan ja kiipesi puolittain Remuksen päälle, ja sitten Remus painoi sormensa hänen kaulalleen.   
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi kun Remus veti äkkiä kätensä pois ja hengitti niin kuin joku olisi juuri puristanut Remusta kaulasta eikä häntä.   
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi ja koetti kiemurrella pois hänen altaan. ”Olen pahoillani. Minä en vain –”   
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi uudestaan ja tarttui Remuksen käsivarteen.   
  
”Ranskassa”, Remus sanoi ja hengitti liian tiheästi, ”ne löysivät meidät. Nekin kaivoivat tunneleita. Joskus vain kävi niin että tunnelit törmäsivät toisiinsa. Ja sitten… ei ollut mitään minne mennä. Mietin että millaista se oli ylhäällä, tiedätkö, kun olisi voinut ainakin juosta karkuun. Mutta siellä ei voinut.”   
  
Hän päästi irti Remuksen käsivarresta, kurottautui ottamaan taikasauvansa sohvapöydältä ja teki sitten pienen valon kattoon. Remuksen silmät huojuivat edestakaisin hänen kasvoillaan ja Remus makasi hänen allaan sohvalla liikkumattomana niin kuin olisi odottanut että maa romahtaisi päälle. Tai hän. Ehkä hän. Hän kohottautui vähän ylemmäs ja Remus hengitti niin että keuhkoissa rahisi.   
  
”Minulta loppui ammukset”, Remus sanoi, ”ja sitten yksi oli minun… en tiedä. Hänelläkään ei varmaan ollut ammuksia, koska hän… ja hän oli paljon isompi. Hän vain piti minusta kiinni, ei edes varsinaisesti niin kuin olisi halunnut tappaa, mutta tietenkin hän aikoi tappaa minut, sen takiahan me olimme siellä. Ja seinät alkoivat sortua. Ja hän vain…”   
  
Hän kiipesi pois Remuksen päältä. Remus veti polvet koukkuun ja painoi sitten kämmenet kasvoille.   
  
”Näen siitä unta”, Remus sanoi, ”yleensä näen siitä unta. En tiedä miksi juuri siitä. Mutta luulin että kuolen. En saanut henkeä. Mutaa oli kasvoilla, ja se saksalainen… rukoilin jotain. Yleensä en rukoile mutta silloin rukoilin. Ja sitten joku ampui sen miehen minun päälleni ja kaivoi minut sieltä. Ja verta oli kaikkialla. Suussakin. Sen miehen verta.”   
  
Hän tuijotti Remusta. Korvissa suhisi. Olihan hänkin ollut Ranskassa. Mutta silti.   
  
”En yleensä rukoile”, Remus toisti eikä vieläkään katsonut häneen.   
  
”Ei Jumalaa ole olemassa”, hän sanoi.   
  
”Minun äitini ajatteli ettei taikuutta ollut olemassa”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Minun pitää juoda vettä.”   
  
Kun Remus tuli takaisin keittiöstä, katossa leijuva valo oli melkein sammunut. Sirius makasi sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja mietti että mitä helvettiä tässä pitäisi tehdä. Häviävä valo tarttui Remuksen kasvoille ja kiilsi otsalla ja huulilla. Hän yritti kuvitella millaista siellä tunnelissa oli ollut mutta tietenkään hän ei pystynyt siihen, ja Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä hänen lävitseen.   
  
He suutelivat kunnes oli aivan pimeää. Hän makasi sohvalla ja Remus istui hänen päällään ja välillä puristi hänen hiuksiaan yllättävän lujaa. Mutta välillä Remus oli melkein hellä. Kerran Remus vaihtoi asentoa ja Remuksen polvi osui Siriuksen jalkojen väliin, ja katossa yhä häämöttävä valo räjähti hetkeksi kirkkaaksi kuin hehkulamppu. Remus tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja hän tuijotti Remusta ja olisi halunnut selittää sen jotenkin. Joskus koulussa hän oli kyllä tehnyt sellaista mitä ei ollut tarkoittanut, esimerkiksi kerran hän oli rikkonut peilin kun James oli runkannut häntä kylpyhuoneessa historiantunnin aikana. He olivat olleet viisitoistavuotiaita. James oli sanonut että se oli ollut outoa. Hän oli koettanut ajatella ettei se peili tarkoittanut mitään.   
  
Lopulta hän meni omaan sänkyynsä ja Remus meni omaansa. Koko asunto oli hiljainen ja raskas niin kuin huoneet olisivat olleet täynnä sanoja joita he eivät olleet sanoneet. Hän mietti ainakin aamuviiteen saakka, pitäisikö hänen mennä Remuksen huoneeseen, koputtaa oveen ja kysyä sopisiko se. He voisivat vain nukkua. Hän makaisi Remuksen vieressä sängyllä eikä edes koskisi jos Remus ei haluaisi. Huomenna he voisivat teeskennellä ettei sitä ollut tapahtunut. Mutta ei hän uskaltanut yrittää, ja sitten hän nukahti.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Hän oli käskenyt Jamesin ilmiintyä parin korttelin päähän klubista, hän ilmiintyisi sille samalle pikkukujalle myös ja sitten hän veisi Jamesin perille. Kun hän lopulta tuli paikalle, James oli jo melko vihainen ja hiukan märkä rankkasateesta joka ilmeisesti meni loitsujenkin läpi. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja selitti että oli ollut jo melkein lähdössä, kun Remus oli kysynyt että minne hän aikoi mennä.   
  
”Eikö hän halunnut tulla mukaan?” James kysyi.   
  
”En kysynyt”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli vähän lujempaa.   
  
”Miksi?”   
  
Silloin he olivat jo melkein klubin ovella eikä hänen tarvinnut vastata. Hän nyökkäsi turvamiehelle ja tämä päästi heidät sisään. Se oli sellainen paikka jossa naisten hiukset ulottuivat vain olkapäille. Hän osti itselleen viskin ja Jamesille kaljan ja sitten he etsivät rauhallisen pöydän kaukana tanssilattiasta. James vilkuili naisia ja hän mietti sitä, miten Remus oli katsonut häntä eteisessä, melkein niin kuin olisi ollut loukkaantunut. Mutta kyllähän Remus tiesi että hän ja James olivat olleet parhaita ystäviä jo koulussa. Remuksella ei ollut mitään syytä ajatella, että tällä olisi mitään tekemistä Remuksen itsensä kanssa.   
  
”Minähän olen nyt asunut Remuksen kanssa jonkin aikaa”, Sirius sanoi, kun viskilasi oli jo melkein tyhjä ja James vilkuili yhtä tyttöä muutaman pöydän päässä ja koetti selvästi näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi vilkuillut.   
  
”Mitä?” James sanoi ja hätkähti sitten. ”Kyllä minä tiedän. Lily kertoi. Kaikkihan sen tietävät.”   
  
”Me suutelimme”, Sirius sanoi.   
  
James vilkaisi vielä kerran tyttöä ja käänsi sitten katseensa häneen. ”Mitä?”   
  
”Kyllä sinä kuulit.”   
  
”Sirius”, James sanoi hitaasti, ja musiikki onneksi muuttui kovemmaksi, ”siitäkö sinä haluat jutella?”   
  
”Ehkä. Ja Dumbledore pyysi minua vakoilemaan Regulusta.”   
  
James avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Vaikutti siltä että James katsoi vähän hänen ohitseen mutta oli vaikea olla varma, koska myös valot liikkuivat.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Minun ei pitäisi sanoa.”   
  
Hän tuijotti Jamesta kaljalasin yli. Sitten James veti syvään henkeä ja työnsi pari sormea paidankauluksen alle niin kuin silloin koulussa, kun hän oli lahjonut Jamesin väittämään Dumbledorelle että tämä oli ostanut ne tupakat.   
  
”Hän sanoi minulle että on huolissaan sinusta”, James sanoi nyt niin hiljaa että se hädin tuskin kuului musiikin yli. Sirius nojasi lähemmäs. ”Ja että olisi varmaan hyvä jos minä vähän pitäisin sinua silmällä.”   
  
Hän ei oikein tajunnut sitä. ”Kuka sanoi?”   
  
James pudisteli päätään. ”Dumbledore.”   
  
”Dumbledore?”   
  
James katsoi häntä. Lavalla trumpetisti kiipesi melodian mukana ylemmäs kunnes soitti niin korkealta että se helisi pään sisällä. Sirius veti syvään henkeä ja tajusi että oli puristanut sormet kiinni polviin ja että jalat tärisivät nilkkoja myöten.   
  
”Miksi hän on huolissaan?”   
  
”Ei hän kertonut tarkkaan”, James sanoi ja vääntelehti tuolillaan, ”ja minä olin muutenkin… me olimme juuri riidelleet, minä ja Lily, ja sitten Dumbledore lähetti pöllön että tapaisi minut yhdessä kakkukahvilassa tunnin päästä. Oli vähän vaikea keskittyä. Ajattelin että jotain kamalaa oli tapahtunut, ja sitten hän puhuikin siitä miten sinä olet muuttanut pois kotoa ja asut Remuksen kanssa ja miten raskasta on kiintyä ihmisiin sota-aikana, ja sitten vielä sinun perheesi.”   
  
”Mitä minun perheestäsi?” hän kysyi kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, ettei James jatkaisi.   
  
”No, kun”, James sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, ”kun Regulus tuli takaisin. Ja että jos hän… jos hän menee niiden puolelle.”   
  
Trumpetti hiljeni. Hän tuijotti yhä Jamesia. Varmaan hän ei ymmärtänyt ihan kaikkea, koska muuten se kuulosti vähän siltä kuin Dumbledore olisi käskenyt Jamesin vakoilla häntä. ”Mitä sinä sanoit?”   
  
”Sanoin että hyvä on.”   
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. James nyki hiuksiaan jotka alkoivat taas kihartua. ”Aiotko kertoa hänelle että minä ja Remus suutelimme?”   
  
”En tietenkään”, James sanoi ja avasi paidasta ylimmän napin, ” _ helvetti _ , en  _ tietenkään _ , kyllä minä tajuan että…  _ helvetti. _ ”   
  
”Minä en kertoisi hänelle sinusta mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja tajusi kyllä että kuulosti vähän loukkaantuneelta, ja ettei varsinaisesti ollut syytä. Tietenkin James oli sanonut  _ hyvä on _ mutta ei se tarkoittanut mitään. ”En yhtään mitään. Tai keksisin jotain.”   
  
”Ei hänelle voi valehdella”, James sanoi eikä ihan katsonut häntä, ”kyllähän sinä sen tiedät. Me yritimme koulussa.”   
  
”Toivo sitten ettei hän osaa kysyä oikeita kysymyksiä.”   
  
”Lily sanoo että me olemme kusessa”, James sanoi, ”että meidän olisi pitänyt häipyä täältä silloin kun pystyimme ja nyt me olemme kusessa. En tiedä mikä hänellä on. Ei hän aina ole ollut näin synkkä. Hän on enemmänkin… hän on vain tehnyt asioista. Niin kuin vaikka että hän hommasi ne aseet.”   
  
”Onko sinulla yhä se?”   
  
James painoi kämmenen vähän sydämen alle. Sirius nyökkäsi. Hän oli hankkinut asevyön jonka sai kiinnitettyä paidan alle niin ettei se näkynyt, kunhan piti puvuntakin siinä päällä. Sieltä sen saisi vedettyä nopeammin kuin sisätaskusta. Hän viittoi tarjoilijalle ja pyysi tätä tuomaan toisen viskin, ja sitten hän tajusi että oli painanut kämmenen aseen päälle niin kuin James. Musiikki oli taas kiihtynyt.   
  
”Sinä siis suutelit Remusta”, James sanoi kun viskilasi oli tullut pöytään ja he olivat olleet hetken hiljaa.   
  
Sirius työnsi kantapäitä kauemmas pöydän alle ja mietti että jonain toisena aikana tämä olisi ollut erilaista. Hän olisi sanonut että niin, hän oli suudellut Remusta. Tai oikeastaan he olivat panneet. Remus oli pannut häntä. Hän kyllä epäili että se oli ollut jonkinlainen kosto siitä että hän oli aikonut mennä naimisiin naisen kanssa, mutta tuollaisista asioista oli vaikea olla varma. Ei hän ymmärtänyt mitä Remuksen päässä liikkui. Remus piti hänestä ihan taatusti, siitä hän oli varma, mutta joskus tuntui ettei kumpikaan heistä tiennyt, mitä se  _ tarkoitti. _   
  
”Sirius”, James sanoi.   
  
Hän olisi voinut kertoa Jamesille, että hän todella piti Remuksesta. Siis  _ todella.  _ Siis sillä tavalla että kun hän kuvitteli sitä miten ihmiset rakastuivat toisiinsa, hän ajatteli että se oli jotain tällaista.   
  
”Dumbledore ei saa tietää siitä”, hän sanoi ääneen.   
  
James nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Miksi?”   
  
”Miksi Dumbledore ei saa tietää siitä?”   
  
”Miksi sinä suutelit häntä.”   
  
” _ Luoja _ ”, hän sanoi ja muisti sitten että oli juuri eilen sanonut Remukselle, ettei uskonut Jumalaan. Mutta Ranskassa hän oli tietenkin kuullut miten ihmiset rukoilivat. Eikä hän voinut olla täysin varma mitä oli itse tehnyt silloin kun oli odottanut käskyä kiivetä tikapuille ja juosta. Hän muisti vain sydämenlyönnit korvissa ja hiljaisuuden, joka ei varmaan ollut totta. ”Miten niin miksi minä suutelin häntä”, hän sanoi kun muisti että James odotti vastausta.   
  
James huokaisi syvään ja otti sitten hörpyn hänen viskistään.   
  
”Miksi kukaan suutelee ketään”, hän sanoi ja otti viskinsä takaisin, ”miksi hitossa? Sano sinä se.”   
  
”Älä viitsi”, James sanoi ja kuulosti siltä ettei tarkoittanut sitä. ”Minä yritin vain kysyä että oletko sinä… että et kai sinä ole…”   
  
”Rakastunut häneen.”   
  
James tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti Jamesia. Musiikki oli liukunut jonnekin kauas ja lyhyttukkaisten naisten askeleet kopisivat lattiaan. Ranskassa ei ollut ollut askeleita, ei ainakaan moneen vuoteen, ei silloin kun hän oli istunut siellä mudassa ja odottanut ja sitten juossut ja sitten taas istunut ja odottanut. Maa oli ollut niin pehmeää. Oli ollut vain konekiväärit ja tykit ja joskus hiljaisina öinä tarkka-ampujien luodit.   
  
Hän ei kertonut Jamesille luultavasti siksi ettei tiennyt itsekään. He tuijottivat vähän aikaa toisiaan ja sitten James puhui Lilystä, joka seisoi öisin ikkunan vieressä ja tuijotti ulos käsivarret kiedottuina rinnan päälle niin kuin olisi koettanut pitää itseään kasassa. Ja James istui sängyn reunalla ja mietti mitä helvettiä voisi tehdä. Se varmaan tarkoitti että  _ tällaista on olla rakastunut keskellä sotaa.  _ Varmaan se oli varoitus. Mutta ei sellaisia asioita varmaan voinut päättää. Hän sanoi Jamesille niin ja oli melko varma että James ymmärsi, ja sitten vähän myöhemmin James tanssi yhden lyhyttukkaisen naisen kanssa vähän aikaa ja nauroi kerran ja sitten vaikeni äkkiä niin kuin olisi saanut luodin kurkkuun. Tai kärpäsen. Pitäisi lakata ajattelemasta luoteja koko ajan. Hän katseli Jamesia pöydästä ja joi lisää viskiä ja ajatteli sitä miten palaisi kotiin ja Remus olisi siellä.   
  
Remus ei kuitenkaan ollut siellä. Hän kiersi koko asunnon ja yritti muistaa oliko Remuksella ollut llalla töitä satamassa. Sitten hän mietti että ehkä Dumbledore oli pyytänyt Remuksenkin sinne kahvilaan. Tai ehkä Dumbledore oli lähettänyt pöllön ja Remus oli jossain vakoilemassa sellaisia kuin itse oli, paitsi että ei sekään tuntunut ihan oikealta tavalta ajatella asiaa. Joka tapauksessa hän ei taatusti löytäisi Remusta vaikka yrittäisi etsiä, ja niinpä hän istui sohvalla ja joi tuskastuttavan hitaasti koska ei halunnut nukahtaa kesken kaiken. Verhojen raosta hän näki miten kuu liikkui hitaasti viereisen talon katon yli. Se oli hädin tuskin puolikas mutta pian se olisi taas täysi, ja sitten hän joutuisi miettimään että missä Remus oli ja kenen kanssa ja että mitä ne tekisivät Remukselle. Jos vain olisi ollut joku keino seurata Remusta sinnekin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **6\. luku**   
  
  
_10.3.1919_  
  
  
Aurinko paistoi verhojen välistä naamalle. Hän työnsi peitot syrjään ja valui lattialle. Pää tuntui vähän sumuiselta eli oikeastaan ihan hyvältä, ja paita oli tuolinselällä, tuoksui kohtuulliselta eikä ollut edes hirveän ryppyinen. Hän aikoi napittaa sen kiinni mutta tuli sitten ajatelleeksi, että ehkä Remus oli jo herännyt. Hän oli melko varma, että Remus oli tullut satamasta joskus neljän maissa, mutta ei muistanut oliko Remus ollut töissä vai vakoilemassa Dumbledorelle vai ehkä molempia. Remus oli saattanut kertoa hänelle eilen ennen lähtöään mutta hän oli juonut sen jälkeen paljon viiniä.  
  
Hän otti housujen taskusta savukkeen, sytytti sen ja käveli keittiöön, mutta Remus ei ollut siellä. Oli oikeastaan vähän liian kylmä kävellä ympäriinsä pelkissä alushousuissa ja paita auki, joten hän teki nopean lämmitysloitsun ja kävi sitten katsomassa, olisiko Remus kylpyhuoneessa. Remuksen hammasharja roikkui yhä lavuaarin reunalla, niin että selvästi Remus oli yrittänyt pestä hampaat yöllä mutta ei ollut jaksanut laittaa harjaa takaisin kaappiin. Hän käveli eteiseen mutta Remus ei ollut sielläkään, ja sitten hän meni Remuksen makuuhuoneen ovelle ja koputti.  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi mutta kuulosti vielä aika uniselta.  
  
”Minä tulen sinne”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi oven auki.  
  
Remus työnsi kyynärpäät patjaan ja nousi puolittain istumaan. Huone tuoksui pölyltä. Hän käveli Remuksen ohi ikkunan luo, veti verhot auki ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Remus näytti omituisen väsyneeltä.  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Minä aion keittää kahvia. Haluatko sinä?”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hitaalla äänellä, ”minä nukun vielä.”  
  
”Mutta voisit tulla minun kanssani keittiöön”, Sirius sanoi ja mietti voisiko istuutua Remuksen sängylle. Remus kyllä työntäisi hänet pois jos ei pitäisi siitä. Remus varmaan työntäisi hänet pois vaikka pitäisikin. Hän istuutui ihan sängyn toiseen reunaan, ja Remus huokaisi äänekkäästi ja painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn. ”Minä olin yksin koko illan. En ole jutellut kenellekään sen jälkeen kun sinä eilen lähdit. Minne sinä muuten menit?”  
  
”Satamaan.”  
  
”Mutta mitä sinä teit siellä?”  
  
”Kannoin laatikoita”, Remus sanoi, ja peitto nytkähti hiukan niin kuin Remus olisi aikonut potkaista häntä mutta olisi sitten todennut ettei pystynyt siihen. ”Kai sinä voit olla yhden aamupäivän itseksesi.”  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme mennä johonkin”, hän sanoi, ”me olemme nykyään aina vain täällä. Ennen me kävimme joskus… pubeissa, ja sitten olimme meillä välillä minun huoneessani ja välillä kirjastossa. Mutta nyt me olemme vain aina täällä.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ”anna minun nukkua vielä vähän.”  
  
”Et sinä vaikuta enää kovin uniselta.”  
  
”Koska sinä puhut minulle jatkuvasti.”  
  
”Minä keitän kahvia”, Sirius sanoi, ”nuku sen aikaa. Ja sitten minä tulen takaisin.”  
  
Hän ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan Remuksen vastausta vaan meni keittiöön ja odotti että kahviloitsu oli valmis. Kaappien välissä oli kapea ikkuna, josta auringonvalo tuli lattialle ja hänen käsilleen. Välillä Remus meni aamulla töihin käsittämättömän aikaisin niin kuin kuudelta, ja silloin hän näki Remuksen vasta joskus iltapäivällä kun oli itse ollut hereillä jo ainakin kaksi tuntia ja istunut pää raskaana sohvalla miettimässä mitä tekisi. Muutaman kerran hän oli yrittänyt sellaisena aamuna mennä käymään Jamesin ja Lilyn luona, mutta James oli aina töissä ja Lily kyllä päästi hänet sisään mutta oli omituisen poissaoleva ja vihainen mutta ei millekään erityisesti, ja sitten hän aina alkoi miettiä, oliko hänkin sellainen. Ehkä sota teki heistä sellaisia. Mutta mitään ei oikeastaan ollut tapahtunut, paitsi että yksi Dumbledoren vakoojista oli murhattu toissa viikolla eikä Dumbledore edes suostunut kertomaan, kuka se oli. Kuulemma heidän piti tietää vain se, että nyt täytyi olla erityisen varovainen. Kuka tahansa saattoi olla vihollinen.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
Kahviloitsu oli jo tippunut loppuun. Remus työnsi hiuksiaan pois kasvoilta mutta istuutui kuitenkin pöydän ääreen. Hän oli joutunut puolittamaan sen pöydän loitsulla jotta se mahtuisi näin pieneen keittiöön, mutta toisaalta se oli hyvä asia koska nyt hänen ja Remuksen polvet melkein osuivat toisiinsa jos he istuivat vastakkaisilla puolilla pöytää. Hän kaatoi kahvia kahteen mukiin ja leijutti toisen Remukselle, ja Remus tuijotti kaapinreunaa.  
  
”Sinulla ei ole housuja”, Remus sanoi, kun hän istuutui Remusta vastapäätä ja työnsi polvensa Remuksen polvia vasten.  
  
”En pukeutunut vielä.”  
  
”Sen huomaa”, Remus sanoi ja melkein hymyili mutta ei kovin ystävällisesti. Remus kuitenkin otti kahvikuppinsa. Sirius koetti kuvitella että he eivät olleet he vaan jotkut kaksi aivan muuta, eivätkä he olleet sodassa vaan elivät ihan tavallista elämää, jossa asiat olivat mahdollisia. Tällaisia aamuja tulisi lisää. Jonain aamuna hän kiipeäisi Remuksen sänkyyn Remuksen peiton alle ja Remus painaisi käden hänen niskaansa ja suutelisi häntä poskelle vielä unisesti, ja se tuntuisi hyvällä tavalla ihan tavalliselta.  
  
”Minä menen lauantaina taas Greybackin lauman kanssa jonnekin”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten hitaasti kiinni. Remus nosti kahvikupin kasvojensa eteen ja tuijotti häntä sen yli.  
  
”Sano nyt jotain.”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti omituisen katkeralta.  
  
”Koska Dumbledore haluaa niin”, Remus sanoi melkein pehmeästi, niin kuin se olisi ollut maailman yksinkertaisin asia. ”Hän haluaa että ne oppivat luottamaan minuun. Niiden pitää ajatella ettei minulla ole mitään salattavaa. Ja täytyy pitää yllä kontakteja.”  
  
”Viime kerralla ne repivät sinut melkein kappaleiksi.”  
  
”Se oli vain…” Remus sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Minä olin uusi. Ne eivät tunnistaneet minua. En minä muista siitä paljoakaan. Ehkä se oli sellaista… oletko nähnyt kun koirat tappelevat? Ei se ole aitoa.”  
  
”Minä luulin hetken että sinä kuolet.”  
  
”En minä kuollut”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä pää kallellaan. ”Hän ei ole kysellyt sinulta mitään viime aikoina, vai onko?”  
  
”Minun pitäisi kertoa millä puolella Regulus on. Ja minun äitini. Ja puoli sukua.”  
  
”Mutta sinun ei ole tarvinnut _tehdä_ mitään.”  
  
”Hän sanoi että meidän kaikkien pitäisi harjoitella loitsuja”, Sirius sanoi, ”silloin kun olimme viimeksi Alicen ja Frankin luona, muistatko? Hän sanoi että Voldemortin joukot ovat ruvenneet käyttämään anteeksiantamattomia. Ja että meidän ei tietenkään pidä käyttää niitä, mutta että periaatteessa olisi hyvä että edes tietäisimme –”  
  
”Ei niitä voi tehdä ellei tarkoita sitä”, Remus sanoi. ”Kyllä minä muistan. Pitäisikö meidän harjoitella? Jotain kevyempää? Niin kuin torjuntaloitsuja? Tai hämäysloitsuja?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit että sinua väsyttää.”  
  
”En minä tarkoita että nyt heti. Ehkä sitten kun olen juonut kahvin loppuun. Ja sitä paitsi sinä herätit minut jo.”  
  
”Minä en halua satuttaa sinua.”  
  
Remus nauroi vähän käheällä äänellä, lopetti kesken ja joi lisää kahvia.  
  
”Millaisia ne ovat?” Sirius kysyi hetken päästä. Sanat tuntuivat paksuilta hänen suussaan mutta ehkä Remus ei kuullut sitä.  
  
”Mitkä?”  
  
”Greybackin lauma.”  
  
Remus ei näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä. ”En minä tiedä. En minä ole viettänyt niiden kanssa paljon aikaa.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Pari miestä on täällä Lontoossa. Olen kyllä nähnyt heitä silloin tällöin. Aina niissä… jutuissa.”  
  
”Missä jutuissa?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
”Enkä tiedä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinä et enää puhu niistä. Silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla minä olin mukanakin. Ja nyt sinä et enää edes puhu niistä.”  
  
”Ja Vera yritti juoda sinusta verta.”  
  
”Ja sinä sanoit hänelle että minä olen sinun:”  
  
Remus painoi kämmenen kasvoille ja hieroi sormenpäillä suljettuja silmäluomia. Siriuksella oli vähän voitonriemuinen olo vaikkei olisi varmaan pitänyt olla. ”Minä käyn niissä jutuissa aina silloin tällöin. Dumbledore haluaa että minä pidän… että minä yritän tutustua niihin. Jutella niiden kanssa. Hän varmaaan haluaisi että minä asuisinkin niiden kanssa, mutta hän ei ole kehdannut kysyä sitä vielä. Se johtuu varmaan sinusta.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit hänelle että haluat minut tänne”, Remus sanoi eikä aivan katsonut häneen. ”Mutta suurin osa niistä on ihan mukavia. Useimmat ovat… aika epätoivoisia. Mutta kyllä sen ymmärtää. Heillä ei ole melkein mitään.”  
  
”Mutta Greyback puri sinua.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Remus, hän _puri_ sinua. Et sinä voi väittää että hän on _mukava._ ”  
  
”Ei hän olekaan”, Remus sanoi, ”en minä tarkoittanut _häntä._ Tarkoitin niitä muita. Osa heistä on ihan samanlaisia kuin minä, paitsi että heillä on vain ollut vähän vähemmän jotain. Ehkä tuuria.”  
  
”Hyvä että sinulla on ystäviä”, Sirius sanoi, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti paljon kirpeämmältä kuin oli tarkoitus. Ehkä Remus antoi niidenkin suudella. Niiden miesten. Koska ne ymmärsivät Remusta paremmin kuin hän. Hän nielaisi ja tiesi että tavallaan se olisi pitänyt sanoa ääneen, niin olisi järkevämpää, koska sitten Remus olisi kiroillut ja haukkunut häntä idiootiksi ja hän olisi voinut pyytää anteeksi.  
  
Hän hengitti syvään, nousi ylös tuolilta ja paahtoi sitten pari leipää, ja hänestä tuntui että Remus katseli hänen niskaansa. Ei sellaista voinut sanoa ääneen. Hänhän kuulostaisi ihan naurettavalta ja tietenkin helvetin mustasukkaiselta. Eikä Remus suudellut häntäkään muuten kuin todella harvoin ja aina silloin kun itse halusi, tai siltä se ainakin tuntui. Kerran hän oli istunut sohvalla aamulla kevyesti humalassa kun Remus oli tullut satamasta, ja Remus oli kävellyt hänen luokseen ja tarttunut hänen leukaansa ja suudellut ja mennyt sitten kylpyhuoneeseen kuselle. Siitä oli varmaan viikko. Hän mietti sitä ja sitten paahtoleivät alkoivat kärytä, ja hän pelasti ne ja laittoi niiden päälle hilloa ja leijutti toisen Remuksen luo. Remus katseli häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he harjoittelivat niitä loitsuja. Hän oli tainnutusloitsuissa parempi kuin Remus mutta Remus oli parempi hämäysloitsuissa, ja niinpä hän onnistui tainnuttamaan Remuksen muutaman kerran ellei Remus onnistunut hämäämään häntä ensin. Kerran Remus melkein kaatui sohvapöydän päälle ja hän joutui ottamaan Remuksesta kiinni, ja hän laski Remuksen sohvalle ja silitti ihan pari sekuntia Remuksen kylkiluita paidan läpi ennen kuin herätti Remuksen. Sen jälkeen hän muutti koko huoneen pehmeäksi niin että jalat upposivat lattiaan ja kädet seiniin. Välillä oli ihan naurettava olo, niin kuin hän olisi ollut taas yhdeksän ja isä olisi yrittänyt opettaa häntä ja Regulusta tappelemaan turvallisesti. Mutta viimeksi kun hän oli nähnyt Dumbledorea kahdestaan, tämä oli sanonut että saattaisi joskus pyytää heitä suojelutehtäviin, kyllähän hän sen ymmärsi, hyökkäykset kasvaisivat suuremmiksi ja niihin pitäisi reagoida. Siinä tarvittaisiin loitsuja. Väkivalta ei tietenkään ollut ratkaisu mutta minkä sille mahtoi, että vastapuolikin käytti sitä.  
  
”Sirius?” Remus sanoi ja tuli esiin yhdestä nurkasta joka oli näyttänyt aivan tyhjältä, ja hän tajusi että oli pysähtynyt keskelle olohuonetta eikä ollut edes yrittänyt tainnuttaa näkymätöntä Remusta.  
  
”Tainnuta minut”, hän sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä, ”yritä edes. Kyllä sinä pystyt siihen.”  
  
Remus yritti mutta hän oli nopeampi. Loitsu upposi seinään ja jätti pienen kuprun tapettiin.  
  
”Mitä muuta te teette”, hän sanoi, ”Greybackin laumassa? Mitä te teette ennen kuin kuu nousee? Jutteletteko te vain vai –”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus sanoi, ja sitten vaaleansininen valosuihku löi häntä rintaan ja hänen päänsä sumeni.  
  
Hän havahtui siihen että makasi lattialla, joka ei enää upottanut. Remus veti nopeasti kätensä pois hänen kasvoiltaan, työnsi selkänsä sohvanreunaa vasten ja hengitti omituisen tiheästi. Loitsu oli jo valunut pois mutta hänen päänsä tuntui epämiellyttävän selvältä. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen mutta ei muistanut minne oli jättänyt viskin.  
  
”Minä tein sen liian kovaa”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi molempia käsiä hiuksiin. ”Luulin että torjuisit sen niin kuin kaikki muutkin.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole hätää”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta pitää saada savuke.”  
  
Remus ojensi hänelle yhden. He jakoivat sen ja sitten hän asettautui takaisin lattialle, ja Remus työnsi jalkojaan eteenpäin kokolattiamatolla ja katseli häntä. Hän tajusi ettei vieläkään ollut napittanut paitaansa.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Tule tänne.”  
  
”Lattialle?”  
  
”Tule nyt hitto vain tänne”, hän sanoi, ja Remus huokaisi syvään niin kuin se olisi ollut ihan älytöntä ja tuli sitten. Hän makasi selällään kun Remus työnsi polven hänen jalkojensa väliin, ja hän koetti pysyä hiljaa koska taatusti Remus tiesi mitä teki, paskiainen teki sen tahallaan, ja Remus painoi kämmenet hänen reisilleen ja piti hänen jalkansa maassa samalla kun liikutti sitä hiton polveaan. He olivat panneet viimeksi viime viikolla sinä yhtenä iltana kun hän oli mennyt humalassa Remuksen huoneeseen ja Remus oli yrittänyt puhua hänelle järkeä ja sitten kääntänyt hänet sängylle kasvot tyynyyn päin. Mutta aamulla hän ei ollut muistanut siitä kovin paljoa, mikä oli tuntunut hirvittävän epäreilulta, ja Remus oli sanonut kahdesti että oli pahoillaan vaikka hän oli käskenyt Remuksen pitää päänsä kiinni, ja että ei häneen ollut sattunut tai jos olikin niin hän ei luultavasti ollut tuntenut sitä. Sitten Remus oli murjottanut hänelle puoli päivää, mikä oli myös tuntunut aika epäreilulta.  
  
Nyt hänen päänsä tuntui niin selvältä että hengitys juuttui kurkkuun vähän väliä. Hän kuvitteli että Remus haluaisi hänet sängyssä tai edes jossain muualla kuin lattialla, mutta Remus vetikin hänen housunsa pois ja nosti sitten hänen jalkansa omiensa yli niin että hän roikkui vähän mahdottomasti ja melko epämukavasti puolittain Remuksen sylissä. Hän puristi kantapäänsä Remuksen selkään. Kaikki kesti hitaammin kuin viimeksi tai ehkä hän oli vain unohtanut, ja Remuksen sormet olivat karheat mutta varovaiset ja tietenkin märät ja lämpimät, hänestä tuntui että Remus oli lämmittänyt ne tarkoituksella, ja hän kuunteli omia sydämenlyöntejään ja mietti että voisi kadota tähän. Vitut siitä että hän oli selvin päin, hän voisi silti kadota tähän. Ja sitten Remus laski hänet taas kokonaan lattialle, pujotti tyynyn hänen takapuolensa alle, kumartui suutelemaan hänen kaulaansa ja työnsi sitten itsensä hänen sisälleen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli vielä kylpyhuoneessa, kun oveen koputettiin. Koko asunto hiljeni niin kuin joku olisi imaissut äänet pois, ja kylpyhuoneen kaakeliseinät vahvistivat hänen sydämenlyöntinsä. Sitten hän kuuli miten Remus puhui oven läpi vaimealla äänellä ja miten joku vastasi oven toiselta puolelta. Hetken kuluttua Remus koputti kylpyhuoneen oveen.  
  
”Se on Regulus”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Odota viisi sekuntia”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minä tulen sinne.” Hän sammutti vedentulon ja tarkisti peilistä ettei minnekään ollut jäänyt saippuaa, tai hitot saippuasta, hän kumartui niin alas kuin pystyi ja tarkisti että oli saanut kaiken Remuksesta irti reisistään ja ettei vatsallakaan ollut enää mitään. Sitten hän kuivasi itsensä niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja laittoi saman paidan takaisin päälle ja samat alushousut ja meni suoraan eteiseen. Remus oli äänistä päätellen keittiössä ja joko keitti vimmaisesti teetä tai etsi viinipulloja.  
  
Sirius avasi oven. Regulus käveli olohuoneeseen asti, kääntyi ympäri sohvan kohdalla ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Täällä haisee seksiltä.”  
  
”Mitä sinä täällä teet?” hän kysyi ja käveli Reguluksen perässä olohuoneeseen. Remus seisoi keittiössä, piteli toisella kädellä teekuppia ja toisella viinipulloa ja tuijotti heitä. ”Minä olisin voinut tulla käymään. En ole nähnyt äitiä viikkoon.”  
  
”Lupin!” Regulus sanoi ja käännähti ympäri, kiersi sohvan ja asteli kohti Remusta. ”Me emme ole vielä tavanneet. Varmasti sinä kuitenkin tiedät, kuka minä olen.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi hitaasti ja laittoi sitten sekä pullon että mukin pöydälle, varmaan siksi että oli aika selvää että Regulus aikoi kätellä. Sirius leijutti itselleen savukerasian makuuhuoneesta ja otti siitä yhden, ja siinä vaiheessa Remus näytti jo vähän vihaiselta. Hän meni keittiöön ja asettui Reguluksen viereen niin että jos Regulus tekisi jotain tyhmää, hän voisi tarvittaessa vaikka kampata tämän. Regulus otti hänen tupakkansa ja hän otti sen takaisin, ja Remus avasi viinipullon, kaatoi siitä lasillisen ja joi sen puoleenväliin saakka.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Regulus sanoi ja katseli Remusta, ”meidän pitäisi vähän tutustua. Kunnolla. Tulkaa illalla syömään minun ja Narcissan kanssa. Meille kotiin. Äiti on jossain muualla.”  
  
Sirius tuijotti Regulusta. Regulus käänsi katseensa häneen ja hymyili mutta silmät eivät aivan liikkuneet.  
  
”Ihan totta”, Regulus sanoi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan. ”Minä tarkistan että viiniä on tarpeeksi. Eikä meidän tarvitse puhua koko aikaa. Voimme vaikka… tanssia.”  
  
”Tanssia”, Remus sanoi niin kuin ei olisi tuntenut sitä sanaa.  
  
”Minä pyydän Oljoa pysymään muualla”, Regulus sanoi, otti viinipullon Remukselta ja leijutti lasin kaapista. ”Sitten kukaan ei katso. Ollaan kirjastossa niin siellä ei ole edes tauluja. Tulkaa puoli kahdeksalta. Sirius, voisimmeko me jutella? Kahdestaan?”  
  
Sirius räpytteli silmiään. Remus tuijotti häntä kasvot tyhjinä, ja hän koetti olla miettimättä sitä miten hetkeä aiemmin Remuksella oli ollut silmät kiinni ja suu auki ja mahdollisesti Remus oli hokenut hänen nimeään, mutta siitä oli ollut vaikea olla ihan varma koska Remus oli tehnyt sen niin hiljaa. ”Totta kai”, hän sanoi, ja Remus pudisteli hänelle hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Hienoa”, Regulus sanoi ja lähti kävelemään viinilasi kädessä kohti hänen makuuhuonettaan. ”Oli mukavaa tavata, Remus. Nähdään taas illalla. Ja älä huolehdi sopivista vaatteista. Kyllä me tiedämme ettei sinulla ole.”  
  
Remus jäi keittiönpöydän taakse. Sirius kääntyi ympäri ja seurasi sitten Regulusta eikä uskaltanut katsoa olkansa yli. Regulus työnsi hänen makuuhuoneensa oven auki ja odotti sitten ovensuussa että hän oli kävellyt sisään. Hän pysähtyi keskelle huonetta ja Regulus sulki oven ja veti syvään henkeä niin että hartiat romahtivat alaspäin.  
  
Hän odotti. Regulus käveli hänen sänkynsä luo, istuutui peittojen päälle ja joi vähän viinistään. Reguluksen silmät harhailivat ikkunan ja lipaston väliä mutta eivät jääneet mihinkään.  
  
”No?” hän kysyi kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, ettei Regulus sittenkään aloittaisi.  
  
”Luuletko että hän piti minusta?”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
Regulus pudisteli päätään ja joi vähän lisää viiniä. ”Tai ei sillä ole väliä. Tietenkään sillä ei ole väliä. Bellatrix kävi meillä tänä aamuna.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja istuutui Reguluksen viereen sängylle. ”Miksi hän –”  
  
”Ja Voldemort”, Regulus sanoi vähän käheällä äänellä ja painoi kämmenen leualleen, ”he tulivat molemmat. Äiti oli vielä nukkumassa. Mutta Bellatrix sanoi että he halusivatkin nähdä minut, ja sitten me menimme kirjastoon. He tietävät missä sinä asut.”  
  
”Mitä –”  
  
”Ja he tietävät että sinä teet jotain Dumbledorelle”, Regulus sanoi ja joi viinilasin tyhjäksi. ”Tietenkin he tietävät sen. Onko teillä hyvät loitsut tässä? Minäkin pääsin koputtamaan suoraan etuovelle.”  
  
”Tänne ei voi ilmiintyä –”  
  
”Teidän pitää parantaa niitä”, Regulus sanoi, tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja puristi yllättävän kovaa. ”Heti. Heti kun minä olen lähtenyt. Kutsukaa tänne joku muu jos ette itse osaa, tai… tai älkää kutsuko. Parempi jos ei luota kehenkään. Äläkä kerro minulle niitä loitsuista. Ja tee ne niin että minä en pääse enää tänne, mieluiten en koko taloon. Tai ehkä te voisitte muuttaa. Älä kerro kenellekään, pidä vain tämä asunto ja tee tänne joku hyvä valoloitsu niin että kaikki luulevat että te asutte yhä täällä. Äläkä kerro minulle.”  
  
Regulus veti syvään henkeä ja silitti sitten poskiaan niin kuin olisi miettinyt parransänkeä. Reguluksen kädet olivat kuitenkin vakaat.  
  
”Emme me muuta minnekään”, Sirius sanoi, ja Regulus vilkaisi häntä niin kuin olisi pitänyt häntä vähän tyhmänä.  
  
”Oletko tavannut häntä? Sen jälkeen kun hän tuli Ranskasta?”  
  
”Oliko hän Ranskassa?”  
  
”Sommeen asti”, Regulus sanoi, ”Bellatrix kertoi. Sitten hän lähti. Hän tuli tänne ja alkoi käyttää Voldemort-nimeä ja puhua niistä samoista asioista mistä oli puhunut jo aiemmin, nyt vain… nyt hänellä oli suunnitelma. Ja se on jotenkin… olisin mieluummin ajatellut ettei hän ollut siellä. Koska jos hän oli siellä, niin miten hitossa hän jaksaa enää… Hän on pahempi kuin Dumbledore. Hän on julmempi. Kyllä sen näkee. Hän katsoo niin kuin ei ihmiset eivät merkitsisi hänelle yhtään mitään. Ihan niin kuin Sommessa.”  
  
”En muistanut että sinä olit Sommessa”, Sirius valehteli.  
  
”Ajattelin joskus että ehkä me kohtaamme toisemme siellä”, Regulus sanoi ja kääri puvuntakkinsa hihoja rullalle ja sitten taas auki, ”ja emme tunne toisiamme. Tai sinä et ainakaan olisi tuntenut minua. Minä… en ihan oikeasti muistanut miten kaikkoonnutaan. Siitä kaikesta oli niin pitkä aika. Mutta sinun pitää pelätä häntä. Koska hän tekee ihan mitä vain tahtoo.”  
  
”Totta kai minä pelkään häntä”, Sirius sanoi ja ajatteli _minä olisin tuntenut sinut._ Mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma. Kaikki miehet olivat näyttäneet samalta uniformussa. Ehkä se oli tarkoituskin. Ehkä heitä oli siksi ollut niin helppo käskeä niille tikapuille ja sitten juoksemaan.  
  
”Hän varmaan haluaa minut”, Regulus sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja suoristi takin liepeitä, kävi laittamassa viinilasin lipaston päälle ja katsoi sitten hetken ulos ikkunasta, ”taatusti hän haluaa minut. Koska hän tuli juttelemaan itse. Hän olisi voinut vain lähettää jonkun. Ja sinä olet jo Dumbledoren.”  
  
”En minä ole –”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Regulus sanoi, ”totta kai sinä olet. Tulkaa illalla käymään. Ja sitten et voi tulla enää sinne.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Regulusta. Regulus painoi silmät hetkeksi kiinni ja suoristi sitten selkänsä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt kasvaa lisää pituutta, tai niin kuin olisi koettanut olla aikuinen, ja se oli naurettavaa, Regulus oli varmaan tuuman lyhempi kuin hän ja kaksi vuotta nuorempi. Mutta nyt Regulus katsoi häntä suu raollaan ja silmänympärykset tummina ja väsyneinä ja suu värjäytyneenä punaviinistä, ja hän oli melko varma ettei olisi tuntenut Regulusta jos he olisivat tavanneet toisensa Sommessa.  
  
”Minä yritän hoitaa äidin pois täältä”, Regulus sanoi hiljaa, ”ja yritän lähteä itse. Mutta sinä et voi enää tulla kotiin. Ja et voi kertoa minulle mitään. Koska hän kiskoo sen kaiken irti minusta jos en pääse täältä pois ajoissa.”  
  
Hän saattoi Reguluksen eteiseen. Remus oli edelleen keittiössä ja varmaan kuuli kaiken minkä he sanoivat, ja niinpä hän ei sanonut juuri mitään, puristi vain Reguluksen olkapäätä, ja Regulus sanoi että hänen pitäisi silittää paitansa ennen iltaa tai Narcissa nauraisi itsensä kuoliaaksi. Reguluksen ääni kuulosti hirveän synkältä.  
  
Kun Regulus oli mennyt, Sirius käveli keittiöön ja kaatoi itselleen viiniä. Remus tuijotti häntä melkein niin kuin olisi halunnut jutella, mutta hän meni huoneeseensa ja sulki oven.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kirjastossa soi hiljainen musiikki, kun hän ja Remus kävelivät sinne. Äitiä ei näkynyt missään. Hän oli silittänyt pukunsa niin kuin hyvin kuin oli osannut, ja samalla hän oli miettinyt, että jos nämä olivat jonkinlaiset jäähyväiset, varmaankin äidin olisi pitänyt olla paikalla. Mutta tietenkin hän tiesi että näin oli turvallisempaa. Eikä hän ollut jättänyt äidille kunnon hyvästejä silloinkaan, kun oli lähtenyt Ranskaan. He kaikki olivat kuvitelleet olevansa kotona ennen joulua, ja nyt hän ajatteli jokseenkin katkerasti ettei tämä loppuisi ikinä. Remus käveli hänen vieressään niin lähellä häntä että hän haistoi Remuksen saippuan, ja Narcissa istui pienen pyöreän pöydän ääressä ja piteli hansikoituja käsiään pöydän päällä. Regulus oli jo noussut seisomaan ja käveli heitä kohti.  
  
”Tervetuloa”, Regulus sanoi ja kätteli heitä molempia. Sirius ajatteli että tältä varmaan tuntui kävellä sisään näytelmään.  
  
He istuutuivat pöydän ääreen. Ilmeisesti Regulus oli tosiaan käskenyt Oljon pysyä poissa, koska pääruoka leijaili kirjastoon ovenraosta ja laskeutui jopa pöydälle kohtuullisen sujuvasti. Narcissa näytti kauniilta niin kuin aina mutta väsyneeltä, ja Remus piti oikeaa kättä siinä missä ase olisi ollut, jos he olisivat yhä olleet Ranskassa.  
  
”Puhutaan jostain muusta kuin sodasta”, Regulus sanoi kun kaikki tarjottimet olivat pöydässä ja ovi oli sulkeutunut, ”mistä tahansa muusta kuin sodasta. Ja sitten ennen jälkiruokaa me riitelemme, ensin täällä ja sitten eteisessä niin että Oljo ja taulut kuulevat. Minä sanon että sinä olet pettänyt meidät ja että sinä olet aina ollut vastuuton ja piitannut kaikesta muusta paitsi tästä suvusta. Ja sinä sanot että sinua ei kiinnosta paskaakaan mitä minä ajattelen. Ja minä sanon että poistan sinut sukupuusta. Ja sitten te lähdette.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. Hän oli varma että Remus tuijotti häntä muttei uskaltanut katsoa.  
  
”Äiti kuulee sen Oljolta”, Regulus sanoi vähän kireällä äänellä. ”Sillä tavalla on parempi. Sitten hän ei yritä hakea sinua takaisin.”   
  
”Oljo osaa varmaan kertoa sen hyvin”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui viinilasiin. Kukaan muu ei ollut vielä koskenut mihinkään. Ehkä he eivät söisi ollenkaan. Ehkä he vain istuisivat tässä ja pelaisivat tätä helvetin peliä.  
  
”Taatusti”, Regulus sanoi hiljaa. ”Sinä aina vittuilit sille silloin kun me olimme lapsia. Kuvittelit ettei se ole ihminen.”  
  
”Eihän se olekaan”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten Remusta, joka tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja vähän sumeina, melkein niin kuin silloin kun he olivat tulleet Ranskasta ja tavanneet junassa.  
  
”Niin”, Regulus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”eihän se olekaan. Onko kenelläkään nälkä? Syödään nyt ja puhutaan jostain.”  
  
Kävi ilmi etteivät he osanneet puhua juuri mistään. Ruoka oli erinomaista mutta tarttui kurkkuun, ja Siriuksen vieressä Remus piti katseensa lautasessa ja söi säännöllisillä liikkeillä niin kuin olisi pakottanut itsensä siihen. Remuksen kasvot näyttivät siltä kuin tämä olisi syönyt mutaa. Narcissa puhui siitä miten haluaisi sen kartanon maalta ja hevosia, ja jossain vaiheessa Regulus alkoi puhua siitä miten tämä kaikki olisi joskus ohi. Remus näytti lievästi pahoinvoivalta ja söi vähän nopeammin. Regulus sanoi että he olisivat varmaan jonkin aikaa Bostonissa, hän ja Narcissa ja tietenkin äiti ja isä, mutta eivät he kiintyisi Amerikkaan liikaa. He palaisivat sitten kun tilanne Lontoossa olisi rauhoittunut. Tai ehkä he tosiaan myisivät Kalmanhanaukion ja muuttaisivat jonnekin maaseudulle, vaikka Cornwalliin. Siellä kuulemma paistoi aurinko. Sirius ja Remus tulisivat kylään. Oliko Remus ratsastanut ikinä? Ei se mitään haitannut. Regulus opettaisi. Tai Sirius varmaan haluaisi opettaa itse. He hankkisivat jonkun kiltin hevosen, sellaisen joka ei juoksisi liian lujaa. Hän ja Remus voisivat tulla kylään vaikka viikoksi, heillä olisi yhteinen makuuhuone tai ehkä kaksi jotta taulut eivät ihmettelisi. Tai ehkä Regulus ostaisi vapaamielisiä tauluja. He tekisivät retkiä meren rannalle sitten kun Remus oppisi vähän ratsastamaan. He olisivat onnellisia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minulla on tänään syntymäpäivä”, Remus sanoi kun he olivat ilmiintyneet parin korttelin päähän asunnostaan. Joelta päin tuuli ja tihkusade valui naamaa pitkin. Sirius ei aikonut nauraa mutta niin siinä kuitenkin kävi. ”Oikeasti”, Remus sanoi ja näytti vähän loukkaantuneelta.  
  
”Kyllä minä uskon. Hemmetti. Olisit voinut sanoa vähän aiemmin niin me olisimme tehneet jotain mukavaa.”  
  
Nyt Remus nauroi. He kävelivät kotiin asti ja kiipesivät rappuset yläkertaan. Siriuksen korvissa kaikui yhä. Taulut olivat kuunnelleet aluksi aivan hiljaa, melkein niin kuin olisivat pelänneet että jos sanoisivat jotain, niin he huomaisivat että ne kuuntelivat ja menisivät jonnekin muualle riitelemään. Mutta sitten ne olivat rohkaistuneet ja ruvenneet itsekin huutelemaan. Isosetä Lycoris oli sanonut, että Sirius oli jo lapsena osoittanut puutteellista mielenlujuutta. Isotäti Dorea oli sanonut, että oli hirvittävää kun omat sukulaiset pettivät. Isoisotäti Belvina oli itkenyt vähän ja sanonut sitten, että hänen isoäitinsä aikaan tällaiset asiat olisi hoidettu talon seinien sisällä eikä häpeäpilkkua olisi päästetty ulos. Sitten lopulta Regulus oli käskenyt heidän painua helvettiin ja taulut olivat näyttäneet hiukan hämmentyneiltä, mutta hän oli kääntänyt selkänsä ja kävellyt ulos ovesta. Sitten kadulla hän oli tajunnut että oli jättänyt Remuksen sisäpuolelle, ja hänen oli täytynyt käydä vielä hakemassa Remus. Taulut olivat huudelleet jotain luonnonoikusta ja Regulus oli näyttänyt hirveän pieneltä niiden kaikkien vierellä.  
  
”Sinä tiesit miksi me olimme menossa sinne”, Remus sanoi, kun he olivat omassa olohuoneessaan.  
  
Sirius leijutti viskipullon keittiöstä ja sytytti tupakan.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoi ja istuutui hänen viereensä sohvalle.  
  
”Hyvää syntymäpäivää”, hän sanoi ja antoi Remuksellekin savukkeen.  
  
Myöhemmin he koettivat mennä yhdessä kylpyyn. Hän laajensi kylpyammetta niin että saumoista alkoi tihkua vettä lattialle, ja silti Remus sanoi ettei pystynyt olemaan siellä, tilaa oli liian vähän. Remus kuitenkin lakkasi puhumasta kun hän pujotti kätensä Remuksen polvien välistä ja puristi sormensa Remuksen ympärille. Pikkuhiljaa Remuksen hengitys tasaantui ja alkoi taas kiihtyä uudelleen, ja jossain vaiheessa Remus työnsi hänen kätensä hetkeksi pois ja he asettelivat polviaan kunnes Remuskin ylettyi painamaan kätensä hänen syliinsä. Hän yritti sanoa että ei tarvinnut, nyt oli Remuksen syntymäpäivä eikä hänen, ja Remus käski hänen pitää päänsä kiinni mikä ehkä oli hänelle ihan oikein. Hän sulki aluksi silmät mutta ei malttanut olla pitkään katsomatta.  
  
Hän tuli ensin ja Remus vähän myöhemmin. Vettä oli enää nilkkoihin asti ja sekin oli aika haaleaa, ja Remus roikotti päätään taaksepäin ja katseli häntä silmäluomien välistä. Hän kävi hakemassa taikasauvan olohuoneesta ja puhdisti heidät molemmat loitsulla, mutta silti jäi tahmea olo. Siinä vaiheessa kaikki vesi oli kuitenkin jo lattialla. He menivät sohvalle istumaan ja joivat vähän viskiä. Vastapäisessä talossa sammuteltiin valoja mutta he eivät lähteneet mihinkään, ja ensin Sirius mietti että miksi eivät, ja sitten hän lakkasi miettimästä. Niin oli varmasti turvallisempaa.  
  
Hän havahtui siihen, että verhojen läpi tuleva valo oli haaleaa ja että hänen päänsä nojasi Remuksen olkapäähän ja jalat olivat valuneet eteenpäin lattialla niin että hän oli putoamaisillaan. Hänen niskaansa sattui ja Remus tuijotti eteenpäin silmät sumeina.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän parin päivän päästä ilmiintyi eteiseensä uusien suojaloitsujen läpi, Dumbledore istui heidän sohvallaan ja poltti tupakkaa. Hän riisui takin ja asevyön ja varoi ettei se kolahtanut, ja sitten hän meni olohuoneeseen ja istuutui vastapäätä Dumbledorea. Remusta ei näkynyt missään. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt kysyä, miten Dumbledore oli päässyt loitsujen läpi, mutta hän ei oikeastaan halunnut tietää.  
  
”Kuulin että sinut on poistettu suvusta”, Dumbledore sanoi.  
  
Sirius sytytti tupakan ja nosti toisen reiden toisen päälle. ”Kuka kertoi?”  
  
Dumbledore hymyili hänelle. Se tuntui vähän samalta kuin joskus Ranskassa kun luoti oli mennyt ohi aivan läheltä. Hän puristi hampaat yhteen ja näki sivusilmästä miten savuke alkoi täristä hänen sormiensa välissä.  
  
”Se ei kuulunut suunnitelmaan”, Dumbledore sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. ”Tiedän. En tarkoittanut sitä.”  
  
”Kuulin että olit jo lapsena hirveän itsepäinen etkä ajatellut ketään muuta kuin itseäsi”, Dumbledore sanoi kevyellä äänellä. ”Minulla on isoisoisosetäsi ja –enosi Phineasin taulu toimistossani, niin kuin tiedät. Me käymme toisinaan pitkiä keskusteluja. Hän kertoi että kaikki eteiskäytävän taulut olivat olleet varsin tuohtuneita. Ja veljesi myös.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. Suussa maistui mudalta. Ehkä hän oli tulossa hulluksi tai sitten hän oli vain juonut liikaa.  
  
”Sinä olit meidän paras tiedonlähteemme niihin piireihin”, Dumbledore sanoi äänellä joka tuntui vihjaavan, että oli häkellyttävää että hän oli ollut _paras_ , koska eihän hän ollut saanut aikaiseksi juuri mitään. ”Mutta nyt et tietenkään voi jatkaa samassa tehtävässä. Tuskin sinua enää kutsutaan sukujuhliin. Mene huomenna puhumaan Gideon Prewettille. Hän odottaa sinua aamukahdeksalta.”  
  
 _Aamukahdeksalta_ , hän ajatteli. Silmien takana oli epämääräinen häilyvä kipu. ”Gideon Prewettille?”  
  
”Se on tietenkin vähän erilaista hommaa”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”joku voisi sanoa että sotkuisempaa. Mutta hyökkäyksiä on ollut viime viikkoina paljon, pieniä hyökkäyksiä, sellaisia jotka ministeriö on pitänyt poissa lehden sivuilta. Itsekin olen vähän auttanut. Mutta me tarvitsemme ihmisiä jotka menevät paikalle kun jossain sattuu sellaista.”  
  
Sirius laittoi tupakan pois ja kaatoi itselleen viskiä. ”Minä siis –”  
  
”Ja sunnuntaina on täysikuu”, Dumbledore sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Kuulin että Greyback aikoo viedä laumansa lähelle pientä kylää Skotlannissa. Tarvitsemme ihmisiä varmistamaan ettei siellä tapahdu mitään… epämiellyttävää. Tiedät varmaan että Remus on siellä myös.”  
  
Sirius odotti että Dumbledore oli mennyt, ja sitten hän käveli kylpyhuoneen, lukitsi oven ja oksensi jotain mikä maistui pelkältä viskiltä ja hapolta. Pitäisi varmaan syödä vähän. Hän istui kylpyhuoneen lattialla ja nojasi päätä kämmeniin, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa hän meni sänkyyn ja tuijotti kattoa kunnes aamuyöllä Remus tuli satamasta. Hän kuunteli Remuksen askeleita, jotka pysähtyivät hänen ovensa taakse ja jatkoivat sitten matkaa. Puoli kahdeksalta hän nousi sängystä, pesi kasvonsa ja hampaansa ja ilmiintyi Gideon Prewettin takapihalle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sunnuntaina hän, Gideon ja kaksi muuta ilmiintyivät puoli seitsemän aikaan illalla skotlantilaisen pikkukylän lähettyville. Tuuli oli paljon kylmempi kuin Lontoossa mutta sitä hädin tuskin huomasi. Hän oli yrittänyt olla puhumatta Gideonille Remuksesta mutta hänestä tuntui että Gideon tiesi jotain, ja välillä hänestä tuntui että Gideonin katse tarttui häneen ja valui häntä pitkin alaspäin vähän tahmeana mutta ei epämiellyttävänä. Kivisen eläinsuojan takana hän ojensi Gideonille savukkeen ja Gideon otti sen niin että heidän sormensa osuivat toisiinsa. Hän tuijotti metsänreunaa. Gideonilla oli punainen tukka ja leveämmät olkapäät kuin Remuksella ja leveä hymy jota näki aina silloin tällöin, mikä tuntui sekä varomattomalta että ihmeelliseltä. Mutta hän oli melko varma että Remus suuttuisi hänelle jos hän tekisi Gideonin kanssa jotain. Hänen vatsaansa väänsi pelkästä ajatuksesta että Remus tekisi jonkun muun kanssa jotain, paitsi että nyt hänen vatsaansa väänsi senkin takia että Remus oli varmaan jo ilmiintynyt Greybackin luo ja odotti niiden muiden kanssa että kuu nousisi.  
  
”Helvetti että täällä on kylmä”, Marlene sanoi. Marlene McKinnon oli päätä lyhempi kuin Sirius ja paljon nopeampi. He olivat harjoitelleet eilen ja Marlene oli tainnuttanut hänet joka kerta.  
  
”Meidän ei varmaan pitäisi puhua”, Peter sanoi.  
  
”Totta”, Gideon sanoi ja ojensi tupakan takaisin Siriukselle. ”Odotellaan vain. He ilmiintyvät ihmismuodossaan jonnekin lähelle. Ja muistakaa sitten ettei meidän ole tarkoitus tappaa ketään, yhtään ketään. Me vain pidämme huolta ettei kukaan kuole tänään.”  
  
”Tai ettei ketään purra”, Peter sanoi järkyttyneellä äänellä.  
  
”Niin”, Gideon sanoi niin kuin olisi puhunut säästä, ”ettei ketään purra. Mutta yrittäkää pysyä pois Greybackin tieltä.”  
  
”Miksi?” Sirius kysyi ja puri sitten itseään huuleen vähän turhan terävästi.  
  
”Greyback puree ihmisiä tahallaan”, Gideon sanoi, nosti takin kauluksia ylemmäs ja katseli kohti metsää. ”Se on kai hänelle jonkinlaista urheilua. Tai tapa kasvattaa armeijaa, jos Dumbledore on oikeassa ja he ovat jo liittoutuneet Voldemortin kanssa.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Siitä on kuulemma epäilyksiä”, Gideon sanoi ja vilkuili heitä kaikkia. ”Muistakaa sitten että meillä on vakooja Greybackin laumassa. Älkää tappako ketään jos ei ole ihan pakko. Ja älkää muutenkaan tappako ketään.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Marlene sanoi ja istuutui edellisen syksyn kanervien keskelle. Sirius vilkaisi Peteriä, joka seisoi aivan Gideonin toisella puolella melkein niin kuin olisi halunnut mennä piiloon Gideonin taakse. Tiistaiaamusta asti hän oli miettinyt, miten hitossa Dumbledore ei tajunnut että Peter Pettigrew kuului minne tahansa muualle mutta ei tänne. Peter oli menettänyt toisen kätensä Ranskassa. Varmasti Dumbledore olisi keksinyt Peterille jotain ihan mitä tahansa muuta.  
  
Hän oli koettanut pysytellä pois Peterin läheltä eikä ollut miettinyt mistä se johtui, mutta nyt kun he odottivat Greybackin laumaa täällä kylän laidalla ja taivas alkoi muuttua pimeämmäksi, se tuntui aika selvältä. Peter tiesi mikä Remus oli. Peter oli ollut mukana silloin kauan sitten, ehkä vuonna 1912, kun he olivat pelanneet liikuntatunnilla huispausta. Hän ja James olivat juoneet edellisellä välitunnilla viskiä jota James oli varastanut isältään, ja he olivat olleet juuri sen verran humalassa ettei kukaan ollut huomannut mutta että he olivat törmänneet toisiinsa ilmassa kun olivat koettaneet tehdä tyylikästä ohitusta. Ja sitten he olivat molemmat pudonneet alas ja osuneet Peteriin, joka oli pysytellyt maanpinnan tuntumassa koska ilmeisesti pelkäsi korkeita paikkoja. Heidät oli viety sairaalasiipeen odottamaan että Pomfrey paikkaisi heidät, ja sitten he olivat päättäneet karata, koska Pomfrey tietenkin tajuaisi että he olivat ryypänneet ja sitten heidät vietäisiin Dumbledoren huoneeseen. He olivat pakottaneet Peterin mukaansa ettei Peter kielisi heistä. Mutta ovi oli ollut lukossa, ja kun he olivat yrittäneet etsiä toista reittiä, he olivat osuneet pieneen huoneeseen, jossa Remus oli maannut sängyssä kaulasta varpaisiin raavittuna.  
  
Muutaman päivän päästä he olivat keksineet sen, hän ja James. Se oli tietenkin ollut pelkkä arvaus, mutta he olivat nähneet Remuksen naamasta että se oli totta. Dumbledore oli raahannut heidät toimistoonsa ja sitten he olivat kertoneet että Peterkin oli nähnyt Remuksen. Peter oli näyttänyt siltä että pelkäsi heitä yhtä paljon kuin Dumbledorea. Mutta hän oli melko varma ettei sen jälkeen ollut puhunut Peterille kertaakaan, paitsi tietenkin tiistaina kun he olivat harjoitelleet kuraisella pellolla Gideon Prewettin talon takana.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Oli jo melkein pimeää ja metsän reunassa näkyi liikettä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kaikki hänessä tuntui hirveän raskaalta. Hän istuutui sohvalle ja olisi sytyttänyt tupakan, mutta rasiaa ei ollut missään. Hän oli varmaan pudottanut sen yöllä jonnekin. Hän irrotti aseen vyöltä ja laittoi sen sohvapöydälle, ja sitten hän haki viskipullon ja joi vähän ja mietti, olisiko Remuksen huoneessa yhtään tupakkaa. Mutta Remus varmaan tulisi kotiin juuri silloin kun hän olisi siellä, eikä hän kestäisi sitä nyt. Hän painoi sormet ohimoa vasten ja koetti olla miettimättä sitä yhtä, jonka Marlene oli tainnuttanut vähän liian kovalla loitsulla. Se oli loukkaantunut ja sitten he olivat lukinneet sen hylättyyn latoon, ja aamulla he olivat odottaneet että se muuttuisi ja he voisivat toimittaa sen Mungoon. Hän oli painanut hampaita kiinni alahuuleen ja rukoillut ettei se olisi Remus, paitsi että ehkä se ei ollut rukoilua jos ei tiennyt kenelle puhui.  
  
Hän katsoi silmäluomien raoista miten vaalea valo liukui ikkunoista huoneeseen. Lopulta hän melkein torkahti, ja silloin Remus ilmiintyi eteiseen. Hän kömpi ylös sohvalta ja kääntyi ympäri. Remuksen kasvoilla oli verta ja vaatteissa oli verta mutta Remus seisoi omilla jaloillaan eikä nojannut seinään kuin kyynärpäällä.  
  
”Sinä olit siellä”, Remus sanoi ja lähti kävelemään häntä kohti pitkillä vähän harhailevilla askelilla. Hän pysyi paikallaan ja toivoi ettei Remus löisi häntä tai kaatuisi lattialle. ”Miksi helvetissä sinä olit siellä, Sirius?”  
  
”Mistä sinä tiedät?”  
  
”Minä haistoin sen”, Remus sanoi hiljaa, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä koska Remus seisoi nyt aivan hänen vieressään. Hän nosti hiukan leukaansa että pystyi katsomaan Remusta silmiin. ”Minä _haistoin_ sen. Haistoin että siellä on joku joka minun pitäisi tuntea. Ja sitten kun muutuin takaisin niin muistin sen yhä. _Haistoin_ sen yhä. Miksi vitussa sinä –”  
  
”Dumbledore käski minut sinne.”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi mutta nojasi vähän taaksepäin. Remuksen silmätkin olivat punaiset, melkein niin kuin Remus olisi itkenyt koko yön.  
  
”Kyllä”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja sinä tiesit sen. Taatusti sinä arvasit sen.”  
  
”Enkä arvannut”, Remus sanoi mutta se ei kuulostanut aivan vakuuttavalta.  
  
”Luulen että se oli rangaistus”, Sirius sanoi, ”siitä että Regulus heitti minut ulos. Siis että minä joutuisin menemään sinne ja katsomaan miten sinä –”  
  
Remus hätkähti niin kuin hän olisi lyönyt tätä kasvoihin.  
  
”Mutta se oli parempi niin”, hän jatkoi ja toivoi että olisi uskaltanut koskea Remukseen, ”parempi kuin että minä olisin istunut täällä koko yön ja miettinyt että mitä siellä tapahtuu. Ainakin minä tiesin että sinä et kuollut etkä sinä purrut ketään.”  
  
”Minä en halunnut sinua sinne.” Remuksen silmät liikkuivat hänen kasvoillaan niin nopeasti ettei hän ehtinyt seurata. ”Sinun ei olisi pitänyt nähdä minua sellaisena. _Kenenkään_ ei pitäisi nähdä minua sellaisena. Minun ei pitäisi –”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, hän sanoi ja painoi kämmenen Remuksen suun eteen, ja Remus löi hänen kätensä syrjään ja otti sitten sohvanreunasta kiinni. ”Ole hiljaa”, hän sanoi ja pujotti kätensä Remuksen rinnan ympärille ja mietti että miten hitossa Remus oli niin painava vaikka oli niin laiha, hän ei jaksaisi ikinä kantaa Remusta, ja sitten hän muisti että oli valvonut koko yön ja juossut ja pelännyt, ”ole nyt hitto hiljaa”, mutta hän pystyi jotenkuten raahaamaan Remuksen makuuhuoneeseen. Remus sanoi jotain väärästä makuuhuoneesta mutta hän ei kuunnellut. Hän laittoi Remuksen sänkyyn ja Remus kiroili hänelle mutta painoi silmät kiinni ja veti syvään henkeä niin että rintakehä ja verinen paita sen päällä huojuivat ylös alas, ja hän riisui Remuksen vaatteita sen verran kuin uskalsi ja korjasi haavoja sen verran kuin pystyi. Hänen pitäisi ihan oikeasti opetella tätä. Sitten Remus yritti nousta istumaan ja ilmeisesti lähteä omaan huoneeseensa, ja hän painoi Remuksen olkapäistä takaisin mutta varovaisesti koska oli käynyt ilmi, että Remuksen toisessa olkapäässä oli valtava mustelma. Hän suuteli sitä ja Remus näytti siltä että olisi potkaissut häntä jos olisi jaksanut liikkua.  
  
Joskus puolenpäivän jälkeen hän heräsi siihen että päätä särki aivan hirveästi. Remus makasi hänen vieressään selkä käännettynä häntä kohti ja hengitti raskaasti mutta tasaisesti. Hän hiipi keittiöön ja laittoi kaikki verhot niin huolellisesti kiinni kuin pystyi, joi vähän viskiä ja poltti yhden tupakan olohuoneessa ja kävi lopuksi kusella. Sitten hän palasi makuuhuoneeseen. Remus oli pyörinyt osittain hänen puolelleen sänkyä, mutta hän asettautui aivan reunalle ja nosti Remuksen oikean käden kylkensä yli. Remus varmaan potkaisisi häntä pelkästä säikähdyksestä sitten kun heräisi, mutta se olisi sen arvoista.   



	4. Chapter 4

**7\. luku**  
  
  
 _26.3.1919_ _  
_ _  
_  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Gideonin suojelius huojui hänen vierellään ja käski hänen hitto etsiä housunsa ja tulla paikalle mahdollisimman nopeasti koska helvetti oli irti. Hopeanharmaa mäyräkoira haihtui kun hän käveli sen läpi ja yritti löytää sukkansa. Kun hän oli olohuoneessa, Remus työnsi oman ovensa auki ja tuijotti häntä kasvot vielä unesta jähmeinä.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Cotton Road”, hän sanoi, ”varmaan jossain maaseudulla. En tiedä muuta. Gideon sanoi että –”  
  
”Helvetti on irti”, Remus sanoi. ”Minä kuulin sen. Pitäisikö minun –”  
  
”Ei tarvitse. Jää vain nukkumaan.”  
  
”Mutta sinä –”  
  
”Dumbledore pisti minut tähän hommaan”, hän sanoi, kiinnitti asevyön ja varmisti että panoksia oli lisää. ”Minä tulen kotiin heti kun pääsen.”  
  
”Ole varovainen”, Remus sanoi, tai ehkä hän kuvitteli sen, koska siinä vaiheessa hän oli enää puolittain omassa eteisessään. Sitten kylmä ilma paiskautui hänen kasvojaan vasten ja hän kömpi seisomaan hiekkatiellä, jonka reunassa kaksikerroksinen kivitalo oli tulessa. Hän lähti juoksemaan taloa kohti ja yritti samalla tajuta mistä oli kyse, ketä oli paikalla, pitäisikö hänen pelastaa joku vai yrittää sammuttaa tulipalo ja miten hitossa hän sen tekisi, ja sitten hän kompastui johonkin. Se oli mies joka katsoi taivasta vähän niin kuin sotilaat ei-kenenkään maalla.  
  
”Sirius”, joku huusi, ”Sirius, tule _tänne –_ ”  
  
Hän irrotti katseensa miehestä ja lähti juoksemaan. Gideon seisoi kahden lapsen vieressä. Toinen itki ja toinen tuijotti Siriusta niin kuin ei olisi nähnyt mitään. Hän pysähtyi Gideonin eteen ja veti henkeä niin että keuhkoihin pisti.  
  
”Joku tulee aivan kohta”, Gideon sanoi hänelle niin kuin olisi halunnut uskoa sen. ”Meidän pitää sammuttaa tulipalo. Ketään ei ole enää sisällä. Mutta meidän pitää sammuttaa se, ja sitten voimme etsiä…”  
  
”Pääsivätkö he karkuun?” hän kysyi, vaikka tietenkin se oli tyhmä kysymys. Gideon nyökkäsi silti.  
  
”He lähtivät heti kun minä tulin. Mutta me voisimme… on pari paikkaa minne ne kuulemma kokoontuvat tällaisen jälkeen. Mutta meidän pitää odottaa muita ja sammuttaa palo. Voitko sinä –”  
  
”En minä osaa”, hän sanoi ja kuvitteli että liekit kasvoivat kohti taivasta.  
  
”Pidä sitten huolta lapsista”, Gideon sanoi, työnsi sen itkevän lähemmäs häntä ja lähti sitten juoksemaan palavaa taloa kohti. Hän istuutui maahan lasten viereen, koska varmaankin oli parempi ettei hän katsonut heitä ylhäältä päin vaan kutakuinkin silmien tasolta. Kumpikaan lapsista ei tosin enää katsonut häneen. Hän puhui jotain vaikkei oikein tiennyt mitä, koska hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin kovaa että se vaimensi kaikki muut äänet, senkin miten ensin Marlene tuli ja sitten Peter ja Fabian Prewett, ja kaikki vilkaisivat häntä mutta menivät sitten auttamaan Gideonia palon sammuttamisessa. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että oli lakannut puhumasta ja että toinen lapsi itki edelleen ja toinen näytti siltä ettei itkisi enää ikinä.  
  
Kun Gideon lopulta tuli takaisin hänen luokseen, hänellä oli niin kylmä että hän tärisi. Myös lapset tärisivät. Gideon katsoi häntä ja käski hänen sitten odottaa siinä, ja hän istui maaliskuun kuolleella nurmikolla ja odotti kun Gideon kaikkoontui lasten kanssa jonnekin. Liekit olivat jo sammuneet eikä kukaan tuntunut kaipaavan erityisesti häntä. Katulamppujen valossa näkyi miten Peter selitti jotain Marlenelle kasvot kireinä ja Marlene kuunteli käsivarret puuskassa rinnan päällä. Jos hän olisi ollut Voldemortin puolella niin hän olisi pelännyt Marlenia. Peteriä hän ei kyllä olisi pelännyt. Peter näytti sellaiselta joka ei uskaltaisi ikinä satuttaa ketään. Sitten hän muistutti itseään että Peter oli ollut Ranskassa. Mutta ei se mitään tarkoittanut. Jotkut olivat ampuneet aina ohi. Kersantit olivat vannoneet vievänsä sellaiset sotaoikeuteen mutta eihän kukaan tiennyt kuka sitä teki tahallaan ja kuka vahingossa. Hänkin oli tehnyt niin aluksi ainakin puoli vuotta, mutta sitten se yksi luoti oli mennyt hänen kylkeään pitkin, kymmenen senttiä vasemmalle ja hän olisi kuollut. Hän oli ollut kenttäsairaalassa viikon ja siellä hän oli tiennyt että rupeaisi tähtäämään kasvoihin. Se oli kai nopein tapa mennä.  
  
Joku kutsui hänen nimeään. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi että se oli taas Gideon, joka ojensi hänelle kätensä. Hän tarttui siihen ja kömpi seisomaan, ja Gideon kysyi häneltä että olisiko parempi, jos hän lähtisi kotiin. Hän nimittäin näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä. Hän pudisteli päätään, eihän hän ollut tehnyt vielä mitään. Kyllä hän pystyisi tähän. Gideon painoi käden hänen kaulalleen ja se tuntui omituisen hellältä, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, koska sitten Gideon varmaan olisi vetänyt kätensä pois.  
  
Hän seurasi Gideonia muiden luo ja he juttelivat vähän aikaa niin lähellä taloa, että hiilloksen lämpö tuntui yhä. He tarkistaisivat kaikki neljä paikkaa joista Dumbledore oli kertonut Gideonille. Ketään ei tapettaisi ja jos tulisi liikaa ongelmia, he kaikkoontuisivat ennalta sovitulla reitillä, jota vaihdettiin kaksi kertaa viikossa ja joka teki päästä mössöä jo ennen puolta väliä. Peter näytti hirveän kalpealta ja tuijotti heitä kaikkia vuorotellen, ja Sirius ajatteli jälleen kerran, että Peterin pitäisi kyllä tehdä jotain muuta.  
  
Ensimmäinen paikka oli jonkin kartanon kellari Lontoon eteläpuolella. Ilmeisesti paikka oli ollut hylättynä pitkään, koska Sirius ei tiennyt kenelle se kuului. Seinät tuijottivat heitä ja ovenkynnykset puhuivat venäjää, lattialla oli savukkeenjämiä ja tuolit oli järjestetty niin kuin ne odottaisivat ihmisiä, mutta paikka oli tyhjä. He kiipesivät rappuset ylös takapihalle ja hengittivät ilmaa joka haisi vahvasti savusumulta. Jossain alkoi nousta aurinko. Sitten Gideon antoi heille toisen osoitteen ja he kaikkoontuivat.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenen aseen päälle jo ennen kuin oli aivan kokonaan perillä. Sitten Gideon ilmiintyi melkein hänen varpailleen ja katsoi häntä silmät suurina ja huolestuneina, ja hän siirsi mahdollisimman hiljaa käden aseen kahvalta taikasauvan luo. Ehkä hän ei käyttäisi kumpaakaan. Peter melkein törmäsi hänen selkäänsä ja tarttui häntä olkapäästä ehjällä kädellään, ja Marlene ja Fabian nyökkäsivät kohti kivistä ovea, jonka takaa kuului vaimeaa musiikkia ja puheen ääniä. Ilma tuntui tiheältä ja kostealta niin kuin he olisivat olleet taas maan alla.  
  
 _Vittu_ , hän ajatteli niin päättäväisesti kuin pystyi. Nyt hän pitäisi sydämen ja kädet vakaana. Mutta se ei ollut koskaan ollut tällaista Ranskassa. Ei hän ollut tehnyt tällaisia tehtäviä. Hän ei ollut hiipinyt käytävää pitkin kohti ovea jonka takaa kuului yhä naurua, eikä hän ollut nostanut taikasauvaa kasvojensa eteen samalla kun Gideon valmistautui avaamaan oven -  
  
Ne kaikki rupesivat huutamaan samaan aikaan. Hänestä tuntui että hänkin huusi. Viinilasit tippuivat lattialle, savukkeet tippuivat, loitsut lensivät hänen ylitseen eikä hän tajunnut edes, kenelle ne oli tarkoitettu. Siellä oli ehkä viisi ihmistä, ihan vain pieni seurue, ja hän tajusi että vilkuili niitä kasvoja ja yritti tajuta tunsiko ketään, mutta Regulus ei ollut täällä, ainakaan Regulus ei ollut täällä, _luojan kiitos_ , ja sitten viininpunainen valosuihku osui hänen käteensä ja poltti rannetta myöten. Hän tuijotti kättään mutta mitään ei näkynyt, se oli pelkkää kipua, pelkkää kipua, ja sitten hän tajusi että taikasauva oli pudonnut hänen kädestään ja että violetti valosuihku syöksyi häntä kohti. Hän väisti vaikkei tajunnut mitä teki, ja sitten se mies oli jo aivan hänen vieressään. Hän kuuli miten se aloitti jo loitsua, mutta sitten hän oli taas pystyssä, tarttui kiinni sen takista ja painoi asettaan sen leuan alle.  
  
”Sirius”, mies sanoi.  
  
Hän nielaisi. Se oli Rabastan Lestrange. Tietenkin se oli Rabastan Lestrange. Rabastan katsoi häntä suu raollaan ja värähti sitten kun hän painoi vähän lujempaa. Jos hän nyt ampuisi niin luoti menisi suoraan kasvojen läpi. Rabastan kuolisi heti. Se olisi helppo tapa mennä.  
  
”Sirius”, joku sanoi, Gideon, se oli Gideon, ” _Sirius_ , älä tee mitään”, ja sitten Rabastanin silmät pyörähtivät ympäri ja tämä putosi myttynä lattialle. Hän tajusi että hengitti niin että se vinkui korvissa. Mutta hän ei ollut painanut liipaisinta. Hänen kätensä tärisi niin että hän olisi voinut tehdä sen vahingossakin. Ja Gideon oli jo hänen vieressään, painoi käden hänen ranteelleen aivan kevyesti, otti aseen häneltä ja laittoi varmistimen päälle. Hän koetti hengittää muttei ollut aivan varma onnistuiko se. Hänen rintakehäänsä puristi ja kohina korvissa kasvoi. Ehkä huoneesta oli loppumassa ilma. Tai ehkä joku loitsu oli sittenkin osunut häneen eikä hän ollut huomannut. Hänen pitäisi mennä ulos. Hänen pitäisi palata heti kotiin, hän vain ei pystynyt hengittämään, hän ei -  
  
Gideon painoi kämmenen hänen kaulalleen ja veti hänet lähemmäs, ja hän tarttui Gideonin olkapäihin. Näin oli käynyt joskus ennenkin. Yleensä hän vain kuuli konekivääritulen. Yleensä hän pystyi hengittämään. Hän sulki silmät ja kuvitteli että Gideon silitti hänen niskaansa, ja sitten ilma alkoi taas kulkea hänen sisälleen.  
  
”Hyvä”, Gideon sanoi mutta ei mennyt kauemmaksi, ”oikein hyvä. Hengitä ihan hitaasti.”  
  
Hän menisi kotiin. Kohta hän menisi kotiin ja Remus olisi siellä, ja hän riisuisi kaikki vaatteet ja menisi kylpyyn ja polttaisi yhden savukkeen oikein hitaasti ja joisi jotain, ja Remus istuisi hänen vieressään ja puhuisi hänelle. Sitten hän muistaisi missä oli. Ehkä Remus suutelisi häntä. Ehkä - - ja sitten hän tajusi että piti yhä kiinni Gideonin olkapäistä, ja että se saattoi näyttää aika paljon halaukselta, ja että hän oli melkein ampunut Rabastanin.  
  
Hän otti askeleen kauemmas ja tarttui sitten uudestaan Gideonin käsivarteen, kun polvet notkahtivat hänen allaan.  
  
”Peter, mene sinä kotiin”, Gideon sanoi, ja Sirius tajusi että Peter seisoi yhdessä nurkassa ja oli kietonut kätensä ympärilleen niin kuin olisi koettanut pitää itseään kasassa. Sitten kuului napsahdus ja Peter hävisi, ja Gideon painoi aseen kahva edellä Siriuksen käteen ja piteli hänen ranteestaan kiinni kunnes hän sai kätensä rauhoittumaan sen verran, että pystyi ottamaan kiinni aseesta. Hän ei kuullut mitään muuta kuin oman hengityksensä ja Gideonin hengityksen, ja sitten hän tajusi että he olivat kahdestaan. ”Marlene ja Fabian vievät vankeja Dumbledorelle”, Gideon sanoi niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli. ”Me saimme kaksi. Muut kaikkoontuivat. Sinunkin pitäisi mennä nukkumaan.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Ase tuntui raskaalta hänen kädessään.  
  
”Tässä sodassa ei ole vielä näkynyt noita”, Gideon sanoi, tarttui hänen takkinsa liepeeseen ja kuljetti sitten hänen rannettaan sinne, kunnes hän tajusi laittaa aseen takaisin vyölle. ”Ja toivoisin ettei näkyisikään. Niitä oli ihan tarpeeksi Ranskassa.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi. Suu tuntui kuivalta niin kuin hän olisi syönyt hiekkaa.  
  
”Minullakin on yksi mukana”, Gideon sanoi ja taputti häntä olkapäälle. ”Mutta pidä se piilossa jos pystyt. Harjoittele niitä loitsuja. Pystytkö ilmiintymään?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi vaikkei ollut varma. Gideon nyökkäsi myös ja käski hänen mennä, ja hän katsoi Gideonin kasvoja joilla oli mutaa ja nokea mutta ei verta. Ketään ei ollut ammuttu. Jos hän olisi ampunut Rabastanin, hänen omat kasvonsa olisivat nyt olleet täynnä Rabastanin verta. Se olisi valunut hänen paitansa alle. Hänen kätensä olisivat olleet siitä liukkaat. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi että Gideon tuijotti häntä taas vähän huolestuneemmin, ja sitten hän keskittyi omaan olohuoneeseensa ja melkein yllättyi kun pääsi perille.  
  
Remus oli hänen luonaan ennen kuin hän ehti kylpyhuoneen ovelle. Hän pudotti takin lattialle ja sitten asevyön, ja Remus katseli häntä parin askeleen päästä eikä sanonut mitään. Hän riisui housutkin ja jätti ne kynnykselle, ja sitten hän kääri hihat kyynärpäihin ja pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä joka valui kaulalle ja tippui jalkoihin. Peilistä hän näki että Remus seisoi ovensuussa ja katseli hänen niskaansa. Hän sulki silmät. Hänen pitäisi nukkua mutta hän ei pystyisi siihen, eikä tämä ollut _mitään_ , tällaisia öitä tulisi lisää, hän oli ihan varma siitä. Hän oli jo kerran juossut Gideonin ja Marlenen kanssa Voldemortin miesten perässä Itä-Lontoon katuja pitkin, mutta se oli ollut erilaista, he olivat löytäneet vain ruumiin yhdestä pikkuruisesta kerrostaloasunnosta eivätkä he olleet nähneet sitä joka sen oli tehnyt. Silti hän oli kotiin tultuaan ajatellut vain Ranskaa, ja sitten hän oli lukinnut kylpyhuoneen oven ja runkannut siellä ihan varmana siitä, että Remus kuunteli. Eikä se ollut edes auttanut. Hän oli kyllä tullut mutta se ei ollut tuntunut erityisen hyvältä, ja sitten hän oli miettinyt taas Ranskaa ja se oli kuivunut hänen reisilleen ja vatsalleen, ja hän oli ajatellut että voisi nukahtaa siihen kylpyhuoneen lattialle.  
  
Nyt hän puristi kämmenet lavuaarin reunaan ja suoristi sitten hitaasti selkänsä. Remus täytti kylpyammeen vedellä ja istuutui lattialle kun hän kiipesi ammeeseen. Hän aikoi sanoa että Remus voisi kyllä tulla myös, mutta hän tiesi ettei Remus olisi tullut. Vesi oli niin kuumaa että se melkein poltti. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja kuunteli miten Remus hengitti hänen vieressään. Vähän myöhemmin Remus poltti savukkeen ja tarjosi siitä aina välillä hänellekin, ja siinä vaiheessa hän huomasi, että se käsi johon Rabastanin loitsu oli osunut oli muuttunut harmaaksi rystysiä myöten. Hän katsoi sitä vähän aikaa ja ajatteli että jollain tavalla se oli hänelle ihan oikein.  
  
Hän ei heti tajunnut, että Remus yritti suudella häntä. Ehkä se johtui siitä että Remus oli varovaisempi kuin tavallisesti. Remus painoi kämmenen hänen kaulalleen ja piti sen siinä kunnes hän käänsi päätään Remuksen suuntaan, ja sitten Remus nojasi ammeen reunaan ja suuteli häntä suulle. Se oli sellainen märkä pitkä suudelma jollaisia hän yleensä kaipasi niin että rintakehää väänsi. Se ei tuntunut juuri miltään. Hän ajatteli että alkaisi kohta itkeä, ja Remus suuteli häntä pitkään niin kuin olisi halunnut kaivaa sen hänestä ulos. Mutta ei se lähtisi. Kyllä hän tiesi ettei se lähtisi. Se oli uponnut häneen Ranskassa, viimeistään Sommessa mutta ehkä jo ennen sitä, eikä se lähtisi enää ikinä. Ehkä se vaimentuisi, mutta siellä se silti olisi. Hän työnsi sormet Remuksen hiuksiin ja puristi vähän, ja Remus suuteli häntä melkein niin kuin olisi ollut rakastunut häneen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Alicen ja Frankin asunto tuoksui pohjaan palaneelta ruualta ja tupakalta. Alice nojasi pöytään ja piti toista kättään vatsan päällä, ja Frank katseli heitä kaikkia niin kuin olisi miettinyt, mitä he oikein tekivät siellä. Dumbledore sentään näytti rauhalliselta niin kuin aina. Jossain vaiheessa Sirius oli alkanut miettiä, että ehkä Dumbledore kokosi heidät silloin tällöin yhteen ihan vain näön vuoksi, jotta ei olisi ollut ihan niin selvää että he kaikki olivat yksittäisiä pelinappuloita. Eivät he voisi auttaa toisiaan. He eivät tekisi tätä yhdessä. Dumbledore lähettelisi heitä eri suuntiin kunnes he hajoaisivat tai kuolisivat tai tämä jotenkin hitossa päättyisi. Mutta nyt Gideon seisoi huoneen toisella reunalla ja katseli häntä. Hän painoi kämmenen kaulalleen ja muisti sitten, että Remus seisoi ihan hänen vieressään.  
  
Dumbledore oli alkanut kutsua heitä Feeniksin killaksi. Hän kyllä muisti Dumbledoren feeniks-linnun. Koulussa se oli ollut Dumbledoren toimistossa ja he olivat ajatelleet että se oli ihmeellinen olento. Sitten vähän ennen sotaa se oli kuollut eikä ollut herännyt henkiin.  
  
”Meidän pitää ostaa ruokaa”, Remus sanoi vähän myöhemmin, kun he olivat jo siinä paikassa josta heidän oli tarkoitus kaikkoontua.  
  
”Ostetaan sitten.”  
  
”Viistokujalta”, Remus sanoi, tarttui hänen käteensä ja puristi melkein niin että se sattui. Hän veti terävästi henkeä ja sitten he olivat jo Viistokujalla, jalankulkijat väistivät heitä vain vähän epäilevän näköisinä ja Remus päästi saman tien irti hänen kädestään.  
  
He tekivät ruokaostokset, hän maksoi ne ja Remus näytti niin kiusaantuneelta että hänen teki mieli lyödä Remusta, mutta vain siksi että hän oli väsynyt eikä jaksanut enää sitä miten Remus murjotti ruoka-asioista. Ei hän edes tiennyt mistä ne rahat olivat tulleet hänelle. Alphard oli lähettänyt hänelle kirjeen ja kertonut siirtäneensä merkittävän summan hänen tililleen Irwetaan, ja hän oli kiittänyt Alphardia ja sitten juonut aika paljon viiniä ja miettinyt, oliko Regulus pyytänyt Alphardia tekemään niin. Mutta tietenkään hän ei voinut enää kysyä sitä Regulukselta. Nyt hän käveli Remuksen perässä ulos kadulle ja sitten he pujottelivat sivukatuja pitkin omalleen. Remus leijutti ostoksia ja näytti synkältä niin kuin yleensä, ja hän koetti olla miettimättä Regulusta ja mietti sen sijaan Gideon Prewettiä. _Hemmetti._  
  
Kotona he laittoivat ruuat kaappeihin ja keittivät kahvia. Välillä hänestä tuntui että Remus katseli häntä, eikä se ollut sellainen katse joista hän erityisesti piti. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ihan varma. Ja sitten kun he olivat saaneet kahvin juotua ja polttaneet yhdet tupakat, Remus kysyi häneltä, miten hyvin hän tunsi Gideon Prewettin.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja sytytti uuden tupakan.  
  
”Minä ajattelin vain”, Remus sanoi ja yritti varmaan ihan hirveästi kuulostaa siltä kuin ei olisi piitannut, ja se olisi ollut sympaattista ellei Siriuksen rintakehä olisi tuntunut painuvan kasaan, ”koska Peter sattui mainitsemaan että te olitte… että te näytitte läheisiltä. Eilen.”  
  
”En minä edes tiennyt että sinä puhuit Peterin kanssa.”  
  
”En minä puhunutkaan melkein yhtään. Mutta sinä juttelit Jamesin kanssa siinä yhdessä välissä. Ja te puhuitte hiljaa niin että ihan selvästi te ette kaivanneet minua siihen.”  
  
”Ei se –”, hän aloitti, vaikka kyllähän se tavallaan tarkoitti sitä. Mutta he olivat puhuneet Lilystä. Se ei ollut liittynyt Remukseen mitenkään. ”James on huolissaan Lilystä.”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt pystyisikö uskomaan. ”Okei.”  
  
”No”, hän sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa huolettomalta, ”mitä Peter sitten sanoi?”  
  
”Että hän halasi sinua”, Remus sanoi vähän karhealla äänellä. ”Että Gideon Prewett halasi sinua.”  
  
 _Hitto._  
  
”Tietenkin sinä saat tehdä mitä haluat”, Remus sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään kohti omaa huonettaan mutta melko hitaasti, ”jos sinä haluat panna häntä niin sinä voit oikein hyvin panna häntä. Eihän se kuulu minulle.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoi vaikka se oli varmaan virhe. Mutta hän oli nukkunut viime yönä ehkä kolme tuntia, ja yhden niistä kylpyammeessa. ”Kerro sitten minulle ettet ole pannut ketään sinä aikana kun me olemme olleet yhdessä.”  
  
Remus kääntyi ympäri ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut lyödä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sano minulle”, hän sanoi, ”sano minulle ettet ole.”  
  
”Miten niin yhdessä?” Remus kysyi hiljaa. ”Miten niin sinä aikana kun me olemme olleet yhdessä?”  
  
”Tässä kämpässä”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Remuksen silmissä oli jotain mistä hän ei pitänyt. Remuksen olisi kuulunut näyttää vain vihaiselta, siltä että tämä löisi häntä tai ehkä painaisi hänet seinää vasten ja sitten suutelisi, tai murjottaisi hänelle tunnin ja sitten tulisi hänen perässään makuuhuoneeseen ja työntäisi hänen olkapäänsä kiinni sänkyyn. Mutta Remus väisteli hiukan hänen katsettaan. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä tarkoitan.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja laittoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. _Helvetti._ Remuksen olisi kuulunut väittää vastaan. He olisivat voineet tapella siitä. Remus olisi sanonut että eivät he olleet yhdessä, siitä ei ollut ikinä puhuttu eivätkä he ikinä puhuisikaan siitä. Hänen sydämensä olisi hakannut niin että hän olisi pelännyt että se tulisi ulos kurkusta. Mutta nyt hänellä oli vain kylmä ja vähän epätoivoinen olo.  
  
”Se on joku niistä”, hän sanoi, ”niistä joita sinä vakoilet, eikö olekin?”  
  
”Ei se ole sellaista”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä on”, hän sanoi, käveli Remuksen luo ja aikoi tarttua Remusta olkapäistä muttei pystynyt koskemaan Remukseen. ”Kuka se on? Greyback?”  
  
Remus löi häntä naamaan. Sydämenlyönnit kasvoivat. Hän veti henkeä ja painoi kämmenen poskelleen, ja Remus katsoi kaikkialle muualle kuin häneen. Se ei edes sattunut. Se oli ollut vain…  
  
Hän painoi kämmenet Remuksen kasvoille. Remus otti askeleen kauemmas ja hän seurasi, ja sitten toisen, ja sitten Remus törmäsi olohuoneen seinään.  
  
”Minä sanon Dumbledorelle että sinä et enää mene sinne”, hän sanoi ja painoi peukalon Remuksen suuta vasten. ”Se ei käy enää. Se on liian vaarallista. Se on liian…”  
  
”Kerro Gideonista”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä.  
  
Hän silitti peukalollaan Remuksen leukaa. ”Minä melkein ammuin Rabastanin. Hän otti minulta aseen pois. Ja halasi minua. Koska minä… en saanut henkeä.”  
  
”Hän pitää sinusta”, Remus sanoi niin kuin se olisi ollut maailman kamalin asia. ”Hän varmaan haluaisi panna sinua.”  
  
”Mutta minä en tekisi sitä. Minä tekisi mitään koska muuten sinä suuttuisit. Voidaanko mennä sänkyyn?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja painoi sitten molemmat kädet hänen kaulalleen. ”Anteeksi. Olen ihan helvetin pahoillani. Olen…”  
  
”Mistä?” hän kysyi ja suuteli Remusta, ja Remus raotti suutaan mutta pysyi muuten aivan liikkumattomana. ”Mistä sinä olet pahoillasi?”  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt kysyä.”  
  
”Kerro minulle”, hän sanoi, ”kerro minulle mitä Greyback –”  
  
Remus painoi kämmenet hänen olkapäilleen, työnsi hänet pois ja hengitti sitten niin että olkapäät huojuivat ylös alas.  
  
”Mennään sohvalle”, hän sanoi. ”Sinun pitää istua.”  
  
”Ei käy”, Remus sanoi ja painoi molemmat kädet kasvoilleen. ”Se oli… hän vain suuteli minua. Se oli vain suutelemista.”  
  
”Kuka?”  
  
”Thomas”, Remus sanoi ja kääntyi sitten ja käveli eteiseen, ja hän seurasi perässä vaikka jalat painoivat aivan hirveästi, ja hengitys painoi vielä enemmän. ”En edes tiedä hänen sukunimeään. Hän oli… hän on Greybackin laumassa. Ja se oli… ajattelin että jos en… että hän keksii jotain muuta.”  
  
”Kuka keksii jotain muuta?” Sirius kysyi. Remus seisoi eteisen nurkassa ja katseli häntä niin kuin ei olisi osannut päättää, jäisikö siihen vai yrittäisikö päästä hänen ohitseen.  
  
”Greyback”, Remus sanoi niin että sen hädin tuskin kuuli.  
  
Hän käveli Remuksen luokse eikä Remus juossut karkuun. ”Sinä et saa mennä sinne enää.”  
  
”Olisin varmaan voinut kieltäytyä”, Remus sanoi ja painoi silmät kiinni. ”Olisin voinut. Mutta en… en…”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenet Remuksen kasvoille. Tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi tehnyt sen jo monta kertaa tänään, niin kuin gramofoni olisi mennyt rikki ja toistaisi koko ajan samaa kohtaa. Hän painoi peukalonsa Remuksen suulle ja Remus raotti huuliaan. Hän silitti Remuksen leukaa. Hän aikoi sanoa ettei tekisi Gideon Prewettin kanssa mitään koska muuten Remus suuttuisi eikä hän halunnut suututtaa Remusta, mutta senkin hän oli sanonut jo ainakin kerran. Ja sitten hän ajatteli Thomasia joka oli suudellut Remusta koska Greyback oli halunnut katsoa, siltä se kuulosti, ja Remus katsoi suoraan häneen niin kuin olisi päättänyt ettei pääsisi enää karkuun. Ehkä hän voisi kysyä suoraan ja Remus vastaisi. Ja hänen pitäisi katsoa Remusta kun Remus kertoisi sen. Mutta se oli ollut vain suutelemista. Ja Remus olisi voinut kieltäytyä. Jos olisi uskaltanut.  
  
”Mennään sänkyyn”, hän sanoi, ”ole kiltti ja tule minun sänkyyni. Minä en kestä nukkua eri huoneessa.”  
  
”Ei vielä ole edes ilta”, Remus sanoi. Harmaa päivänvalo häilyi olohuoneen lattialla.  
  
”Mennään silti. Ei meidän tarvitse nukkua. Ollaan vaan ja…”  
  
”Ollaan vaan?” Remus kuulosti vähän epäuskoiselta.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Remusta niin varovaisesti kuin osasi.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Remus makasi hänen vieressään sängyllä ja tuijotti kattoa niin kuin olisi pohtinut pääsisikö sitä kautta pakenemaan, ja hän poltti tupakkaa ja koetti keskittyä siihen. Huoneessa oli liian valoisaa. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi edelleen liian kovaa. Ja vähän väliä hän tajusi ajattelevansa seuraavaa täyttä kuutta. Hän ei voinut lähettää Remusta enää yksin sinne, mutta hän ei voinut myöskään seurata. Ehkä olisi parasta että he lähtisivät jonnekin kauas, vaikka Bostoniin, tai kauemmas, jonnekin mistä Dumbledore ei löytäisi heitä. Ja sitten pikkuhiljaa he unohtaisivat.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Hän laittoi savukkeen pois ja kääntyi sitten kohti Remusta.  
  
”Minä en halua että sinä suutelet muita ihmisiä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi ja painoi sormensa Remuksen leualle. Remus sulki silmänsä. Hetken hän mietti voisiko sanoa Remukselle saman, mutta hänellä oli ikävä tunne ettei se toiminut niin. ”Minä en halua että sinä menet Greybackin kanssa”, hän sanoi sen sijaan.  
  
Remus tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja suuteli hänen sormiaan mutta ei sanonut mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kaikki loitsut helisivät. Hän painoi niskansa takaisin tyynyyn. Remus oli varmaan hereillä, Remus menisi ovelle ja kysyisi kuka siellä oli. Sitten hän muisti, että Remus oli sängyssä hänen kanssaan. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, Remus tuijotti häntä jo otsa rypyssä ja hirveän huolestuneen näköisenä, kömpi pois sängystä ja vei samalla hänen peittonsa. Se oli varmaan vahinko.  
  
”Joku on ovella”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Niin on.”  
  
”Se voi olla kuka vain.”  
  
Kuka vain, hän ajatteli ja äkkiä hänellä oli kylmä. Regulus oli tietenkin käskenyt heidän muuttaa. Regulus oli melkein sanonut että ne tulisivat heidän kotiinsa. Mutta hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä. Hän käveli Remuksen perässä eteiseen ja otti sekä aseen että taikasauvan, ja Remus vilkaisi häntä pari kertaa mutta ei sanonut mitään. Ja sitten he kuulivat Lilyn äänen suojien läpi.  
  
”Päästäkää minut sisään”, Lily sanoi. ”Täällä on ihan hiton kylmä. Lämmitys on varmaan rikki.”  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoi ja avasi oven.  
  
”Hei”, Lily sanoi, käveli suoraan sisään ja katsoi häntä sitten uudestaan. Hän laittoi oven kiinni. ”Sinä näytät naurettavalta.”  
  
”Me olimme nukkumassa”, hän sanoi. Hän olisi kyllä työntänyt aseen ja taikasauvan jonnekin, tai edes toisen, mutta hänellä ei ollut yhtään taskuja vaan pelkät alushousut.  
  
Lily avasi suunsa, painoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni ja hymyili vähän kireästi. ”Hei, Remus.”  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi mutta katsoi edelleen Siriusta. ”Minä taidan mennä takaisin sänkyyn.”  
  
”Mene vain”, hän sanoi. ”Mitä kello on?”  
  
”Puoli yhdeksän”, Lily sanoi. ”Teidän pitäisi varmaan olla hereillä.”  
  
”Minä menen vasta illalla töihin”, Remus sanoi ja näytti sitten muistavan, että oli aikonut paeta takaisin makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
”Me nukuimme eilen iltapäivällä”, Sirius sanoi, ”tai oikeastaan nukuimme koko illan, ja sitten valvoimme yöllä jonkin aikaa. Tietenkin meitä väsyttää.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Lily sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Minun pitää puhua sinun kanssasi. Voimmeko me…”  
  
”En minä kuuntele”, Remus sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kiireesti kohti makuuhuonetta.  
  
”Ei se ole hirveän salaista”, Lily sanoi ja irvisti sitten, ”mutta vähän salaista.”  
  
”Minä menen takaisin nukkumaan”, Remus sanoi, katosi makuuhuoneeseen ja sulki oven.  
  
Sirius vei Lilyn keittiöön. Lily tuijotti kaappien ovia ja ikkunalautaa ja valoläikkää pöydällä ja nyki paitaansa alemmas eikä oikein näyttänyt keskittyvän. Kun Sirius kysyi, halusiko Lily teetä vai kahvia, Lily sanoi _kiitos._ Hän keitti sekä teetä että kahvia, ja sitten hän kaatoi itselleen vähän viiniä ja tarjosi Lilyllekin, mutta Lily vain pudisteli päätään ja näytti hetken siltä että saattaisi oksentaa.  
  
”Mitä on tapahtunut?” hän kysyi kun kahvi oli vasta tulossa eikä hän kestänyt enää.  
  
”Hän meni sinun makuuhuoneeseesi”, Lily sanoi, istuutui pöydän ääreen ja vilkaisi kohti keittiön ovensuuta.  
  
”Lily?”  
  
”Sirius”, Lily sanoi ja tuijotti omia käsiään. ”Minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain.”  
  
Hän joi vähän viiniä ja istuutui sitten Lilyä vastapäätä. Hän oli vähän inhonnut Lilyä koulussa, varsinkin alussa, silloin kun James oli yhtäkkiä puhunut vain Lily Evansista ja hän itse ei ollut tajunnut lainkaan mistä siinä oli ollut kyse. Siihen asti hän oli kuvitellut että he olivat ihan samanlaisia, hän ja James.  
  
”Minä olen raskaana”, Lily sanoi.  
  
Hän oli tietenkin tutustunut Lilyyn aika hyvin sen jälkeen, kun Lily ja James olivat alkaneet seurustella keväällä 1914. Ja hän oli - - ”Mitä?”  
  
”Raskaana”, Lily sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä saan lapsen. Tai siis me saamme lapsen. Minä ja James.”  
  
”Oletko varma?” hän kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen, mutta Lily ei näyttänyt huomaavan.  
  
”Olen”, Lily sanoi, ”kävin jo Mungossa. Ajattelin pitkään että ne ovat vain myöhässä, tajuatko, kaikki tämä… kaikki tämä sotiminen. Minä menen kaikkialle ase käsilaukussa. Ei ihme jos sellaisesta menee vähän sekaisin. Mutta pari viikkoa sitten kävin Mungossa ja ne sanoivat että minä olen raskaana.”  
  
”Hitto.”  
  
”Niin”, Lily sanoi ja leijutti sitten itselleen kahvimukin.  
  
”Mitä James sanoi?”  
  
”Ei hän tiedä vielä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”En ole kertonut”, Lily sanoi ja joi kahvia kaksin käsin. ”Hän ei oikein nuku enää. Ei tällaista voi kertoa ihmiselle joka ei nuku.”  
  
”Mutta se on hänen lapsensa.”  
  
”Tietenkin on. Kyllä minä kerron. Mutta minä halusin kertoa sinulle ensin. Ikään kuin kokeeksi. Niin että näen mitä sinä teet.”  
  
Sirius nielaisi. Lily vilkuili häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut jotain, eikä hän osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa takaisin. Luultavasti hän näytti kauhistuneelta.  
  
”Ja haluaisin että sinä olisit sen kummisetä”, Lily sanoi, ”sitten kun se syntyy. Käykö se?”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Sinä olet meidän paras ystävämme”, Lily sanoi, ”ja minun pitää tietää että sillä on enemmän kuin kaksi ihmistä jotka pitävät siitä huolta.”  
  
”En minä osaa pitää huolta vauvasta”, Sirius sanoi. ”Totta kai minä olen sen kummisetä, mutta… sinun pitäisi kertoa Jamesille.”  
  
”Kyllä minä kerron”, Lily sanoi, veti syvään henkeä ja nousi sitten seisomaan.  
  
”Ja sinä siis aiot pitää sen.”  
  
Lily joi vähän kahvia ja istuutui sitten takaisin alas. ”Minä tiedän kyllä että on loitsuja. Mutta ne ovat… en minä uskalla. Eikä sitä tehdä Mungossa. Se pitäisi tehdä yksin kotona. Ja jotkut sanovat että jos se menee pieleen, niin se on…”  
  
Hän odotti. Lily tuijotti hänen viinilasiaan.  
  
”Pahempaa kuin jos joutuu ammutuksi”, Lily sanoi, ”mutta enhän minä tiedä siitä mitään. Ei minua ole ammuttu.”  
  
Hän sanoi Lilylle vielä muutaman kerran että Lilyn pitäisi kertoa Jamesille, koska se vaikutti kutakuinkin ainoalta asialta minkä hän pystyi sanomaan. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi, että varmaan tämä liittyi siihen minkä takia James oli huolissaan Lilystä. Hän halasi Lilyä ja Lily sanoi että hän haisi viskiltä, ja hän sanoi että he olivat juoneet sitä yöllä, hän ja Remus. Lily puristi häntä olkapäästä ja näytti hirveän surulliselta. Hän aikoi sanoa ettei siihen ollut syytä, koska Remus nukkui parhaillaan hänen sängyssään, mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun ja sitä paitsi hän näki Lilyn silmistä että tämä mietti taas vauvaa. Hänkin mietti sitä. Hän yritti vilkaista Lilyn vatsaa vaivihkaa, mutta tietenkin Lily huomasi sen.  
  
”Minun pitää suojella sitä”, Lily sanoi käsi vatsan päällä, ”ja Jamesia. _Luoja._ Minun pitää suojella heitä molempia Dumbledorelta. Ja kaikelta.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi, ja Lily suuteli häntä poskelle.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän koputti oman makuuhuoneensa oveen. Remus makasi hänen sängyssään hiukset pörrössä. Remuksen silmät katsoivat häntä hiljaisina, ja hän käveli sängyn luo ja istuutui sen reunalle. Huone tuoksui siltä kuin heidät olisi sekoitettu toisiinsa, heidät ja heidän molempien saippuat. Hän painoi päänsä tyynyyn ja kääntyi kohti Remusta, ja Remus vilkuili häntä.  
  
”Onko Lily kunnossa?”  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoi. ”Ei puhuta siitä. Ei puhuta mistään.”  
  
Hän suuteli Remusta ja Remus työnsi kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa. Sitten hän pujotti sormensa Remuksen alushousujen sisään ja otti Remuksen käteensä, ja Remus sanoi ettei hänen tarvinnut, nythän oli jo melkein keskipäivä ja sitä paitsi he olivat tehneet tämän yöllä, sen jälkeen kun olivat heränneet ja ruvenneet juomaan viskiä mutta ennen kuin olivat menneet takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Remus ei kuitenkaan työntänyt hänen kättään pois. Hän katseli miten Remuksen silmäripset värisivät alaluomia vasten ja rypyt Remuksen silmäkulmissa suoristuivat ja olkapäät huojuivat ja kaula liikkui aina kun Remus nielaisi. Jossain vaiheessa Remus painoi kämmenen kasvoilleen ja tarttui toisella häntä käsivarresta, ja hän ajatteli sitä miten Remus antoi hänen tehdä tämän vaikka aurinko paistoi verhojen välistä lakanoille, ja sitten Remus tuli hänen kädelleen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ikkunalaseihin satoi. Sängyllä hänen vieressään oli tyhjä kohta. Hän käänsi kylkeä ja yritti peittää sen käsivarrellaan. Se ei ollut enää edes lämmin mutta tyyny tuoksui Remukselta. Hän oli hädin tuskin herännyt silloin kun Remus oli noussut istumaan ja vetänyt sukat jalkaan ja yrittänyt hiipiä pimeässä pois, ja sitten hän oli kutsunut Remusta nimeltä ja Remus oli sanonut että piti lähteä satamaan. Hän oli melko varma, että eilen illalla hän oli selittänyt Remukselle että tämän pitäisi lopettaa se homma, kyllä he pärjäisivät ja sitä paitsi siitä sai muutenkin niin vähän rahaa ettei sellaista kannattanut tehdä. Remus oli tarttunut hänen leukaansa ja käännellyt hänen päätään puolelta toiselle himmeässä valossa joka siinä vaiheessa oli ollut jäljellä. Hän oli sanonut että ihan totta, sellaisella palkalla pitäisi käydä töissä melkein joka päivä eikä silti olisi varaa muuhun kuin ehkä ruokaan. Remus oli pidellyt häntä leuasta ja suudellut.  
  
Hän nousi istumaan ja painoi jalkapohjat lattialle. Harmaa sade oli niin tiheää että hädin tuskin mitään näkyi. Ikkunalaudalla istui joku pikkulintu. Hän käveli huoneen poikki ja otti tukea seinistä, ja pää tuntui ohuelta niin kuin joku olisi kaivertanut häntä yöllä sisäpuolelta. Se oli varmaan Remus. Hän istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja sytytti tupakan ja nauroi vähän, mistä tuli typerä olo mutta toisaalta kukaan ei ollut kuulemassa. Ja hän oli tietenkin väärässä. Sota oli se mikä kaiversi häntä, edellinen sota ja nykyinen, ja lisäksi viski. Pitäisi juoda vähemmän. Hän keitti kahvia ja avasi viinipullon mutta kaatoi lasin vain puoleen väliin. Kädet tärisivät vähän ja hän katseli niitä jonkin aikaa ja antoi sitten niiden olla. Ne varmaan jäisivät sellaisiksi. Mutta hän oli kuullut, että jotkut olivat tulleet sieltä takaisin sellaisina etteivät pystyneet enää puhumaan, niin että tavallaan hänelle oli käynyt ihan hyvin. Jos hän selviäisi Dumbledoren sodasta, hänestä saattaisi taas tulla vaikka ihminen. Hän nauroi sillekin vähän ja meni sitten pesemään kasvonsa, ja lavuaarin reunalla oli veitsi jolla Remus oli eilen illalla ajellut leukansa. Hän oli katsellut ovenraosta ja kuvitellut miten Remus pitelisi sitä veistä lähellä hänen kaulaansa, ei niin lähellä että se koskisi ihoon mutta niin lähellä ettei hän uskaltaisi hengittää. Hän roiskutti kylmää vettä kasvoille ja laittoi veitsen takaisin kaappiin.  
  
Vähän yhdentoista jälkeen hän etsi takkinsa lattialta jonne se oli valunut sohvanreunalta, ja sitten hän meni ulos. Tihkusade tuli takista läpi mutta hän ei jaksanut tehdä loitsua, ja hänestä tuntui että ihmiset tuijottivat toisiaan ikkunoista mutta varmaan sekin johtui eilisillan viskistä. Hän koetti keskittyä ja astui vesilätäkköön. Viski oli melkein lopussa, hän ostaisi sitä lisää ja myös savukkeita ja jotain syötävää, niin että Remus hymyilisi itsekseen kun tulisi töistä ja menisi keittiöön availemaan kaappeja. Hän voisi vaikka ostaa vähän hedelmiä, jos vain niitä olisi myynnissä. Äiti oli ostanut niitä yhdeltä torikauppiaalta Iskunkiertokujalta, sellaiselta joka myi virallisesti sateenvarjoja mutta tiskin alta melkein mitä tahansa. Mutta hän ei ollut varma kannattiko hänen enää mennä sinne, nyt kun hänet oli poistettu suvusta. Hän kiskoi takkia vähän paremmin kiinni ja silloin hän törmäsi Regulukseen, tai oikeastaan Regulus tarttui häntä olkapäästä ja veti hänet kahden kiviseinän väliin, rakoon johon valui vesi molemmilta katoilta. Hän pyyhki sitä kämmenselällä naamalta ja Regulus teki sateenvarjoloitsun ja veti sitten henkeä niin kuin olisi juossut.  
  
”Luulin ettei meidän pitänyt nähdä”, hän sanoi, kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä että Regulus vain tuijottaisi häntä suu raollaan.  
  
”Sinä toit aseen sinne”, Regulus sanoi. ”Toit helvetin jästiaseen sinne.”  
  
”Minne”, hän sanoi mutta ei uskonut sitä itsekään.  
  
Regulus pudisteli päätään ja katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut, että hän pystyisi siihen. ”Melkein ammuit Rabastanin. Hän sanoi että kuvitteli että sinä ampuisit.”  
  
”Olet jutellut hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Totta kai minä olen jutellut hänen kanssaan”, Regulus sanoi ja painoi kämmenen kasvoille. ”Miksi hitossa, Sirius? Tämä olisi ollut niin paljon… siistimpää.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Regulusta ja koetti tajuta mistä oli kyse, ja Regulus pudisteli päätään ja näytti väsyneemmältä kuin ikinä. Nyt äiti olisi huutanut heille ikkunasta vähän harhailevalla äänellä, että heidän piti tulla heti sisälle ja tehdä kunnon kuivausloitsu ennen kuin vilustuisivat, ja sitten he voisivat leikkiä jotain vähän vähemmän sotkuista. Mutta mistään sellaisesta oli kamalan pitkä aika. Ja kai hän oli menettänyt Reguluksen jo silloin kun oli lähtenyt Ranskaan.  
  
”Tämän piti olla erilaista”, Regulus sanoi hiljaa, ”erilaista kuin siellä.”  
  
”Totta kai se on –”  
  
”Mutta nyt minulla on taas ase”, Regulus sanoi, ”minulla on vitun pistooli mukana. Rabastan antoi sen minulle koska minä olin jalkaväessä siellä. Niin että seuraavalla kerralla sinä voit tunkea sitä asettasi minun naamaani ja minä sinun.”  
  
”Sinun piti lähteä Bostoniin”, Sirius sanoi. Sydän alkoi hakata lujempaa.  
  
”Eivät ne päästäisi minua lähtemään”, Regulus sanoi ja näytti hirveän väsyneeltä. Sirius avasi suunsa ja koetti sanoa jotain, mutta silloin sateenvarjoloitsu petti ja vettä valui hänen naamalleen. Hän pyyhki sitä silmiltä ja tuijotti Regulusta sen läpi.  
  
”Mitä minä voin tehdä?” hän kysyi lopulta.  
  
”Yritä olla ampumatta ketään”, Regulus sanoi ja nauroi sitten vieraalla äänellä. ”Yritä olla ampumatta minua.”  
  
Kotimatkalla sade kasvoi niin että hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi kahlannut joessa. Muutaman kerran hän mietti pitäisikö kääntyä ympäri ja juosta Reguluksen perään, mutta Regulus oli varmaan jo kotona, antoi märän takkinsa Oljolle, väisti eteisen taulurivin kysymykset ja meni kylpyyn. Tai ehkä Regulus ei enää mennyt kotiin. Hän oli iloinen ettei ollut vahingossa kysynyt, oliko Regulus ollut siellä Cotton Roadilla, ja sitten hänen vatsaansa väänsi niin että oli pysähdyttävä räystään alle polttamaan yksi savuke. Hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti oliko Lily jo kertonut Jamesille vauvasta, ja millaista mahtoi olla kun piti suojella jotakuta eikä edes tiennyt että miltä kaikelta. Ja sitten hän mietti Remusta.  
  
Remus tuli kotiin hieman neljän jälkeen eikä sanonut mitään, vaikka hän ei ollut ostanut yhtään ruokaa. He istuivat olohuoneessa ja sitten suutelivat vähän aikaa ja sitten Remus meni kuselle ja viipyi siellä ainakin kaksikymmentä minuuttia. Lopulta hän meni kylpyhuoneen oven taakse seisomaan ja Remus kiroili hänelle ja tuli ulos. Hän kyseli Remuksen työstä eikä Remus kertonut hänelle juuri mitään, ja hän yritti kysyä niistä ihmisistä Greybackin laumassa, siitä Thomasista jota Remus oli suudellut, ja Remus poltti tupakkaa ja tuijotti seinää niin kuin olisi suunnitellut tuhoavansa sen. Hän nosti jalkansa Remuksen syliin. Ehkä jonain toisena aikana se olisi voinut olla tällaista mutta pehmeämpää, hän mietti, tällaista että hän olisi pitänyt jalkansa Remuksen sylissä ja Remus olisi tuijottanut niitä vähän aikaa ja sitten laskenut kätensä siihen päälle. Hänen päänsä tuntui pehmeältä mutta ei samalla tavalla kuin yleensä. Hän ei edes ollut kovin humalassa. Hän pyöritti nilkkojaan ja Remus otti kiinni toisesta, veti hänen lahjettaan hiukan ylemmäs, painoi sormet siihen pyöreälle luulle nilkan ulkoreunalla. Hän kuvitteli että sanoisi olevansa rakastunut Remukseen. Sitten häntä alkoi naurattaa. Remus vilkaisi häntä ja hän nielaisi sen niin huolellisesti kuin pystyi, mutta ei se varmaan painunut kovin alas.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Minä yritän lukea”, hän huusi takaisin, koska tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta moneen viikkoon kun hän oli saanut luettua enemmän kuin pari sivua kerralla. Sitä paitsi Remus ei kuulostanut kovin huolestuneelta. Kyse oli varmaan tiskeistä.  
  
”James on ovella”, Remus vastasi.  
  
”Helvetti –”  
  
”Minä päästän hänet sisään.”  
  
”Päästä vain”, hän sanoi vaikka kuuli jo, miten suojat väistyivät heti. Hän työnsi kirjan tyynyn alle ja meni sitten eteiseen. Remus seisoi siellä ja katsoi häntä silmät suurina, ja James työnsi hattua eteen ja taakse kasvot märkinä vaikkei ulkona satanut. ”Mitä on tapahtunut?”  
  
”Äiti ja isä”, James sanoi. ”Olisi pitänyt… mutta ajattelin että he olivat turvassa. Minähän vain…”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” hän kysyi, ja Remus peruutti hitaasti kohti keittiötä.  
  
”He istuivat pöydän ääressä”, James sanoi ja hieroi kämmeniään kasvoihin, ”niin kuin olisivat yhä olleet… ja pöytään oli kaiverrettu viesti. Se savusi yhä. _Pysy erossa tästä._ ”  
  
”Mitä –”  
  
”Se oli minulle. Se viesti. _Pysy erossa tästä._ Joku oli kirjoittanut sen minulle.”  
  
”Sinun vanhempasi ovat –”  
  
”Kuolleet”, James sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”he ovat kuolleet, _kuolleet_ , vaikka he hädin tuskin liittyivät tähän. Isä antoi minulle joitain tietoja ministeriöstä mutta… ei se johdu siitä. Se johtuu minusta. Heidät tapettiin sen takia mitä minä teen.”  
  
Hän aikoi kysyä, mitä James teki, ja sitten viime hetkellä hän painoi suunsa kiinni. Ehkä hän kysyisi joskus. Ja mitä hiton väliä sillä edes oli, eiväthän he tienneet toisistaan mitään, sillä tavalla tämä toimi. Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs Jamesia ja James peruutti niin että törmäsi seinään.  
  
”Ja Lily on raskaana”, James sanoi äänellä joka särähteli melkein niin kuin rikkinäinen vinyyli, ”hän on raskaana ja aikoo pitää sen, sitä minä menin sinne kertomaan, menin kertomaan että meidän pitää mennä naimisiin, ja siellä oli aivan hiljaista, ja he istuivat siellä –”  
  
”Sinun pitää juoda jotain”, hän sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja meni keittiöön. Remus nojasi siellä kyynärpäitä pöytään, poltti tupakkaa ja vilkaisi häntä silmät niin sumeina ettei hän kestänyt katsoa. Hän olisi halunnut suudella Remusta mutta ei uskaltanut, ja sitä paitsi hän kuuli eteisestä miten Jamesin askeleet hortoilivat kohti olohuonetta. Hän otti vettä ja viskipullon ja palasi sitten Jamesin luo, ja James istuutui sohvalle ja upotti kasvot kämmeniin.  
  
”Lily sanoo että se on poika”, James sanoi tai siltä se ainakin kuulosti kämmenten läpi. ”Minun pitää lopettaa tämä. Minun pitää lopettaa kaikki. Pitää lähteä ulkomaille. Pitää viedä Lily pois täältä. Mutta minä sanoin sen hänelle ja hän nauroi. Hän ei nykyään ikinä naura.”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenen Jamesin selälle ja James tarttui hänen käsivarteensa. Ei ollut oikein selvää, koettiko James vetää häntä lähemmäs vai työntää pois sohvalta, joten hän ei liikkunut mihinkään suuntaan. Sitten hetken päästä hän sai selville että hautajaiset pidettäisiin melkein saman tien, heti lauantaina, ja että James halusi hänet sinne. Hän sanoi ettei koskaan ollut tavannut Jamesin vanhempia ja että eivätkö he olisi pahastuneet. Sitä hän ei sanonut, että silloin olisi täysikuu ja Remus olisi Greybackin lauman mukana jossain ja että hän itse tahtoi olla täällä humalassa ja odottaa ja polttaa tupakkaa putkessa samalla kun olisi hirveän huolissaan ja hirveän mustasukkainen. Mutta James sanoi että halusi hänet sinne hautajaisiin. Ja koko ajan hän kuuli selkänsä takaa hiljaisuuden, joka oli Remus joka istui keittiön pöydän ääressä eikä luultavasti katselut yhtään mitään.  
  
Lopulta Lily tuli hakemaan Jamesin. Sirius ei tiennyt kuinka pitkään oli mennyt, mutta ainakin Lily näytti väsyneeltä niin kuin olisi valvonut vuorokauden ja piteli toisella kämmenellä vatsaansa ja toisella raahasi Jamesin sohvalta ylös ja eteiseen ja katsoi Siriusta vielä Jamesin olkapään yli. Hän aikoi kysyä voisiko tehdä jotain, mutta sehän olisi ollut ihan naurettavaa, ja sitten Lily kaikkoontui James ja vauva mukanaan ja asunto oli äkkiä niin hiljainen että hän kuuli, miten Remus nousi seisomaan keittiössä.  
  
Hän ei jaksanut suudella Remusta kuin hetken. Remus ei kuitenkaan tuntunut pahastuvan. Hän varmisti että ikkunat katsoivat ulospäin, ja sitten hän nosti viskipullon pois pöydältä ja riisui ensin paitansa, ja Remus katseli häntä keittiön toiselta reunalta ja näytti hiukan kauhistuneelta. Remuksen silmät olivat kuitenkin taas aivan kirkkaat. Hän riisui housutkin ja potkaisi ne pöydän alle, ja sitten Remus vihdoin näytti uskovan että hän tarkoitti sitä. Pöytä oli hiukan väärän kokoinen mutta toimi jotenkuten, ja hän nojasi kasvonsa sitä vasten ja käski Remuksen olla nopeampi, vitut siitä jos se sattui vähän, ei sillä nyt ollut - - ja sitten Remus painoi toisen käden hänen kaulalleen ja käski hänen olla hiljaa, ja hän ajatteli Remuksen sormia ja sydämenlyöntejä pään sisällä ja hengitystä joka kasaantui pikkuhiljaa kurkkuun ja Remuksen toista kättä joka kulki hänen selkäänsä pitkin ja hänen jalkojensa väliin ja kaikkialle, ja sitten sitä ääntä. Se tuntui tulevan paljon kauempaa kuin pöydän reunalta, jossa Remuksen iho painui kiinni häneen nihkeänä ja lämpimänä, ja Remuksen käsi putosi hänen jalalleen ja veti sitten häntä lantiosta lähemmäs. Hän piti silmät kiinni. Se oli jotenkin epätasainen, se rytmi, se alkoi liian tiheänä mikä oli varmaan hänen vikansa, koska hän sanoi vieläkin Remukselle että nopeammin. Mutta kaikki tuntui hidastuvan. Hänestä tuntui että hän katsoisi hidastettuna miten kaikki romahtaisi. Niin kuin ne hautajaiset. Ei hän kestäisi olla sellaisissa. Hän ei kestäisi haudata ihmisiä joita ei ollut tuntenut. Hän rupeaisi vain miettimään niitä kaikkia hautajaisia joita vielä tulisi, tai sitä miten outoa oli että hän oli päässyt pois Ranskasta. Sitä hän miettisi.  
  
Sirius, Remus sanoi suoraan häneen korvaansa. Hän veti henkeä ja Remuksen sormenpäät liukuivat hänen kurkkuaan pitkin melkein hellästi. Rytmi vyöryi eteenpäin. Remus varmaan tulisi kohta. Sen olisi voinut kuulla olohuoneesta, ehkä eteisestäkin. Ainakin siitä tiesi että he olivat elossa. Kuollut iho ei varmaan pitäisi tuollaista ääntä. Se kuulosti märältä ja nihkeältä samaan aikaan. Ja vähän epätodelliselta. Ehkä sen takia ihmiset huokailivat. Koska kun siitä kuori kaiken muun niin tämä oli se mikä jäi jäljelle, ja lisäksi Remuksen käsi hänen kaulallaan. Mutta hän oli luultavasti rakastunut Remukseen, ja sitten hänen vatsaansa väänsi taas kun hän mietti sitä, ja hän olisi halunnut koskettaa itseään mutta ei olisi ylettänyt millään, pöytä oli välissä ja sitä paitsi Remus työnsi häntä sitä vasten niin että reuna pureutui kiinni reisien ja lantion taitteeseen. Hänen pitäisi vain yrittää olla ajattelematta. Ja sitten Remus tuli ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan ja suuteli hänen selkärankaansa, painoi kämmenet hänen takapuolelleen ja veti itsensä pois, ja hän kuunteli Remuksen hengitystä. Hän pitäisi Remuksen niin lähellä että kuulisi Remuksen hengityksen aina, ihan aina, ja jos joku tulisi hakemaan Remusta niin ne saisivat hitto tappaa hänet ensin.  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoi ja käveli ympäri pöytää, ja hän työnsi itsensä pois siitä. Reisiin sattui. Kylkiluihin sattui. Niskaankin sattui. Ja kurkkuun sattui vaikka Remus oli puristanut hädin tuskin ollenkaan. Hän käveli ikkunan luo ja otti itsensä käteen ja mietti voisiko polttaa samalla tupakkaa, pää tuntui niin sumuiselta ja väärällä tavalla, mutta sitten Remus pysähtyi hänen taakseen ja työnsi hänen kätensä pois. Hän antoi niskansa valahtaa Remuksen olkapäätä vasten ja nojasi kämmenet ikkunalasiin. Siihen jäi jälki.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Valo oli pehmeää, polvet upposivat sänkyyn, ilma tuoksui samalta kuin silloin kun hän oli ollut lapsi. Remus makasi hänen allaan hänen vanhempiensa sängyllä sellaisena kuin se oli ollut kauan sitten, silloin kun hän oli ollut lapsi ja hiipinyt sinne joskus kun oli ollut ihan varma, että äiti ja isä riitelivät yhä kirjastossa. Hän piteli Remusta lantiosta vaikka oli jo sisällä, ja Remus puristi kantapäänsä hänen selkänsä ympärille ja suuteli häntä ja tärisi jokaisella kerralla kun hän liikkui, ja kuva alkoi jo sumentua reunoista mutta hän tiesi että Remus tulisi kohta, Remus tulisi ihan pelkästä tästä, hajoaisi hänen allaan, ja hän tulisi samaan aikaan, ihan kohta, ihan kohta - -  
  
Hän yritti työntää oikean Remuksen kättä pois unen läpi, mutta sitten Remus löi häntä kevyesti poskelle ja hän avasi silmänsä. Huoneessa oli jo melkein valoisaa. Remus painoi kämmenen hänen suunsa eteen ja nosti päänsä irti tyynystä niin kuin olisi kuunnellut jotain. Ja sitten hän tajusi että joku käveli olohuoneessa.  
  
 _Helvetti._  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä silmät suurina, kun hän kiipesi tämän yli ja koetti löytää vaatteet ja taikasauvan ja aseen.  
  
”Voisin ottaa kupillisen kahvia”, joku sanoi oven läpi äänellä, joka kuulosti aivan Dumbledorelta, ”sitten kun teille sopii.”  
  
Sirius veti housut jalkaan ja vilkuili samalla Remusta, joka vilkuili takaisin mutta pysyi edelleen sängyssä, hänen sängyssään, joka tuoksui varmaan heiltä molemmilta nyt kun he olivat nukkuneet siinä yhdessä monta yötä. Ainakin kolme. Ei sillä että hän olisi laskenut. Hän pudisteli Remukselle päätään ja varmisti sitten että taikasauva oli taskussa, ja sitten hän veti paidan olkapäilleen ja raotti ovea mahdollisimman vähän, vaikka sänky olikin olohuoneen puoleisella laidalla niin ettei Dumbledore voisi mitenkään nähdä Remusta.  
  
”Huomenta”, Dumbledore sanoi. Dumbledoren katse valui hänen varpaisiinsa asti ja nousi sitten takaisin ylös, ja hän koetti napittaa paitaa ja näyttää samalla siltä kuin ei olisi kömpinyt suoraan ylös sängystä. ”Missä Remus on?”  
  
”Varmaan nukkuu vielä. Remushan käy töissä.”  
  
”Niin, tietenkin”, Dumbledore sanoi ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan. ”Sinun kannattaisi pitää se jästiase piilossa ellet aio ampua ketään.” Hän avasi suunsa, mutta Dumbledore työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle ja jatkoi puhumista. ”Ja jos sattuisit ampumaan jonkun, minä en tietenkään voi taata kuinka ministeriö suhtautuisi siihen. Sellainen olisi… ainutlaatuista ja melko ikävää. Mutta saisit toki parhaan myötätuntoni.”  
  
”En minä ammu ketään”, hän sanoi, ja Dumbledore näytti hiukan kiusaantuneelta niin kuin olisi juuri kuullut huonon valheen.  
  
”Minulla on teille tehtävä”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”teille molemmille. Olen saanut tietää että muuan skotlantilaisessa kylässä on kokonainen velhoyhteisö, joka suunnittelee liittoutumista paikallisten vampyyreiden kanssa ja siirtymistä Voldemortin puolelle. Emme tietenkään halua sen tapahtuvan. Tarvitsen sinne pari luotettavaa henkilöä, sellaista jotka voivat huomaamattomasti muodostaa kontaktin kyseiseen yhteisöön ja välittää minulle tietoa siitä, kuinka vakava riski on. Ilmeisesti he viestivät radion välityksellä. Aluksi teidän pitää vain vahtia radiotaajuuksia. Ja tietenkin pitää silmät auki sen varalta, että jotain epäilyttävää tapahtuu.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Dumbledorea ja kuvitteli, että makuuhuoneesta kuului miten jousi vingahti. Remus oli varmaan noussut istumaan.  
  
”Onko sinulla kysymyksiä?” Dumbledore sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Me menemme sinne”, hän sanoi, ”minä ja –”  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledore sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”sinä ja Remus. Tietenkin.”  
  
Miten niin tietenkin, hän ajatteli, mutta jos hän sanoisi sen, hän voisi yhtä hyvin sanoa kaiken muunkin. Mutta luultavasti Dumbledore tiesi jo. Seinän takana vingahti taas jousi ja hän puri hampaat yhteen, ja Dumbledore huokaisi melkein äänettömästi ja nuolaisi ylähuultaan. Hän mietti miltä Dumbledore olisi näyttänyt Ranskassa, siellä juoksuhaudan pohjalla kasvot mudassa, ja sitten hän alkoi melkein nauraa.  
  
”Lauantaina on täysikuu”, hän sanoi ennen kuin Dumbledore ehti kysyä, mille hän nauroi, ”ja Jamesin vanhempien hautajaiset.”  
  
”Lähtekää sunnuntaina”, Dumbledore sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Minä annan teille osoitteen. Ja ohjeita. Mutta tärkeintä on että pysytte siellä kunnes joku luotettava henkilö tulee hakemaan teidät pois. Ja olkaa ystävällisiä älkääkä ampuko paikallisia. Se olisi ikävää.”  
  
Hän saattoi Dumbledoren eteiseen ja aikoi kysyä, miten oli mahdollista että Dumbledore edelleen pääsi läpi heidän suojaloitsuistaan, mutta se tuntui vähän turhalta ja sitä paitsi hänen päätään särki. Hän lupasi että he menisivät sinne sunnuntaina vaikka ei tiennyt minne he olivat menossa, ja Dumbledore hymyili tavalla joka oli hämmentävän epämiellyttävä. Ehkä hänellä oli kuolaa leualla tai Remuksen suun muotoinen mustelma kaulassa tai jotain sellaista. Mutta kun Dumbledore oli mennyt, hän meni kylpyhuoneeseen katsomaan itseään peilistä eikä näyttänyt omasta mielestään mitenkään kummalliselta. Ehkä hänen kaulallaan oli haaleita mustelmia, mutta ne olivat Remuksen sormista eivätkä suusta ja sen takia ne olivat varmaan luonteeltaan vähän epämääräisempiä. Saattoihan Dumbledore ajatella, että hän ja Remus tappelivat täällä vaikka tiskeistä.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?” Remus kysyi, kun hän meni takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja löysi Remuksen istumasta sängyllään.  
  
”En tiedä vielä.”  
  
”Dumbledore tietää että me makaamme yhdessä.”  
  
”Sitäkö se on”, hän sanoi ja tunnusteli niitä mustelmia kaulaltaan, ”sitä että me makaamme yhdessä.”  
  
Remus näytti vähän loukkaantuneelta, pukeutui nopeasti ja meni sitten keittämään kahvia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **8\. luku**  
  
  
 _2.4.1919_ _  
_  
  
Teevesi kiehui jo. Hän kiipesi pois sohvalta ja käveli pari askelta keittiöön, ja sitten hän kaatoi vettä kahteen haljenneeseen posliinimukiin jotka varmaankin oli korjattu taialla. Samalla hän avasi viskipullon. Hän muisti hämärästi että oli jossain vaiheessa päättänyt juoda vähemmän, mutta täällä ei ollut mitään tekemistä ja hän ja Remus olivat kahdestaan kaiken aikaa. Hän ei mitenkään selviäisi siitä ilman viinaa. Ja humalassa hän pelkäsi että sanoisi Remukselle olevansa rakastunut, ja sitten kaikki muuttuisi. Remus varmaan suuttuisi ja jättäisi hänet. Hän otti aivan pienen hörpyn viskipullosta ja jätti sen sitten pöydälle, ja kurkkua poltti ja hetken hänestä tuntui että hän oli kokonaan hereillä. Sitten hän käveli teemukien kanssa takaisin sohvalle ja työnsi toisen kohti Remusta, joka otti kiinni toispuoleisesta nojatuolista ja yritti ilmeisesti nousta istumaan.  
  
”Meidän pitää nukkua sängyssä ensi yönä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Niin pitää.”  
  
”En tajua miksi me emme nukkuneet sängyssä.”  
  
Hän katseli miten Remus joi teetään. Ensimmäisenä yönä he olivat kyllä nukkuneet sängyssä. He olivat ilmiintyneet tänne myöhään illalla. Hän oli kuvitellut olevansa samaan aikaan humalassa ja krapulassa ja lisäksi häntä itketti hirveän sitkeästi, mikä varmaankin johtui Jamesin vanhempien hautajaisista ja siitä, että hän oli valvonut koko yön ja miettinyt että missä Remus oli ja kenen kanssa ja mitä ne tekisivät Remukselle ja mitä Remus tekisi niille ja miten helvetissä hän pystyisi olemaan Remuksen kanssa täyden kuun öinä. Remus puolestaan linkutti vasenta jalkaansa koska ilmeisesti joku oli purrut sitä, ja hän oli melkein kysynyt _oliko se seksuaalista._ Niin helvetin tyhmä hän oli. Sitten he kiersivät mökin pariin kertaan ja pihan sen ympärillä. Hyvin nopeasti kävi selväksi ettei siellä ollut yhtään mitään paitsi radio, josta he eivät onnistuneet löytämään mitään järkevää, ja niinpä he kuuntelivat jästien uutisia.  
  
Mökissä oli vain yksi sänky ja se oli kohtuullisen kapea, ja silloin ensimmäisenä iltana he olivat kömpineet siihen vierekkäin. Remus oli ollut niin lähellä että jokainen hengitys oli tuntunut Siriuksen kyljessä. Ehkä se oli Dumbledoren huumoria tai uhkaus. Tai ehkä Dumbledore oli ajatellut että toinen heistä nukkuisi lattialla. Olihan sekin mahdollista. Eilen he olivat tehneet juuri niin, tai oikeastaan he olivat juoneet pitkin päivää ja puhuneet asioista joissa ei ollut mitään järkeä, kuten siitä millaisia olivat kuvitelleet olevansa aikuisena, ja valo oli kadonnut mökistä ja ulkopuolella tuuli oli yltynyt ja sitten he olivat huomanneet, että oli yö ja selvästi liian myöhäistä mennä sänkyyn.  
  
Hän palasi keittiöön ja teki Remukselle muutaman leivän. Remus kysyi, miksei hän syönyt niitä itse, ja niinpä hänen oli pakko syödä toinen vaikka hänellä ei ollut yhtään nälkä. Remus kiipesi nojatuolille ja söi toisen leivän. Aamu oli selvästi jo pitkällä mutta ulkona oli niin harmaata ettei sillä ollut juuri merkitystä. He olivat jonkinlaisen pienen vuoren laella, tai ehkä niitä kutsuttiin mäiksi, ja alempana oli kylä jota heidän oli tarkoitus vakoilla. Sekin oli harmaa. Eilen yöllä hän oli sanonut humalassa, että ehkä Dumbledore oli lähettänyt heidät tänne jotta he tappaisivat toisensa, eikä Remus ollut nauranut.  
  
”Mitä me teemme tänään?” hän kysyi kun Remus oli syönyt leipänsä.  
  
”Luulin että meidän piti kuunnella radiota.”  
  
”Eihän sieltä tule mitään.”  
  
”Se voi olla jonkinlaisina salaviesteinä”, Remus sanoi, ”vaikka ohjelmien välissä. Tai ehkä emme ole löytäneet oikeaa kanavaa. Ehkä se on joku jossa on lähetystä vain ajoittain.”  
  
”Voisimme mennä kylään ja, tiedätkö, vakoilla.”  
  
”Ei se onnistu.”  
  
”Meidän pitää joka tapauksessa ostaa ruokaa.”  
  
”Mene sinä sitten sinne.”  
  
”Minä en lähde jos sinä et tule mukaan.”  
  
Parin sekunnin ajan Remuksen katse näytti melkein hellältä. Ehkä se johtui valosta. ”Kyllä minä pärjään.”  
  
”En minä sitä tarkoita”, hän väitti kiireesti, ”vaan sitä että ehkä sinä… ehkä sinä huomaat jotain mitä minä en. Onhan se mahdollista.”  
  
”Kuunnellaan nyt aamupäivä radiota”, Remus sanoi eikä enää katsonut häneen. ”Mennään sinne iltapäivällä. Minun pitää selvitä ensin.”  
  
”Niin minunkin”, hän sanoi ja kävi hakemassa viskipullon keittiöstä.  
  
He makasivat lattialla ja kuuntelivat radiota, jossa puhuttiin lähinnä säästä. Se oli aina sateinen. Talvella kylmän sateinen ja kesällä viileän sateinen tai siltä se vaikutti. Sitten Remus vaihteli kanavia ja lopulta he löysivät sellaisen, joka oli suojattu loitsulla. Kun he koettivat purkaa loitsun, koko radio alkoi savuta. Lopulta he onnistuivat pelastamaan radion ja saivat selville, että myös velhot puhuivat säästä. Sirius koetti hienovaraisesti siirtyä lähemmäs Remusta niin että edes heidän olkapäänsä osuisivat toisiinsa, ja Remus käänsi päätään häntä kohti ja katsoi häntä ilmeellä joka selvästi sanoi _mitä hittoa._ Hän ei viitsinyt vastata siihen.  
  
Hän sytytti tupakan ja katseli kattoa josta näytti päässeen vettä sisään jo pitkän aikaa, ja Remus hengitti hiukan epätasaisesti hänen vieressään ja sanoi muutaman kerran, että tuntui vähän hullulta että Dumbledore oli lähettänyt heidät tänne. Eihän täällä tapahtunut mitään. Lopulta hän käski Remuksen olla hiljaa ennen kuin Dumbledore kuulisi ja hakisi heidät takaisin Lontooseen. Hän olisi mieluummin täällä. Hehän olivat melkein kuin lomalla. Täällä he vain panisivat päivät pitkät eikä Remuksen tarvitsisi mennä satamaan töihin. Remus tuijotti häntä kauhean paheksuvasti ja suuteli sitten ja puri alahuuleen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kylässä oli postikonttori, ruokakauppa, pubi ja ehkä kolmetoista taloa. He kävelivät pääkadun läpi viidessä minuutissa. Remus kiskoi koko ajan takin hihoja ja Sirius koetti katsoa muualle, jottei olisi ollut ihan niin ilmiselvää että hän tuijotti. Kengät upposivat sateen pehmentämään katuun. Postikonttorissa he yrittivät hienovaraisesti tiedustella, tapahtuiko kylässä ikinä mitään omituista ja missähän päin tarkalleen ottaen, ja tiskin takana seisova tyttö katseli heitä pitkän aikaa ja kysyi sitten, mistä he olivat kotoisin. He kävelivät takaisin mökille eivätkä sanoneet mitään.  
  
”En tajua mitä me teemme täällä”, Remus sanoi, kun he olivat mökissä ja alkoi taas sataa. Katto narisi, ikkunat natisivat ja Remus käveli pikkuruista olohuonetta ympäri.  
  
”Kuvitellaan että ollaan joitain muita”, Sirius sanoi ja yritti saada viskin ja mahtumaan kaappeihin. Sivusilmästään hän näki miten Remus pysähtyi katsomaan häntä. ”Joitain tavallisia ihmisiä. Tämä on, sanotaan nyt vaikka että minun isoisäni mökki. Hän kuoli viime vuonna, joku traaginen juttu. Taikaonnettomuus. Mutta hän jätti tämän paikan minulle. Ja minä olen… minä olen vaikka liikemies. Olen amerikkalainen liikemies joka myy vähän käytettyjä loitsuja. Tulin tänne vierailemaan kesäksi ja sitten tapasin sinut. Sinä olet nuori walesilainen kirjailija joka oli käymässä Lontoossa. Hyvin boheemi. Ja sitten me –”  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä puhut?”  
  
”Keskity nyt”, hän sanoi, vaikka ehkä hänen olisi kannattanut keskittyä itse. Hän sulki kaapinovet. ”Minä olen amerikkalainen ja sinä olet boheemi ja me molemmat olemme vähän kyllästyneitä elämään, niin että sitten me tulimme tänne viikonlopuksi. Minun isoisäni pikku mökkiin. Sinä aiot lukea ja minä aion juoda viskiä ja sitten me käymme pitkillä kävelyillä.”   
  
”En minä osaa olla tavallinen ihminen”, Remus sanoi niin kuin kaiken muun olisi pystynyt kuvittelemaan, mutta ei sitä.  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä”, Sirius sanoi ja kääntyi Remusta kohti mutta ei uskaltanut mennä olohuoneeseen. ”Sinä pidät minusta. Se on se millä on väliä.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja pureskeli alahuultaan, ”ei siitä pitäisi puhua.”  
  
”Kyllä minä muistan”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi kämmenen rintataskulle, mutta tupakat olivat jossain muualle. ”Mutta me olemme keskellä tyhjyyttä, tuolla kylässä asuu ehkä kaksikymmentä ihmistä, kukaan ei _kuule_ –”  
  
”Dumbledore voisi vakoilla meitä”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi hiuksia pois otsalta. Hän tuijotti Remuksen sormia. Hän halusi Remuksen sormet omiin hiuksiinsa, tai olkapäille, tai kyljille, tai alemmas, tänä iltana tai oikeastaan nyt saman tien. Hän halusi Remuksen. Hän halusi Remuksen niin kokonaan että mitään ei jäisi jäljelle, ei mitään, ja Remus lakkaisi sanomasta miten siitä ei saanut _puhua._ Lontoo olisi niin kaukana että millään siitä ei olisi mitään väliä, ja he olisivat sängyssä koko aamun ja hän suutelisi ja suutelisi Remusta ja sitten he menisivät kävelylle. Niin se menisi. ”Sirius.”  
  
”Ei Dumbledore vakoile meitä”, hän sanoi ja kuuli kyllä miten toiveikkaalta hänen oma äänensä kuulosti. Hän ei ollut uskonut että se voisi olla vielä tuollainen. Eikä hän ollut toiveikas, ei oikeasti, hänen vatsaansa kiristi kun hän ajatteli hitto yhtään mitään, mutta nyt Remus seisoi tuossa parin askeleen kanssa hänestä, maailma ikkunan takana oli harmaa ja kaikki muu oli kadonnut jonnekin. ”Mutta hyvä on. _Hyvä on._ Ei siitä tarvitse puhua. Kunhan vain…”  
  
”Kunhan vain mitä?”  
  
”Mennään ulos”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja tuijotti häntä. ”Me kastumme.”  
  
”Hitot siitä.”  
  
”Joku voi katsella meitä. ”  
  
”Hitot siitä”, hän toisti ja käveli Remuksen luo muttei uskaltanut koskea Remukseen.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi yrittää säätää radiota –”  
  
”Hitot”, hän sanoi, ”hitot hitot _hitot._ Mennään ulos. Yritetään nyt kerrankin teeskennellä että kaikki ei ole pielessä. Yritetään teeskennellä että ollaan… että tämä ei ole… että kumpikin meistä ei ajattele koko ajan että kohta me varmaan kuolemme.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä ja tiesi ihan taatusti mistä hän puhui mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hän painoi kämmenet ikkunaan Remuksen pään vierellä, mutta Remus oli juuri sen verran pitempi että pystyi tuijottamaan häntä tuolla tavalla alaspäin. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt nousta tuolille. _Helvetti._ Tai hänen olisi pitänyt tarttua Remuksen olkapäihin ja vain kaikkoontua. Se olisi melkein helppoa. Hän veisi Remuksen jonnekin rannikolle, ei itään vaan länteen, hän veisi Remuksen satamaan ja pakottaisi laivaan, hitot siitä mitä Remus sanoisi. He menisivät Amerikkaan. Dumbledore ei ikinä löytäisi heitä. Hän ei kertoisi Remukselle että missä he olivat, niin ehkä Remus ei yrittäisi palata takaisin.  
  
”Mennään ulos”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius tajusi että oli jossain vaiheessa ryhtynyt pidättämään hengitystä.  
  
”Siellä sataa.”  
  
”Sinähän itse äsken –”, Remus aloitti ja vilkaisi sitten häntä uudestaan. Hän hymyili ja katseli miten Remus käveli keittiöön ja availi kaapinovia kunnes löysi viskin, kaatoi sitä lasiin jonka reunoissa oli punaviinitahroja ja tyhjensi sitten lasin silmät kiinni. Remus vilkaisi häntä, haki taikasauvan ja takin ja sitten kiersi vielä ympäri mökkiä ihan selvästi etsimässä jotain, eikä hän tajunnut, mitä, ennen kuin Remus pysähtyi hänen eteensä ja ojensi hänelle pistoolin. ”Ota se.”  
  
”Me menemme vain pihalle”, hän sanoi eikä saanut millään ääntään kevyeksi.  
  
”Ota se silti”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi aseen kahva edellä hänen käteensä.  
  
Sade tuntui kylmemmältä kuin Lontoossa. Hän seurasi Remusta rappusille ja sitten pientä polkua pitkin läpi puutarhan, joka oli varmaan vuosia sitten ollut oikein viehättävä. Nyt jänikset olivat kuorineet omenapuiden kyljet, puutarhaa kiertävä aita oli kaatunut kumoon ja edelliskesän nurmikko oli koettanut kasvaa sen yli, ja kellarin oven ympärillä oli niin paljon sammalta ettei se varmaan enää avautunut. Remus kiersi ympäri puutarhaa kädet takin taskuissa ja käveli nopeasti niin kuin olisi koettanut vältellä häntä, ja hän käveli Remuksen perässä ja mietti mitä hittoa voisi sanoa että tästä tulisi vähän helpompaa. Remus ei varmaan edes halunnut että hän sanoisi mitään, sen takia Remus juoksi noin kovaa kukkapuskien välistä ja välillä vilkuili häntä kuin tarkistaakseen, että hän seurasi. Tai ehkä se oli jonkinlainen testi. Ehkä Remus halusi tietää, miten hullu hän oli.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi sateeseen, astui syrjään polulta ja käveli nyrjähtäneen aidan luo. Ensin hän ajatteli ettei Remus seuraisi häntä. Hän kiipesi aidan yli ja se notkahti lähemmäs maata, ja Remus kiskoi takkiaan tiukemmin ympärille ja katsoi häntä silmät kapeina. Tietenkään Remus ei seuraisi häntä. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja ajatteli miten he menisivät takaisin mökkiin eivätkä puhuisi toisilleen, ja sitten Remus äkkiä työnsi lakin taaemmas päälaella ja lähti kävelemään kuolleen ruohikon yli hänen luokseen.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen, kun Remus mulkaisi häntä. Sitten häntä alkoi naurattaa. ”Hyvä, Remus. Hyvä poika. Tule –”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus sanoi ja kiipesi aidan yli.  
  
”Tule tänne.”  
  
”Tämä on huono idea.”  
  
”Tule nyt vain tänne”, hän sanoi ja nauroi ääneen niin että suuhun satoi, ”tule nyt hitto tänne, Remus. _Remus_.”  
  
”Älä sano minua –”  
  
Hän nauroi lujempaa ja meni sitten itse Remuksen luo, koska Remus oli liian _hidas_ eikä hän voinut enää odottaa. Remus työnsi hänen käsiään pois ja hän työnsi käsiään Remuksen takin alle, ja sitten lopulta Remus antoi periksi, laittoi kädet hänen niskaansa ja suuteli häntä. Remuksen kyljet olivat niin lämpimät, ja kaikki ne arvet, hän tunsi ne kaikki sormien alla, hän kysyisi Remukselta ihan jokaisesta. Hän kysyisi Remukselta ja ehkä Remus kertoisi, ainakin niin kauan kuin he olisivat täällä. Ehkä he eivät menisi enää takaisin. Hän sanoisi Dumbledorelle että tämä saisi pitää vitun sotansa ja he jäisivät tänne, hän ja Remus, he joisivat viiniä ja panisivat aamuun saakka ja hän kertoisi Remukselle että oli rakastunut -  
  
”Luulin että meidän piti mennä kävelylle”, Remus sanoi hänen suutaan vasten. ”Me olemme takapihalla.”  
  
”Hitot siitä.”  
  
”Etkö sinä osaa sanoa mitään muuta.”  
  
Minä olen rakastunut sinuun, hän ajatteli. ”Sinä voisit panna minua. Nyt heti. Jos haluaisit.”  
  
”Sinä puhut liikaa”, Remus sanoi, pujotti kädet hänen takkinsa sisäpuolelle ja ilmeisesti kokeili että ase oli yhä paikallaan. ”Kävellään.”  
  
”Lily olisi antanut sinulle oman pistoolin. Minä voin kysyä, onko hänellä vielä se.”  
  
”En minä ajatellut sitä”, Remus sanoi mutta pyyhki sadetta naamalta.  
  
”Ei se haittaa että ajattelit.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja nykäisi häntä takinhelmasta lähemmäs, ja hän nosti käden Remuksen niskaan ja silitti peukalolla lämmintä kohtaa juuri takin kauluksen sisäpuolelta. Remus painoi silmät kiinni.  
  
”Kävellään vähän”, hän sanoi, ”ja sitten mennään sisälle ja juodaan viiniä.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi syödä”, Remus sanoi ja raotti toista silmää. ”Minulla on nälkä.”  
  
”Ota savuke”, hän sanoi, kaivoi yhden taskusta ja ojensi Remukselle. Remus pudisteli päätään mutta otti sen silti.  
  
He kävelivät vähän matkaa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt minne, mutta ei sillä ollut väliäkään. Remus käveli niin lähellä että välillä he meinasivat kompastua toisiinsa, ja hän ajatteli niin lujaa kuin uskalsi että tällaista se voisi olla. Sitten Remus huomautti että oli ihan helvetin kylmä, ja he menivät sisälle, yrittivät tehdä tulen takkaan ja onnistuivat savustamaan itsensä ja koko mökin. Kun he istuivat rappusilla ja odottivat että mökissä pystyi taas hengittämään, hän mietti mahtoiko Remus olla hänelle vihainen. Remus kuitenkin vain poltti tupakkaa silmät kapeina ja tuijotti haaleanharmaita mäkiä ja samanväristä taivasta, ja hän painoi olkapäänsä kevyesti kiinni Remuksen olkapäähän ja koetti olla ajattelematta mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Jos tämä loppuisi yhtäkkiä”, hän sanoi, ”mitä sinä tekisit?”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä nojatuolilta takan vierestä. Savu ei enää haissut kovin selvästi tai ehkä he olivat tottuneet siihen. He eivät olleet kuitenkaan uskaltaneet sytyttää tulta uudestaan. Remuksella oli kantapäät sohvapöydällä ja puolityhjä viinilasi käsien välissä, ja lautasella Remuksen kantapäiden vieressä oli leivänmuruja, niin että selvästi he olivat myös syöneet jotain. Oli jo niin myöhä että tavallaan heidän olisi pitänyt mennä nukkumaan, mutta hän ei missään nimessä halunnut, eikä hän uskaltanut kysyä halusiko Remus.  
  
”Mikä?” Remus kysyi niin pitkän ajan päästä, että oli ihan selvää että Remus vain teeskenteli.  
  
”Kaikki tämä”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti taulua, joka ilmeisesti esitti maisemaa joka näkyi myös ikkunasta. ”Dumbledore. Sota.”  
  
”Ei sellaista voi tapahtua.”  
  
”Mutta mitä jos”, hän sanoi, ”mitä _jos._ Se oli se kysymys.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Minä olen humalassa. En varmaan edes muista enää aamulla, mitä sinä sanoit.”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä pää kallellaan ja huokaisi sitten. ”Mitä sinä tekisit?”  
  
”Minä kysyin ensin.”  
  
”Minä lähtisin”, Remus sanoi, ja häneltä kesti hetki tajuta että Remus oli tosiaan _vastannut._  
  
”Lähtisit minne?”  
  
”Walesiin. Menisin isän luo. Menisin… varmaan me kasvattaisimme lampaita.”  
  
”Lampaita?”  
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla”, Remus sanoi. ”Minulla oli koppi kellarissa. Täysikuita varten. Kalterit ja kettingit. Kaikki sellainen. En minä tappanut ikinä yhtään lammasta.”  
  
”En minä –”  
  
”Minä menisin sinne enkä palaisi enää Lontooseen. Keksisin jotain. Pysyisin siellä. Ja Dumbledore voisi…”  
  
”Dumbledore voisi painua helvettiin.”  
  
Remus hieroi nenäänsä ja koetti ilmeisesti hymyillä kämmenensä alle.  
  
”Minä seuraisin sinua”, Sirius sanoi ja mietti että hänen oma äänensä särisi vähän kummallisesti, mutta toisaalta oli jo melkein yö ja hän oli juonut aika paljon viskiä. ”Olisin varmaan ihan hiton huono kasvattamaan lampaita. Mutta voisin keittää sinulle kahvia.”  
  
”Sinä kyllästyisit päivässä”, Remus sanoi, ja hän kuvitteli kuulevansa että Remus sanoi _minuun._  
  
”Enkä kyllästyisi.”  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä”, Remus sanoi, puristi sormensa viinilasin ympärilleen ja nosti sen huulilleen. Hän katseli Remuksen suuta.  
  
”Jos tämä kaikki loppuisi”, hän sanoi, ja Remus tuijotti viinilasia, ”ja sinä menisit Walesiin ja minä seuraisin sinua, ja minä koputtaisin sinun oveesi, ja siellä sataisi, minä olisin ihan märkä ja säälittävän näköinen ja tukka valuisi silmille, ja minä sanoisin sinun isällesi, että minä tunnen sinut, me olemme ystäviä, niin mitä sinä…”  
  
Remus laski viinilasin hitaasti pois.  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoisit?”  
  
”Ei se onnistu.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä sanoisin että ei se onnistu”, Remus sanoi ja vilkuili häntä. ”Tämä ei ole sellainen maailma.”  
  
”Minä sanoisin että minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, hän sanoi vaikka sydän kiipesi kurkkuun, ”ja sinä sanoisit ettei se onnistu ja käskisit minun häipyä. Niinkö se menisi?”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä. Mökin seinät natisivat. Sade oli loppunut mutta ulkona oli niin pimeää että he olisivat yhtä hyvin voineet olla missä tahansa, tai eivät missään. Hän ajatteli hiukan hätäisesti, että jos Remus sanoisi että niin se menisi, niin hän kyllä nousisi tästä ja kävelisi makuuhuoneeseen ja löisi oven kiinni eikä tulisi ulos ennen kuin aamulla. Remus saisi nukkua sohvalla ilman häntä. Hän tosin luultavasti runkkaisi sängyllä silmät kiinni ja itkisi vähän ja sitten polttaisi tupakkaa ja katselisi tyhjyyttä ikkunasta ja se olisi kaikin puolin ikävää, mutta ainakaan Remus ei olisi näkemässä.  
  
”Mennään sänkyyn”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sänkyyn”, Remus sanoi, työnsi viinilasin sohvapöydälle ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
Hän seurasi Remusta makuuhuoneeseen. Remus istui jo sängynreunalla, avasi paidannappeja eikä katsonut häneen, ja hän halusi sanoa että ei se näin mennyt. Ei Remus voinut vastata hänelle panemalla häntä. Mutta Remus olisi varmaan nauranut hänelle.  
  
Ensin hänestä tuntui ettei Remus tänään halunnut edes suudella häntä. Hän yritti vähän lujemmin. Remuksen suu maistui viiniltä ja siltä loppuillan voileivältä ja tietenkin tupakalta. Jos he joskus lopettaisivat juomisen ja polttamisen niin ehkä hän saisi selville, miltä _Remus_ maistui. Tai sitten heidän pitäisi vain suudella pitempään. Tai syvemmälle. Hän painoi kämmenet Remuksen kasvoille ja peukalot Remuksen suupieliin ja suuteli lujempaa, ja Remus raotti suutaan ja yritti avata hänen housunsa mutta ei oikein pärjännyt nappien kanssa. Tässä ei varmaan menisi pitkään. Sänky oli melko kapea mutta hän voisi olla siinä kontallaan, se onnistuisi kyllä, ja Remus pitelisi häntä niskasta ja lantiolta ja ehkä puristaisi hänet käteensä. Hän tulisi varmaan kutakuinkin heti. Mutta ei se haittaisi, sitten hän kuuntelisi Remuksen ääniä ja kuvittelisi että kaikki oli hyvin ja että Remus oli rakastunut häneen.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi hetken päästä, kun hän yritti kömpiä sängylle.  
  
”Minä vain –”  
  
”Mihin sinulla on kiire?” Remus sanoi ja veti hänet takaisin sängyn reunalle. Hän katseli silmäluomien raosta miten Remus avasi kaksin käsin hänen housunsa ja työnsi niitä sitten sen verran alemmas että pystyi pujottamaan käden sisään. Remuksen käsivarsissakin oli arpia, ne kulkivat sormien välistä ja kämmenselästä kohti kyynärpäätä, loppuivat ja alkoivat ja pujottelivat toistensa yli, ja sitten Remuksen sormet puristuivat hänen ympärilleen ihan vain sekunniksi ja päästivät taas irti, ja Remus kuljetti sormenpäitään häntä pitkin kankaan läpi, ylös ja alas, ja otti hänet uudestaan käteensä, ja - - ja - -   
  
”Sano jotain”, Remus sanoi ja suuteli häntä.  
  
”Hitto –”  
  
”Sinä puhut aina”, Remus sanoi ja puristi vähän lujempaa, ja hän halusi sanoa että siinä oli kangasta välissä, Remus voisi työntää sen pois, mutta ei hän pystynyt kun Remuksen peukalo - - ”Hirveästi puhetta. Ei sellaisista asioista pitäisi puhua.”  
  
Hän veti terävästi henkeä, kun Remuksen peukalo kulki alushousujen vyötärön alle. Remus suuteli hänen leukaansa.  
  
”Ei tämä lopu”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Älä sano noin, hän ajatteli. Älä helvetti sano noin. Se voisi loppua. Se voisi - _  
_ _  
_”Se on aina sellaista kuin nyt”, Remus sanoi ja suuteli tai ehkä puri hänen kaulaansa, hän ei oikein tiennyt, ja Remuksen käsi työnsi kangasta syrjään hänen jalkojensa välissä. ”Samanlaista. Ehkä huonompaa. Eikä siitä voi puhua. Meidän pitää vain… pitää olla hiljaa ja…”  
  
”Sinä olet niin helvetin masentava”, hän onnistui sanomaan ennen kuin hänen piti taas vetää henkeä.  
  
”Jätä minut sitten.”  
  
Hän työnsi toisen kätensä hänen ja Remuksen väliin ja auttoi kiskomaan alushousuja pois, ja Remus nauroi hänen kaulaansa, helvetin paskiainen, hän oli kyllä niin rakastunut Remukseen että… Ja se kuulosti ihan siltä kuin he olisivat olleet yhdessä. _Jätä minut sitten._ Niin kuin he olisivat olleet oikeasti yhdessä. Niin kuin Remus olisi ollut hänen, ihan kokonaan. Kukaan muu ei näkisi Remusta tällaisena. Kukaan muu ei näkisi pisamia Remuksen nenällä ja poskilla ja silmien ympärillä, eikä sitä miten Remuksen iho alkoi punoittaa ensin kaulasta ja sitten poskilta, ja sitä miten hiki muuttui pisaroiksi Remuksen otsalla ja nenällä, ja miten Remuksen silmäripset värisivät, ja miten koko Remus värähti kun hän painoi kämmenensä Remuksen syliin housujen läpi.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Remus sanoi ja painoi itseään hänen kättään vasten. ”Mitä sinä…”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?”  
  
”Oletko ottanut ikinä suihin”, Remus sanoi hänen kaulaansa, niin hiljaa että hän ei melkein kuullut, ”näin kerran kun yksi kaveri teki sitä, en ole yrittänyt mutta… mutta voisin yrittää jos sinä….”  
  
”Minä voin tehdä sen sinulle.”  
  
”Sinä olet liian kiltti”, Remus sanoi silmät kiinni ja sormet hänen ympärillään, sormet kaikkialla vaikka hänellä oli edelleen ne vitun housut jalassa, ”sinä annat minun aina tehdä mitä minä haluan, ja arvaat mitä minä haluan. Melkein niin kuin olisit…”  
  
Hän suuteli Remusta niin lujaa kuin osasi. Sydän tuntui kurkussa ja kielellä ja pään sisällä ja hänen jalkansa olivat pehmeät ja valuivat sängynreunaa pitkin, ja Remuksen sormet kulkivat edestakaisin häntä pitkin ja harhailivat välillä, ja hän mietti tekikö Remus sen tahallaan. Varmasti Remus teki sen tahallaan. Remus teki kaiken tahallaan. Mutta se ajatus ei kulkenut ihan loppuun saakka. Hän kuljetti kämmenensä Remuksen kaulalle ja piti sormia ihoa vasten kun Remus nielaisi, ja sitten hän tarttui Remuksen leukaan niin kuin Remus oli tehnyt hänelle silloin kun he olivat suudelleet ensimmäistä kertaa. Remus oli pidellyt häntä leuasta niin lujaa että jälkikäteen hän oli nähnyt Remuksen sormenjäljet tummana hahmona ihollaan. Hän puristi vähän lujempaa ja Remus raotti suutaan ja kiinnitti silmänsä häneen.  
  
”Mene sängylle”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä niiden värähtelevien silmäripsien alta niin helvetin kauniina että sydäntä särki, ”minä en pysty –”  
  
”Kyllä pystyt”, hän sanoi, irrotti kätensä ja nousi seisomaan niin että Remuksen käsi putosi hänen housuistaan, ”mene sängylle ja odota. Minä käyn… minun pitää…”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä ja hän pakeni olohuoneeseen ennen kuin ehti sanoa jotain muuta. Siellä hän nojasi seinään, veti henkeä muutaman kerran sisään ja ulos ja kuunteli samalla miten sänky narahteli. Ehkä Remus tosiaan totteli häntä. Sitten hän kävi nopeasti kusella pihalla ja kylmä märkä ilma tarttui ihoon, ja hän mietti että voisi ihan hyvin ottaa Remukselta suihin. Ehkä hän ottaisikin. Hän laittaisi Remuksen istumaan sängyn reunalle ja istuisi itse Remuksen jalkojen väliin, ja Remus puristaisi kädet hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän oli tehnyt sen kerran Ranskassa ja se oli ollut aika hankalaa ja jäänyt ikään kuin puolittain kesken, koska läheltä oli kuulunut askelia ja se poika oli säikähtänyt, hän ei enää edes muistanut nimeä. Myöhemmin hän oli yrittänyt noukkia karvoja hampaiden välistä mutta ei sieltä ollut mitään löytynyt. Hän oli kuvitellut sen. Mutta se olisi erilaista Remuksen kanssa. Hän pitäisi kiinni Remuksen polvista. Hän hoitaisi asian kädellä loppuun jos se ei muuten onnistuisi, ja sitten he polttaisivat yhdet tupakat ja Remus luultavasti runkkaisi häntä.  
  
Kun hän meni takaisin, Remus istui sängyllä ilman housuja mutta paita yhä päällä, hengitti niin raskaasti että rintakehä huojui ylös alas, ja katsoi häneen. Huoneessa oli sen verran pimeää ettei hän oikein nähnyt Remuksen ilmettä. Hän oli ottanut takin mukaan ja nyt hän laittoi sen hitaasti tuolinselälle, otti aseen sieltä, veti tuolin lähelle sängyn päätyä ja käänsi aseen niin että se osoitti ikkunaan.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi ohuella äänellä.  
  
Hän riisui omat housunsa vaikka kädet vapisivat vähän. Kun hän kiipesi Remuksen eteen sängylle, Remus nojasi vähän taaksepäin mutta ei kuitenkaan yrittänyt karata reunan yli. Hän painoi käden Remuksen niskaan. Remus tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä. Hän suuteli Remusta.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet sillä aseella?” Remus sanoi hänen suuhunsa.  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi ja painoi kämmenen Remuksen kylkiluita vasten paidan alla. Sielläkin oli arpia. Hän seurasi yhtä sormenpäillä ja hiukan ennen kainaloa Remus sävähti ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. Se oli varmaan vielä tuore ja siihen sattui. Hän painoi sitä hiukan lujempaa, ja Remus tuijotti häneen suu auki ja hengitti niin että se tuntui hänen kämmenellään, se ja arpi.  
  
”Mitä sinä _teet –_ ”  
  
”Se juttu tunneleista”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Remusta, ”se mitä sinä kerroit. Se kun ne löysivät teidät. Sinä et kestä että minä pitelen sinua liian lujaa koska luulet olevasi taas siellä.”  
  
”En minä luule –”, Remus aloitti mutta jätti sen kesken. Hän vei molemmat kämmenensä Remuksen olkapäille ja työnsi sitten Remuksen selän sänkyyn, ja Remus totteli mutta katsoi melkein hänen lävitseen, hänen sisälleen. Hän painoi kämmenet taas Remuksen kyljille mutta vähän kevyemmin, ja sitten hän yritti kääntää Remuksen ympäri. _”Sirius_.”  
  
”Se on tuolilla”, hän sanoi ja näki miten Remus vilkaisi asetta. ”Se on ladattu.”  
  
”Helvetin –”  
  
”Kuuntele nyt vain”, hän sanoi, ja Remus kömpi vatsalleen mutta piti polvet patjassa, ja hän suuteli Remuksen niskaa niin hellästi kuin uskalsi. ”Se on ihan tuossa. Sinä yletät siihen jos haluat. Yletät siihen milloin vain. Ja se on ainoa ase talossa.”  
  
”En minä halua ampua sinua”, Remus sanoi patjaan mutta oli alkanut täristä.  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi ja kuori samalla Remuksen paidan kohti olkapäitä. Arpia oli ihan liikaa. Hänen pitäisi opetella ne kaikki. Hän suutelisi ne kaikki läpi. Hän kulkisi sormillaan kaikki ne reitit, sitten joskus kun hänellä olisi enemmän aikaa. ”Kyllä minä tiedän. Mutta sinä kuvittelet aina että joku kiipeää sinun päällesi ja yrittää tappaa sinut ja sitten katto sortuu.”  
  
Remus hengitti patjaan niin lujaa että koko selkä huojui. Hän painoi kämmenensä Remuksen alaselälle ja kuljetti sitä alaspäin, ja Remus päästi kummallisen äänen niin kuin olisi purrut itseään kieleen vähän liian kovaa.  
  
”Mutta tuossa sinulla on ase”, hän sanoi kasvot Remuksen selkärangassa, yhdellä leveällä arvella joka oli jo melkein valkoinen ainakin tässä pimeässä valossa. ”Sinun ei tarvitse pelätä koska sinä voit ampua sen.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Me voimme tehdä sen toisin päinkin”, hän sanoi ja suuteli arpea, ”totta kai voimme. Sano vain. Minä voin olla alla. Tai voin ottaa sinulta suihin. Tai runkata. Ihan mitä vain haluat.”  
  
”Tee nyt hitto jotain”, Remus sanoi, ”minä en pysty olemaan tässä kauaa.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja painoi sitten sormen Remuksen jalkojen väliin. Tämänkin hän oli joskus tehnyt, jollekin toiselle, kauan sitten, mutta se oli ihan eri asia. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja Remus varmaan huomasi sen. Ja Remus tärisi ja hän huomasi sen oikein hyvin. Hän suuteli kaikkea mihin yletti ja sitten hetken päästä muisti että hänen piti tehdä loitsu, ja Remus nauroi outoa kurkkuun tarttuvaa naurua, kun hänen sormensa palasivat kieltämättä aika paljon kosteampina ja lämpimämpinä. Se tuntui siltä kuin hänen kätensä olisi muuttunut hunajaksi. Hän ajatteli sitä ja sitten ei juuri mitään, koska Remus painautui hänen kättään vastaan ja sanoi jotain mistä ei saanut tippaakaan selvää, ja hänen päänsä sisällä kohisi melkein yhtä pahasti kuin joskus kun hän tiputteli asioita eikä muistanut omaa nimeään eikä erottanut sydäntä konekivääreistä eikä tiennyt ettei ollut enää Ranskassa, mutta ei lainkaan niin pahalla tavalla, ei lainkaan. Hän hengitti syvään ja kurotti sitten toisen käden Remuksen vatsan alle, mutta oli vaikeaa keskittyä kahteen asiaan ja hetken päästä Remus työnsi hänen kätensä pois ja laittoi omansa siihen tilalle. Hänellä oli kuitenkin yhä sormet Remuksessa, _hitto,_ hänellä tosiaan oli… ja ase tuolilla Remuksen vieressä, ja hänestä tuntui että Remus katsoi sitä.  
  
Lopulta hän asettui Remukseen niin hitaasti kuin pystyi, ja Remus käski hänen kiirehtiä ja käänsi päätään patjalla niin että ihan taatusti katsoi asetta. Sydän hakkasi kaikkialla. Hänellä oli sormet Remuksen niskassa ja selällä ja hän yritti saada kämmenen yhden erityisen pitkän arven päälle, hän mietti mistä se oli mahtanut tulla, ja miltä se tuntui, ehkä siihen sattui yhä, mutta ei hän voinut ajatella sitä nyt, hän työnsi sormensa Remuksen hiuksiin ja katsoi miten Remus tuijotti pistoolia. Suussa maistui vähän vereltä, hän oli varmaan purrut itseään huuleen. Ja sitten hän tuli ja Remus kiroili hänelle ja käski hänen jatkaa, ja hän suuteli Remuksen selkää ja pudottautui istumaan sängylle samalla kun Remus tuli omaan kämmeneensä. Taas satoi ja tuuli liikutti ikkunaa melkein samalla rytmillä kuin sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat päässä.  
  
”Oliko se”, hän sanoi kun Remus kääntyi selälleen, veti jalat koukkuun ja pyyhki kämmenen lakanoihin, ”millaista se oli?”  
  
”Minä olisin voinut ampua sinut”, Remus sanoi ja katseli häntä. Remuksen tukka näytti tarttuvan kiinni otsaan ja vatsa värähteli niin kuin jokin Remuksessa olisi yhä ollut solmulla ja purkautunut pikkuhiljaa.  
  
”Etkä olisi.”  
  
”Kyllä olisin.”  
  
”Et olisi.”  
  
”En tajua miksi sinä luotat minuun.”  
  
Hän katsoi Remusta ja sitten taas asetta ja sitten Remusta, ja hän halusi sanoa että oli rakastunut, mutta eihän se ollut mikään syy. Eikä hän ollut aivan varma. Jos Remus olisi todella kurkottanut kohti pistoolia, ehkä hän olisi tarttunut Remuksen ranteeseen ja vääntänyt sen pois.  
  
”Se oli hyvää”, Remus sanoi vaimeammalla äänellä. ”Vähän aikaa se oli tosi hyvää.”  
  
”Voisimme kokeilla uudestaan.”  
  
”Sinä puhut välillä niin kuin meillä olisi loputtomasti aikaa”, Remus sanoi, otti aseen tuolilta ja tyhjensi lippaan. Panokset putosivat lattialle. Sirius katseli Remuksen käsiä. Ne liikkuivat niin kuin olisivat tehneet tuon tuhat kertaa.  
  
”Ehkä ei kannattaisi tehdä tuota.”  
  
”Ladataan se aamulla uudestaan”, Remus sanoi. ”Minä en halua miettiä että saatan ampua sinut unissani.”  
  
”Et sinä ampuisi minua.”  
  
”Ranskassa”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi hiuksia pois otsalta, ”minusta tuntui joskus että saattaisin tehdä ihan mitä vain. Enkä tajuaisi sitä itse. En tajuaisi että sellaisia asioita ei vain tehdä.”  
  
”Enää ei olla Ranskassa”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi säälinyt häntä hiukan.  
  
He nukkuivat sängyssä. Ilmeisesti hän nukahti ensin, koska jossain vaiheessa hän heräsi siihen että hänellä oli käsi Remuksen selällä ja Remus piteli häntä ranteesta ja hengitti kummallisina sykäyksinä. Ehkä Remus oli parhaillaan siellä tunnelissa. Ikkunat kolisivat hiljakseen sateen mukana, sänky narisi kun hän vaihtoi asentoa, ja aseen panokset olivat edelleen lattialla, missä ikkunasta tuleva haalea aamuyön valo teki niiden kohdalle tumman varjon. Hän siirtyi niin lähelle Remusta että jos Remus olisi liikahtanut ihan vähän, he olisivat olleet sylikkäin. Sitten hän odotti että nukahti taas.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aamulla Remus antoi hänen suudella itseään ennen kuin nousi sängystä, veti housut jalkaan ja paidan päälle ja meni tekemään aamupalaa. Hän kuunteli miten Remus kolisutti kattiloita varmaan tarpeettoman lujaa, vaikka mistä hän sen tiesi, ei hän tiennyt miten aamupalaa tehtiin. Hän poltti yhden tupakan ja katseli panoksia jotka olivat yhä lattialla. Lopulta hän jätti ne siihen. Päässä tuntui ohuelta mutta hyvällä tavalla, ja hän ajatteli että he nauroivat kuolemalle, hän ja Remus, ja sodalle ja Dumbledorelle. He panisivat täällä ja suutelisivat ja tekisivät aamupalaa eivätkä lataisi pistoolia ja kuvittelisivat maailman joka ei ollut sellainen kuin heidän. Mutta puolivälissä ensimmäistä kahvikuppia hän meni keräämään ammukset, latasi pistoolin ja laittoi sen taas takintaskuun, ja Remus teeskenteli ettei nähnyt mitä hän teki. Sitten he istuivat vähän aikaa sohvalla ja kuuntelivat paikallista velhoradiota eivätkä juurikaan katsoneet toisiaan.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi joskus puolen päivän jälkeen. Remus hätkähti ja radiossa vakavaääninen noita kuvaili sitä, miten edelliskesän kukkamessuilla oli havaittu taialla vahvistettuja ruusuja. Jästit saattaisivat ruveta kyselemään.  
  
”Älä”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi käden hiuksiin.  
  
”Et edes tiedä mitä minä aion sanoa.”  
  
”Kyllä tiedän”, Remus sanoi mutta ei oikein katsonut häntä.  
  
”Minä aioin sanoa että –”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli naulakon luo, otti aseen esiin ja laittoi keskelle sohvapöytää, ja Remus vilkuili häntä ja näytti siltä että yritti kovasti katsoa vastakkaiseen suuntaan mutta ei pystynyt.  
  
”Meidän ei pitäisi enää tehdä niin”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenen kasvoille, mutta hän oli melko varma että Remus katsoi häntä sormien välistä. ”Se oli vaarallista.”  
  
Hän nosti kantapäät sohvapöydälle aseen viereen. Remus huokaisi niin kuin ei olisi ihan uskonut sitä.  
  
”Suunnittelitko sinä sen?”  
  
”En tietenkään suunnitellut”, hän sanoi. ”Minä vain –”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Ei kai sitä voinut sanoa. Hän oli halunnut tehdä sen. Hän oli halunnut tietää miltä se tuntui. Hän oli halunnut pitää kättä Remuksen niskassa ja katsoa Remuksen selkää samalla kun Remus olisi hänen allaan ja -  
  
Remus kurkotti kohti sohvapöytää, otti aseen ja laittoi sen sitten ikkunalaudalle, missä harmaa valo osui siihen. Sade valui lasia pitkin ja ikkunan reunat narisivat.  
  
”Minä menen ulos tupakalle”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Remus oli jo melkein ehtinyt polttaa savukkeen loppuun, kun hän meni perässä. Vesi valui räystäitä alas ja Remus seisoi seinän vieressä hädin tuskin suojassa ja vilkaisi häntä hatun alta. Hän painoi selän seinää vasten, mutta se oli virhe koska kivet olivat märkiä ja kosteus tuli kankaan läpi iholle. Remuksen suu hymyili ihan vähän savukkeen ympärillä ja hän sytytti oman ja koetti olla vilkuilematta Remusta kovin paljon. Ehkä Remus tiesi että hän oli rakastunut. Ehkä Remus oli siksi antanut hänen eilen tehdä sen.  
  
”Se on vähän omituista”, Remus sanoi ja painoi tyhjät kädet taskuihin. Sirius koetti polttaa mahdollisimman hitaasti.  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
Remus vilkaisi häntä. Sade valui heidän kengilleen. ”Tuntuu oudolta. Voisi kuvitella ettei sellaisia juttuja haluaisi tehdä.”  
  
”Ei sinun _tarvitse_ –”  
  
”Mutta se toimi”, Remus sanoi, ”se mitä sinä teit. Se oli tietenkin helvetin typerää. Mutta se _toimi._ Ja älä ikinä enää tee niin.”  
  
”Mutta sinä pidit siitä”, Sirius sanoi. Savuke paloi jo melkein sormilla.  
  
”Se oli outoa”, Remus sanoi, otti savukkeen hänen kädestään ja pudotti saman tien maahan. Hän katsoi miten Remus polki sen kantapäänsä alle. ”Jos minä olisin vähän erilainen niin ehkä sitten. Sitten me tekisimme sen uudestaan. Kotona. Vaikka keittiön pöydällä.”  
  
Hän veti henkeä hampaiden välistä. Remus puri alahuultaan ja näytti vähän surulliselta.  
  
”Mutta älä hitossa enää tee niin”, Remus sanoi ja astui sitten räystään alta sateeseen. ”Koska jos minä ampuisin vahingossa sinut niin ampuisin itseni seuraavaksi. Kai sinä sen tajuat.”  
  
Sade meni läpi Remuksen paidasta. Oli varmaan ihan liian kylmä tähän. Remus työnsi hiuksia syrjään otsalta ja lakkia syvemmälle päähän ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan häntä, ja hän tuijotti takaisin räystään alta ja yritti tajuta sen. Mutta ei Remus olisi ampunut häntä. Tietenkään Remus ei ampuisi häntä. He olivat käytännöllisesti katsoen rakastuneita, hän ja Remus. He olivat ihan oikeasti rakastuneita. Remus ei varmaan koskaan sanoisi hänelle niin eikä hän voinut sanoa sitä Remukselle koska muuten Remus takuulla suuttuisi ja löisi häntä, tai lakkaisi suutelemasta häntä, eikä siitä tulisi mitään. Mutta kyllä he olivat. Ja kaikki asiat olivat aivan pielessä, mutta ehkä jos he odottaisivat riittävän kauan -  
  
”Pitää mennä takaisin sisälle”, Remus sanoi. ”Minulla on kylmä.”  
  
Hän astui sateeseen ja painoi kämmenet Remuksen kaulalle. Remus työnsi hänen kätensä pois. Hän työnsi ne takaisin. Remus katsoi häntä suu raollaan yläviistosta, ja hän aikoi sanoa että sitten joskus kun asiat olisivat erilailla, sitten he eivät tarvitsisi asetta, he tekisivät sen sängyssä ja Remus makaisi hänen allaan selkä patjassa ja pitäisi kantapäitä hänen selällään, ja hän olisi Remuksen sisällä, hän tekisi sen niin hitaasti kuin pystyisi eivätkä he pelkäisi enää ketään. Hän suuteli Remusta silmät auki ja Remus tuijotti häntä mutta suuteli takaisin, ja vesi valui Remuksen kasvoja pitkin kaulalle ja hänen käsilleen ja Remuksen paidan alle. Näytti siltä kuin Remus olisi itkenyt.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla he kuuntelivat radiosta paikallisohjelmaa, jossa nuorelta kuulostava mies toisteli lauseita vähän sikin sokin ja laittoi sanoja outoihin väleihin. Ensin he miettivät pitäisikö ilmoittaa Dumbledorelle, mutta vaikutti mahdolliselta että Dumbledore tulisi paikalle, ja niinpä he päättivät olla ilmoittamatta. Remus osasi taian jolla pystyi jäljittämään radioaaltojen suuntaa, ja Sirius katsoi vieressä miten Remus nojasi vähän rahisevan radion ylle ja mutisi jotain mitä hän ei ymmärtänyt. Hän oli melkein pettynyt siihen että Remus osasi jotain mistä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Lisäksi hän halusi suudella Remusta, mutta he olivat jo suudelleet päivällä ulkona ja sitten sisällä sohvalla edelleen läpimärkinä, ja Remus oli painanut kämmenensä hänen märän paitansa alle ja kuljettanut niitä hänen kyljillään. Lopulta hän oli maannut Remuksen alla sohvalla, ja silloin hän oli koettanut pujottaa kätensä Remuksen housuihin, mutta Remus oli noussut pois sohvalta ja kävellyt ympäri keittiön pöytää ainakin viisi minuuttia. Vähän myöhemmin hän oli melkein kysynyt että sattuiko Remukseen, sattuiko se mitä he olivat viime yönä tehneet, mutta sitten viime hetkellä hän oli puraissut itseään lujasti huuleen ja niellyt sen.  
  
Joskus kun kaikki tämä olisi ohi ja he eläisivät ihan normaalia elämää, sitten hän kysyisi Remukselta kaiken. He joisivat vähän viskiä ja viiniä ja polttaisivat tupakkaa sohvalla ja valuisivat reunoilta toisiaan kohti niin että jalat sekoittuisivat toisiinsa. Remuksella ei olisi housuja jalassa. Ja ensin Remus nauraisi hänen kysymyksilleen tai ehkä suuttuisi tai sanoisi ettei se kuulunut hänelle, mutta sitten lopulta aamuyöllä Remus kertoisi hänelle kaiken koska olisi kevyesti humalassa ja niin rakastunut häneen. Hän kysyisi Remuksen lapsuudesta. Hän kysyisi millainen Remuksen isä oli, ja äiti, ja koti, ja mitä Remus oli tehnyt ennen kuin oli tullut Lontooseen kouluun yksitoistavuotiaana. Hän kysyisi milloin Remus oli runkannut ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän kysyisi milloin Remus oli tajunnut että halusi olla miehen kanssa, ja miten, ja oliko se ollut yllätys, oliko Remus uskonut sen heti vai vähitellen niin kuin hän itse, kokeilemalla, yksi kerrallaan kunnes asia oli ihan selvä. Hän kysyisi ketä Remus oli suudellut ensimmäisenä. Hän kysyisi missä Remus oli tehnyt sen. Ehkä siellä kivimuurin reunassa lähellä professori Binnsin luokkaa, missä hän oli lahjonut Jamesin tupakalla suutelemaan itseään. Hän kysyisi, oliko Remus tykännyt hänestä koulussa, edes vähän, oliko Remus edes koskaan miettinyt että hän oli hyvännäköinen.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä radion yli.  
  
He ottivat takit ja hatut ja taikasauvat ja aseen, ja sitten he seurasivat radion signaalia Remuksen loitsun avulla. Kengät kastuivat ja ensin he löysivät pelkkiä lampaita, mutta sitten lopulta mäkien välissä näkyi pieni lato, josta tuli hiukan punaista valoa. He hiipivät sen luo ja hän ajatteli että hitot tästä, hän tarttuisi Remukseen ja he kaikkoontuisivat eivätkä tapattaisi itseään Skotlannissa jonkun Dumbledoren tehtävän takia. Hän halusi elää. Mutta sitten he olivat niin lähellä että pystyivät kurkistamaan seinälautojen välistä sisään. Ladossa oli kolme poikaa ja yksi tyttö, kaikki nuoria, ehkä seitsemäntoistavuotiaita ja nuorempia. Yhdellä pojista oli valkoista jauhetta nenän alla niin kuin maitoa. Tyttö makasi selällään lattialla ja ampui taikasauvan kärjellä kattoon vaaleanpunaista loitsua joka ei näyttänyt tekevän mitään, ja seinän takana Remus painoi silmät kiinni, veti hitaasti henkeä ja valui sitten seinää pitkin istumaan märkään edelliskesän heinään.  
  
”Tuntuu vähän oudolta että Dumbledore lähetti meidät tänne”, hän sanoi kun he olivat kävelemässä takaisin mökin luo. ”Eihän täällä ole mitään.”  
  
”Mistähän ne saavat sitä”, Remus sanoi, ”Lontoostako?”  
  
”Oletko kateellinen?”  
  
”Ottaisin mieluummin morfiinia”, Remus sanoi ja sytytti tupakan, ”jos sitä saisi jostain. Mitä me teemme tänään?”  
  
”Voitaisiin –”  
  
”Älä”, Remus sanoi mutta hymyili ihan selvästi. ”Älä sano että voitaisiin panna.”  
  
”Luulin ettei siitä pitänyt puhua.”  
  
”Ei täällä ole ketään”, Remus sanoi mutta vilkuili ympärilleen. Oli jo melkein pimeää ja mäet jatkuivat kaikkialla heidän ympärillään ja kasvoivat vuoriksi, tai ehkä se riippui näkökulmasta. He olivat kävelleet pitkän matkaa suuntaan jossa ei ollut mitään, paitsi ilmeisesti lato jossa paikallinen nuoriso veti kokaiinia ja kaappasi taikaradion lähetyksiä. Hän käveli Remuksen viereen niin lähelle että heidän käsivartensa osuivat toisiinsa,  ja Remus vilkaisi häntä mutta ei sanonut mitään. He olivat molemmat taas ihan läpimärkiä. Heidän pitäisi varmaan suudella sohvalla niin kuin iltapäivällä.  
  
”Ei minua haittaa olla täällä”, hän sanoi ja otti tupakan Remuksen sormien välistä.  
  
”Ei minuakaan”, Remus sanoi, ”varsinaisesti.”  
  
”Sinä voit panna minua tänään. Ihan missä vain.”  
  
”Meidän ei oikeasti pitäisi puhua siitä. Ei ainakaan kotona. Eikä ehkä täälläkään, koska sitten kun me menemme takaisin kotiin niin emme taatusti osaa lopettaa.”  
  
”En usko että kukaan piittaisi”, Sirius sanoi, ”kaikilla on muitakin ongelmia.”  
  
”Totta kai ne piittaavat”, Remus sanoi ja otti tupakkansa takaisin.  
  
”Voit panna minua missä tahansa”, Sirius sanoi, ”vaikka keittiössä, tai kylpyhuoneessa. Ja ihan miten vain. Millä tavalla vain. Voisit kertoa minulle. Laita minut odottamaan ja kerro mitä sinä haluat.”  
  
”Sinä haluat aina puhua”, Remus sanoi mutta ojensi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja työnsi sormet parin askeleen ajaksi hänen hiuksiinsa.  
  
Myöhemmin hän makasi olohuoneen lattialla sohvapöydän vieressä ja Remus piteli kiinni hänen lantiostaan ja välillä painoi kätensä hänen rinnalleen, sormet kaulakuopalle, sitten vähän ylemmäs, etusormi ja peukalo kiersivät hänen kaulansa ympäri, hänen sydämensä hyppi Remuksen sormia vasten. Hän veti henkeä. Sitten Remus pyysi anteeksi ja hän halusi käskeä Remusta pitämään päänsä kiinni mutta pelkäsi että ääni kuulostaisi käheältä. Ja Remuksen silmät alkoivat joka tapauksessa pudota kiinni. Matto oli karhea ja hänen lapaluunsa raahautuivat sitä vasten aina kun Remus työnsi, ja hehkulamppu huojui hitaasti puolelta toiselle Remuksen pään yläpuolella ja teki tumman varjon Remuksen kasvojen alle ja käsivarsiin ja sinne mistä he olivat niin sotkeutuneet toisiinsa ettei heitä varmaan enää saisi irrotettua. Hyvä. Remus puristi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen niin että sormenpäät tuntuivat uppoavan ihoon, ja hän yritti keskittyä mutta se oli vähän vaikeaa. Sitten Remus suuteli häntä kaulalle siihen kohtaan jota oli puristanut ja vatsalle ja veti itsensä ulos ja kävi hakemassa lasillisen vettä, ja hän piti omat sormensa ympärillään ja liikutti kättään aivan hitaasti kunnes Remus tuli takaisin ja työnsi hänen kätensä syrjään.  
  
He söivät iltapalaa yöllä ja makasivat sitten sängyssä niin että reidet menivät toistensa yli. Remuksella oli pelkät alushousut ja paita oli auki napaan saakka, ja Sirius katseli kaikkia arpia jotka näki ja mietti mistä ne olivat tulleet ja kuinka vanhoja ne olivat ja miltä ne tuntuivat. Ja jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että Remus katseli häntä. Sitten he nukkuivat vähän ja heräsivät siihen että aamu oli harmaa ja sateinen, ja he kävivät kusella pihalla mutta oli vielä niin hiljaista että vaikutti turhalta nousta sängystä. Sitä paitsi Siriuksen päätä särki niin että sen läpi oli vaikea ajatella. Hän avasi uuden viskipullon ja meni Remuksen perässä takaisin sänkyyn, ja kun hän epäili että Remus oli saattanut jo nukahtaa, hän työnsi nenänsä kiinni Remuksen kaulaan ja nukahti itse. Seuraavana päivänä Remus sanoi että oli itse asiassa ollut hereillä ja että se oli kutittanut sietämättömästi.   
  
  
**  
  
  
 _Siellä sataa_ , Remus sanoi kun hän ehdotti että he menisivät käymään kylässä. _Siellä sataa._ Välillä ei edes satanut. Silloin hän sytytti tupakan ja katsoi Remusta mökin poikki ja mietti mitä hittoa Remus mahtoi ajatella. Varmaan häntä. Varmaan sen takia Remus istui sohvalla ja luki kirjaa polvet koukussa vaikka ulkona näkyi pala haaleaa taivasta eivätkä he olleet käyneet kylässä kolmeen päivään. Hän ei ollut aivan varma oliko jo viikonloppu. Hän meni sohvan toiseen päähän istumaan ja Remus vilkaisi häntä mutta ei laittanut kirjaa pois, vaikka hän työnsi jalkapohjan Remuksen syliin. Sillä tavalla he istuivat ainakin tunnin. Hän katseli miten Remuksen silmät liikkuivat kirjan sivuilla. Luultavasti Remus halusi hautautua tänne hänen kanssaan. He olisivat kahdestaan täällä, hän ja Remus. Ehkä he onnistuisivat keksimään jonkun loitsun joka siirtäisi koko mökin jonnekin mistä Dumbledore ei koskaan löytäisi heitä eikä kukaan muukaan.  
  
”Mistä se kertoo?” hän kysyi. Hänen jalkaansa oli alkanut kihelmöidä ja hän oli joutunut vetämään sen pois Remuksen sylistä. Remus oli näyttänyt vähän vahingoniloiselta.  
  
Remus käänsi kirjan kannen häntä kohti. ”Korpista.”  
  
”Korpista?”  
  
Remus huokaisi ja siirsi jalkaansa niin että se osui häntä sääreen. ”Tuntuuko sinusta ikinä että me olemme jo kuolleita?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän sanoi ja yritti sitten käsittää mitä Remus oli sanonut. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Siitä asti kun menin Ranskaan”, Remus sanoi eikä enää ihan katsonut häntä, ”ja nukuin tunnelissa ensimmäistä kertaa, ja siellä oli pimeää ja hiljaista ja päällä oli niin paljon maata ettei sitä pystynyt ajattelemaan, ja se tuntui haudalta, ja ajattelin että ehkä se on jo tapahtunut. Se ehkä helpotti. Ei tarvinnut tapella että jäisi henkiin, yritti vain selvitä vielä vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Tämä loppuu joskus”, hän sanoi, ”ja sitten kaikesta tulee taas normaalia.”  
  
Remus nauroi tyhjällä äänellä, nousi seisomaan ja meni ikkunan viereen. Hän katseli Remusta ja Remus katseli päivää joka liikkui hitaasti mäkien yli. Vähän myöhemmin Remus palasi sohvalle hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä niin kuin heillä olisi ollut kiire.  
  
Illalla Lily tuli heidän luokseen. He näkivät että joku käveli mäen poikki suunnasta jossa ei pitänyt olla mitään. He sammuttivat valot vaikka eivät tienneet kannattiko se, ja sitten he odottivat pimeässä. Remuksella oli taikasauva kädessään ja Siriuksella oli sauva vasemmassa kädessä ja ase oikeassa, ja molemmat painoivat ihan hitosti, ja sitten Remus sanoi että hahmon askelissa oli jotain tuttua. Ensin Sirius ajatteli että se oli Regulus. Hän meni pihalle vaikka Remus kiroili hänelle, ja sitten hän valaisi kävelijää taikasauvalla ja osoitti aseella ja Lilykin alkoi kiroilla hänelle mutta teki sen omituisen vaisulla äänellä, ei niin kuin tavallisesti.  
  
”Miten sinä löysit meidät?” hän kysyi, kun Lily istui heidän keittiössään ja joi teetä kaksin käsin. Remus seisoi olohuoneen nurkassa ja puristi käsivarsiaan ympärilleen niin kuin olisi koettanut pitää itseään kasassa. Sirius olisi halunnut sanoa että tietenkin Lily tajusi että täällä oli vain yksi sänky ja että siinä oli kaksi peittoa ja kaksi tyynyä ja että he molemmat nukkuivat siinä, ja sillä ei ollut hittoakaan väliä koska Lily tiesi jo. Mutta Remus olisi varmaan vain säikähtänyt lisää.  
  
”Kysyin Dumbledorelta”, Lily sanoi katse teekupissa, ”en tietenkään suoraan, älä katso minua tuolla tavalla. Huijasin häntä vähän. Ja sitten selvitin loput Kingsleyltä. Hänellä on joku varasuunnitelma. Siltä varalta että teidät pitää hakea täältä yllättäen. Jos jotain sattuu. Kävelin melkein puoli tuntia.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli miten Lily työnsi hiuksia syrjään kasvoilta ennen kuin ne putosivat teekuppiin. _”Miksi_ sinä tulit?”  
  
Hän enemmänkin tunsi kuin näki miten Remus kääntyi ympäri ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen. Myöhemmin hän mietti sitä. Hitto että hän mietti sitä.  
  
”Minun pitää kertoa jotain”, Lily sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He ilmiintyivät suoraan taikaministeriöön vaikka sekä Lily että Remus koettivat estää. Hän sanoi heille että hän menisi yksin. Hän menisi sitten hitto yksin. Remus kiersi mökin nopeasti ympäri ja työnsi reppuunsa sen kirjan jota oli lukenut sohvalla ja heidän molempien vaatteet ja sitten myös pistoolin, ja hän seisoi eteisessä ja nojasi seinään ja koetti ajatella. Lily varmaan sanoi hänelle jotain mutta hän ei kuunnellut. Ja sitten he olivat ministeriön vieressä, siellä kujalla jonne kukaan ei yleensä ilmiintynyt. Hän käski Lilyn ja Remuksen odottaa ulkopuolella mutta he seurasivat häntä, eikä hänellä ollut nyt aikaa tapella. Hän ampui ovea joka ei totellut häntä ja Remus painoi kämmenen hänen kätensä päälle ennen kuin hän ehti ampua uudestaan, ja sitten Lily avasi oven ja selitti huolestuneen näköiselle vartijalle, että he olivat täällä Dumbledoren takia. Dumbledore oli kutsunut heidät. Vartija varmaan tiesi ettei se ollut totta, koska ei Dumbledore kutsuisi ketään minnekään, Dumbledore teki aina kaiken yksin, jokaisen helvetin päätöksen niin kuin tämän. Mutta vartija antoi silti heidän kävellä ohi.  
  
Alakerrassa haisi pimeältä ja ummehtuneelta niin kuin kellarissa jota ei enää käytetty. Hän oli käynyt täällä joskus lapsena isän kanssa, kun he olivat tulleet tapaamaan sukulaista joka oli jostain syystä vangittu väliaikaisesti. Nyt hän käveli käytävän päähän ja potkaisi sitten viimeistä ovea, ja valot katossa värähtivät niin kuin niihin olisi sattunut. Hän potkaisi uudestaan. Kohta hän huutaisi. Kohta -  
  
”Kuka siellä?” Dumbledoren ääni kysyi, helvetin kärsivällinen ääni.  
  
”Päästä minut sisään.”  
  
Dumbledore oli hiljaa juuri sen verran että hän tiesi, että se oli totta. ”Sirius?”  
  
”Päästä minut sisään tai minä ammun tuon oven.”  
  
”Se on suojattu taikuudella”, Dumbledore sanoi niin kuin olisi selittänyt sitä lapselle, ”ei se hajoa tuliaseella. Ole hyvä ja tule sisään.”  
  
Hän työnsi oven auki. Dumbledore nousi seisomaan pienen puisen pöydän takaa. Ilma tuoksui kylmältä ja kostealta ja lisäksi tupakalta. Dumbledore laittoi savukkeen pois ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. Paskiainen.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Se oli välttämätöntä.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa mutta mitään ei tullut ulos, ja sitten hän kääntyi ja tönäisi olkapäänsä suoraan Remuksen rintaan. Remus ei liikahtanut. Dumbledoren katse liikkui hitaasti hänestä Remukseen ja sitten Lilyyn, ja parin sekunnin ajan hän mietti mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän nyt ampuisi Dumbledoren. Mutta hänen päänsä tuntui raskaalta ja kädet tärisivät niin ettei hän olisi varmaan pystynyt tähtäämään, jos olisi edes saanut aseen pois taskusta.  
  
”Minä haluan nähdä hänet”, hän sanoi.  
  
”En usko että se on viisasta”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”mutta jos välttämättä vaadit.”  
  
”Missä –”  
  
”Toinen ovi vasemmalta”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Jos yrität päästää hänet ulos, hankin sinullekin pidätysmääräyksen.”  
  
 _Pidätysmääräyksen_ , hän ajatteli ja käveli Dumbledoren ohi toiselle käytävälle. Tämä oli kapeampi. Täällä hän ei ollut käynyt ennen. Ovikin näytti melkein varaston ovelta. Dumbledore ei ollut piitannut hittoakaan pidätysmääräyksistä, hän oli siitä varma, Dumbledore oli sanonut ministeriön ihmisille jotain tai ehkä vain lahjonut jonkun tai uhkaillut sotkea tähän eivätkä ne olleet kyselleet. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja toivoi että kädet olisivat tärisseet vähän vähemmän, mutta sille hän ei mahtanut nyt mitään ja se ovi oli jo tuossa. Toinen vasemmalta. Se oli kokonaan metallia, mutta keskellä oli pieni ikkuna jonka hän avasi.  
  
Regulus nousi hitaasti seisomaan penkiltä joka varmaan oli sänky samaan aikaan. Sirius vain tuijotti. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt sanoa jotain. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa ettei hän ollut tiennyt tästä mitään. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa että Dumbledore oli huijannut häntä, Dumbledore oli lähettänyt hänet ja Remuksen mökkiin keskelle ei mitään suorittamaan tehtävää joka oli tuntunut alusta saakka vähän oudolta, mutta hän oli pysynyt siellä koska Remus oli ollut hänen kanssaan ja pannut häntä ja suudellut häntä ja istunut hänen kanssaan sohvalla. Sitten hän vilkaisi olkansa yli ja tajusi että Remus seisoi käytävän päässä ja katseli häntä kasvot niin surullisina että sitä oli vaikea kestää. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin selliin, ja Regulus pysähtyi oven toiselle puolelle niin että he olivat käytännössä kasvokkain ja sylkäisi vasten ikkunaa.


	5. Chapter 5

**9\. luku**  
  
  
_18.4.1919_  
  
Remus tuli kotiin aamuyöllä hiukan sen jälkeen, kun hän oli nukahtanut, tai siltä se ainakin tuntui. Hän oli nähnyt unta Remuksesta. He olivat olleet siellä mökissä Skotlannissa. Hän oli maannut selällään sängyllä ja Remus oli pitänyt kättä hänen kaulallaan ja liikkunut hitaasti hänen sisällään ja sanonut jotain, mitä hän ei enää muistanut nyt kun oli hereillä. Tai ehkä hän ei halunnut muistaa. Se oli ollut jotain lempeää, jotain sellaista mitä oikea Remus ei ikinä sanoisi. Hän painoi jalkapohjat lattialle ja käveli sitten makuuhuoneensa ovelle niin hiljaa kuin pystyi, ja Remus riisui takin ja pudotti sen äänistä päätellen eteisen lattialle. Täysikuusta oli ainakin kaksi yötä, tai kolme nyt kun oli jo melkein aamu. Silloin hän oli valvonut koko yön, polttanut tupakkaa, katsellut kuuta ikkunan läpi ja miettinyt että miten vitussa hän pystyisi seuraamaan Remusta ilman että Remus saisi tietää ja tappaisi hänet.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja työnsi makuuhuoneen oven auki.  
  
Remus pysähtyi parin askeleen päähän kylpyhuoneen ovesta. ”Sinä olet hereillä.”  
  
”Enkä ole. Oletko kunnossa?”  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään, otti muutaman askeleen ja koetti tarttua kylpyhuoneen ovenkahvaan mutta ei onnistunut.  
  
”Mitä sinä olet ottanut?”  
  
”Viskiä”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenet ovea vasten. Hän katseli miten Remuksen olkapäät putosivat hengityksen mukana. ”Vähän morfiinia.”  
  
”Mistä sinä sitä sait?”  
  
”Niillä oli”, Remus sanoi, istuutui lattialle oven eteen ja työnsi kädet hiuksiin. ”Dumbledore käski minun seurata niitä. Kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
”Sinun ei varmaan pitäisi käyttää silloin kun olet niiden kanssa. Nehän tappavat sinut jos sinä sanot jotain väärää.”  
  
”Eivät ne tapa minua”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä joka kuulosti vähän hengästyneeltä, ”minähän olen…”  
  
”Mitä sinä olet?”  
  
”Yksi niistä. Vittu.”  
  
”Minä haen sinulle lasin vettä. Ja sitten sinun pitää mennä nukkumaan.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
Hän pysähtyi kesken askeleen ja kääntyi takaisin kohti Remusta, joka tuijotti häntä käsien välistä mutta nojasi edelleen oveen.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Remus sanoi, ”olen pahoillani että minun piti olla siellä, mutta ei se ole minun vikani, se ei hitto ole minun _vikani._ ”  
  
”En minä sanonut että se olisi sinun –”  
  
”Ja olen pahoillani siitä mitä Dumbledore teki”, Remus sanoi ja osoitti häntä sormella, ”Regulukselle, siitä mitä hän teki Regulukselle, ja siitä että hän ei kertonut sinulle, mutta ei hän kertonut minullekaan, eikä se ole minun _vikani –_ ”  
  
”Minä en halua puhua siitä”, hän sanoi ja käveli keittiöön ennen kuin ehti sanoa jotain muuta. Hän odotti että vesilasi täyttyi ja joi sen sitten itse tyhjäksi. Seuraavan hän vei Remukselle. Remus oli painanut kämmenet lattiaan ja näytti siltä kuin yrittäisi nousta seisomaan muttei muistaisi omia jalkojaan. Remuksen kasvoissa oli uusia arpia. Muuallakin varmaan oli. Hän olisi halunnut kantaa Remuksen kylpyhuoneeseen ja riisua ja työntää kylpyammeeseen ja puhdistaa kaikki haavat vielä kerran ja suudella niitä. Ja hän olisi halunnut lyödä Remusta.  
  
”Sinä kuvittelet että minä tiesin siitä”, Remus sanoi ja tarttui häntä ranteesta kun hän yritti ojentaa vesilasia. ”Mutta en minä tiennyt.”  
  
”En minä kuvittele mitään.”  
  
”Sinä et ole suudellut minua sen jälkeen.”  
  
”Kyllä olen”, hän sanoi, ”ja luulin ettet sinä puhu siitä.”  
  
Remus nauroi tyhjällä äänellä.  
  
”Tietenkään sinä et tiennyt siitä”, hän jatkoi ja vei vesilasin pois koska Remus ei näyttänyt huomaavan sitä, ”koska jos sinä olisi tiennyt niin tietenkin sinä olisit kertonut minulle.”  
  
”Niin olisin”, Remus sanoi. ”Niin _olisin._ ”  
  
”Tietenkin”, hän sanoi, tarttui Remusta kainaloista ja nosti pystyyn. Remus nojasi olkapäänsä ovea vasten mutta hänen piti yhä estää Remusta valumasta lattialle.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Remusta melkein suulle. ”Kyllä minä suutelen sinua.”  
  
”Eilen”, Remus sanoi, ”eilen kun me olimme yhdessä, niin sinä et voinut edes katsoa –”  
  
”Ei se ollut eilen”, hän sanoi, ”se oli maanantaina. Sinä olet ollut poissa neljä päivää. Yritä nyt hitto kävellä –”  
  
”Minun pitää kusta.”  
  
”Ethän sinä pysty seisomaan.”  
  
”En ottanut sitä ensimmäisenä päivänä”, Remus sanoi, ”vaikka ne tarjosivat. Ja se olisi ollut hyvää. Se olisi… en tiedä mitä me teimme. Ehkä tappelin jonkun kanssa. Minulla oli… reidessä oli sellainen joka ei parantunut. Se vain vuosi. Jos olisin ottanut… mutta en uskaltanut. En ennen kuin olin melkein lähdössä.”  
  
”Sinun pitää lopettaa tämä”, hän sanoi ja raahasi Remuksen kylpyhuoneeseen. ”Sano Dumbledorelle että lopetat. Mene kotiin.”  
  
”Minä en mene minnekään”, Remus sanoi, nojasi häneen ja työnsi toisella kädellä housut alemmas. ”Et sinä voi olla vihainen siitä että minä otin sitä. En ole ottanut sitä melkein kertaakaan sen jälkeen kun tulin Ranskasta.”  
  
”En minä ole vihainen”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä olet”, Remus sanoi ja yritti kusta pönttöön ilman että päästi irti hänestä.  
  
Hän vei Remuksen omaan sänkyynsä. Remus ei tuntunut huomaavan eroa. Hän riisui Remuksen kokonaan ehkä kostoksi, mikä oli sietämättömän turhaa koska Remus ei piitannut siitäkään, katsoi vain häntä suu raollaan ja oli varmaan jo puolittain unessa. Hän avasi Remuksen reidessä olevan haavan ja korjasi sen sitten paremmin ja Remus puristi hänen rannettaan lujempaa ennen kuin vaipui takaisin patjaa vasten. Siitä jäisi joka tapauksessa ruma arpi. Hän suuteli sitä aivan kevyesti. Ehkä hänen pitäisi mennä Remuksen sänkyyn. Aamulla Remus heräisi ja miettisi mitä helvettiä oli tapahtunut ja missä hän oli.  
  
Hän veti peiton heidän molempien päälle ja käänsi Remuksen niin että tämän selkä oli hänen vatsaansa vasten. Hän kyllä koetti varoa tuoreita arpia, mutta se tuntui vähän turhalta koska Remus oli jo unessa tai miksi sitä sitten pitäisikään kutsua. Oli mahdotonta ajatella mitä Remus oli tehnyt siellä kaksi päivää täysikuun jälkeen, joten hän ei ajatellut sitä. Hän painoi nenänsä kiinni Remuksen kaulaan ja koetti olla ajattelematta, että Remus tuoksui vähän vieraalta, ja oliko mahdollista että joku toinen oli pitänyt Remusta sylissä, joku jolle Remus ei sanonut ei koska muuten olisi pitänyt selittää miksi, eikä Remus voinut selittää mitään koska muuten ne tajuaisivat mitä Remus teki siellä ja tappaisivat Remuksen. Tai pahempaa. Ja sitten hän mietti oliko mahdollista, että Remus oli sittenkin tiennyt minkä takia Dumbledore oli lähettänyt heidät Skotlantiin. Ehkä Remus oli ajatellut, että se oli välttämätöntä, ihan niin kuin ne kaikki muut asiat mitä he tekivät Dumbledorelle. Jos Dumbledore ajatteli niin, niin miksi ei Remus. Ehkä Remus oli ajatellut että se oli yhteiseksi parhaaksi. He olisivat siellä, hän ja Remus, Remus panisi häntä ja suutelisi häntä ja juttelisi hänelle, ja sillä aikaa Dumbledore voisi pitää Reguluksen ministeriön sellissä ja kysellä asioista joista Regulus ei taatusti edes tiennyt, tai jos tiesikin niin se oli silti väärin. Jostain syystä hän oli aivan varma, että Dumbledore oli valinnut Reguluksen koska tiesi että se murtaisi hänet. Se oli hullua mutta niin hän ajatteli. Päivisin hän muisti, että oli todennäköisempää että Dumbledore oli valinnut Reguluksen siksi että tämä oli nuori ja ollut mukana vasta vähän aikaa ja siksi mahdollisesti käsiteltävissä. Ja ehkä Regulus tottelisi Dumbledorea paremmin kuin ne muut koska Dumbledorella oli Sirius. Luoja tiesi että se päti toisin päin. Vaikka eihän hän uskonut -  
  
Remus mutisi jotain. Hän silitti Remuksen kasvoja ja hiuksia ja kaulaa ja koetti tuntea Remuksen pulssin. Ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista että Remus olisi tiennyt eikä olisi kertonut hänelle. Hän oli varma että Remus oli rakastunut häneen, ainakin vähän, Remus ei vain pystynyt sanomaan sitä ääneen. Ei kai Remus muuten olisi ollut hänen kanssaan, ei pelkästään seksin takia, tai koska oli yksinäinen, tai koska arveli että siitä olisi jotain hyötyä, tai koska halusi pitää tämän asunnon. Ei Remus olisi tehnyt hänelle niin. Hänen pitäisi lakata ajattelemasta sellaista ennen kuin hän pilaisi jotain lopullisesti.  
  
Kunpa hän vain olisi voinut seurata Remusta täyden kuun aikaan. Sitten hän olisi pystynyt luottamaan Remukseen.  
  
Aamulla Remus makasi hänen sängyssään, tuijotti häntä silmäluomien välistä eikä puhunut mitään. Hän keitti kahvia ja joi sitä sängynreunalla, ja Remus silitti hänen selkäänsä kunnes hän haki Remuksellekin kahvikupin. Hän olisi tavallaan halunnut sanoa jotain mutta ei tiennyt mitä, ja sitten Remus jätti kahvikupin sängynreunalle ja nukahti uudestaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ensin hän yritti avata etuoven, mutta se sylki häntä naamalle ilmeisesti sadevedellä ja sanoi sitten jotain, mistä ei saanut selvää. Hän potkaisi sitä ja sitten koputti vähän aikaa, mutta tietenkään kukaan ei tullut avaamaan. Hän oli käynyt täällä ainakin neljästi, ja kerran hän oli kuvitellut että äiti siirsi yläkerrassa verhoja syrjään ja katsoi häntä niiden välistä. Kyllä hän ymmärsi, että tämä oli vähän toivotonta. Regulus ei halunnut puhua hänelle ja oli aika selvää, mistä se johtui. Mutta lapsena hän oli ollut itsepäisempi kuin Regulus, niin että ehkä Regulus ennen pitkää luovuttaisi ja tulisi puhumaan.  
  
Dumbledore oli kyllä puhunut hänelle vaikka hän oli koettanut olla kuuntelematta. Ensin siellä taikaministeriössä hän oli huutanut Dumbledorelle ja Dumbledore oli istunut tuolillaan ja katsellut häntä, ja lopulta Remus oli tarttunut häntä olkapäistä ja kaikkoontunut. Olohuoneessa hän oli tarttunut Remuksen olkapäihin ja pidellyt kiinni, vaikkei ollut tiennyt halusiko Remuksen lähelle vai kauemmas, ja Remus oli työntänyt sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja suudellut häntä hätäisesti melkein niin kuin olisi yrittänyt pyytää anteeksi. Mutta hän ei ollut suostunut miettimään sitä. Hän oli suudellut takaisin ja sitten työntänyt Remuksen pois, ja sitten hän oli yrittänyt ilmiintyä takaisin ministeriöön, mutta se oli tuntunut siltä kuin törmäisi märkään kylmään seinään. Seuraavana päivänä Lily oli tullut käymään ja kertonut, että Regulus oli vapautettu ja että kaikki oli ennallaan, ja sitten Dumbledore oli tullut ja pyytänyt että hän keittäisi teetä. Hän oli pitänyt oikeaa kättään aseen päällä ja miettinyt mitä hittoa tekisi, ja Dumbledore oli hymyillyt hänelle.  
  
”Saimme arvokasta tietoa”, Dumbledore oli sanonut ja istuutunut sohvalle. ”Emme paljon, se täytyy myöntää. Hän on ilmeisesti niin uusi ettei Voldemort ole vielä paljastanut hänelle mitään tärkeää. Mutta meidän piti ottaa riski.”  
  
”Riski?” Sirius oli toistanut. ” _Riski?_ ”  
  
”Kohtelimme häntä tietenkin hyvin. Niin hyvin kuin oli mahdollista, kaiken huomioon ottaen.”  
  
”Sinä lähetit minut –”, hän oli pysähtynyt vilkaisemaan Remusta, joka seisoi silloin makuuhuoneen ovensuussa ja puristi käsivarsiaan ympärilleen, ”- minut ja Remuksen Skotlantiin tekemään jotain helvetin valetehtävää, jotta voisit ottaa minun _veljeni_ ja…”  
  
”Sodassa täytyy joskus tehdä uhrauksia. Olisiko teillä sitruunaa? Vaniljakin käy.”  
  
Hän oli miettinyt, että jos hän nyt ampuisi Dumbledoren niin ehkä kaikki ratkeaisi sillä, ja sitten Remus oli mennyt keittiöön niin kuin varjo ja ryhtynyt tekemään Dumbledorelle sitruunateetä.  
  
”Jätä hänet rauhaan”, hän oli sanonut. ”Älä puhu hänelle. Anna hänen _olla._ Ja minä en tee sinulle enää mitään, en yhtään mitään helvetin –”  
  
”Olisi kaikkein parasta”, Dumbledore keskeytti hänet sillä pehmeällä äänellään, ”kaikkien kannalta, jatkaa samalla tavalla kuin ennenkin. Se on paras keino pitää Regulus turvassa. Sinä kerrot minulle mitä hän tekee, eikä minun tarvitse vangita häntä enää uudestaan.”  
  
Remus oli pudottanut teekupin lattialle. Se oli tuntunut jotenkin lohdulliselta. Ja hän itse oli halunnut sanoa Dumbledorelle jotain, hän oli halunnut käskeä Dumbledoren painua vittuun ja jättää heidät rauhaan, ja hän oli halunnut huutaa Remukselle että he eivät tekisi mitään mitä Dumbledore pyysi, ei kumpikaan heistä, he häipyisivät täältä. Mutta tietenkin Dumbledore oli oikeassa. Ehkä Dumbledore oli miettinyt sen alusta alkaen. Hän tekisi kaiken mitä Dumbledore pyysi jotta Dumbledore pitäisi Reguluksen turvassa, koska jos oli mahdollista että joku pystyisi siihen, se oli Dumbledore. Ja Dumbledoren pitäisi pitää myös Remus turvassa. Taatusti Dumbledore tässä vaiheessa jo tajusi että hän oli rakastunut Remukseen, tai että hän oli _jotain_ Remukseen, hän ei enää tiennyt. Ehkä Dumbledore oli suunnitellut myös sen.  
  
”Sirius”, Dumbledore oli sanonut ystävällisellä äänellä, ”ymmärrän että olet vihainen, mutta sinun pitää ajatella kokonaisuutta.”  
  
Hän oli huutanut Remukselle siitä teekupista myöhemmin. He vaarantaisivat kyllä henkensä jos Dumbledore pyysi, he antaisivat Dumbledoren vangita perheenjäsenensä, he tapattaisivat itsensä jos Dumbledore halusi, mutta he eivät vittu keittäisi _teetä._ Remus oli kuunnellut häntä vähän aikaa ja sulkenut sitten makuuhuoneen oven, ja hän oli pyörinyt hetken ympäri keittiötä, ja sitten hän oli yrittänyt palata kotiin.  
  
Nyt hän koetti kiivetä muurin yli takapihalle, mutta se vain jatkui ja jatkui ja kun hän lopulta katsoi alaspäin, hän tajusi että oli kiivennyt ehkä jalan verran. Nämä loitsut olivat yllättävän hyviä. Hän ei ollut koskaan tajunnut varmaan siksi, ettei hän ollut ennen ollut se, jota ne yrittivät pitää poissa. Hän etsi muutaman sopivan kiven ja heitti niitä ikkunoihin, mutta ne vain särkyivät lasia vasten ja hajosivat ilmaan. Ehkä hänen pitäisi ruveta huutamaan. Regulus tulisi ennen pitkää pihalle, tai ehkä Dumbledore tulisi ja hakisi hänet sinne selliin missä Regulus oli ollut. Lily oli sanonut hänelle että Regulus oli ollut kunnossa, ainakin päällisin puolin, ehkä pari mustelmaa, ja hän oli yrittänyt kuvitella miten Dumbledore löi Regulusta kasvoihin ja sitten hän oli oksentanut kylpyhuoneen lavuaariin ja Remus oli seisonut ovensuussa eikä ollut sanonut mitään. Tietenkään Dumbledore ei löisi Regulusta. Dumbledore ei löisi ketään vaan etsisi jonkun muun tekemään sen homman, jonkun sellaisen kuin hän ja Remus. Hänen pitäisi puhua Regulukselle. Regulus lähtisi Bostoniin äidin kanssa ja sitten hän lähtisi jonnekin ja ottaisi Remuksen mukaan ja kaikki tämä loppuisi.  
  
Hän seisoi kadulla kunnes alkoi sataa, ja sitten hän käveli räystään alle suojaan, mutta se mutisi hänelle niin että häntä alkoi vain suututtaa enemmän. Lopulta hän ilmiintyi eteiseen. Asunto oli hiljainen, Remus oli varmaan mennyt töihin. Remus kävi niin outoihin aikoihin töissä satamassa ja katsoi häntä oudosti joka kerta, kun hän yritti kysyä Remuksen työajoista. Välillä hän kysyi, oliko Remus tosiaan ollut töissä aamuyöllä tai keskiyöllä tai koko iltapäivän, ja Remus väisteli hänen katsettaan ja lukittautui teekupin kanssa makuuhuoneeseen. Hän varmisti että ase oli yhä takintaskussa ja sitten hän käveli olohuoneeseen. Remus seisoi keittiön nurkassa ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Missä sinä olit?”  
  
”En missään”, hän sanoi ja painoi niskan sohvanselkää vasten. Vaatteet olivat aivan märät mutta hän ei mitenkään jaksanut kuivata niitä nyt. ”Kotona.”  
  
”Kotona?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
Remus sytytti tupakan ja nojasi keittiönpöytää vasten.  
  
”Halusin vain jutella hänelle. Minun pitää nähdä että hän on kunnossa.”  
  
”Lily sanoi että hän on kunnossa.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut että sillä tavalla kunnossa.”  
  
”Ei se ollut sinun vikasi.”  
  
”Totta kai se oli minun vikani”, hän sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja käveli keittiöön. Remus väisti niin että työnsi samalla selän kaappia vasten, ja hän asettui Remuksen eteen pöydän ja kaapin väliin. Remus haisi vähän satamalta, vaikka ei hän tietenkään tiennyt miltä satama haisi. Hän vain kuvitteli sen. Hän kuvitteli kaiken mitä Remus teki ilman häntä.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi vähän terävällä äänellä.  
  
”Miksi sinä olit siellä niin monta päivää?” hän kysyi. Remus väisti hänen katsettaan. Hän painoi kämmenet kaapinoviin Remuksen pään molemmin puolin, niin että jos Remus nyt haluaisi jonnekin, tämän pitäisi ensin työntää hänet syrjään. ”Mitä te teitte?”  
  
”En minä voi puhua siitä”, Remus sanoi mutta hengitti vähän tiheämmin.  
  
”Miksi et voi? Siksi että Dumbledore kieltää? Vai siksi että… siksi että…”  
  
”Siksi että mitä?” Remus kysyi aivan hiljaa.  
  
Hän ei osannut vastata siihen. Hän kumartui lähemmäs ja suuteli Remusta, ja Remus avasi suunsa muttei suudellut takaisin, ei ainakaan ennen kuin hän puristi sormensa aivan kevyesti kiinni Remuksen leuan alle. Ehkä Remus oli ollut sen miehen kanssa jota oli aiemmin suudellut siksi että Greyback käski. Hän mietti miltä Greyback mahtoi näyttää, tai se mies jota Remus oli suudellut, ja hän mietti miltä Voldemort näytti nykyään. Dumbledore oli kerran sanonut että Voldemort oli saanut sinappikaasua Ranskassa eikä näyttänyt enää aivan elävältä. Hän suuteli Remusta lujempaa ja Remus painoi kämmenen hänen rinnalleen, siihen kohtaan missä ase oli takin sisäpuolella.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus sanoi hänen suuhunsa. ”Mitä sinä _teet?_ ”  
  
”Suutelen sinua.”  
  
”Ei kun”, Remus sanoi, ”miksi hitossa sinä… et sinä halua kuulla sitä. Et sinä halua että minä vastaan niihin asioihin mitä sinä kysyt.”  
  
”Kyllä haluan.”  
  
”Me olimme yhdessä hylätyssä kaivoksessa”, Remus sanoi, ja hetken hän mietti mistä hitosta Remus puhui, ”Yorkin lähellä. Varastimme yöllä ruokaa kylästä. Nukuimme. Joillain oli sellaisia haavoja että niiden kanssa olisi ollut vaikea palata saman tien. Ja juttelimme. Voldemortista ja meistä ja muusta sellaisesta.”  
  
”Teistä”, hän sanoi. Hänellä oli yhä kädet Remuksen kaulalla mutta kumpikin heistä oli lopettanut suutelemisen.  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi melkein kylmällä äänellä, ”meistä. Koska sen takia minä olen siellä. Siksi että olen samanlainen kuin ne.”  
  
”Et sinä ole samanlainen kuin –”  
  
”Olenpa”, Remus sanoi ja puristi aseen kahvaa takin läpi. ”Kyllä minä olen. Kerran kuukaudessa. Sinä et erottaisi minua niistä muista.”  
  
”Minä haluan tulla mukaan”, Sirius kuuli sanovansa. ”Haluan seurata sinua jotenkin. Se on ihan kamalaa, se että pitää odottaa täällä enkä minä tiedä missä sinä olet tai mitä sinä teet tai missä sinä –”  
  
”Minä olen jossain metsässä”, Remus sanoi, ”ja yritän löytää jonkun ihmisen jota voisin purra. Niin se menee. Ja jälkeenpäin muistan juuri sen verran että tiedän millainen olen. Mutta silloin, silloin kun olen… silloin en muista mitään.”  
  
”Älä –”  
  
”Sinä kysyit”, Remus sanoi, ”sinä halusit kuulla. Älä kysy jos et halua kuulla.”  
  
”Se mies jota sinä suutelit –”  
  
Remus päästi irti aseesta ja työnsi sormet hänen tukkaansa, ja hän veti henkeä niin että märkä paita pureutui kiinni kylkiluihin, mutta Remuksen sormet olivatkin varovaiset ja melkein hellät. Sormenpäät painuivat hänen päänahkaansa vasten niin kuin olisivat etsineet jotain, ja koko ajan Remus katsoi häntä silmiin.   
  
”Thomas”, Remus sanoi ja suuteli häntä kaulaan, ”hänen nimensä on Thomas. Eikä se ole hänen vikansa. Hän oli neljätoista kun Greyback puri häntä. Isä heitti hänet kadulle. Hänellä ei ole mitään muuta kuin…”  
  
”Kuin teidät.”  
  
”Lauma”, Remus sanoi oudon lasisella äänellä. ”Greyback varmaan ajattelee että saa minut takaisin sillä. Että minä rakastun Tommyyn ja jään sinne. Sen takia hän ei ole pyytänyt mitään enempää. Suudelmia. Joskus jotain hyväilyä.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi käden Remuksen leualle, mutta Remus suuteli hänen kaulaansa eikä suostunut katsomaan silmiin. _Lopeta_ , hän halusi sanoa. _Lopeta puhuminen._ Mutta kun hän veti henkeä, hän tunsi miten hänen kaulansa liikkui Remuksen märkää suuta vasten.  
  
”Hän on nyt seitsemäntoista”, Remus sanoi, ”Tommy, hiton _seitsemäntoista._ Ei sellaista voi käsittää. Ja hän oikeasti pitää minusta. Hän haluaisi että jäisin sinne.”  
  
Sirius otti Remuksen leuasta kiinni molemmilla käsillä ja väänsi sen ylös. Remus katsoi häntä suu raollaan.  
  
”En minä jää.”  
  
”Mennään pois”, hän sanoi ja silitti peukaloillaan Remuksen suuta. Mahdollisesti hänen loput sormensa puristivat Remuksen poskia, mutta jos hän irrottaisi otteensa, Remus karkaisi häneltä tai ainakin alkaisi taas puhua asioista, joista hän ei halunnut kuulla ja kuitenkin halusi. ”Mennään Liverpooliin ja ostetaan sieltä liput laivaan. Väärillä nimillä. Ensin New Yorkiin ja sitten Bostoniin. Isä auttaa meitä jos vain löydämme hänet. Voimme mennä minne vain. Vaikka länsirannikolle. Siellä on kai kultaa.”  
  
”Se on jo loppunut”, Remus sanoi, ”kulta on loppunut.”  
  
”Et sinä voi tietää sitä.”  
  
”Minä menen sinne seuraavana täysikuuna”, Remus sanoi, ”ja seuraavana, niin kauan kuin Dumbledore haluaa, koska hän on oikeassa, jonkun pitää olla siellä, jonkun pitää yrittää olla välissä etteivät he vain mene Voldemortin luo kaikki. Ja minä olen ainoa joka voi tehdä sen. Ja sitten minä tulen takaisin tänne ja sinä katsot minua niin kuin et muistaisi, kuka minä olen.”  
  
”Totta kai minä muistan kuka sinä olet.”  
  
”Ensimmäiseksi seuraavana aamuna minä mietin aina että olenko tappanut jonkun, tai että purinko jotain joka jäi henkiin. Enkä tiedä kumpi olisi pahempaa. Ja sitten minä tulen tänne ja sinä katsot minua niin kuin –”  
  
Hän suuteli Remusta ja Remuksen silmät painuivat kiinni.  
  
”Minä luulin että me olimme…” Remus aloitti muttei ikinä sanonut sitä loppuun. Hän suuteli Remusta keittiön kaappeja vasten ja sitten toisin päin, sillä tavalla että hän itse kiipesi pöydän päälle, ja jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että Remus oli työntänyt märän paidan ylös hänen vatsaansa pitkin ja avasi hänen housujaan. Hän kömpi alas pöydältä ja yritti viedä Remuksen makuuhuoneeseen mutta Remus ei suostunut tulemaan sinne, ja hän aikoi kysyä miksi mutta puri hampaansa viime hetkellä kiinni alahuuleen. Hän ei halunnut että he puhuisivat enää. Ei ainakaan ihan heti. Ehkä myöhemmin. Sitten kun Remus taas väistelisi häntä eikä vastaisi kysymyksiin.  
  
Hän yritti työntää Remuksen olohuoneen sohvalle mutta Remus väisti hänen altaan ja työnsi sitten hänet siihen, ja hän antoi Remuksen vetää takin olkapäiltään ja potkaista aseen kohti nurkkaa jonne se kieri ja jäi tuolin alle. Hän tuijotti sitä hetken. Siellä se makasi niin kuin joku olisi unohtanut sen sinne. Kumpikaan heistä ei ylettyisi siihen tästä, ei lähellekään. Ilmeisesti hän siis oli taas alla. Mutta ei häntä haitannut. Ja siinä vaiheessa Remus veti hänen housunsa reisiin ja nilkkoihin ja kiipesi hänen päälleen, ja hän roikotti jalkojaan käsinojan yli ja yritti levittää ne niin että saisi kantapäät Remuksen selälle, mutta Remus ei vaikuttanut piittaavan siitäkään. Lopulta Remuksella oli toinen kämmen hänen vatsallaan ja toisella Remus runkkasi häntä, ja hän mietti että tämä ei ollut edes kovin romanttista eikä varsinaisesti tuntunut hirveän hyvältä ja silti hän tulisi kohta Remuksen käteen. Sitten hän tuli. Remus suuteli hänen suutaan ja rintaansa ja vatsaansa välittämättä siitä että se oli tahmea, ja sitten Remus istui sohvalla silmät kiinni ja jalat työnnettyinä pitkälle matolle ja odotti kärsivällisesti kun hän teki saman Remukselle. Hän ei tosin suudellut muuta kuin Remuksen kasvoja, mutta sitä hän jatkoi niin kauan että Remus tarttui hänen ranteeseensa, työnsi sen pois kasvoiltaan ja käänsi katseensa kohti ikkunaa. Sade oli lakannut.  
  
Hän heräsi siihen että makasi puolittain Remuksen sylissä sohvalla. Remus poltti tupakkaa ja huone haisi heiltä molemmilta. Hän kurkotti housunsa lattialta ja yritti pyyhkiä Remuksen vatsaa niihin, mutta se oli jo kuivunut kiinni vaaleanruskeisiin karvoihin Remuksen navan ympärillä ja alla, ja hetken päästä Remus käski hänen antaa olla. Heidän pitäisi kuitenkin käydä kylvyssä. Dumbledore halusi Remuksen illalla johonkin paikallisten vampyyrien tapaamiseen Poplariin ja Siriuksen Peterin ja Gideonin kanssa selvittämään, kuka oli tappanut sen jästisyntyisen velhopariskunnan Camdenissa eilen yöllä. Siitä oli tullut pöllö silloin kun Sirius oli ollut… mutta siinä vaiheessa hän painoi kämmenen Remuksen leualle ja Remus painoi suunsa kiinni. Kyllä hän tiesi missä hän oli ollut. Remus työnsi sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja pyöritti sormenpäitä hänen päänahkaansa vasten, ja hän seurasi omillaan arpia Remuksen paljailla reisillä ja katseli asetta, joka oli yhä kyljellään nurkassa tuolin alla.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Lattialla oli vaaleanharmaita lakanoita ja rikkinäinen vesilasi. Se ei edes näyttänyt kovin pahalta jos ei katsonut kohti sänkyä, jossa kiharatukkainen mies makasi kyljellään melkein niin kuin olisi nukkunut. Naista oli ammuttu kaulaan.  
  
”Kuka tekee tällaista”, Peter mutisi edelleen yhdessä nurkassa ja hieroi kasvoja kädellään. Sirius vilkaisi Gideonia mutta ilmeisesti kumpikaan heistä ei ollut valmis huomauttamaan, että Peterillä oli mutaa ja verta kämmenessä ja että se levisi pitkin poskea ja leukaa. Ennen pitkää se menisi suuhun, ja sitten Peter varmaan säikähtäisi niin että törmäisi seinään. ”Kuka _tekee_ tällaista. _Kuka_ –”  
  
”Kuulimme että heillä on aseita”, Gideon sanoi ja veti taikasauvan kärjen pois ovenkahvalta. Gideon oli kai melko hyvä jäljittämään loitsuja. ”Mutta emme tiedä että kenellä. Paitsi että –”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi Gideonia. Gideon väisti hänen katsettaan. Ei se ollut Regulus, hän ajatteli. Regulus ei tekisi tällaista.  
  
”Minun pitää päästä ulos”, Peter sanoi käsi suun edessä. Koko Peterin leuka oli kuivuneessa veressä. Se oli valunut lakanoihin pitkin yötä ja ohuena norona lattialle. Tavallaan tuntui vähän yllättävältä, että Peter oli uskaltanut mennä niin lähelle ruumiita että oli saanut kätensä vereen. Mutta ehkä tämä oli kompastunut tai jotain sellaista.  
  
He jäivät paikalleen, hän ja Gideon, kun Peter käveli sängyn ohi ovelle ja jätti haaleita tummanpunaisia jälkiä kokolattiamattoon. Hetken päästä portaikosta kuului, miten Peter otti tukea seinästä. Sinnekin jäisi kämmenenjälkiä. Gideon avasi ikkunan ja kääntyi sitten kohti sänkyä, ja Sirius sytytti tupakan. Kädet tärisivät taas.  
  
”Mikä loitsu se oli?”  
  
Gideon kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Voisiko se olla joku muu?”  
  
”Tuskin”, Gideon sanoi. ”Mutta en minä löydä täältä mitään. Tai en tunnista vaikka löytäisinkin. Dumbledoren pitäisi laittaa joku muu tekemään näitä juttuja. Minä opiskelin tätä pari kuukautta mutta se oli ennen Ranskaa, eikä sellaisessa ajassa ehdi muutenkaan oppia mitään mistä olisi hyötyä.”  
  
”Minä en osaa sitä yhtään.”  
  
”Kaikilla on oma jälki”, Gideon sanoi ja jäi sängyn viereen seisomaan kädet puuskassa, sille puolelle kuitenkin missä oli vähemmän verta. ”Taikasauvoilla on myös, mutta henkilökohtainen jälki on vahvempi. Tai varmempi. Vähän niin kuin jästien sormenjäljet, oletko kuullut niistä? Mutta sellaista on vaikea kaivaa esiin. Pitäisi tietää mitä tekee.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä Peterin perään.”  
  
”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”  
  
Sirius painoi kämmenet taskuihin ja siellä reisiä vasten. Hän aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta Gideon katsoi suoraan häneen.  
  
”Minä näin hänet”, Gideon sanoi matalalla äänellä, ”kun hän oli siellä sellissä. Ei hän tiennyt melkein mitään. Kyllä Dumbledorekin tajuaa sen.”  
  
Sirius istuutui sängylle kuolleen miehen viereen ja otti tupakan huulten välistä. _Luoja._ ”Näit hänet?”  
  
”Hän näytti vähän sinulta. Nuoremmalta vain. Ja vähemmän määrätietoiselta. Mutta hän oli ollut siellä jo pari päivää.”  
  
”Oliko hän –”  
  
”Hän oli ihan kunnossa”, Gideon sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja istuutui sitten hänen viereensä. Kuolleen miehen käsi putosi kyljen päältä ja osui häntä selkään, mutta hän ei jaksanut nyt miettiä sitä. ”Tai miten kunnossa kukaan meistä ylipäänsä on. Mutta ei häntä ollut… Dumbledore ei kertonut kuka häntä oli kuulustellut. Se on varmaan joku jota me emme edes tiedä. Mutta hän oli ihan kunnossa. Ehkä pari mustelmaa mutta siinä kaikki.”  
  
Hän piteli tupakkaa käsien välissä ja kyynärpäitä polvella. Kaikki tärisi. Gideon otti häneltä tupakan ja kävi sammuttamassa sen tyhjään lasiin, joka oli jäänyt lipaston päälle, ja hän painoi kämmenet silmäkuoppiin ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti.  
  
”Tuskin Voldemort laittaa häntä tekemään mitään haastavaa”, Gideon sanoi, ja Sirius ajatteli heidän takanaan makaavaa naista, ”koska hän on…”  
  
”Niin nuori.”  
  
”Sinun veljesi”, Gideon sanoi. ”Ja Dumbledore varmaan yrittää saada hänet luovuttamaan tietoja. Ehkä se on ihan hyvä niin. Dumbledore voi samalla pitää häntä silmällä.”  
  
Hän naurahti ja alkoi sitten yskiä. Gideon käveli takaisin hänen luokseen ja istuutui sängylle hänen viereensä.  
  
”Kuule. Sirius. Jos haluaisit… jos haluaisit joskus, tai jos kaipaisit seuraa, niin tiedät varmaan että minä en kertoisi kenellekään.”  
  
Hän hieroi kämmeniä silmäkuoppiin kunnes otsaan alkoi sattua. Heidän pitäisi mennä etsimään Peter. Peter saattaisi hätääntyä yksinään ja tehdä jotain typerää. ”En minä voi.”  
  
Hänestä tuntui että Gideonin hengitys hiljeni hänen vieressään. ”Kyllä minä tajuan. Ranskan jälkeen… joskus se oli ihan mahdotonta. Sitä ei vain pystynyt keskittymään.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä”, hän sanoi, ”tarkoitin että…”  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä etsimään Peter”, Gideon sanoi vähän jäykällä äänellä, kun hän oli ollut pitkän aikaa hiljaa.  
  
”Suututtaisin jonkun”, hän sanoi ja hengitti kämmeniä vasten. ”Luulen että suututtaisin jonkun. Yhden ihmisen.”  
  
”Sinulla on –”  
  
”Joku”, hän sanoi. Hän varmaan valvoisi taas koko yön odottamassa Remusta kotiin. Ja ehkä Remus menisi aamulla suoraan töihin eikä kertoisi hänelle mitään, ja sitten kun hän seuraavana päivänä olisi jo huolesta kipeä, Remus tulisi kotiin ja katsoisi häntä niin kuin yrittäisi sanoa _en voi uskoa että odotit minua._ Hänen vieressään Gideon taputti häntä käsivarrelle ja sitten jätti kätensä hetkeksi siihen ja puristi, ja hän kuvitteli miten nousisi seisomaan ja vetäisi Gideonin mukaansa ja kiskoisi käytävään, pois ruumiiden luota, ja sitten hän painaisi Gideonin seinää vasten ja suutelisi. Gideon olisi varmaan ihan erilainen kuin Remus, niin erilainen ettei hän edes ajattelisi Remusta.  
  
”Selvä”, Gideon sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja odotti sitten häntä ovensuussa.  
  
”Älä kerro kenellekään.”  
  
”Tietenkään minä en kerro kenellekään. _Helvetti._ En edes tiedä pitäisikö tuosta olla kateellinen vai –”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Gideon sulki oven heidän perässään mutta kävi ilmi ettei se mennyt kiinni aivan loppuun saakka. Se oli kai taiottu pois saranoiltaan. Pariskunta oli varmaan ollut nukkumassa ja sitten joku oli kävellyt rappuset ylös niin pehmeillä askelilla ettei yhtään mitään ollut kuulunut, ja sitten ovi oli nostettu aivan hiljaa, ja joku oli pysähtynyt sängyn päähän ja -  
  
Hän nielaisi ja koetti lakata ajattelemasta Regulusta mutta ei se oikein onnistunut. Peter odotti heitä pihalla kyykistyneenä nurmikkoon joka alkoi olla jo hiukan vihreää. Kevät tulisi taas. Uskomatonta. Ranskassa sitä oli ollut vaikea huomata, koska suurimman osan ajasta hän oli nähnyt vain mutaa. Se oli samanväristä kesät talvet.  
  
He seisoivat vähän aikaa pihatiellä, ja Peter painoi kämmenen polvea vasten ja nousi seisomaan vähän huteran näköisesti, ja sitten he kävelivät pois. Peter oksensi roskapöntön taakse muutaman korttelin jälkeen ja he odottivat kadunkulmassa. Sitten he kaikkoontuivat seuraavalta sivukujalta ja menivät vähäksi aikaa jästipubiin lähelle Viistokujaa. Peter piti silmiä kiinni ja näytti siltä että kuunteli musiikkia, Gideon katseli Siriusta ja Sirius joi viskiä ja arvaili mitä Remus teki.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remus tuli kotiin varttia yli neljä. Hän nousi istumaan sohvalla ja katsoi selkänojan yli, miten Remus nojasi toisella kädellä seinään ja potki kengät jalasta. Remuksen takki roikkui olkapäillä vähän huolettoman näköisesti ja paidan ylimmät napit olivat auki. Hän yritti nähdä Remuksen kaulaa vähän paremmin mutta kattolampun varjo osui juuri siihen.  
  
”Merlin”, Remus sanoi kun huomasi, että hän istui sohvalla.  
  
”Missä sinä olit?”  
  
Remus riisui takin ja hatun ja käveli sitten keittiöön. Ehkä Remuksen hartiat olivat vähän kyyryssä tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli. Mutta täysikuusta oli vain neljä päivää ja eilen yöllä Remus oli tullut kotiin pää täynnä morfiinia.  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoi, kun Remus oli keittänyt kahvia ja täyttänyt vesilasin ja nojasi nyt kyynärpäitä keittiön pöytään. ”Ja tuo minullekin kahvia.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi hiuksia syrjään otsalta.  
  
”Tule nyt vain”, hän sanoi ja ihme kyllä Remus totteli. Remus ojensi hänelle kahvimukin ja hän joi siitä vähän ettei se läikkyisi niin helposti, ja sitten Remus istuutui hänen viereensä sohvalle, ei niin kauas kuin olisi voinut. Hän laittoi sormet Remuksen niskaan ja käänsi paidankaulusta, eikä Remus edes vetänyt päätään pois, vilkuili vain häntä. ”Mikä tämä on?”  
  
”Mustelma.”  
  
Hän kuljetti sormiaan jäljen päällä ja Remus joi vähän kahvia. ”Kuka –”  
  
”Laura. Olen tavannut hänet ennenkin. Me juttelimme pitkään ja sitten… hänellä oli jano. Sellainen lisää luottamusta. Ja siitä tulee kevyt olo, niin kuin olisi osittain unessa.”  
  
Hän painoi toisenkin käden Remuksen kaulalle ja Remus hengitti hänen kämmeniään vasten.  
  
”Oletko mustasukkainen?”  
  
”Olen”, hän sanoi ja Remus hymyili kahvikuppiinsa. ”Toivoisin että pystyisin siihen.”  
  
”Mihin?” Remus sanoi vaikka tiesi oikein hyvin. Hän katseli miten Remus joi kahvikupin tyhjäksi ja sitten vesilasin, laittoi molemmat lattialle ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Remuksen kaula tuntui oudon ohuelta hänen käsiensä välissä, ja pehmeältä, ja siltä että se särkyisi aivan tuosta noin vain. ”Haluatko juoda minusta verta?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Miltä ne arvet tuntuvat?”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Arvet”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”sinulla on uusia.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä nukkumaan”, Remus sanoi, ja hän pudotti toisen käden Remuksen kaulalta alas paidalle ja koetti avata ylimmän napin, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut. Ehkä hän oli juonut liikaa viskiä. Hän puri alahuultaan ja yritti molemmin käsin, ja hetken päästä hän tajusi että Remus katseli hänen suutaan.  
  
”Se Laura”, hän sanoi lähinnä koska oli liian hiljaista, ”onko hän nätti?”  
  
”Ei minua kiinnosta”, Remus sanoi, ”kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
”Enkä tiedä.”  
  
”Ei minua kiinnosta.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi ja avasi seuraavankin napin. Remuksen iho oli heti paidan alla. Hän painoi sormensa haaleanpunaisen arven päälle ja Remus värähti. ”Haluatko että lopetan?”  
  
”Luulin että sinä olet samanlainen”, Remus sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, ”ettei sinuakaan kiinnosta.”  
  
”Ei minua kiinnostakaan.”  
  
”Mutta melkein menit naimisiin”, Remus sanoi ja värähti taas, kun hän kuori Remuksen paitaa pois olkapäiltä ja löysi arven joka näytti aivan tuoreelta. ”Etkä kertonut minulle.”  
  
”Mutta sinä panit minua kun kuulit siitä.”  
  
Remus hätkähti, vaikka tällä kertaa Sirius ei edes koskenut mihinkään arpeen. Hän pudotti Remuksen paidan lattialle ja painoi kämmenet Remuksen kylkiin. Sielläkin oli mustelma mutta se ei näyttänyt puremajäljeltä vaan enemmän siltä, kuin Remus olisi törmännyt johonkin.  
  
”Mikä tämä on?”  
  
”Se oli hullua”, Remus sanoi silmät kiinni, ”ajatella että sinä menisit naimisiin.”  
  
”En minä halunnut missään vaiheessa tehdä sitä.”  
  
”En pystynyt kuvittelemaan sitä”, Remus sanoi, ”sinä olisit vain lähtenyt ja me… emmekä me olleet vielä edes _tehneet_ mitään, mutta tuntui siltä jokin loppuisi. Etkä edes _kertonut_ minulle ennen kuin –”  
  
Hän painoi peukalon mustelmaan Remuksen kylkiluiden alla. Remus veti henkeä ja katsoi häntä sitten suu raollaan, ja hän odotti mutta Remus ei tarttunut hänen käteensä ja vääntänyt sitä pois, eikä käskenyt hänen lopettaa. Hän kuljetti kämmenensä mustelman yli ja seurasi sitten sormillaan arpea, joka oli varmaan edelliseltä täysikuulta, ei vielä aivan parantunut mutta ei myöskään enää hirveän kipeä. ”Ota housut pois.”  
  
Remus nousi seisomaan ja riisui ensin päällyshousut ja sitten alushousut. Reiden yli kulki uusi arpi. Hän odotti että Remus istuutui taas hänen viereensä sohvalle, ja sitten hän painoi sormet Remuksen reidelle. Remuksen niska notkahti selkänojaa vasten ja rinta huojui ylös alas hengityksen mukana. ”Sirius –”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi, mutta Remus vain pudisteli päätään ja vilkuili häntä silmäkulmista. ”Mitä sinä haluat?”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Sinulla ei seiso.”  
  
”Pyörryttää vähän”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenen hänen ranteensa päälle mutta ei työntänyt hänen kättään pois. Hän silitti Remuksen reittä polveen asti ja sitten takaisin, seurasi arpia ja välillä pysyi hetken niiden välissä niin että Remus ehti hengittää vähän aikaa. Jotenkin hän oli kuvitellut tietävänsä, miksi he tekivät tätä. Mutta nyt hän ei enää ollut varma. Hän pysäytti kätensä Remuksen alavatsalle ja pudotti alemmas ja kietoi aivan kevyesti sormensa Remuksen ympärille, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti liikuttaa kättään, Remus ojensi omansa ja tarttui häntä leuasta. ”Sirius.”  
  
”Sinä et varmaan halua panna minua nyt.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Mennään minun sänkyyni”, hän sanoi, ja Remuksen sormet liukuivat edestakaisin hänen leukaansa pitkin. ”Minä haluan pitää sinusta kiinni. Ja jos joku tulee tänne niin minä tiedän missä sinä olet.”  
  
Remus rypisti otsaansa ihan vähän, ja hän ajatteli sitä kyljellään makaavaa miestä ja kaulaan ammuttua naista ja mietti kuinka monta sekuntia heillä oli ollut aikaa. ”Ei kukaan tule tänne”, Remus sanoi melkein pehmeällä äänellä niin kuin olisi nähnyt hänen ajatuksensa.  
  
He kävivät pesemässä hampaat ja menivät sitten sänkyyn, ja hän piti kämmentään Remuksen kyljellä siinä kohdassa missä mustelma oli mutta niin kevyesti ettei se varmaan sattunut. Ei sen ollut tarkoitus sattua. Ja Remus hengitti hänen kämmenensä alla ja työnsi selkänsä niin lähelle häntä että hän olisi pystynyt suutelemaan Remusta niskaan liikkumatta juurikaan, ja hän suuteli, ja Remus pidätti hengitystä parin sydämenlyönnin ajan. Hän tunsi Remuksen sydämenkin jos oli oikein hiljaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Katon läpi kuului askelia. Hän suuteli Remusta selkään ja pujotti sormensa Remuksen hiusten läpi, mutta ne olivat niin takussa että sormet juuttuivat kiinni. Hän veti kätensä varovasti pois, nousi seisomaan ja kömpi Remuksen yli lattialle. Hän oli jättänyt vaatteensa mytyksi tuolille. Hän koetti suoristaa paidan hihat ja laittoi sen sitten päälleen, ja kun hän kääntyi kohti sänkyä, Remus katseli häntä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi. ”Minne sinä menet?”  
  
”Keittiöön.”  
  
Remus vain tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Minun on pakko nähdä Regulus”, hän sanoi. ”Menen Narcissan luo. Sinne minä ainakin pääsen sisään.”  
  
Remus nousi istumaan sängyllä ja puristi hänen peittonsa syliinsä. Hän odotti että Remus sanoisi jotain, luultavasti että se ei ollut turvallista, Narcissan sisko oli Voldemortin lähipiirissä, ehkä Narcissakin oli jo, tai että selvästikään Regulus ei halunnut nähdä Siriusta ja että ehkä hänen kannattaisi vain luovuttaa. Mutta Remus ei sanonut mitään. Hän kumartui suutelemaan Remusta suulle ja se tuntui siltä kuin olisi ensin rikkonut jotain ja sitten yrittänyt laittaa palasia vääriin kohtiin, ja sitten hän meni keittämään kahvia. Remus tuli olohuoneeseen vasta kun hän oli jo eteisessä. Hän kysyi olisiko Remus täällä kun hän tulisi takaisin, ja Remus sanoi että olisi.  
  
Narcissan perheen kotitonttu avasi hänelle oven kolmannella yrityksellä. Hän käveli sen ohi ja kuuli miten se puhisi itsekseen, ja sitten se häipyi ja hän suoristi takin liepeitä ja toivoi että se toisi tänne Narcissan eikä Narcissan vanhempia eikä ainakaan missään tapauksessa Bellatrixiä, joka ei tosin asunut täällä enää, niin että se oli varmaan aika epätodennäköistä. Hän olisi tietenkin voinut mennä suoraan Narcissan huoneeseen, mutta siitä olisi taatusti tullut pahempi skandaali jos joku muu olisi osunut paikalle. Hän puri hampaat alahuuleen ja koetti olla hymyilemättä ajatukselle, ja sitten hän kuuli askeleet rappusista. Narcissa kietoi aamutakkia paremmin ylleen ja yritti saada hiuksia pysymään nutturalla.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet?”  
  
”Mennään jonnekin”, hän sanoi, ”jonnekin missä voi puhua.”  
  
”Ei täällä ole sellaista paikkaa”, Narcissa sanoi mutta vei hänet sitten sille parvekkeelle, missä he olivat istuneet Bellatrixin ja Rodolphuksen häissä. Siitä oli kai kolme kuukautta. Hän istuutui parvekkeen lattialle ja painoi selän kiviseinää vasten, ja Narcissa istuutui hänen viereensä ja näytti vähän vihaiselta. Hän sytytti savukkeen.  
  
”Regulus ei suostu puhumaan minulle”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Sinä annoit Dumbledoren pitää häntä viikon ministeriön sellissä”, Narcissa sanoi. ”Tietenkään hän ei puhu sinulle.”  
  
”En minä tiennyt siitä.”  
  
”Olisi pitänyt tietää”, Narcissa sanoi mutta huokaisi sitten syvään, istuutui hänen viereensä lattialle ja otti savukkeen hänen huultensa välistä. ”Sinun olisi pitänyt tietää se. Tai arvata.”  
  
”Dumbledore lähetti minut ja Remuksen pois”, hän sanoi. Se kuulosti kyllä yllättävän paljon selittelyltä. Mutta Narcissa tunsi hänet. ”Skotlantiin. Hän piti minut siellä jotta minä en saisi tietää.”  
  
”Sinut ja Remuksen.”  
  
”Remus sanoo ettei tiennyt.”  
  
”Te olette siis yhä yhdessä.”  
  
”Emme me ole _yhdessä_ ”, hän sanoi, ja sanat laskeutuivat kylminä ja painavina jonnekin hänen vatsansa kohdalle. ”Dumbledore sanoo ettei Regulus tiennyt juuri mitään. Ja ettei hänelle tehty juuri mitään. Ja että hän ei ole… että Voldemort ei pidä häntä kovin tärkeänä.”  
  
”Minä en voi puhua tästä sinun kanssasi”, Narcissa sanoi ja roikotti hänen tupakkaansa sormien välissä. ”Kai sinä sen tajuat.”  
  
”Minä haluan hänet ulos tästä. Koko jutusta. Hänen pitäisi lähteä. Tämä ei mitenkään voi muuttua paremmaksi.”  
  
”Kukaan meistä ei pysty enää lähtemään”, Narcissa sanoi, ojensi tupakan takaisin hänelle ja avasi sitten hiuksensa. Hän katsoi miten ne putosivat Narcissan selälle ja miten tämä yritti saada niitä uudestaan kiinni, tällä kertaa ilmeisesti niin etteivät ne lähtisi karkailemaan tuulen mukana. Häiden oli ollut tarkoitus olla aivan kohta. Tai kai ne olivat edelleen. Ne vain eivät enää olleet hänen häänsä. Hän koetti kuvitella millaista se olisi ollut, ja olisiko Narcissa halunnut yrittää lasta saman tien, olisivatko he kiivenneet illallisen jälkeen korviaan myöten humalassa rappuset ylös Narcissan huoneeseen ja olisiko hän koettanut jotenkin rakastella Narcissan kanssa, tai miksi hitoksi sitä olisi pitänyt kutsua, ei varmaan ainakaan panemiseksi. Ehkä hän ei olisi edes pystynyt siihen.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Narcissa katsoi häntä ja näytti melkein surulliselta.  
  
”Häät ovat ihan kohta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niin ovat”, Narcissa sanoi. ”Kuule, minä kysyn häneltä voisiko hän jutella sinun kanssasi. Sanon että olet pahoillasi ja että sinä et tiennyt siitä etukäteen. Mutta sinun pitäisi jättää meidät rauhaan.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Narcissaa. Jostain syystä häntä paleli hirveästi vaikka oli huhtikuu. ”Hän on minun –”  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä”, Narcissa sanoi, nosti käden hänen niskaansa ja silitti peukalolla häntä korvan takaa. ”Sillä ei ole väliä nyt kun asiat ovat miten ovat. Tai jos on niin se vain pahentaa asioita. Teidän pitäisi olla samalla puolella.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Narcissa nojautui suutelemaan häntä poskelle, ja hän tarttui Narcissan aamutakin helmaan vaikka tavallaan tiesi että se oli huono idea. Hän tunsi miten Narcissa jähmettyi ja huokaisi sitten kuin ei olisi uskonut, että hän tosiaan oli niin typerä, ja hän kysyi Narcissalta oliko Regulus onnellinen. Häistä. Narcissasta. Kaikesta sellaisesta.  
  
”Sirius”, Narcissa sanoi ja väänsi hänen sormensa pois.  
  
”Onko hän rakastunut sinuun? Sano että hän on rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
”Ehkä. Ehkä hän on. Sinun pitää mennä.”  
  
”Pidä hänestä huolta”, hän sanoi, ”vie hänet Bostoniin. Tai minne tahansa. Ihan minne tahansa. Skotlannissakin oli parempi kuin täällä. Tai Irlannissa. Minä olin eilen tutkimassa yhtä paikkaa missä… toinen niistä oli tapettu loitsulla ja toista oli ammuttu kaulaan. Sinun pitää viedä hänet pois täältä ennen kuin hän ampuu jonkun.”  
  
”Tai ennen kuin sinä ammut hänet”, Narcissa sanoi ja nousi seisomaan ennen kuin Sirius ehti sanoa mitään. ”Lähde nyt. Ehkä tämä joskus loppuu.”  
  
Ei se lopu, hän ajatteli kun käveli korttelin päähän ja ilmiintyi sitten omaan eteiseensä. Kahvi tuoksui yhä mutta asunto oli tyhjä. Hän käveli sen ympäri ja kutsui Remusta nimeltä vaikka tiesi että se oli typerää, ja sitten hän joi loput kahvista ja vähän viskiä ja mietti mihin Remus oli voinut mennä. Illalla Dumbledore lähetti hänelle pöllön ja käski hänen mennä Peterin kanssa tarkistamaan yksi kapakka Iskunkiertokujalta, valeasuissa tietenkin, sitä kautta oli kuulemma tuotu vanhoja itäeurooppalaisia kirouksia Lontooseen. He eivät löytäneet mitään. Peter säikkyi omaa varjoaan ja kaikkea muutakin ja Sirius mietti että jos jonkun piti mennä huomaamatta jonnekin niin Peter ja hän olivat kaikkein huonoin valinta siihen hommaan.  
  
Kun hän tuli takaisin kotiin keskiyön jälkeen, Remus makasi sohvalla ja piteli kättä poskellaan, josta tihkui verta paidalle. Hän korjasi posken ja yritti saada Remuksen juomaan vähän vettä, ja Remus tuijotti häntä melkein suljettujen silmäluomien välistä eikä suostunut kertomaan missä oli ollut tai mitä oli tehnyt. Hän mietti oliko Remus humalassa vai oliko mahdollista että joku oli antanut Remukselle lisää morfiinia, ja sitten hän raahasi Remuksen sänkyynsä ehkä kovakouraisemmin kuin olisi ollut tarpeen ja yritti nukkua kasvot Remuksen niskassa. Joskus aamuyöllä hän heräsi siihen, että Remus oksensi sängyn laidan yli lattialle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Tulitko yksin?”  
  
Hän painoi selän harmaan talon kiviseinää vasten. Kuja oli niin kapea että Regulus oli aivan hänen naamansa edessä, niin lähellä että hän olisi voinut tarttua tätä rinnuksista ottamatta askeltakaan. Hän mietti melkein hajamielisesti, osoittaisiko Regulus häntä sitten taikasauvalla vai revolverilla.  
  
”Sirius”, Regulus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Tulin”, hän sanoi, ”totta kai minä tulin yksin. Sinä olet minun veljeni.”  
  
Hän oli melkein varma että jokin värähti Reguluksen kasvoilla. ”Ei se tuntunut siltä.”  
  
”Minä en tiennyt että Dumbledore aikoi vangita sinut”, hän sanoi ja puristi kädet nyrkkiin taskuissa jottei olisi yrittänyt painaa kättä Reguluksen poskelle tai jotain muuta tyhmää, jotain sellaista mitä hän oli tehnyt lapsena, kun he olivat olleet siellä kesäpaikassaan meren rannalla ja juosseet hietikolla ja Regulus oli kaatunut ja satuttanut polvensa ja hän oli yrittänyt lohduttaa. Mutta se tuntui olevan hirveän kaukana nyt. Ehkä hän kuvitteli sen. ”Jos minä olisin tiennyt”, hän sanoi mahdollisimman vakaalla äänellä, ”minä olisin yrittänyt estää sen. _Tietenkin._ ”  
  
”Dumbledore sanoi”, Regulus sanoi hitaasti ja näytti siltä että yritti katsoa hänen lävitseen, ”että sinä haluat että minä vakoilen teille. Että se on sinun mielestäsi paras vaihtoehto. Sillä tavalla Dumbledore voi suojella minua. Ja ei voi käydä niin että sinun pitää…”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi vaikka tavallaan tiesi jo.  
  
Regulus pudisteli päätään. Hän näki miten Regulus nieleskeli, ja hänellä oli kylmä varpaita myöten, omituisen kylmä, ja sitten hän tajusi että oli astunut lätäkköön. Regulus otti askeleen taaksepäin ja törmäsi kiviseinään, ja hän otti vielä yhden askeleen kohti Regulusta niin että he olivat melkein vastakkain. Regulus veti taikasauvan taskusta ja osoitti sen hänen leukaansa mutta ei kuitenkaan painanut siihen kiinni.  
  
”Minä en tiennyt siitä mitään”, hän toisti. ”Dumbledore valehtelee.”  
  
”Hän sanoi että etsii minut uudestaan. Ja sitten minulla pitää olla hänelle vastauksia.”  
  
”Ei hän voi tehdä sinulle mitään”, Sirius sanoi. Reguluksen kaulalla oli arpi jota hän ei muistanut. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä mistä se oli tullut. Hän painoi sormet omalle kaulalleen ja kosketti sitä samaa kohtaa, ja Reguluksen silmistä hän näki että tämä tiesi kyllä mitä hän ajatteli.  
  
”Sinä olet varmaan oikeassa”, Regulus sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”sinun puolellasi on parempi syy. Mutta aseet ovat samoja. Ja kumpi vain heistä tappaa minut jos minä en tee niin kuin käsketään.”  
  
”Ei Dumbledore –”, Sirius aloitti ja nosti käden Reguluksen kaulalle, ja Regulus tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja työnsi hänen kätensä pois melkein varovaisesti.  
  
”Yritetään vain pysyä poissa toistemme tieltä”, Regulus sanoi, ”äläkä tulee enää etsimään minua, ei kotiin eikä Narcissan luo. Minä en tiedä mitä ne tekevät minulle jos kuulevat siitä.”  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Sirius kävi ostamassa lisää viskiä ja jotain syötävää ja ilmiintyi sitten suoraan eteiseen. Remus istui sohvalla ja tuijotti häntä muttei kysynyt mitään, ja hän mietti että miksi hitossa Remus ei kysynyt, varmaan Remus tajusi kenet hän oli tavannut, tai ainakin epäili. Hän istui sohvalle Remuksen viereen ja avasi viskipullon ja oli helvetin humalassa kun Dumbledoren pöllö nokki ikkunaa, ja sitten hän onnistui melkein hankkiutumaan nyrkkitappeluun Gideonin kanssa kunnes Marlene tainnutti hänet. Hän heräsi taas omalta sohvaltaan. Hänen niskansa oli Remuksen sylissä, päätä särki ihan hitosti, jalat roikkuivat käsinojan yli, ja Remus poltti tupakkaa ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan eikä heti huomannut, että hän oli hereillä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**10\. luku**  
  
  
_3.5.1919_  
  
  
Loppujen lopuksi se oli kylmä ja sateinen päivä. Lily oli sanonut niin koko ajan, ja hän oli sanonut Lilylle että piti ajatella positiivisesti. Ehkä silloin paistaisi aurinko. Ehkä ihmiset hymyilisivät ja unohtaisivat yhdeksi päiväksi, miten paskasti asiat yleisesti ottaen olivat. Lily oli vain tuijottanut häntä ja ryhtynyt puhumaan jostain muusta.  
  
Nyt hän mietti, että koko tapahtuma muistutti yllättävän paljon Jamesin vanhempien hautajaisia. Samat ihmiset olivat paikalla, ja lisäksi Lilyn vanhemmat, jotka tuijottivat pelkästään eteensä niin kuin olisivat pelänneet kaikkea ja kaikkia. Lily oli sanonut jo viikko sitten, silloin kun häistä oli sovittu, että hänen siskonsa ei varmaan tulisi. Silti aamupäivällä Lily oli katsellut ympärilleen niin kuin olisi odottanut vielä yhtä vierasta. Vihkiminen oli suoritettu Jamesin vanhempien kotitalon puutarhassa, niin että pieni hautausmaa oli näkynyt hääparin selän takana ja tuuli oli jatkuvasti tarttunut Lilyn mekon helmaan. Kukaan ei ollut varsinaisesti halunnut häitä tänne, mutta se oli ollut kaikkein käytännöllisintä, koska sukulaiset mahtuisivat talon alakertaan juomaan kahvia virallisen osuuden jälkeen, eikä velhoja toisaalta voinut viedä Lilyn kotiinkaan. Ja talo oli jo valmiiksi suojattu loitsuilla melko hyvin, vaikkakaan ei tietenkään aivan täydellisesti, mitä kukaan ei ollut viitsinyt sanoa ääneen, koska varmaan se oli ollut ilmiselvää. Jamesin vanhemmathan olivat kuolleet tänne.  
  
Aluksi Lily oli sanonut ettei halunnut häitä. He olivat jutelleet siitä kolmestaan pari viikkoa sitten, kun Sirius oli ollut käymässä Lilyn ja Jamesin luona ja he olivat vältelleet kaikkia puheenaiheita tasaisesti tai siltä se ainakin oli tuntunut. Lily oli sanonut että se tuntui aivan turhalta. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan osaisi rentoutua. Ja kaikki tietäisivät etteivät he olleet aikoneet hankkia lasta eivätkä olleet aikoneet mennä naimisiin ennen kuin sota olisi ohi. Mutta Lilyn vanhemmat halusivat häät. Ilmeisesti se lohdutti vähän. Pari päivää sitten Lily oli tullut yksin käymään heille kotiin, ja Sirius oli keittänyt teetä ja sitten he olivat istuneet sohvalla, kun Remus oli puolestaan pysytellyt kohteliaasti makuuhuoneessa, Siriuksen makuuhuoneessa. Siriuksesta tuntui ettei kumpikaan heistä ollut käynyt Remuksen makuuhuoneessa huhtikuun puolenvälin jälkeen. Ehkä he vain unohtaisivat sen. Silloin Lily oli nojannut hänen olkapäähänsä ja itkenyt vähän, ja hän oli nojannut takaisin ja toivonut että voisi itsekin itkeä, mutta se olisi tuntunut vähän epäkohteliaalta.  
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelet?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Remusta, joka seisoi hänen vieressään niin lähellä että silloin tällöin heidän olkapäänsä koskivat toisiinsa. He olivat seisoneet sillä tavalla myös vihkimisen ajan. Varmaan kukaan ei huomaisi tai ainakaan ajattelisi siitä mitään erikoista. Remuksella oli päällään se takki, jonka hän oli loihtinut Remukselle sopivaksi silloin joulukuussa, kun he olivat juuri tulleet Ranskasta ja hän oli vienyt Remuksen mukaan sukuillallisille Kalmanhanaukiolle. Remus näytti taatusti väsyneemmältä kuin silloin ja ehkä hiukan laihemmalta, mutta Remuksen tukka oli kasvanut ja kaiken kaikkiaan Remus näytti paljon komeammalta kuin silloin, vaikka tietenkin hän oli pitänyt Remusta komeana silloinkin, sellaisena, lyhyttukkaisena sotilaana joka oli juuri tullut Ranskasta eikä suostunut sanomaan ääneen että halusi suudella häntä. Jos hän ei olisi pitänyt Remusta komeana, niin asiat olisivat varmaan menneet ihan eri tavalla. Sitä oli kyllä hankala kuvitella.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
”Sinua”, hän sanoi niin hiljaa kuin pystyi, ”nyt. Sitä ennen ajattelin Lilyä.”  
  
”Merlin”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi itseään alahuuleen.  
  
”Pitääkö meidän olla loppuun asti?”  
  
”Pitää”, Remus sanoi ja nojasi aivan kevyesti hänen käsivarttaan vasten. ”Siltä varalta että joku hyökkää tänne. Ja Jamesin ja Lilyn takia. Kyllä sinä sen tiedät.”  
  
”Ehkä he haluavat olla kahdestaan.”  
  
”Kakku on syöty melkein kokonaan. Ei tämä kestä enää pitkään.”  
  
”Sinä näytät hyvältä.”  
  
Remus vilkaisi häntä, koetti näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi vilkaissut, rypisti kulmiaan nurkassa olevalla kaappikellolle ja vilkaisi häntä sitten uudestaan. ”Et sinä voi sanoa tuota.”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään ja hymyili vähän lähinnä siksi, että se hämmentäisi Remusta entisestään. Ehkä myöhemmin, sitten kun he olisivat kotona, Remus kysyisi häneltä että mitä hittoa hän oli tarkoittanut sillä hymyilyllä, ei hän voinut vain _hymyillä_ sillä tavalla, ja hän tarttuisi Remusta paidasta ja suutelisi ja Remus työntäisi häntä pois ja vaatisi selittämään, ja kun hän yrittäisi selittää, Remus sanoisi ettei siitä voinut puhua. Hän riisuisi Remuksen paidan ja housut ja suutelisi Remuksen makuuhuoneeseen, ja sitten Remus varmaan panisi häntä koska olisi edelleen vähän vihainen ja hämmentynyt, tai ehkä ne olivat sama asia. Hyvällä tuurilla Remus antaisi hänen olla selällään niin että hän voisi katsella Remusta. He eivät olleet tehneet sitä sillä tavalla pitkään aikaan, ainakaan kahteen viikkoon, paitsi että viime viikot olivat muutenkin olleet vähän kummallisia. Välillä hänestä tuntui että Remus väisteli hänen katsettaan ja välillä taas Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin joku olisi liimannut Remuksen katseen hänen selkäänsä. Kun hän kysyi Remukselta jotain, mitä tahansa, Remus yleensä joko suuttui tai rupesi suutelemaan häntä ja sitten lopetti ja meni keittiöön tai kylpyhuoneeseen tai _jonnekin_ juuri siinä vaiheessa kun hän oli hengästynyt eikä enää muistanut, mitä oli kysynyt.  
  
Hän oli yrittänyt puhua siitä Lilylle silloin pari päivää sitten. Remus oli ollut kylpyhuoneessa kusella ja hän oli sanonut niin hiljaa kuin oli pystynyt, että Remus ei oikein jutellut hänelle, suuteli vain eikä jutellut. Lily oli sanonut että sellaista se oli. Luultavasti se johtui sodasta. Oli vaikea ajatella mitään muuta kun tuntui että se oli mukana ihan kaikkialla. Ja jotkut kuvittelivat koko ajan kuolevansa. Peter oli sellainen. Peter oli kertonut siitä Jamesille ja James oli kertonut Lilylle ja Lily oli ajatellut että se oli loogista. Dorcas Meadowes oli tapettu viime viikolla ja vasta silloin Dumbledore oli kertonut heille, että Dorcas oli itse asiassa ollut heidän puolellaan. Tylypahkassa Dorcas oli nauranut paljon ja tiennyt outoja yksityiskohtia Yhdysvaltojen historiasta ja kerran Dorcas oli jäänyt kiinni siitä, että oli suudellut yhtä toista tyttöä pukuhuoneen nurkassa.  
  
”James näyttää surulliselta”, hän sanoi ääneen lähinnä jotta ei olisi ajatellut Dorcasta. Hän ei ollut edes muistanut, että Dorcas oli elossa. Tuntui vähän epäreilulta että hän oli nyt surullinen siitä, että Dorcas oli kuollut.  
  
”Johtuu varmaan siitä että hänen vanhempansa eivät ole täällä”, Remus sanoi ja jätti loput sanomatta. Ei se johtunut häistä.  
  
”Kai me menemme kotiin täältä? Onko sinulla tänään vielä jotain?”  
  
”Ei ole. Mennään vain.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että olisi voinut puristaa Remuksen rannetta. Hän taputti Remusta selkään ja Remus mulkaisi häntä aika pahasti, vaikka se oli ihan tavallinen taputus. Ihmiset taputtelivat toisiaan jatkuvasti, paitsi ehkä sota-aikaan.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin James ja Lily tulivat juttelemaan heidän kanssaan. James pyyhki hikeä otsalta vaikka oikeastaan olohuoneessa oli kylmä, ja Lily piteli käsiään vatsan kohdalla. Peter tuli hetken päästä ja vilkuili ympärilleen niin kuin olisi pelännyt että joku seurasi. James sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ettei kestänyt enää sukulaisia, ja Sirius sanoi että kakku oli ollut erinomaisen hyvää, ja kahvi myös, ja että ylipäänsä tilaisuus oli oikein miellyttävä olosuhteet huomioon ottaen. Hänestä tuntui että Remus tuijotti häntä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut vilkaista.  
  
Jamesin sukulaiset alkoivat kadota melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun tee oli juotu loppuun. Ehkä he kaikki muistivat vielä hautajaiset. Lilyn vanhemmat tulivat halaamaan Lilyä ja kättelemään Jamesia ja koettivat ihan selvästi olla katsomatta ketään muuta silmiin, ja Sirius halasi Lilyn äitiä ja luuli ensin että tämä saisi sydänkohtauksen, mutta sitten Lilyn äiti roikkuikin hänen hartioissaan kiinni pari sekuntia pitempään kuin hän olisi kuvitellut ja pyyhki sen jälkeen silmäkulmiaan. Lily katsoi häntä isänsä olkapään ohi ja näytti hämmentyneeltä ja vähän surulliselta. Sitten Lilyn vanhemmatkin lähtivät, ja seuraavaksi Gideon ja Fabian, jotka olivat yllättävän humalassa ottaen huomioon että alkoholia ei ollut tarjoiltu ollenkaan.  
  
”Ehkä mekin voisimme lähteä”, James sanoi ja kietoi käsivarren Lilyn ympärille. ”Mennään kotiin.”  
  
”Eikö meidän pitäisi siivota?” Lily sanoi.  
  
”Jätetään ne vain tänne”, James sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Lilyä, ”tullaan huomenna ja häivytetään kaikki. Ei kukaan kaipaa näitä astioita.”  
  
James ja Lily kaikkoontuivat keskeltä olohuonetta. Tyhjiä kahvikuppeja ja lautasia oli sohvilla ja lattialla ja huonekalujen päällä. Kaappikello raksutti ja tuuli kolisutti ikkunoita. Peter kysyi haluaisivatko he lähteä vielä vaikka johonkin pubiin käymään, ja Sirius sanoi että ehkä he menisivät suoraan kotiin, he olivat väsyneitä ja Remuksella olisi varmaan huomenna taas töitä siellä satamassa. Remus ei sanonut mitään. He kävelivät Peterin kanssa ulos talosta ja katselivat tyhjinä tuijottavia ikkunoita hetken, ja sitten he kaikkontuivat ja kompuroivat oman eteisensä lattialle. Siriuksesta tuntui että tuuli humisi yhä korvissa, ja sitten hän tajusi ettei ollut koko päivänä syönyt muuta kuin kakkua.  
  
Hän suuteli Remusta ja Remus suuteli takaisin, ja hän mietti sitä miten tyhjältä Jamesin vanhempien olohuone oli näyttänyt kahvikuppeineen, ja Reguluksen ja Narcissan häitä jotka ilmeisesti oli pidetty mutta joihin hän ei ollut voinut mennä, ja hän mietti mitä Remus mahtaisi tehdä huomenna, olisiko Remuksella tosiaan töitä, ja miksi Remus oli ollut monta yötä poissa viime viikolla, oliko se jotain mitä Dumbledore käski Remuksen tehdä vai töitä satamassa vai oliko Remus poissa muuten vain. Mutta sitä oli vaikea uskoa. Hän työnsi sormet Remuksen hiuksiin ja veti Remuksen perässään sohvalle, ja Remus seurasi vähän hitaasti mutta seurasi kuitenkin ja työnsi sitten käden sisään hänen housuihinsa. Sitten kun tämä kaikki olisi ohi, he menisivät jonnekin aivan muualle, hän ja Remus, ja sitten he eläisivät yhdessä, hitot siitä että he eivät voineet mennä naimisiin, he ostaisivat pienen talon jostain missä olisi kukkuloita ja puhdasta ilmaa ja ehkä meri, ja siellä heillä olisi iso nariseva sänky jossa he makaisivat pitkälle aamupäivään ja rakastelisivat. Ja se tuntuisi rakastelulta eikä tällaiselta kuin tämä, kun Remus piti toista kättä hänen rintakehällään ja toisella runkkasi häntä. Hän halusi että Remus katsoisi häntä silmiin, mutta kun Remus sitten katsoi, hänestä tuntui että Remus mietti vain sitä että he kuolisivat kuitenkin. Tai jotain muuta, jotain synkempää mitä hän ei viitsinyt edes ajatella. Eikä hän ajatellut. Se olisi ollut tyhmää. Hän luotti Remukseen. Dumbledore sanoi ettei kenenkään voinut luottaa, mutta hän luotti Remukseen.  
  
Siellä pienessä talossa meren rannalla Remus unohtaisi tunnelit ja makaisi hänen allaan, ja hän tekisi kaiken niin hitaasti että Remus kirolisi hänelle ja pyytäisi olemaan nopeampi, mutta ei, hän ei kiirehtisi. Hänellä olisi loputtomasti aikaa, vuosikymmeniä, enemmän kuin ikinä ennen sen jälkeen kun hän oli lähtenyt Ranskaan. Hän työntäisi itsensä Remuksen sisään niin hitaasti kuin ikinä malttaisi, ja Remus pujottaisi kantapäät hänen selkänsä ympärille ja vetäisi häntä itseään kohti ja hengittäisi koko ajan tiheämmin. Remuksen otsa olisi nihkeä ja huulilla olisi hikipisaroita, ja sitten Remus nuolaisisi ne pois ja työntäisi niskaa kiinni tyynyyn koska se tuntuisi niin hyvältä, hän tekisi sen niin varovasti ettei se sattuisi lainkaan, ja hän katselisi miten Remus hajoaisi hänen allaan ja lopussa sanoisi rakastavansa häntä.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ” _tule nyt_. Minun ranteeni puutuu.”  
  
Hän puri hampaat alahuuleen ja tuli Remuksen käteen, ja Remus piteli häntä vielä hetken ennen kuin veti hitaasti kätensä pois hänen housuistaan ja pyyhki sen omiinsa. Hän painoi niskan käsinojaa vasten ja sulki silmät. Päätä särki. Hän ei varmaan ollut juonut tarpeeksi viskiä tänään. Remus riisui omat housunsa ja painoi sitten käden syliinsä ja liikutti sitä hitaasti edes taakse, kunnes Sirius kömpi polvilleen sohvalla ja työnsi Remuksen käden syrjään ja omansa siihen tilalle. Remus tuli melkein saman tien eikä sanonut mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Puolikas kuu hohti verhojen läpi ja häilyi lattialla. Hän käveli sen yli kylpyhuoneeseen ja laittoi oven kiinni mahdollisimman hiljaa. Ehkä Remus ei ollut vielä herännyt. Pää tuntui sumealta ja raskaalta eikä hän pystynyt katsomaan omaa peilikuvaansa kovin pitkään. Hetken päästä hän pesi kädet ja palasi takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, minne kuunvalo ei osunut aivan yhtä paljon ja missä Remus oli kierähtänyt selälleen keskelle sänkyä. Hän sytytti tupakan. Remuksen suu oli raollaan ja silmät kiinni, hiukset putosivat kiharina tyynylle, rintakehä kohosi ja laski paidan alle, arvet näyttivät haaleilta ja oli vaikea muistaa että jokainen niistä oli sattunut helvetisti. Ehkä hän veisi Remuksen lomalle. Kai se oli mahdollista. He voisivat olla viikonlopun jossain muualla. Sitten hän kertoisi Remukselle että oli rakastunut, ja Remus kertoisi hänelle kaiken minkä hän halusi tietää muttei uskaltanut kysyä.  
  
Hän poltti tupakan loppuun ja kömpi sitten Remuksen viereen sängylle mahdollisimman varovasti, mutta Remus heräsi silti. Hän suuteli Remusta, ja Remus katseli häntä mutta ei sanonut mitään, ei sittenkään kun hän työnsi kasvonsa kiinni Remuksen kaulaan ja kämmenensä Remuksen vatsalle ja sulki silmänsä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lily näytti väsyneeltä mutta ei erityisen onnettomalta. Sirius istuutui toiselle puolelle pöytää, otti teemukin ja sanoi sitten että häät olivat olleet oikein mukavat, ja Lily nauroi vähän käheällä äänellä.  
  
”Se tuntuu vähän paremmalta jälkikäteen”, Lily sanoi lakattuaan nauramasta, ”nyt kun koko juttu on ohi. Häät. Eikä tarvitse enää teeskennellä että asiat olisivat jotenkin hyvin.”  
  
”Kuulostaa synkältä”, hän sanoi, ja Lily hymyili teemukiinsa. ”Kuule”, hän sanoi sitten, koska tästä hän oli tullut puhumaan ja jos hän nyt lähtisi sanomatta mitään, hän joutuisi tekemään koko jutun uudelleen. Sitä paitsi James oli poissa tekemässä jotain mistä Lily ei suostunut puhumaan, ja varmasti olisi vähän helpompaa puhua kun sekä James että Lily eivät katsoisi häntä niin kuin hän olisi tullut hulluksi, tai niin kuin hän ei luottaisi Remukseen. Kyllä hän luotti Remukseen. Hän vain toivoi että se olisi ollut vähän helpompaa.  
  
”Mitä?” Lily kysyi, ja Sirius tajusi ettei ollut vieläkään varsinaisesti sanonut mitään. Hän veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Sinähän tiedät mikä Remus on.”  
  
Lily nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Ja että Dumbledore pistää hänet vakoilemaan niitä muita”, Sirius sanoi ja tunsi miten tee juuttui kurkkuun. Hän painoi käden taskuun ja avasi savukerasian mutta hän oli ilmeisesti polttanut viimeisen hetki sitten. _Helvetti._ ”Täydenkuun aikaan. Hän on siellä niiden kanssa ja… minä en tiedä mitä.”  
  
”En minä tiennyt tuota.”  
  
”Unohda sitten että minä kerroin sen”, hän sanoi kiireesti, ”mutta älä ihan vielä. Se porukka jonka kanssa hän on, hän kutsuu sitä laumaksi, ja yksi niistä, se johtaja, se on se joka… puri häntä. Minä en luota siihen. Enkä niihin. En luota niihin yhtään.”  
  
”Sirius”, Lily sanoi, kaivoi sitten taskustaan savukkeen ja ojensi sen hänelle. ”Otatko?”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi, mutta Lily joutui sytyttämään sen hänelle, koska kädet tärisivät liikaa. ”Minä haluan tietää mitä siellä tapahtuu.”  
  
”Sinä haluat tietää mitä Remus tekee”, Lily sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Kyllä minä tajuan. Minäkin haluaisin tietää mitä James tekee. Tai ainakin aluksi halusin. Halusin seurata häntä. Kerran yritinkin. Mutta hän tajusi sen ja pakotti minut kääntymään kotiin. Tiedän että se on kamalaa, mutta niin on parempi. Jos minä tietäisin mitä hän tekee, en varmaan pystyisi katsomaan häntä silmiin. Eikä hän pystyisi katsomaan minua.”  
  
”Ei se ole sama asia.”  
  
”Tietenkin se on sama asia.”  
  
”Mutta minä en edes _pystyisi_ seuraamaan häntä, koska hän…”  
  
”Koska hän tappaisi sinut”, Lily sanoi ja joi vähän lisää teetä.  
  
”Mutta hän ei pystyisi tekemään minulle mitään jos minäkin olisin joku muu kuin ihminen. Joku eläin.”  
  
Hänestä tuntui että jokin muuttui Lilyn katseessa. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Lintu”, hän sanoi, ”jos minä olisin lintu. Jos minä pystyisin muuttumaan linnuksi.”  
  
Lily pudisteli hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Hän ei saisi minua kiinni. Ja minä olisin varovainen. Minä vain katsoisin. Mutta sitten voisin seurata häntä. Eikä hänen tarvitsisi olla yksin.”  
  
”Hitto”, Lily sanoi, tarttui kiinni teekuppiin ja veti kätensä saman tien irti, ”Sirius, tuo ei –”  
  
”Tai voisin olla joku iso eläin”, Sirius sanoi, ”joku joka pärjäisi hänelle, sitten jos hän purisi minua niin se olisi vain… se vain sattuisi. Ei muuta. Mutta en ole varma mikä eläin sellainen olisi. Sellainen joka olisi riittävän vahva että voisin olla varma.”  
  
Lily nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan ja tuijotti häntä suu painettuna tiukaksi viivaksi, ja hän näki kyllä sen kaiken Lilyn katseesta, se oli hullua, hänen pitäisi opetella luottamaan Remukseen, hänen olisi joka tapauksessa pakko luottaa Remukseen jos hän halusi elää Remuksen kanssa. Mutta hän ei pystynyt siihen. Se ei ollut _reilua._ Ei ollut reilua että Remus meni joka kuukausi jonnekin minne hän ei voinut seurata, ei millään, eikä puhunut hänelle, eikä hän tiennyt halusiko oikeastaan kuulla, ehkä hän ei _halunnut_ tietää, mutta hänen oli pakko.  
  
”Minerva”, hän sanoi ja koetti kuulostaa siltä kuin olisi ollut varma tästä, ”se nainen joka opetti muodonmuutoksia silloin ensimmäisinä vuosina Tylypahkassa. Hän oli animaagi. Sinä tunsit hänet.”  
  
Lilyn olkapäät putosivat alas hengityksen mukana. Ehkä Lily oli vähän jo luovuttanut.  
  
”Tiedätkö missä hän on nykyään?”  
  
”En ole nähnyt häntä sen jälkeen kun koulu loppui”, Lily sanoi, ”tai kävin siellä seuraavana kesänä, tervehtimässä, mutta en sen jälkeen. Ehkä he eivät asu siellä enää.”  
  
”Missä?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Mökki oli vuoren kupeessa niin lähellä merta että sen kuuli vaikkei nähnyt. Hän käveli viimeiset rappuset ylös ja koputti sitten oveen, ja se helmeili melkein näkymätöntä valoa ja tuntui pehmeältä taialta, aivan erilaiselta kuin Kalmanhanaukion ovet. Sitten hän odotti. Tuuli oli niin kova että se kiskoi takin jatkuvasti sijoiltaan, ja hän nyki sitä takaisin ja toivoi että rouva McGonagall avaisi oven. Hänen pitäisi joka tapauksessa mennä takaisin, ja sitten hän tietäisi että oli tullut tänne, ja hän tietäisi mitä oli yrittänyt tehdä, ja hänen pitäisi pitää se salassa Remukselta, ja silti hän olisi tehnyt sen ihan turhaan. Remus lähtisi taas seuraavan täydenkuun aikana ja hän odottaisi kotona ja joisi niin paljon että se tunne vatsassa vaihtuisi pahoinvointiin.  
  
Hän oli jo melkein päättänyt että lähtisi, kun ovi avautui. Kynnyksen takana seisoi ystävällisen näköinen nainen, joka ei taatusti ollut Minerva McGonagall.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kuka se on?” joku huusi syvempää mökistä.  
  
”En ole varma”, sanoi se nainen joka katseli häntä. ”Näyttää hämärästi tutulta.”  
  
”Sirius Black”, Sirius sanoi ja toivoi, että se olisi hyvä asia.  
  
”Sirius Black”, nainen sanoi olkapäänsä yli.  
  
”Mitä hittoa Sirius Black tekee täällä?” huusi se nainen jota hän ei nähnyt.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet täällä?” hänen edessään seisova nainen kysyi huomattavasti ystävällisemmällä äänellä.  
  
”Onko rouva McGonagall täällä?” hän kysyi. ”Haluaisin jutella hänelle.”  
  
”Mistä helvetistä?”  
  
”Minä tuon hänet sinne”, nainen sanoi olkansa yli, ”niin hän saa kertoa sinulle.” Sitten nainen kääntyi taas Siriusta kohti ja nyökkäsi kohti hänen jalkojaan. ”Ole ystävällinen ja jätä kengät eteiseen. Me käytämme sukkia.”  
  
Mökki oli yllättävän valoisa mutta ei juurikaan suurempi kuin miltä se näytti ulkoapäin. Hän seurasi naista pieneen huoneeseen, jonka seinät olivat tummaa puuta, ilmassa lenteli papereita ilman ilmeistä suuntaa, ja valtavan kirjoituspöydän takana istui pieni nainen, joka työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle ja pysäytti sulkakynän nyökkäämällä sitä kohti.  
  
”Sirius Black.”  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi, ”rouva McGonagall.”  
  
” _Neiti_ ”, rouva McGonagall sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Mitä sinä teet täällä? Tietääkö Albus että tulit?”  
  
”Albus?” Sirius toisti. ”Dumbledore? Ei tietenkään. En minä… kysyin Lilyltä missä te asutte.”  
  
”Mutta sinä työskentelet Albukselle”, rouva McGonagall sanoi ja osoitti häntä sulkakynällä, ”Albuksen sodassa.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Rouva McGonagall huokaisi uudestaan, vähän syvempään kuin edellisellä kerralla, ja nousi sitten seisomaan. Hän katseli miten nainen kaatoi teetä kahteen posliinikuppiin ja leijutti sitten toisen hänelle. Hänen kätensä kuitenkin tärisivät niin ettei hän saanut oikein pidettyä siitä kiinni.  
  
”No niin”, rouva McGonagall sanoi, kun he istuivat vastakkaisilla puolilla kirjoituspöytää ja Sirius oli työntänyt teekuppinsa pöydälle odottamaan, että kädet rauhoittuisivat. ”Minä kuvittelin että hän lähettäisi ennen pitkää jonkun. Tai tulisi itse, mutta sellainen ei ole hänen tapaistaan. Olen käsittänyt että se hänen sotansa on levinnyt jo Lontoon ulkopuolelle.”  
  
”Hänen sotansa?”  
  
”Heidän”, McGonagall sanoi ja joi pitkän hörpyn teetä, ”Albuksen ja Riddlen. Kerro nyt jo, mitä hän haluaa.”  
  
”Ei hän halua mitään”, Sirius sanoi, ”ei Dumbledore halua mitään”, ja sitten hän piti tauon, koska McGonagall oli alkanut nauraa teekuppiinsa käheällä äänellä. ”Tai ehkä hän haluaa jotain, mutta en minä tiedä siitä. Minä tulin tänne, koska te opetitte muodonmuutoksia Tylypahkassa, ja halusin kysyä että…”  
  
”Et sinä ollut kiinnostunut muodonmuutoksista”, McGonagall sanoi muttei sentään enää nauranut. ”Sinä lintsasit James Potterin kanssa. Te poltitte savukkeita minun ikkunani alla ja kuvittelitte etten minä tiennyt siitä.”  
  
”Minä haluan animaagiksi”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi, ”minun täytyy ruveta animaagiksi. Enkä tiedä ketään muuta joka voisi opettaa.”  
  
”Ei sitä voi opettaa”, McGonagall sanoi mutta nojasi häntä kohti. ”Senkö takia sinä tulit?”  
  
”Miten niin ei voi opettaa?”  
  
McGonagall otti silmälasit nenältään ja laittoi ne pöydälle, joi teekuppinsa tyhjäksi, painoi kämmenet leuan alle ja katsoi häntä niiden yli. Hän yritti istua selkä mahdollisimman suorassa, mutta kädet tärisivät yhä vaikka hän piteli niitä reisiä vasten eikä edes yrittänyt juoda teetä.  
  
”Sinä olit Ranskassa”, McGonagall sanoi paljon hiljaisemmalla äänellä. ”Luulisi että olisit kyllästynyt sotimiseen.”  
  
Sirius nielaisi.  
  
”Minä olin juuri tullut Tylypahkaan silloin kun Riddle aloitti koulun”, McGonagall sanoi, ”ja hän oli älykäs. Hirveän älykäs. Ja vähän julma, unohti aina välillä että muutkin ihmiset olivat oikeita. Tavallaan hän muistutti Albusta. Jälkikäteen olen miettinyt että olisiko pitänyt sanoa jotain, mutta olin ensimmäisessä työpaikassa, tutkimukseni oli vasta julkaistu, tuntui ettei kukaan kuuntelisi minua. Ja eihän sellaista voi tietää etukäteen. Ei voi tietää miten lopulta käy.”  
  
”Miten niin?” Sirius kysyi vaikkei oikein tiennyt, mitä tarkoitti sillä.  
  
”Albus opetti Riddlelle kaiken minkä tiesi. Mutta Riddlestä tuli vielä vähän julmempi, vähän ennakkoluuloisempi, vähän… vähän kaikkea sitä mistä siinä nykyään on kyse. Ja hän oli niin älykäs ettei hänen tarvinnut piilottaa sitä. Silloin ennen sotaa, jästien sotaa, Albus tiesi kyllä jo mitä siitä on tulossa. Joskus mietin että ehkä sen takia hän lähetti teidät sinne.”  
  
”Sinne.”  
  
”Ranskaan”, McGonagall sanoi ja ryhtyi sitten äkkiä siirtelemään papereita pöydällä niin kuin olisi unohtanut mitä oli sanomassa. ” _Merlin._ En ole puhunut tästä pitkään aikaan. Poppy kyllästyi tähän juttuun monta vuotta sitten. Mutta nyt sinä olet siinä ja olet –”  
  
”Minä haluan vain animaagiksi”, Sirius sanoi, ja McGonagall katsoi häneen niin terävästi että hän kertoisi varmaan kaiken mitä nainen kysyisi. _Helvetti._ Hän oli unohtanut tämän. Tällaista se oli ollut muodonmuutostunneilla yksitoistavuotiaana, nyt kaikki vain oli enemmän totta. Eikä hän voinut kertoa Remuksesta. Hän ei missään tapauksessa kertoisi Remuksesta.  
  
”Sitä ei voi opettaa”, McGonagall sanoi. ”Juo vain tuota teetä. Sinulla on varmaan jano. Ei minua haittaa jos se läikkyy. Se on varmasti jo jäähtynyt sen verran ettei polta.”  
  
Hän tuijotti vähän aikaa McGonagallia ja sitten hän nosti teekupin käsiensä väliin. Tee läikkyi housuille. McGonagall katsoi häntä. Hän kumartui kohti teekuppia ja joi vähän.  
  
”Mutta voin lainata sinulle pari kirjaa”, McGonagall sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Ehkä ne auttavat. Se ei ole sellaista taikuutta kuin loitsut. Minä en voi kertoa miten se tapahtuu. Mutta voit yrittää ottaa itse selvää, ja ehkä se onnistuu. Ehkä ei.”  
  
Hän otti kirjat ja seurasi sitten McGonagallia ulko-ovelle. Jostain kuului kitaransoittoa. Ulkona paistoi aurinko ja valo läikkyi kynnyksen yli eteiseen, ja se tuntui melkein taikuudelta. Lontoossa ei ollut koskaan näin paljon valoa. Ehkä se johtui jästitehtaiden savusta. McGonagall tuli hänen perässään rappusille saakka ja katseli häntä aika mietteliään näköisenä. Silloin koulussa hän oli kuvitellut että McGonagall oli hirveän vanha, mutta nyt nainen näytti hädin tuskin nelikymppiseltä.  
  
”Muuten”, McGonagall sanoi, ”mikä eläin sinulla on mielessä?”  
  
Lintu, hän ajatteli. McGonagallin yläpuolella mökin räystäällä istui varis.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän ilmiintyi eteiseen, vei kirjat makuuhuoneeseensa ja piilotti ne sängyn alle. Sieltä Remus ei varmaan katsoisi. Sitten hän keitti kahvia, avasi viinipullon ja odotti olohuoneessa että Remus tulisi kotiin, mutta Remus ei tullut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän nukahti joskus neljän jälkeen aamuyöllä, mutta se ei tuntunut unelta varmaan siksi että hän oli juonut liikaa. Se ei kyllä ollut kokonaan hänen oma vikansa. Yhteen jästisyntyisten suosimaan pubiin Viistokujalle oli jätetty väijykirous ja Dumbledore oli käskenyt hänet ja Gideonin ja Peterin selvittämään tilanteen. Kirous oli luultavasti ehtinyt olla siellä tunteja ennen kuin se oli huomattu, ja kun he tulivat paikalle, se savusi jo. Gideon käski Peterin rauhoittelemaan henkilökuntaa joka odotti kadulla, ja kun he puolen tunnin päästä saivat kirouksen vihdoin purkautumaan, he löysivät henkilökunnan rauhoittelemasta Peteriä. Kaiken kaikkiaan ei ollut mikään ihme että he olivat jääneet sinne vielä kaljalle ja sitten toiselle. Vähän yhden jälkeen he olivat lopulta lähteneet, ja silloin Sirius oli miettinyt jo kohtuullisen humalassa että entä jos vain suutelisi Gideonia. Hän tekisi sen sitten kun Peter olisi jo kaikkoontunut. Remus ei saisi koskaan tietää. Eikä hän menisi sen pitemmälle. Tai ehkä Gideon avaisi hänen housunsa ja hoitelisit hänet siinä kadulla, tai ehkä hän ottaisi huoneen Vuotavasta Noidankattilasta ja Gideon kiipeäisi ikkunasta sisään. Ja sitten hän ei hetkeen ajattelisi Remusta.  
  
Hän oli kompuroinut yksin eteiseen ja kiskonut takkia päältä, ja ihoa oli kihelmöinyt ja housut olivat tuntuneet ahtailta. Ja oli ollut helvetin yksinäinen olo, mutta sitä hän oli koettanut olla ajattelematta. Hän oli mennyt kylpyhuoneeseen ja lukinnut oven vaikka oli ihan turha odottaa että Remus tulisi juuri nyt, juuri kun hän istuisi kylpyammeessa runkkaamassa. Remus ei ollut tullut. Hän oli ajatellut Remusta ja sitten vähän myöhemmin hän oli pessyt kätensä ja täyttänyt sen jälkeen kylpyammeen vedellä ja kömpinyt sinne niin että vesi ylettyi kaulaan, koska edelleen oli ollut likainen olo. Sitten hän oli alkanut torkahdella.  
  
Aamulla asunto oli edelleen hiljainen. Aurinko oli varmaan nousemassa muttei vielä ylettynyt savusumun läpi. Hän käveli asunnon ympäri pari kertaa ja meni jopa Remuksen makuuhuoneeseen, mutta se tuntui vielä tyhjemmältä kuin muut huoneet. Tai ehkä hänen sänkynsä tuntui kaikkein tyhjimmältä. Yöllä hän oli mennyt sohvalle sen jälkeen kun oli tajunnut olevansa liian humalassa kylpyammeeseen, hän vielä hukkuisi sinne ja kuinka säälittävää se sitten olisi. Siinä hän oli sitten istunut sohvalla ja juonut viskiä ja polttanut tupakkaa, mutta se oli vaatinut liikaa keskittymistä. Lopulta hän oli valunut selälleen sohvan pohjalle. Oli aika selvää että Remus ei rakastanut häntä.  
  
Hän keitti kahvia ja istui sitten keittiössä juomassa sitä, vaikka se ei juurikaan auttanut päänsärkyyn. Se oli ollut vain sellaista humala-ajattelua. Hän oli ollut helvetin yksinäinen ja helvetin humalassa ja siksi hän oli miettinyt sellaista. Varmaan Remus olisi kertonut hänelle jos olisi tiennyt että olisi poissa näin pitkään. Ehkä Dumbledore oli vain lähettänyt Remuksen yllättäen jonnekin. Se oli mahdollista.  
  
Iltapäivään mennessä hän oli oksentanut kolmesti ja lisäksi pyörinyt omassa sängyssään ja yrittänyt nukkua vaikka oikeastaan oli lähinnä työntänyt nenäänsä tyynyyn ja miettinyt, tuoksuiko se Remukselta vai kuvitteliko hän vain. Neljältä hän ei enää kestänyt olla asunnossa. Hän meni ensin Jamesin ja Lilyn luo mutta kumpikaan ei ollut kotona, ja sitten hän meni Gideonin luo vaikka se oli virhe, mutta luojan kiitos Gideonkaan ei ollut kotona. Sitten hän meni Peterin luo.  
  
Aika nopeasti kävi ilmi ettei hän tuntenut Peteriä juurikaan. Peter asui äitinsä kanssa pikkuruisessa asunnossa aivan Viistokujan toisessa päässä, ja Peterin äiti tuijotti häntä niin kuin hän olisi vetänyt Peterin mukaan johonkin kamalaan. Hän puri alahuultaan ja mietti miten Remuksen isä tuijottaisi häntä, jos hän jostain syystä ikinä tapaisi Remuksen isän, jos Remus nyt ylipäänsä tulisi takaisin, ja jos Remus halusi enää olla hänen kanssaan. Peter katsoi häntä vähän oudosti ja hän sanoi, että ehkä he voisivat mennä pubiin. Siellä Peter sanoi että kaipasi ihan hitosti sitä tunnetta että maailmassa oli järkeä, tai että johonkin saattoi luottaa.  
  
”Ajattelin niin pitkään että sillä kaikella oli jokin tarkoitus”, Peter sanoi ja joi toista kaljatuoppiaan, ”jopa Verdunin jälkeen. Ajattelin että jotenkin selviäisin sieltä ja pääsisin kotiin ja sitten elämä alkaisi. Menisin naimisiin ja muuttaisin maaseudulle ja keksisin jonkin yksinkertaisen homman, myisin vaikka kotiloitsuja. Kävisin kävelyllä aamuisin.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Peteriä pöydän yli. Peter hieroi nenäänsä ja väisteli hänen katsettaan. ”Mitä sitten tapahtui?” hän kysyi lopulta.  
  
”Ei mitään”, Peter sanoi, ja hän odotti vähän aikaa että Peter sanoisi jotain lisää. Sitten hän tajusi että se oli se vastaus.  
  
Sen jälkeen he eivät puhuneet enää sodasta. Peter kertoi tytöstä johon oli ollut ihastunut koulussa. Hän hymyili Peterille vaikkei suoraan sanottuna enää muistanut tyttöä, vaikka Peter väitti että tyttö oli ollut heidän kanssaan ainakin loitsuissa ja taistelutaikuudessa. Peter hymyili kun mietti tyttöä, mutta siinä hymyssä oli kyllä vähän katkera sävy. Sirius ei viitsinyt kysyä, missä tyttö nyt oli tai tiesikö Peter edes, tai piittasiko Peter enää, ja Peter hieroi kasvoja kämmenellään ja sanoi _entä sinä?_  
  
”En minä ollut ihastunut kehenkään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Joskus ajattelin”, Peter sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä, ”että ehkä sinä ja James. Ehkä te kokeilitte juttuja. Niin kuin jotkut tekevät.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Peteriä. James oli aika nopeasti sanonut hänelle ettei piitannut sellaisesta. Hän oli uskonut. Se oli kyllä tuntunut yllättävän pahalta.  
  
”Ei minua haittaisi”, Peter sanoi ja joi kaljaa niin nopeasti että alkoi yskiä. ”Se on teidän asianne. Tai sinun. Tai…  otetaanko vielä yhdet?”  
  
He ottivat vielä yhdet. Hän kysyi Peteriltä, oliko tämä miettinyt ikinä että pyytäisi Dumbledorelta joitain muita hommia. Varmasti jotain löytyisi. Hän ei halunnut vihjata mitään, mutta toisinaan hänestä näytti ettei Peter ollut ihan parhaimmillaan sellaisten juttujen kanssa mitä he tekivät. Peter nauroi liian kovalla äänellä ja vastasi että vihasi sitä ja että kyllä Dumbledore tiesi sen. Tietenkin Dumbledore tiesi sen.  
  
”Mutta sinulla on Remus”, Peter sanoi kun heidän kaljansa olivat taas loppumassa. ”Sinulla on kotona joku joka tajuaa mistä tässä on kyse. Äiti ei oikein tajua. Tai en uskalla kertoa hänelle, koska sen jälkeen kun tulin Ranskasta, hän oli… hän ei ollut enää samanlainen. Olet ihan helvetin onnekas kun sinulla on Remus.”  
  
”Minä en tiedä missä Remus on”, hän sanoi.  
  
Peter katsoi häntä vähän hitaasti. Ehkä se johtui kaljasta.  
  
”Hän ei sanonut mitään”, Sirius sanoi, ”hän ei vain ollut eilen kotona, eikä ole tullut takaisin. Tuntuu ihan hiton pahalta.”  
  
Peter avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Vaikka ei tietenkään pitäisi tuntua”, Sirius sanoi ja otti savukkeen. ”Dumbledorella oli varmaan vain hänelle joku homma. Joku yllättävä mistä hän ei tiennyt etukäteen.”  
  
”Niin”, Peter sanoi.  
  
”Mutta koko asunto on ihan helvetin tyhjä. Niin kuin jotain puuttuisi. Ja minä olen…” Rakastunut, hän ajatteli. Peter tuijotti häntä. Savuke tärisi. ”Humalassa.”  
  
”Juodaan vielä yhdet”, Peter sanoi liian pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
Myöhemmin illalla Sirius ei uskaltanut ilmiintyä kotiin mutta onneksi sinne ei ollut pubista pitkä matka. Peter saattoi häntä parin korttelin päähän ja hän halasi Peteriä ja katui sitä saman tien, kun Peter halasi yhdellä kädellä takaisin. Mutta ehkä Peter ei ollut piitannut. Eikä hän tiennyt piittasiko itse kovin paljon. Hän sanoi Peterille vielä hyvää yötä ja käveli sitten kotiin, ja koko ajan hän sanoi itselleen ettei Remus olisi siellä.  
  
Remus ei ollut siellä.  
  
Hän tyhjensi pohjat viskipullosta jonka löysi olohuoneesta, ja sitten hän makasi sohvalla kunnes Dumbledoren suojelius herätti hänet unesta, jossa Remus oli suudellut häntä märästi ja hitaasti käsi hänen housuissaan. Edelleen oli pimeää. Hän putosi sohvalta lattialle ja suojelius sanoi Dumbledoren äänellä, että Alicen ja Frankin kotiin oli hyökätty.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kaikkialla oli savua. Hän yritti muistaa ohjeita, varmaan oli joitain, sellaisia kuin että mitä pitäisi tehdä jos kävisi näin, mutta hän ei muistanut mitään. Ensin hän ajatteli että savu johtui varmaan jonkinlaisesta huimausloitsusta, ja sitten hän muisti että oli luultavasti edelleen humalassa. Ainakaan Remus ei ollut täällä. Hän oli melko varma ettei Remus ollut täällä. Hän melkein kompastui eteismattoon ja kompuroi sitten eteenpäin, ja joku huusi häntä nimeltä syvemmältä asunnosta. Se oli varmaan Gideon. Hän menisi sinne. Hän yritti päästä sohvan ohi savussa, ja sitten joku tarttui hänen kaulaansa takaapäin.  
  
”Sirius Black”, mies sanoi tutulla äänellä ja painoi jotain hänen kaulaansa. Se ei tuntunut taikasauvan kärjeltä. ”Emme ole nähneet sinua vähään aikaan.”  
  
”Rabastan”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ja aseen piippu kulki hänen kaulaansa pitkin kunnes pysähtyi keskelle. Hän nielaisi uudestaan. Rabastan painoi asetta lujemmin hänen henkitorveaan vasten. ”Minä en ampunut sinua.”  
  
”Mitä?” Rabastan kysyi melkein pehmeällä äänellä. He olivat olleet samoilla illallisilla ennen Ranskaa, hän ja Rabastan, monta kertaa, niin monta ettei sellaista voinut laskea. Vähän aikaa hän oli ollut hiukan ihastunut Rabastaniin.  
  
”Viime kerralla”, hän sanoi ja painoi silmät kiinni. ”Minä en ampunut sinua. En yrittänyt ampua sinua. Se oli vahinko. Minä olin… se johtuu Ranskasta.”  
  
”Sinä puhut liikaa”, Rabastan sanoi mutta puristi nyt hänen kaulaansa sormilla eikä aseella. Ehkä se tuntui henkilökohtaisemmalta. ”Missä poikaystäväsi on?”  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti hengittää. ”Kuka?”  
  
”Olen iloinen että tulit”, Rabastan sanoi. ”Se oli ikävä temppu sinulta. Sinun pitäisi olla meidän puolellamme. Muistatko kun opetin sinua polttamaan tupakkaa?”  
  
”Muistan”, hän sanoi. Ei hän muistanut. Hän muisti sen miten oli halunnut painaa kädet Rabastanin kaulalle ja suudella. Nyt Rabastanin peukalo kulki aseen piipun vieressä ja painoi samoista kohdista. Gideon oli jossain täällä, ehkä keittiössä, ja Dumbledore oli kutsunut muitakin, ja Frank ja Alicekin olivat täällä elleivät sitten olleet… joku tulisi kohta. Rabastan ei ampuisi häntä. Rabastan ei voisi mitenkään ampua häntä. ”En minä olisi ampunut sinua”, hän sanoi ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä, kun Rabastan puristi lujemmin.  
  
”Älä valehtele”, Rabastan sanoi mutta ei kuulostanut ihan varmalta, ”tietenkin olisit. Sitä vartenhan me olemme täällä. Muut lähtivät jo. Bellatrix lähti jo. Hän ei jää ikinä paikalle siivoamaan sotkuja. Mutta minä olen vielä täällä ja minä –”  
  
Rabastanin lause katkesi hengähdykseen joka kuulosti melkein yllättyneeltä, ja sitten Rabastanin kädet putosivat Siriuksen kaulalta ja hän katseli miten mies vajosi lattialle ja löi päänsä sohvanreunaa vasten. Ase putosi Rabastanin viereen lattialle mutta ei lauennut, ja hän tuijotti sitäkin ja vei omat kätensä kaulalleen missä sydän hakkasi aivan kiinni ihossa, _helvetti, helvetin helvetti,_ hän oli melkein… ja sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan. Savu oli yhä tiheää mutta kyllä hän tunnisti Reguluksen.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa.  
  
Regulus pudisteli päätään, käveli Rabastanin luo hänen ohitseen, tarttui miestä olkapäistä ja kaikkoontui. Hän vain tuijotti ja piteli kaulaansa. Reguluksella oli ollut taikasauva ja jotain kasvoissa, ehkä nokea. Mutta ei Reguluksen ollut pitänyt olla täällä. Reguluksen ei ollut pitänyt olla täällä.  
  
”Sirius”, Gideon sanoi ja käveli häntä kohti vähän huojuvilla askelilla. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Gideonin reidessä oli ampumahaava.  
  
”Mitä sinä –”  
  
”Tulin liian myöhään”; Gideon sanoi ja tarttui kiinni sohvanreunasta, ”he olivat kaikki täällä, he olivat olleet jo jonkin aikaa, Bellatrix oli heidän kanssaan ja hän vain… _hitto._ Niin kuin hän olisi odottanut yleisöä.”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Hän vain ampui heidät”, Gideon sanoi ja vajosi istumaan lattialle sohvan viereen, ”ja sitten hän häipyi. Ne muut jäivät. Ja kuulin että sinä tulit, ja yritin mutta… melkein sain yhden kiinni mutta jokin meni pieleen.”  
  
”Alice ja Frank”, Sirius sanoi vaikka kyllä hän jo tiesi. Savu alkoi pikkuhiljaa valua lattialle. Oli liian hiljaista.  
  
”Luulen että joku ampui minua jalkaan”, Gideon sanoi, ja sitten miehen pää notkahti sohvanreunaa vasten ja jäi nojaamaan siihen. Hän tuijotti Gideonia ja yritti sanoa jotain, mutta Gideon painoi silmät kiinni ja irvisti. Hän oli nähnyt sellaisia irvistyksiä. Hän pudottautui lattialle parin askeleen päähän Gideonista ja mietti mitä Regulus sanoisi niille, varmaan ne tajuaisivat että Regulus oli tainnuttanut Rabastanin, tai ehkä Regulus onnistuisi selittämään sen jotenkin. Mutta Regulus ei koskaan ollut ollut hyvä valehtelemaan. Hän oli ollut parempi, ainakin omasta mielestään. Hänen olisi pitänyt pakottaa Regulus lähtemään Bostoniin. Tai hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä itse. Tai hänen ei olisi pitänyt tulla takaisin Ranskasta. Heidän kummankaan ei olisi pitänyt.  
  
Hetken päästä Dumbledore tuli. Hän kuuli Dumbledoren äänen selkänsä takaa ja koetti nousta seisomaan, mutta ehkä ilmassa sittenkin oli jotain tai ehkä se johtui viskistä ja hermoista. Kädet tärisivät niin ettei hän pystynyt edes sytyttämään tupakkaa. Dumbledoren perässä tuli mies jota hän ei tuntenut ja jota Dumbledore ei esitellyt, ja miehellä oli lasisilmä joka tuijotti koko ajan häntä kun mies käveli huoneen ympäri, kurkisti kaikkien huonekalujen taakse ja huomautti sitten, että Gideonia oli ilmeisesti ammuttu reiteen. Gideon oli edelleen tajuissaan ja mutisi jotain. Sitten lasisilmämies käveli taas Siriuksen luo ja nosti hänet kyynärvarresta seisomaan, ja hän tarttui kiinni sohvaan. Ehkä Dumledore luulisi että se johtui kranaattishokista, tai että se johtui humalasta. Hän ei oikein tiennyt kumpi oli pahempi.  
  
Alice ja Frank makasivat makuuhuoneensa lattialla kasvot vierekkäin melkein niin kuin olisivat nukkuneet. Molempia oli ammuttu rintakehään vähän huolimattomasti. Dumbledore sytytti savukkeen ja ojensi hänellekin, ja se toinen mies kaikkoontui Gideonin kanssa Mungoon ja Dumbledore avasi ikkunat. Ulkona oli alkanut sataa. Dumbledore käski hänen mennä kotiin nukkumaan ja hän meni suoraan Remuksen makuuhuoneeseen ja nukkui Remuksen sängyssä takki päällä ja kengät jalassa, koska hänen oma sänkynsä oli niin sietämättömän tyhjä. Joskus aamulla hän heräsi ja tajusi että ase oli yhä hänen taskussaan. Hän kaivoi sen pois ja asetti lattialle sängyn viereen, ja sitten hän nukkui siihen asti, että Dumbledore tuli iltapäivällä ja halusi tietää mitä siellä oikein oli tapahtunut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remus ei tullut Frankin ja Alicen hautajaisiin. Sirius huojui kantapäältä toiselle ja mietti että kysyisi Dumbledorelta missä Remus oli. Mutta hän oli juonut koko edellisen yön viskiä ja aina välillä torkkunut mutta liian vähän, ja niinpä hän jostain syystä kuvitteli vain miten Dumbledore hymyilisi hänen kysymykselleen ja sanoisi _en tiedä._ Hän puri hampaita alahuuleen kunnes Peter sanoi että hänen leuallaan oli vähän verta. Peter oli seissyt hänen vieressään koko toimituksen ajan eikä ollut puhunut juuri mitään eikä varsinkaan ollut sanonut mitään sellaista kuin että kyllä kaikki muuttuisi vielä paremmaksi, tai että kyllä Remus palaisi vielä. Hän oli kiitollinen mutta se juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa eikä hän millään keksinyt miten sanoisi sen ääneen. Myöhemmin hän yritti jutella Jamesille ja Lilylle hiukan, mutta James itki ja koetti peittää sitä ja Lily tuijotti hänen lävitseen, ja aivan selvästi kukaan heistä ei enää tiennyt mitä hittoa he olisivat sanoneet. Niinpä hän luovutti.  
  
Hän käveli varmaan pari mailia ennen kuin lopulta kaikkoontui. Kengät hiersivät kantapäitä ja se tuli mukavasti humalan ja sen kaiken muun läpi. Puut liikkuivat hitaasti puolelta toiselle. Maantiekin liikkui, ja sitten hän tajusi että se olikin hän itse.  
  
Yöllä hän havahtui siihen että kaikkialla oli mutaa ja että aurinko kiilui vieressä istuvan sotilaan kypärällä. Oli varmaan ensimmäinen päivä koska pakokauhu tuntui niin tuoreelta. Tykit olivat aloittaneet puoli kahdeksalta, nyt kello oli ehkä kahdeksan. Kohta se alkaisi. Poika hänen vieressään puri rystysiään ja mutisi nimeä josta ei saanut selvää. Ensimmäiset olivat jo kiivenneet tikapuille. Juoksuhauta ei kai oikeasti ollut ollut näin syvä, mutta nyt hänen piti vääntää niskansa suoraan ylöspäin jotta hän näki vähän harmaata taivasta. Sydän oli kurkussa. Kauempana heidän tykkitulensa putosi saksalaisten asemiin ja sekoittui pommeihin jotka räjähtivät maan alta ja heittivät maan ja miehet yhtä lailla sijoiltaan. Ehkä jossain siellä maan alla oli Remus, paitsi että ei hän tuntenut Remusta vielä. Ja hän oli melko varma että kuolisi tänään, joten hän ei koskaan tapaisikaan Remusta. Hän ei koskaan rakastuisi kehenkään. Hän kuolisi Sommessa ensimmäinen heinäkuuta vuonna 1916 niin kuin melkein kuusikymmentätuhatta muuta, ja mitä hän oli, yhdeksäntoistavuotias, vai jo kaksikymmentä, hädin tuskin mitään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja yski sitten koska muta maistui aidolta.  
  
Sitten hän juoksi. Ei-kenenkään maan yli, saksalaisten juoksuhautoihin saakka, niin heille oli sanottu. Tykkituli oli tuhonnut piikkilangat, paitsi että ei se ollut. Hänen edessään juokseva poika törmäsi piikkilankaan ja koetti repiä itsensä irti, ja hän yritti pysähtyä mutta se oli mahdotonta koska selän takana tuli jo seuraava. Hän kaatui maahan. Suu oli täynnä mutaa. Helvetin hyvä tuuri. Parempi kuin piikkilanka. Parempi kuin saksalaisten konekiväärituli joka alkoi kutakuinkin silloin. Hankala sanoa. Se oli hänen korvissaan vielä vuosia myöhemmin ja silloin tuntui että se oli ollut siellä aina. Tykkitulen oli pitänyt tuhota konekivääritkin. Hän makasi mudassa ja joku kaatui puolittain hänen päälleen, nukke joka oli täynnä reikiä, mutta sehän olikin vain unta. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi, Remus, Remus, Remus.  
  
Suunnat katosivat. Hän juoksi takaisin. Ei, hän tiesi oikein hyvin mihin juoksi, hän juoksi sinne mutaan mistä oli lähtenyt koska edessäpäin ei ollut muuta kuin konekiväärituli joka otti vastaan jos selvisi piikkilankojen ohi. Joku ampui häntä selkään ja silloin hän muisti taas että se oli vain unta. Oikeasti hän oli selvinnyt melkein vahingoitta. Mieli oli tietenkin mennyt.  
  
Joku piti hänestä kiinni. Hän räpytteli silmiä ja tajusi että Remus makasi sängyssä hänen vierellään. Verhojen läpi paistoi melkein täysi kuu. Remuksella oli aluspaita päällä ja näytti melkein siltä kuin kaulalla paidankauluksen vieressä olisi ollut kuivunutta verta. Hän koetti tajuta oliko sekin unta, hän oli ollut Sommessa, hän oli juossut takaisin kohti omaa juoksuhautaansa ja toivonut etteivät saksalaiset ampuisi häntä, tai omat, ja Remus oli ollut poissa monta päivää. Melkein viikon. Hän oli varma siitä. Hän nojasi vähän lähemmäs ja Remus hengitti rahisevalla äänellä niin kuin keuhkoissa olisi ollut hiekkaa. Sitten hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja makasi sairaalasängyssä pari kuukautta myöhemmin, joskus syksyllä 1916, kevyesti haavoittuneena, ja Remus makasi hänen kanssaan sängyssä ja suuteli häntä vaikka kaikki näkivät. Sitten hän oli vanha mies ja Remus istui hänen vierellään kuistilla jonka ympärillä ei ollut mitään, ei edes taloa, mutta hän kyllä kuuli meren. Hän halusi kysyä Remukselta, olivatko he onnellisia, mutta hänellä ei ollut ääntä.  
  
Aurinko paistoi häntä kasvoihin. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Hän oli potkinut peiton lattialle ja lakanat olivat nihkeät hiestä. Sänky tuoksui Remukselta mutta Remus ei ollut täällä. Hän nousi istumaan vaikka pää tuntui siltä kuin se olisi hajonnut ja kasattu uudestaan, ja sitten hän otti viskipullon lattialta ja joi vähän ja käveli sen jälkeen asuntoa ympäri mutta Remus ei ollut missään. Lopulta hän jäi kylpyhuoneeseen, koska sinne aurinko ei ulottunut. Ehkä Remus oli ollut unta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja viimeiset luvut tässä!

**11\. luku  
  
**  
_13.5.1919  
  
  
_ Rauhallinen sade putosi ikkunaan. Hän piteli teekuppia kämmenien välissä ja koetti keskittyä siihen. Hän oli juonut vähän ennen kuin oli lähtenyt tänne. Kyllä hän pari tuntia kestäisi, ja sitten hän palaisi kotiin, istuutuisi sohvalle, avaisi viskipullon ja odottaisi Remusta. Tietenkään Remus ei tulisi mutta hän odottaisi silti. Joskus öisin erityisin synkillä hetkillä hän mietti, että ehkä Remus tiesi kuinka hän odotti joinain öinä niin pitkään että kaikki valoloitsut hiipuivat ja että hän sammui sohvalle koska ajatteli, että mitä jos Remus sittenkin tulisi, heti kun hän olisi mennyt makuuhuoneeseensa, ja lähtisi sitten saman tien eikä hän edes saisi tietää. Vähän niin kuin silloin yhtenä yönä yli viikko sitten, kun Remus oli nukkunut hänen sängyssään ja ollut aamulla poissa. Hän ei antaisi sen toistua. Ehkä Remus tiesi ja nauroi hänelle ja kertoi ihmissusikavereilleen vitsejä siitä miten rikas ja komea mies odotti kotona ihan helvetin kännissä koska oli niin huolissaan. Paitsi että ei hän enää ollut kovin rikas, ja hän oli nukkunut niin pitkään niin huonosti että hänen silmänsä näyttivät uppoavan syvemmälle päähän ja välillä ne olivat ihan punaiset ja iho niiden ympärillä oli tummaa niin kuin aina olisi ollut varjoja.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. James katsoi häntä pöydän yli ja joi omaa teetään vähän liian nopeasti. Lily seisoi ikkunan vieressä ja katseli ulos kadulle samalla kun nyki villapaidan hihoja kohti sormia. Pöydällä teekannun vieressä oli ase.  
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelit?” James kysyi.  
  
”En mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi peukalot ohimoille. Kohta hän menisi kotiin.  
  
”Haluatko savukkeen?”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi, ja luojan kiitos James sytytti sen hänen puolestaan ja työnsi hänen huultensa väliin. Hän katsoi Jamesia savukkeen yli ja mietti vähän sumeasti, muistiko James edes enää niitä juttuja mitä he olivat tehneet ennen kaikkea muuta. Jotkut suudelmat olivat olleet ihan hyviä. Mutta siitä oli hirveän pitkä aika.  
  
”Reguluksesta ei ole kuulunut mitään”, James sanoi hiljaa. ”Jos hän olisi… jos hänelle olisi käynyt jotain, niin kyllä me olisimme kuulleet. Ne varmaan kuvittelevat että Gideon tainnutti Rabastanin.”  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään. Joinain iltoina hän oli miettinyt, että hänen pitäisi yrittää löytää Regulusta ja jutella vähän, ehkä kiittää Regulusta tai sitten kysyä miksi hitossa Regulus oli tehnyt sen. Reguluksen piti pysytellä hengissä ja viedä äiti ja Narcissa Bostoniin, ei tainnuttaa omiaan. Voldemort saisi kuitenkin tietää ja tekisi jotain mitä oli mahdoton edes ajatella. Hän yritti kuvitella mitä Dumbledore tekisi eikä pystynyt siihenkään. Mutta hän ei tietenkään olisi löytänyt Regulusta vaikka olisi yrittänyt, ja sitä paitsi hän oli miettinyt sitä aina humalassa jolloin kaikki oli muutenkin vaikeampaa.  
  
”Sirius”, James sanoi ja ojentautui ottamaan savukkeen hänen huultensa välistä, ”mikä sinulla on?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Oletko ottanut jotain?”  
  
”Viskiä”, hän sanoi. James ojensi tupakan takaisin hänelle. ”Pelkkää viskiä.”  
  
”Miten paljon?” James kysyi hiljaa. ”Sinun pitäisi varmaan olla varuillasi. Jos vaikka sattuu jotain. Niin kuin Frankille ja Alicelle. Että joku vain tulee kotiin ja –”  
  
”James”, Lily sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?” James kysyi ja työnsi sormet hiuksiin. ”Jos jotain sattuu, niin silloin pitää olla sellaisessa kunnossa että pystyy tähtäämään.”  
  
”Minun pitää lopettaa”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli tapettia joka alkoi kääriytyä saumakohdista irti. Sodan jälkeen James ja Lily hankkisivat varmaan oman kodin, jonkin oikean, sellaisen mikä ei ollut pelkkä piilopaikka. Hän kävisi kylässä. Hän ja Remus kävisivät, jos Remus vielä suostuisi olemaan hänen kanssaan. Hän mietti missä Remus mahtoi nyt olla, ja sitten silmien takaa vihlaisi niin kovaa että hänen oli pakko painaa ne kiinni. ”Minun pitää lopettaa”, hän sanoi ja otti tupakan sormien väliin, ”mutta en pysty, en nyt, en pysty nukkumaan, ja jos olisin selvin päin…”  
  
”Missä Remus on?” James kysyi.  
  
Sirius avasi silmänsä. Lily käänsi katseensa hänestä takaisin ikkunaan nopeasti niin kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni jostain. Ehkä se näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan. ”En tiedä.”  
  
”Dumbledoren pitäisi jättää hänet rauhaan vähäksi aikaa”, James sanoi, ”sitten hän olisi kotona etkä sinä joisi niin paljon.”  
  
Lily nauroi käheällä äänellä ja painoi sitten kasvonsa niin lähelle ikkunaa että hengitys huurtui lasiin, ja ulkopuolella katuvalot syttyivät ja levisivät ikkunaan oranssina läikkänä. Lily näytti laihemmalta kuin ennen. Sen ei varmaan olisi pitänyt mennä niin. James huojutti teekuppia puolelta toiselle ja availi suutaan niin kuin olisi kovasti halunnut sanoa jotain, ja Sirius poltti savukkeen loppuun. Sitten hän kysyi, muistiko James miten he olivat juosseet Voroa karkuun sen jälkeen kun olivat käräyttäneet miehen hiukset sillä yhdellä loitsulla. James sanoi että muisti, mutta se oli ollut vahinko, se loitsu. He olivat yrittäneet käräyttää taulua, joka oli aina kytännyt heitä. Hän sanoi että se taulu oli vain ollut yksinäinen ja että ei, he olivat tähdänneet sen loitsun nimenomaan Voroon. James pudisteli hitaasti päätään ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut sanoa että tiesi kyllä, mitä hän teki.  
  
He puhuivat vanhoista ajoista kunnes jäljellä oli vain asioita, joita ei voinut mainita, niin kuin se että hän oli kuvitellut olevansa rakastunut Jamesiin, ihan vähän aikaa vain ja koska hän oli ollut niin tyhmä ja nuori eikä ollut erottanut ystävyyttä ja sitä että teki hitosti mieli suudella rakastumisesta. Hän ei kyllä tiennyt erottiko vieläkään. Mutta välillä hän mietti oliko James tajunnut. Ja välillä hän mietti oliko se kaikki ollut Jamesille tosiaan pelkkää leikkiä, aivan erilaista kuin hänelle, vai oliko se ollut totta, ja oliko Jamesilla vain käynyt hitonmoinen tuuri kun tämä oli rakastunut naiseen joka oli rakastunut tähän ja he olivat menneet naimisiin. Oli kyllä vähän vaikea ajatella tuuria, kun Lily painoi kasvojensyrjää ikkunalasiin ja tuijotti kadulle niin kuin olisi odottanut näkevänsä kuoleman siellä. Jossain vaiheessa hän kysyi, odottivatko he jotain, ja Lily vastasi hänelle että eivät tietenkään, oli vain ollut vähän kummallinen olo siitä saakka kun Frank ja Alice oli tapettu. Se oli vaikuttanut niin helpolta. Kukaan ei ollut edes ehtinyt auttamaan ennen kuin vasta liian myöhään.  
  
James halasi häntä eteisessä ennen kuin hän lähti, ja hän katsoi Lilyä Jamesin olan yli. Lily katsoi suoraan häneen ja hymyili aivan vähän, ja hän kuvitteli että James haisi samalta kuin silloin kun he olivat olleet hiton nuoria eivätkä olleet tienneet mistään mitään. Viski oli kuitenkin turruttanut häntä sen verran, ettei hän oikeasti tiennyt mille James haisi. Hän työnsi nenänsä pariksi sekunniksi Jamesin niskaan ja James taputti häntä selkään ja työnsi hänet sitten kauemmas.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi Lilylle.  
  
”Helvetin idiootti”, Lily sanoi, käveli hänen luokseen ja halasi häntä. Hän painoi kasvonsa Lilyn hiuksiin. Ne tuoksuivat varmasti hyvältä, hän ei vain kyennyt haistamaan sitä juuri nyt. Ehkä Remus tulisi tänä yönä kotiin, ja sitten hän pitelisi Remusta tällä tavalla ja unohtaisi hetkeksi että kaikki oli pielessä.  
  
Hän käveli pari korttelia ennen kuin kaikkoontui yhdestä rauhallisesta kulmauksesta. Siinä vaiheessa hänen vaatteensa olivat jo aivan märät. Hän käveli eteisen poikki olohuoneeseen ja kiersi sitten kaikki huoneet vaikka tiesi ettei Remus ollut kotona. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt kuivata märät vaatteensa tai ainakin riisua ne, mutta hän ei millään viitsinyt vaan istuutui sohvalle, otti viskipullon jalkojen väliin ja katseli raskaiden silmäluomien välistä ikkunaa, jonka eteen hän oli vetänyt verhot kai pari päivää sitten. Vähän myöhemmin hän istui juoksuhaudan pohjalla ja poltti savuketta, niin että kai hän oli nukahtanut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Oli vielä aivan pimeää. Ne eivät käskisi häntä tikapuille ennen kuin olisi vähän valoisampaa. Pimeässä miehet vain juoksisivat piikkilankaan. Miehet juoksisivat joka tapauksessa piikkilankaan mutta jostain syystä se oli parempi tehdä päivänvalossa. Tai mitä hiton valoa se oli, kaikkialla oli harmaata ja tykit nostivat maata niin että se leijui ilmassa ja kaikkialla. Ja joku puristi häntä olkapäästä.  
  
”Sirius”, joku sanoi Remuksen äänellä. Hän räpytteli silmiään vähän lisää. Remus ei kuulunut tähän uneen. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Remusta kertaakaan Ranskassa, ja nyt hän oli Sommessa kesällä 1916 niin kuin aina kun näki unta Ranskasta. Kohta hän nousisi tikkaille. Mutta Remus puristi hänen olkapäätään lujempaa, ja sitten hän tajusi ettei hänen allaan ollut mutaa vaan kokolattiamatto joka haisi kevyesti viskiltä, tai ehkä ne olivat hänen hiuksensa. Hän taisi nojata sohvaan. Ehkä oli pimeää sen takia että oli vielä yö. Hän voisi nukkua pari tuntia. Samalla hän selviäisi vähän, ja päätä alkaisi särkeä mutta sittenhän hän voisi juoda vähän lisää.  
  
”Helvetti”, Remuksen ääni sanoi aivan hänen vierestään, ja sitten joku löi häntä kasvoille. Hän avasi silmänsä. Remus laski kätensä hitaasti alas ja nojasi taaksepäin. Näytti siltä kuin Remus olisi istunut lattialla hänen edessään. ”Sirius, mitä hittoa sinä teet?”  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi. Remus näytti samalta kuin hän oli muistanutkin, paitsi että alahuuli oli veressä niin kuin Remus olisi tapellut. Hän koetti painaa etusormensa Remuksen huulen päälle ja osui Remusta nenään.  
  
”Sinun pitää mennä sänkyyn”, Remus sanoi ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi ja mietti vähän sumuisesti, mitä hän mahtoi tarkoittaa sillä. Remus heitti jotain kauemmas ja se kuulosti siltä kuin lasi olisi kolissut seinää vasten. Ehkä se oli hänen viskipullonsa. Hän aikoi sanoa Remukselle että pullo oli jo tyhjä, mutta kai Remus tiesi sen jo, ja kun hän avasi suunsa, kaikki sanat ikään kuin jäivät kesken. Ja Remus piteli häntä jo kiinni kainaloiden alta ja kiskoi ylemmäs, ja hän koetti seistä koska Remus selvästi toivoi sitä, mutta hänen jalkansa upposivat kokolattiamattoon. Onneksi Remus oli hänen vieressään. Hän nojasi Remukseen ja Remus kiroili hänelle mutta kuulosti oudon hätääntyneeltä. Hän sanoi että ei ollut mitään hätää, ja Remus kiroili lisää ja rupesi sitten tönimään häntä mutta ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti hänestä, luojan kiitos, hän olisi takuulla kaatunut lattialle. Sitten hän tajusi että he olivat hänen makuuhuoneensa ovella ja että ilmeisesti Remus yritti viedä häntä sinne.  
  
Remus työnsi hänet sänkyyn. Hänen päänsä ei aivan osunut tyynyyn mutta hitot siitä. Hän koetti tarttua Remuksen käteen, mutta Remus liikkui liian nopeasti ja hän itse oli hirveän hidas niin kuin olisi ollut kokonaan mudassa.  
  
”Jää tänne”, hän sanoi ennen kuin Remus ehti lähteä. Ilmeisesti hän sanoi sen ääneen, koska Remus pysähtyi hänen sänkynsä viereen ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Minun pitää syödä jotain.”  
  
”Jää _tänne._ ”  
  
”Minä syön vähän”, Remus sanoi, ”ja pesen hampaat, ja sitten minä tulen tänne. Vähäksi aikaa. Pariksi tunniksi.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Remusta. ”Remus. _Remus._ Sinun pitää… minä luulen että minä olen…”  
  
”Sinä olet helvetin kännissä”, Remus sanoi hiljaa. ”Kuulin mitä Alicelle ja Frankille tapahtui. Olen pahoillani. Odota siinä niin minä syön vähän ja tulen ihan kohta.”  
  
Hän odotti. Sitten hän heräsi siihen että Remus kömpi hänen viereensä ja yritti ihan selvästi olla osumatta häneen, ja hän pyörähti lähemmäs Remusta kunnes sai nenänsä työnnettyä Remuksen niskaan. Hetken päästä he olivat juoksuhaudan pohjalla, Remus ja hän, he olivat siellä kahdestaan ja kaikki muut olivat kadonneet, mutta taivas oli harmaa ja jostain kuului huutoja kun kaikki hajosi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aamulla hän oli varma, että se oli ollut unta. Hän nousi seisomaan mahdollisimman varovasti mutta päähän sattui silti, ja sitten hän käveli keittiöön. Remus istui pöydän ääressä ja joi kahvia.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi. Ehkä se ei ollut totta. Ehkä hän kuvitteli sen. Mutta haalea valo läikkyi ikkunasta suoraan Remuksen kasvoille ja Remus katsoi häntä silmiin ja näytti aivan todelliselta.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi lopettaa juominen”, Remus sanoi. ”Sinä et meinannut yöllä tajuta että milloin olet hereillä ja milloin unessa.”  
  
”Minä lopetan sitten kun tämä on ohi.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja painoi kämmenen leualle. Remuksen alahuuli oli edelleen veressä mutta nyt se oli kuivunut siihen kiinni.  
  
”Kuka tuon teki?”  
  
”Greyback”, Remus sanoi vähän hajamielisellä äänellä ja laski katseensa kahvikuppiin. ”Minun pitää tappaa hänet.”  
  
Sirius mietti, antaisiko Remus hänen suudella sitä alahuulta. Hän suutelisi veren pois. Tai ehkä hän puraisisi Remusta huuleen niin että se alkaisi taas vuotaa. Sitten hän tajusi mitä Remus oli sanonut. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Dumbledore tuli etsimään minut”, Remus sanoi. ”Hän varmaan jäljittää meitä jotenkin. Kai hänellä on joku loitsu. Me olimme silloin yhdessä hylätyssä kaivoksessa Yorkshiressa. Hän odotti että minä menin kuselle yksin ja sitten hän tainnutti minut ja vei parin mailin päähän etteivät muut huomaisi. Fenrir on luvannut laumansa Voldemortin puolelle.”  
  
”Fenrir?” Sirius kysyi. Hänen äänensä tuntui juuttuvan kurkkuun.  
  
”Greyback. Dumbledore sanoo että minun pitää tappaa hänet. Hän on liian vaarallinen.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Remusta. Remus vilkaisi häntä ja painoi sitten katseensa takaisin kahvikuppiin. Ehkä hänen olisi nyt pitänyt kävellä tuohon pöydän ääreen, istuutua alas, ottaa kahvia, jutella niin kuin ihmiset juttelivat. Hänen korvissaan humisi ja valo sattui silmiin. Hän kaivoi tupakan rintataskusta ja sytytti sen. Sormet olivat vakaat mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma tunsiko niitä.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”istu alas.”  
  
”Sinä sanoit että jonain päivänä hän käskee meidän tappaa jonkun.”  
  
”Minun”, Remus sanoi, ”minä sanoin että hän käskee minun tappaa jonkun. Sinä et liity tähän mihinkään.”  
  
”Minä voin auttaa.”  
  
”Etkä voi.”  
  
Hän katsoi Remusta savukkeen yli, ja Remus huokaisi syvään ja käänsi katseensa taas pois.  
  
”Hän tunnistaa sinut”, Remus sanoi, ”tai vaikkei tunnistaisikaan niin hän tappaa sinut ennen kuin sinä ehdit tappaa hänet tai tehdä yhtään mitään. Ei hän luota vieraisiin.”  
  
”Mutta sinä et ole vieras.”  
  
Remus vain pudisteli päätään eikä katsonut häntä. Varmaan hänen ei olisi kuulunut olla mustasukkainen.  
  
”Milloin sinä teet sen?” hän kysyi. Tuntui siltä kuin olisi niellyt kilon mutaa.  
  
”Huomenna”, Remus sanoi. Jossain vaiheessa Remus oli lakannut juomasta kahviaan. ”Tänään on täysikuu. Minun on pakko odottaa sen yli tai muuten minulla ei ole paikkaa minne mennä.”  
  
Se oli takuulla vale. Hän tuijotti Remusta ja koetti käsittää miksi Remus sanoisi niin, tietenkin Remuksella oli paikkoja, Remuksella oli pakko olla muitakin mahdollisuuksia kuin olla Greybackin luona.  
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”En minä katso sinua”, hän sanoi, ja Remus rypisti otsaansa hänelle. ”Mutta entä jos se menee pieleen”, hän sanoi vaikkei halunnut, ”entä jos hän saa tietää ennen kuin ehdit tappaa hänet.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Kuule”, Remus sanoi ja hieroi kasvojaan kämmeniin. Alahuulesta alkoi tihkua verta. ”Sinun pitäisi lähteä. Sinulla on rahaa ja nimi. Mene sinne Bostoniin. Tai jonnekin. Kyllä Dumbledore antaa sinun lähteä.”  
  
”Älä mene takaisin”, Sirius sanoi, ”älä mene enää sinne. Sano Dumbledorelle ettet voi tehdä sitä. Minä keksin jotain. Minä voin vaikka… mennään jonnekin metsään, kauas kaikista. Minä kahlitsen sinut vaikka puuhun. Sitten sinä et voi tehdä mitään.”  
  
”Minä näen välillä unia joissa tapan hänet”, Remus sanoi, ”Greybackin. Tai välillä hän on se saksalainen sieltä tunnelista. Tai välillä olen tunnelissa ja se saksalainen on minun päälläni ja kuristaa minua ja sitten sillä on Greybackin kasvot. Ja välillä en tiedä mitä hän tekee minulle. Mutta sitten minä painan aseen hänen otsaansa ja laukaisen sen, ja verta on kaikkialla. Mutta hän ei kuole. Hän ei ikinä kuole niissä unissa.”  
  
”Mennään Bostoniin”, Sirius sanoi. ”Lähdetään täältä.”  
  
”Minulla on ase”, Remus sanoi, ”se minkä Lily hankki minulle ennen joulua. Kävin heidän luonaan viime yönä ennen kuin tulin tänne. James sanoi että sinulla on ikävä minua.”  
  
Sirius veti syvään henkeä, käveli pöydän ääreen ja istuutui tuolille Remusta vastapäätä. Remuksen silmät seurasivat häntä. ”Minulla on ikävä sinua.”  
  
”Huomenna”, Remus sanoi hitaasti niin kuin olisi koettanut punnita sitä, ”huomenaamulla minä ammun Greybackin. Heti kun me olemme muuttuneet takaisin. Hän ei osaa odottaa sitä. Silloin hän kaikkein vähiten odottaa sitä. Sitten kun se on tehty, Dumbledore varmaan siirtää minut jonnekin. Enhän minä voi jäädä tänne tai he tappavat minut kostoksi.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Remusta, ja Remus nousi seisomaan ja työnsi samalla tuolia taaksepäin lattialla. Sen jalat tarttuivat lattialautoihin ja narisivat, ja hänen päänsä tuntui siltä että se hajoaisi kohta palasiksi. Remus kiinnitti paidan ylimmän napin melkein niin kuin aikoisi kohta lähteä, ja hän halusi sanoa että ei se käynyt, oli vielä aamu, aurinko oli hädin tuskin noussut. Remus ei ollut vielä juonut kahviaan loppuun. Hän tekisi Remukselle jotain aamupalaa ja kylvyn. Kai Remus voisi jäädä hetkeksi. He suutelisivat kylpyammeen reunan yli.  
  
”Muistatko sen asetehtaan Camdenin sataman lähellä”, Remus sanoi, ”me kävelimme siellä kerran kun sinä halusit seurata minua töihin ja minä yritin harhauttaa sinua. Siinä vieressä on se keskeneräinen työmaa. Nähdään siellä. Huomenna. Puoli kymmeneltä.”  
  
”Ennen kuin Dumbledore löytää sinut.”  
  
”Tai joku muu”, Remus sanoi. ”Minun pitää mennä.”  
  
”Voisit vain tulla kotiin.”  
  
”Ne tietävät missä minä asun”, Remus sanoi. Hän ei tiennyt tarkoittiko Remus Dumbledorea vai Voldemortia vai Greybackin laumaa. Ehkä sillä ei lopulta ollut kovin suurta eroa. Päätä särki ja hän halusi suudella Remusta, ja hän halusi juoda viskiä ja mennä sänkyyn Remuksen kanssa ja nukkua kasvot kiinni Remuksen kaulassa ja unohtaa kaiken. Mutta tietenkään se ei mennyt niin.  
  
”Ole varovainen”, hän sanoi, kun Remus käveli ympäri olohuonetta ja otti vaatteensa ja laukkunsa ja sitten etsi aseen sieltä. Hän katsoi miten Remuksen sormet käänsivät aseen ympäri ja tarkistivat että varmistin oli päällä. Samat sormet olivat pidelleet häntä. Samat sormet olivat olleet hänen sisällään.  
  
”Nähdään huomenna”, Remus sanoi, laittoi aseen laukkuun ja vilkaisi häntä. Remus aikoi ampua Greybackin niillä sormilla. Ja sitten hän tajusi että nyt hänen pitäisi kävellä Remuksen luo ja suudella, nyt koska hetken päästä olisi liian myöhäistä. Hän otti askeleen kohti Remusta, ja Remus sanoi hänen nimensä ja katosi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ensin hän ajatteli, että se oli Remus. Yöhön oli vielä monta tuntia. Ehkä Remus oli yrittänyt ampua Greybackin ja se oli mennyt pieleen ja nyt ne olivat Remuksen perässä, tai ehkä Remus oli ampunut Greybackin ja tarvitsi pakopaikkaa eikä voinut odottaa huomiseen, ja sitä paitsi kuu nousisi kohta. Hän tarttui sohvan reunoihin ja kääntyi ympäri, ja sitten hän näki että Lily seisoi keskellä hänen eteistään ja pyyhki kasvoja kämmenillään. Lilyn paita oli veressä ja sitä oli myös hiuksissa, ja kämmenissä, ja kaulalla, ja otsalla.  
  
Hän sanoi Lilyn nimen. Lily kääntyi hitaasti kohti häntä. Tai ehkä aika vain venyi. Hän törmäsi sohvaan ja yritti sitten päästä sen ohi, ja Lily pudotti aseen lattialle ja lähti kävelemään häntä kohti.  
  
Hän kysyi missä James oli.  
  
Lily sanoi että James oli kuollut.  
  
Hän sanoi ettei se ollut mahdollista, ja Lily käveli hänen ohitseen keittiöön ja kaatoi itselleen lasin vettä. Hän meni perässä vaikka jalat tuntuivat pahvilta. Kaikki hänessä tuntui pahvilta. Kaikki oli ohutta ja hajoavaa ja jos joku olisi nyt tarttunut hänestä kiinni, hän olisi revennyt kahtia. Hän istuutui tuolille ja tuijotti Lilyä, joka joi vettä loputtoman hitaasti ja lopulta alkoi itkeä.  
  
Myöhemmin hän sanoi, että Lilyn pitäisi mennä Dumbledoren luo. Lily sanoi että menisi heti aamulla. Dumledore ei kuitenkaan voisi tehdä mitään. Ei ollut mitään mitä kukaan voisi tehdä. Ja kyllä ne saisivat selville. Ehkä Dumbledore oli jo siellä, katseli ruumiita keittiön lattialla ja mietti mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Ehkä ne oli jo korjattu pois. Sitten Lily katsoi Siriusta vähän aikaa otsa rypyssä ja hän tajusi että hänen kasvonsa olivat märät. Hän pyyhki ne kämmeniin ja Lily pyyhki omiaan ja näytti vasta silloin tajuavan, että kasvoilla oli yhä verta. Hän teki Lilylle kylvyn ja istui sitten Lilyn vieressä kylpyhuoneen lattialla ja poltti tupakkaa. Kerran hän yritti lähteä olohuoneeseen, mutta Lily kiroili hänelle ja hän ajatteli, että varmaan oli parempi jäädä.  
  
”Hän tuli itse”, Lily sanoi, kun he olivat jo Siriuksen sängyssä ja oli jo yö tai ainakin tuntui siltä, ja he katsoivat toistensa ohi mutta olivat silti niin lähekkäin ettei mitenkään voisi erehtyä luulemaan että oli jäänyt kokonaan yksin, ” _luoja_ , hän tuli _itse._ Kuvittelin aina että se olisi joku muu. Viime aikoina ajattelin että se olisi Bellatrix. En ikinä ajatellut että Voldemort tulisi itse. Minä olin keittänyt kahvia ja James istui siinä, siinä missä hän istui eilenkin, silloin kun sinä… ja sitten me kuulimme askelia. Ja menimme ovelle. Minä ajattelin että se olisi varmaan Dumbledore, ajattelin oikeasti niin, hän on joskus tullut ilmoittamatta, mutta otin silti… meillä oli molemmilla ase. Ja James katsoi minua. Hän katsoi suoraan minuun. Niin kuin hän olisi tiennyt. Mutta ei hän voinut tietää. Ja sitten hän työnsi sen oven auki ja astui sinne ensimmäisenä. Hän meni sinne. Hän vain meni sinne.”  
  
Joskus aamuyöllä Lily kertoi loput. Sirius makasi selällään sängyllä, täysikuu paistoi verhojen läpi kasvoille, humala oli kevyt niin että päähän ei sattunut mutta että hän tajusi silti kaiken mitä Lily sanoi. Ainakin hän uskoi niin. Lily kertoi miten oli astunut käytävälle pari sekuntia Jamesin jälkeen, vain pari sekuntia, ja Voldemort oli seissyt rappusissa ja hymyillyt, ja sitten se vihreä valo oli osunut Jamesiin. Ja hän oli ampunut. Hän oli ampunut samalla kun James oli pudonnut lattialle. Hän oli ampunut suoraan kasvoihin.  
  
”Kuvittelin aina että se olisin minä”, Lily sanoi tyhjällä äänellä, ”että minä kuolisin. Tai me molemmat. Ehkä sitten kun lapsi olisi jo syntynyt. Mietin kuka sen kasvattaisi. Ehkä äiti ja isä. He eivät varmaan edes kertoisi sille taikuudesta. Ainakaan se ei tietäisi tästä mitään. Mutta en koskaan kuvitellut että minä jäisin tänne yksin.”  
  
”Et sinä ole yksin”, Sirius sanoi. Lily ei vastannut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Näin se siis loppui.  
  
Lily hengitti tasaisesti hänen vieressään. Hän kuvitteli miten James tulisi aamulla ja kysyisi oliko Lily täällä, jäisi ehkä juomaan kahvia, taputtaisi häntä olkapäälle. James sanoisi että sitten kun kaikki olisi ohi, he lähtisivät käymään maalla, hän ja James ja Remus ja Lily. James pitäisi sormet hänen niskassaan ja sanoisi ettei se mitään haitannut että hän oli rakastunut Remukseen. James sytyttäisi tupakan häntä varten ja teeskentelisi ettei huomannut miten hänen kätensä tärisivät.  
  
Hän nousi sängystä ja käveli olohuoneeseen niin hiljaa kuin osasi. Lily ei herännyt. Unessa Lilyn kasvot olivat rauhalliset melkein niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Sirius painoi makuuhuoneen oven raolleen ja istuutui sitten sohvalle, ja täysikuu valui hänen kasvoilleen olohuoneen ikkunasta. Vielä pari tuntia ja sitten olisi aamu. Pari tuntia lisää, ja Remus ampuisi Greybackin ja tapaisi sitten hänet Camdenin asetehtaan vieressä rakennustyömaalla. Sitten kaikki olisi ohi. Hän tuijotti täysikuun varjoja matolla. Pää tuntui kevyemmältä kuin pitkään aikaan. Tietenkään he eivät vielä tienneet mitään. Ehkä sota oli kasvanut niin suureksi ettei se enää edes kaivannut Voldemortia tai Dumbledorea. Ehkä se jatkaisi vaikka he kaikki kuolisivat. Joku tulisi tilalle nyt kun Voldemort oli kuollut. Mutta hän ja Remus lähtisivät täältä, ja Lily myös. He olivat tehneet oman osansa.  
  
Kun hän palasi takaisin sänkyyn, Lily oli yhä unessa. Hän asettautui Lilyn viereen ja Lily kietoi käsivarren hänen rintakehänsä päälle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Lily keitti kahvia. Hän pysähtyi keittiön ovensuuhun ja Lily katsoi hänen ohitseen. Harmaa aurinko paistoi keittiön pöydälle. Kello oli ehkä puoli kahdeksan, hän oli vähemmän humalassa kuin olisi halunnut ja vähemmän surullinen kuin oli kuvitellut, ja sitten hän tajusi odottavansa, milloin Lily hajoaisi. Varmasti Lily hajoaisi jos se oli totta. Mutta Lily piti toista kättään vatsansa päällä ja toisella joi kahvia ja näytti tyyneltä vaikka vähän ontolta, ja lopulta hän istuutui vastakkaiselle puolelle pöytää, kiitti Lilyä kahvista ja joi oman kuppinsa tyhjäksi. Kun heidän jalkansa koskivat pöydän alla, Lily hätkähti.  
  
Kun Lily oli mennyt, asunto oli niin hiljainen että korviin sattui. Sirius käveli huoneesta toiseen, istui vähän aikaa Remuksen sängyllä ja poltti monta tupakkaa. Ehkä Dumbledore lähettäisi kohta viestin ja ilmoittaisi että sota oli ohi. Hän menisi puoli kymmeneltä tapaamaan Remusta. He suutelisivat. Jos Remus ei olisi vielä kuullut, hän kertoisi Remukselle. Remus tietenkin järkyttyisi ensin. Mutta Voldemort oli kuollut ja Greyback oli kuollut ja varmasti he olivat tehneet Dumbledorelle riittävästi. He lähtisivät täältä ja olisivat onnellisia.  
  
Hiukan yhdeksän jälkeen Gideonilta tuli viesti, että Marlene McKinnonin kotiin oli hyökätty ja että heidän kaikkien pitäisi mennä sinne. Gideonin pöllö istui yhä hänen ikkunalaudallaan ja hän kuunteli hiukan järkyttyneeltä kuulostavan räyhääjän ainakin kolmeen kertaan ennen kuin lopulta tajusi liikkua. Ase löytyi takintaskusta. Hän tarkisti että hänellä oli ammuksia, ja sitten hän kaikkoontui.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sirius!”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja väisti sitten loitsua, joka kulki hänen päänsä yli, osui peiliin hänen takanaan ja räjäytti sen lasitomuksi. Hän pyyhki tomua kasvoiltaan ja puristi sitten kädet kiinni polviin, ja Gideon harppoi kohti mustaan pukuun pukeutunutta miestä jonka kasvojen yllä oli harmaa naamio. Mies makasi lattialla mytyssä pää retkahtaneena sivulle ja lasitomu laskeutui hitaasti miehen päälle. Jostain kuului huutoa.  
  
”Heillä on naamiot”, hän kuuli sanovansa. Gideon vilkaisi häntä melkein kuin hidastettuna, ja sitten hän muisti sen toisen asian. ”Vodlemort on kuollut. Miksi he jatkavat yhä?”  
  
”Ei ole ollut aikaa kysellä”, Gideon sanoi, kumartui miehen ylle ja veti naamion tämän kasvoilta. He molemmat tuijottivat miestä, joka ei ollut paljoa vanhempi kuin he, eikä nuorempikaan, ja näytti samalla tavalla tutulta kuin sukulaiset joita on nähnyt viimeksi lapsena. ”Kuka tämä on?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi. Gideon oli kai tainnuttanut miehen. ”Missä Marlene on?”  
  
”Keittiössä”, Gideon sanoi. ”Ne saivat hänet melkein ensimmäisenä. Ne olivat kai väsyttäneet hänet jo ennen kuin me muut ehdimme tänne.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja aikoi sanoa jotain, mitä helvettiä he sitten tekivät täällä, mitä helvettiä he _tekivät,_ miksi tämä jatkui yhä - - mutta ovi löi karmejaan vasten hänen takanaan ja kun hän kääntyi ympäri, kaksi uutta harmaanaamioista hahmoa seisoi ovella. Yläkerrasta kuului juoksuaskeleita ja huutoa, kaikkea samalla kertaa, ja konekivääritulta, mutta se oli varmasti hänen päänsä sisällä. Hän otti aseen taskustaan ja kuuli miten Gideon sanoi hänen nimensä. Ensimmäisen kerran hän oli ampunut jonkun syksyllä 1914. Kädet olivat tärisseet monta tuntia sen jälkeen. Hän oli ajatellut ettei se koskaan loppuisi. Hän oli ajatellut että miten hitossa hän palaisi kotiin ja jatkaisi elämää kun hänen kätensä tärisivät tällä tavalla. Sitten se oli loppunut. Sitten se oli alkanut taas. Sitten oli tullut lisää päiviä. Hän katsoi harmaanaamioista miestä silmiin joita ei juurikaan näkynyt ja mietti oliko hän sittenkään aivan hereillä. Voldemort oli kuollut. Ei ollut enää syytä taistella. Mutta silti hän painoi liipaisinta samalla hetkellä kun mies sukelsi alas ja löi häntä loitsulla jalkaan. Luoti upposi tapettiin. Hänen jalkansa petti. Hän kaatui selälleen maahan ja mietti että tässä se nyt oli. Sydämenlyönnit pään sisällä. Konekiväärituli.  
  
Gideon ampui sen ensimmäisen miehen. Hän ei ollut tajunnut että Gideonilla oli ase. Hän katsoi miten mies hajosi kappaleiksi Marlenen vaaleanruskeaan tapettiin, ja hänen sisällään tuntui aivan kylmältä niin kuin jokin olisi hiljentynyt, ehkä se oli Regulus, älä anna sen olla Regulus. Anna sen olla kuka tahansa muu. Toinen Voldemortin miehistä juoksi karkuun ja löi oven kiinni, ja ääni tuntui kovemmalta kuin laukaus, ja sitten Gideon oli jo kuolleen miehen luona ja veti naamion tämän kasvoilta. Se ei ollut Regulus.  
  
Se ei ollut Regulus.  
  
Hän painoi niskan lattiaa vasten ja sulki silmänsä, ja sitten Gideon tarttui häntä käteen.  
  
”Niitä on lisää”, Gideon sanoi äänellä joka tuli jostain kaukaa, ”niitä on _lisää_ , tule nyt –”  
  
Ovella he törmäsivät Peteriin. Peter tarttui ehjällä kädellään häntä olkapäästä ja puristi niin lujaa että se tuli konekivääritulen läpi, eikä hän oikein tajunnut mitä Peter sanoi, paitsi että heidän pitäisi lähteä täältä, tämä oli hullua, heidän pitäisi _lopettaa._ Gideon nauroi ja tainnutti miehen joka ilmestyi ovensuuhun, ja sitten he tajusivat että se oli se Dumbledoren lasisilmämies ja raahasivat sen lähimpään vaatekomeroon. Kaikki askeleet olivat menneet yläkertaan. He oikaisivat keittiön kautta ja näkivät miten Marlene makasi naama kiinni pöydässä ja toinen käsi suoristettuna eteen. Marlenen jalkojen vieressä oli ase ja ojennetussa kädessä taikasauva, ja hiukset valuivat joka suuntaan pöydällä niin kuin haalea aurinko. Marlenen takana oli seinäkello.  
  
Sirius tarttui Gideonia käsivarresta. ”Onko Regulus täällä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Gideon sanoi ja koetti vetää häntä kohti yläkerran rappusia. ”En ole nähnyt häntä. Meidän pitää –”  
  
”Minun pitää lähteä kohta”, hän sanoi.  
  
Gideon tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt. Peter tuijotti häntä niin kuin joku olisi ensimmäistä kertaa ikuisuuksiin puhunut järkeä.  
  
”Mutta Regulus täytyy saada pois täältä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Heillä on naamiot”, Gideon sanoi matalalla äänellä. ”Sirius, sinä et voi vain –”  
  
”Minun täytyy löytää Regulus.”  
  
”Tämä ei ole ohi”, Gideon sanoi, mutta portaikosta kuului askelia ja he olivat aivan lähellä niitä. Gideon kääntyi kohti keittiön ovea ja lähti juoksemaan, ja Sirius otti askeleen ovea kohti, hän etsisi Reguluksen ja veisi Reguluksen pois täältä, ja sitten hän näkisi Remuksen, ja vihdoinkin kaikki loppuisi. Mutta hän ei päässyt ovelle ennen kuin Peter tarttui uudestaan hänen käteensä.  
  
”Minne sinä menet?”  
  
”En minnekään”, hän sanoi, mutta Peter katsoi häntä niin kuin jotkut olivat katsoneet Ranskassa, sillä tavalla että kaikki se oli kasvojen pinnalla ja silmissä. Hän ei oikein kestänyt sitä. Hän ei ollut kestänyt sitä silloinkaan. Hän oli väistellyt niitä ihmisiä. Vaati kaiken mitä hänessä oli työntää se pelko niin alas että sen kanssa pystyi elämään, ei hän kestänyt katsella sitä muiden kasvoilla. Mutta hän tunsi Peterin. ”Camdenin satamaan. Siellä on hylätty työmaa asetehtaan vieressä.”  
  
Peter tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi koettanut nähdä hänen sisälleen. ”Sinä aiot lähteä pois.”  
  
”Minä en aio mitään”, hän sanoi, ja sitten he kuulivat miten Gideon huusi rappusissa. Peter päästi irti hänen käsivarrestaan. Hän otti aseen rintataskusta ja käveli ovelle, ja Peter huusi jotain mutta hän ei oikein kuullut. Ovi oli edelleen auki. Portaikossa oli muotokuvia, ja Gideon joka makasi portaita vasten niin kuin olisi nukkunut. Ylemmillä rappusilla oli joku josta näkyi vain kengät ja vähän lahkeita. Viisi minuuttia. Viisi minuuttia hän etsisi Regulusta ja sitten hän lähtisi. Se oli hirvittävän pitkä aika mutta Regulus oli hänen veljensä, niin hän ajatteli ja käveli rappusiin.  
  
Jokainen askel narisi jalkojen alla.  
  
Hän käveli Gideonin ohi ja kuvitteli näkevänsä että Gideonin käsi puristui nyrkkiin, mutta sitten hän oli jo ylätasanteella ja tuijotti pienikokoista naista joka osoitti häntä aseella kasvoihin. Hän nosti omansa.  
  
”Odota vähän”, hän sanoi, paitsi että ei se ollut hän. Hän nielaisi. Naisen vierelle käveli poika jonka askeleet näyttivät tutuilta.  
  
Nainen nauroi. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Jätä hänet minulle”, Regulus sanoi. Reguluksella oli ase toisessa kädessä ja taikasauva toisessa, ja tietenkin se harmaa naamio.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, nainen sanoi.  
  
”Ole kiltti”, Regulus sanoi. ”Minun pitää tehdä se itse.”  
  
Nainen katsoi Regulusta ja Siriusta ja sitten taas Regulusta ja lopulta huokaisi. Muuten oli aivan hiljaista. Ehkä vain he neljä olivat jäljellä, tai ehkä hänen mielensä oli taas vajonnut jonnekin. Ainakin hän oli ihan varma ettei Peter seuraisi häntä yläkertaan. Toivottavasti Peter uskaltaisi kuitenkin tulla rappusiin asti, niin että tämä voisi kaikkoontua Gideonin kanssa pois.  
  
”Puoli minuuttia ja sitten minä teen sen”, nainen sanoi ja käveli pois huoneesta.  
  
Puoli minuuttia, Sirius ajatteli. Regulus otti askeleen häntä kohti ja sitten toisen.  
  
”Ota naamio pois”, hän sanoi. Regulus riisui naamion sillä kädellä jolla piti taikasauvaa. Hän mietti kummalla Regulus kuvitteli tappavansa hänet.  
  
”Tekisit jotain”, Regulus sanoi niin hiljaa että se oli pelkkä kuiskaus. He olivat jo melkein kasvokkain. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi sitten että oli laskenut aseen alas, ja että taikasauva oli yhä hänen taskussaan. Hän antoi aseen roikkua kohti lattiaa ja Regulus pysähtyi aivan hänen kasvojensa eteen. ”Sinun pitää tehdä jotain. Meillä on puoli minuuttia.”  
  
”Voldemort on kuollut”, hän sanoi. ”Meidän pitäisi lopettaa tämä.”  
  
”Ei sitä voi lopettaa”, Regulus sanoi. ”Sinun pitää ampua minut.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa, mutta Regulus painoi hyvin varovaisesti aseen hänen kaulaansa vasten. Hänen hengityksensä tuntui niin raskaalta että kohta hän ei jaksaisi sitäkään enää. ”En minä ammu sinua.”  
  
”Toisen meistä täytyy”, Regulus sanoi, ”enkä minä aio tehdä sitä.”  
  
Sirius nosti ensin asetta pitelevän käden. Regulus veti terävästi henkeä kun hän painoi aseen Reguluksen kaulalle, samalla tavalla kuin Regulus piti omaansa hänen kaulallaan, aivan kevyesti. Melkein niin kuin se olisi ollut leikkiä. Puoli minuuttia oli taatusti ohi. Aika oli lopussa. Hän nosti toisenkin käden ja painoi sormet Reguluksen niskaan, ja Regulus sulki silmänsä ja näytti aivan sietämättömän nuorelta, helvetin idiootti, Reguluksen ei olisi ikinä pitänyt lähteä Ranskaan. Kummankaan heistä ei olisi pitänyt lähteä. Kummankaan heistä ei olisi pitänyt olla _täällä._ Ja sitten hän puristi Reguluksen kaulaa lujempaa ja tunsi miten Regulus veti terävästi henkeä, ja ovi aukesi heidän oikealla puolellaan, se oli kai se nainen mutta sitä hän ei ehtinyt nähdä, koska silloin hän veti itsensä ja Reguluksen pois.  
  
Reguluksen silmät avautuivat taas mutta liian myöhään, ja Regulus työnsi hänen kätensä pois niskastaan ja tuijotti häntä suu auki ja hengitys terävänä ja äänekkäänä niin kuin silloin kun juostiin takaisin omaan juoksuhautaan. Hän putosi polvilleen maahan ja painoi kämmenetkin sinne, ja ase putosi hänen viereensä. Kun hän kohotti taas katseensa, hän tajusi että Regulus osoitti häntä aseella.  
  
”Missä me olemme?” Regulus kysyi tärisevällä äänellä.  
  
”Camdenin satamassa.”  
  
”Miksi?” Regulus kysyi ja otti askeleen häntä kohti, ja hän istui mudan sekaan. Sade valui kasvoille. Hänen takanaan joki kohisi melkein niin kuin se ääni hänen korvissaan. Regulus kiersi hitaasti häntä ympäri, ja hän katseli Reguluksen askelia ja mietti että kohta Regulus varmaan kaatuisi ja ampuisi hänet vahingossa, ja eikö se olisikin vitun sopiva päätös tälle kaikelle. ” _Miksi?_ ”  
  
”Puoli minuuttia”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki sadevettä kasvoilta molemmilla kämmenillä. ”Ja sitten se nainen olisi ampunut minut.”  
  
”Ne kuvittelevat että minä pakenin sinun kanssasi”, Regulus sanoi, työnsi sormet paidankauluksen alle ja kiskoi ylimmät napit irti.  
  
”Niinhän sinä teitkin”, hän sanoi, ja Regulus katsoi häntä suu auki ja silmät hirveän vihaisina. Sellainen Regulus oli ollut ennen Ranskaa, hirveän vihainen aina kun Sirius oli tehnyt jotain vähän tyhmää. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi miten Regulus yritti päättää mitä hittoa tekisi.  
  
”Minä en voi mennä takaisin”, Regulus sanoi, ”minä en voi mennä enää kotiin. Ja mitä hittoa ne tekevät äidille, mietitkö yhtään sitä? Tietenkään et miettinyt. Sinä et mieti ikinä mitään.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa koska ihan selvästi Regulus odotti että hän väittäisi vastaan. Vaikka tottahan se oli. Regulus seisoi Thamesin pientareella ja mudasta katsottuna se näytti melkein samalta kuin jos Regulus olisi pysähtynyt juoksuhaudan vierelle. Ja oli totta että hän oli hirveän väsynyt ja että hän kuuli ääniä joita ei ollut siellä ja että hän halusi ulos tästä kaikesta ja että hänen paras ystävänsä oli kuollut ja hänen veljensä oli käskenyt hänen ampua tämän ja mies jota hän rakasti oli myöhässä, lisäksi hän oli luultavasti vähän humalassa. Hän aikoi sanoa siitä kaikesta edes jotain vaikka se varmaan suututtaisi Regulusta entisestään, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, hän kuuli miten joku otti askeleen heitä kohti ja napsautti aseen varmistimen pois päältä.  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan. Remus katsoi suoraan häneen mutta osoitti aseella Regulusta. Remuksen vasemman silmän vieressä kulki haava joka tihkui vielä verta.  
  
”Mitä hittoa hän tekee täällä?” Regulus kysyi ja osoitti Remusta mutta piti aseen yhä suunnattuna Siriuksen kasvoihin.  
  
”Minun piti tuoda hänet pois sieltä”, Sirius sanoi Remukselle, ”ne käskivät hänen tappaa minut ja minun piti saada meidät molemmat ulos. En tiennyt minne muualle –”  
  
”Minun pitää palata takaisin”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Hän työnsi kädet mutaan, otti aseen ja nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Remus katsoi häntä suu raollaan ja silmät tyhjinä.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minun pitää palata takaisin”, Remus sanoi melkein äänettömästi, tai ehkä se oli tuuli joka puhalsi joelta mudan yli. ”En pystynyt tekemään sitä. En pystynyt siihen vielä. Minun pitää palata ja tehdä se loppuun.”  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään. ”Sinun piti… meidän piti…”  
  
”En voi jättää sitä kesken”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi hänen lävitseen. Hän oli melkein varma että Remus näki jotain muuta kuin hänet.  
  
”Voldemort on kuollut”, hän sanoi ja jokin liikahti Remuksen kasvoilla. Remus sulki silmänsä. ”Se on ohi. Älä mene takaisin.”  
  
”Ei se ole ohi”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmäluomien raosta, ja sade tarttui Remuksen hiuksiin ja levitti niitä kasvoille. Hän olisi halunnut kävellä Remuksen luokse, työntää kätensä sinne hiuksiin ja suudella Remusta. Mutta tietenkin hän piteli edelleen asetta. ”Sinä et ymmärrä. Se ei ole ikinä ohi.”  
  
”Mennään pois”, hän kuuli sanovansa. Hän kävelisi Remuksen luo ja suutelisi Remusta ja sitten kaikkoontuisi, aivan niin kuin hän oli tehnyt Reguluksen kanssa, mutta kun hän yritti kävellä, hänen jalkansa vain upposivat mutaan. Sade painoi hänen olkapäitään alas. Hän ojensi kätensä Remusta kohti, ja Remus katsoi aseen piippuun ja sitten taas häneen ja pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Mitä ajatteli tehdä? Ampua minut?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoi ja koetti laskea aseen, mutta tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi jäänyt kokonaan mudan alle, ja Remus osoitti yhä Regulusta aseella, ja Regulus osoitti häntä, ja joki kohisi lujempaa tai ehkä se oli hänen päänsä sisällä.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, paitsi että ei se ollut Remuksen ääni eikä Remuksen suu liikkunut. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Remus katsoi jonnekin hänen olkansa yli. Hän kääntyi katsomaan myös, ja sitten hän näki Peterin joka kompuroi häntä kohti mudassa ja huusi hänen nimeään, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Peterillä oli ase kädessä. Hän mietti melko sumeasti ettei ollut koskaan nähnyt Peterin ampuvan. Kai hän oli kuvitellut että Peter oli ampunut sillä kädellä jonka oli menettänyt Ranskassa. Mutta nyt Peter pysähtyi ja nosti aseensa heitä kohti, ja hän katsoi miten Peter tuijotti häntä silmät suurina niin kuin joku joka näkee jotain mitä ei koskaan halunnut nähdä.  
  
”Vein Gideonin pois”, Peter sanoi hänelle ohuella äänellä sateen yli, ”ja otin hänen… otin aseen koska ajattelin että sinä olit… ehkä sinä tarvitsit apua. Ja sitten tulin tänne.”  
  
”Peter”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, koska hänen äänensä ei oikein kuulunut sateen ja joen ja konekiväärien ja sydämenlyöntien ohi. Hän selittäisi Peterille että hän oli aivan kunnossa. Kaikki oli hyvin. Hän selittäisi Regulukselle että tämän piti tulla hänen ja Remuksen mukana jonnekin, sinne minne he menisivät, ja hän selittäisi Remukselle ettei ollut mitään syytä miksi tämän pitäisi mennä takaisin Greybackin luo, hitot siitä että Greyback jäisi henkiin, hitot siitä kunhan Remus eläisi ja he olisivat yhdessä, hän ja Remus. Mutta Peter osoitti aseella vähän hänen ohitseen, joen pientareelle, sinne missä Regulus seisoi ja piti aseensa yhä suunnattuna Siriuksen kasvoihin. Hänen pitäisi varmaan selittää Peterille ettei tämä ollut siltä miltä näytti. Regulus oli hänen veljensä. Regulus ei ikinä ampuisi häntä. Kaikki oli kunnossa.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta ei löytänyt sanoja.  
  
Peter otti askeleen eteenpäin mudassa ja kompastui.  
  
Laukaus leikkasi konekivääritulen läpi niin kuin se ei sittenkään olisi ollut kovin todellista. Sadekin katosi. Sirius pudotti oman aseensa ja näki miten Remuksen kasvot jähmettyivät ehkä huutoon, ja sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan sen verran että näki miten Reguluksen ase putosi tämän kädestä. Hyvä. He kaikki selviäisivät tästä. Mutta Regulus katsoi nyt suoraan häneen suu auki vaikka mitään ei kuulunut, ja Reguluksen rinnan kohdalla punainen läikkä levisi paidan läpi ja tihkui alas vatsalle.  
  
Hän yritti nousta seisomaan mutta muta nielaisi hänet. Regulus kaatui selälleen hitaasti samalla kun sydämenlyönnit hänen päänsä sisällä kiihtyivät, mutta Reguluksen selän takana ei ollutkaan mutaa vaan joki. Hän kurkotti kohti reunaa, ja Regulus katsoi häneen veden läpi, suoraan häneen, pelkästään häneen. Hän ojensi kätensä reunan yli samalla kun Regulus putosi alemmas ja alemmas tumman veden läpi, ja sitten joku tarttui hänen olkapäihinsä ja veti hänet takaisin.  
  
”Hän on kuollut”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenet hänen kaulaansa vasten, ”hän on kuollut, on liian myöhäistä, sinä et voi –”  
  
Hän työnsi Remusta kauemmas mutta Remus oli vahvempi. Remus repi hänet reunalta ja painoi hänet selälleen mutaan, ja taivas lepäsi Remuksen pään takana harmaana ja valtavana, ja sade putosi kasvoille, tai ehkä hän oli alkanut itkeä. Remuksen kämmenet olivat hänen poskillaan ja kaulalla ja niskassa ja hiuksissa ja olkapäillä, ja Remus kumartui alaspäin ja suuteli häntä hätäisesti niin kuin aika olisi ollut loppumassa. Ja sitten hän tarttui Remuksen takkiin ja Remus työnsi hänen kätensä pois.  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä”, Remus sanoi, ”minun täytyy tehdä se loppuun. Mutta sitten minä etsin sinut.”  
  
Hän yritti pitää Remuksesta kiinni mutta Remus veti kätensä pois ja katosi. Pelkkä harmaa taivas jäi, ja joki, ja muta, ja hengitys hänen päänsä sisällä. Konekiväärit olivat hiljaa. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja sanoi itselleen että seuraisi Remusta, mutta eihän hän tiennyt missä Remus oli. Ja sitten hän ajatteli että seuraisi Regulusta, mutta vesi oli taatusti helvetin kylmää eikä hän edes ollut kovin hyvä uimaan. Ja Peter istui hänen takanaan mudassa ja toisti jotain mistä hän ei saanut selvää, ja sitten lopulta Peterkin vaikeni.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**Epilogi**  
  
  
Remus Lupin kuoli Dieppen maihinnousussa 19. elokuuta 1942. Sirius kuuli siitä lokakuussa 1946. Silloin hän joi teetä Lilyn keittiössä pienessä talossa Sheffieldin esikaupunkialueella. Harry oli vielä töissä. Oikeastaan hän oli suunnitellut lähtevänsä ennen kuin Harry tulisi takaisin, koska Harryn näkeminen sai hänet aina ajattelemaan Jamesia ja edellistä sotaa ja sitä edellistä sotaa ja vielä varhaisempaa aikaa, joka tuntui välillä kirkkaammalta kuin mikään muu: hän ja James Potter polttamassa tupakkaa pukuhuoneiden takana. Hän ja James Potter lintsaamassa historiantunnilta. Hän ja James Potter sen yhden kirjakaupan takanurkassa lukemassa eroottisia runoja joista eivät ymmärtäneet mitään eivätkä koskaan ymmärtäisi. Hän ei varsinaisesti pitänyt itseään katkerana mutta jos jollakulla olisi ollut syytä sellaiseen niin taatusti hänellä. Ja kun hän ajatteli sitä, Lily sanoi että oli saanut kirjeen Remuksen isältä.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja katsoi Lilyä teekupin yli. Joskus hän kuvitteli kuulleensa asioita joita kukaan ei ollut sanonut ääneen.  
  
”Sain kirjeen Remuksen isältä”, Lily sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli.  
  
”En tiennyt että kirjoittelet hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”En minä kirjoittelekaan”, Lily sanoi, ”mutta pyysin kerran Remukselta hänen osoitteensa. Vähän ennen kuin Remus lähti.”  
  
”Sinä näit Remuksen vähän ennen kuin hän lähti.”  
  
”Niin näin”, Lily sanoi äänellä, josta ihan selvästi kuului ettei Lily aikonut pyytää sitä anteeksi. ”Vähän sen jälkeen kun te olitte eronneet. Hän tiesi jo että lähtisi sinne.”  
  
”Ranskaan.”  
  
”Ranskaan”, Lily sanoi, otti savukkeen taskusta ja ojensi yhden hänellekin. ”Hän kävi täällä kylässä ja minä kysyin saisinko hänen isänsä osoitteen. Sitten minä kirjoitin hänelle muutaman kerran sodan aikana. Silloin ensimmäisinä vuosina. Hän vaikutti vähän yksinäiseltä. Pari viikkoa sitten sain häneltä taas kirjeen. Haluatko lukea sen?”  
  
Hän ei halunnut mutta Lily haki silti kirjeen hänelle, suoristi rypyt pöytää vasten ja meni sitten olohuoneeseen siksi aikaa kun hän luki. Remuksen isä kirjoitti, että varmaankin oli jo oikeastaan liian myöhäistä kirjoittaa ja että kenties kirje toisi rouva Potterille enemmän murhetta kuin iloa, mutta hän oli yhtenä päivänä kirjoituspöytää siivotessaan huomannut erään rouva Potterin vuonna 1940 lähettämän kirjeen ja oli tullut muistaneeksi, että rouva Potter ei kenties ollut kuullut Remuksen kuolemasta. Remus oli kuollut 19. elokuuta 1942 Dieppen maihinnousussa Pohjois-Ranskassa. Dieppen maihinnoususta rouva Potter oli varmaankin kuullut. Kuulemma se oli ollut hyvin tärkeä operaatio, koska samalla oli saatu arvokasta tietoa siitä, miten maihinnousu pitäisi suorittaa, vaikka tietenkin oli traagista että lähes kaikki operaatioon osallistuneet olivat menehtyneet. Mutta kenties rouva Potter, kuten herra Lupin, lohduttautuisi sillä ajatuksella että Remuksen kuolemalla oli ollut jokin merkitys. Vaikka jos oltiin ihan rehellisiä niin toisinaan tuntui, että sotia sodittiin vain sotimisen vuoksi eikä niillä ratkaistu yhtään mitään, ei ainakaan sitä mitä yritettiin, ja aina tuli seuraava vaikka joka kerta sanottiin että tämä olisi viimeinen. Ja Remus oli ollut kolmessa. Mutta nyt herra Lupin jo vaikutti harhautuvan hiukan, kenties olisi parempi että hän lopettaisi tämän kirjeen ja antaisi rouva Potterin palata takaisin arkisiin puuhiinsa. Hän itse koki ne hyvin lohdullisina, erityisesti puutarhanhoidon. Hän oli varma että mikäli Remus olisi ollut elossa, tämä olisi toivottanut rouva Potterille mitä parhainta syksyä. Remus oli aina puhunut rouva Potterista lämpimästi niin kuin vanhoista ystävistä puhuttiin. Ja jos rouva Potter joskus näkisi sitä toista Remuksen ystävää, sitä aristokraattisen näköistä miestä jolla oli erityisen pistävä tuijotus, ehkä rouva Potter välittäisi miehelle tiedon siitä, kuinka Remus oli kuollut. Remus ei ollut koskaan maininnut miehen sukunimeä herra Lupinille eikä herra Lupin siksi oikein tiennyt, kuinka löytäisi miehen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ja Remus olivat käyneet Walesissa joskus 30-luvun alkupuolella. Se oli ollut kesä, sellainen kesä jolloin aurinko paistoi aina välillä eikä vain jatkuvasti satanut vettä. He olivat silloin olleet yhdessä kutakuinkin kolme vuotta, ja lopulta hän oli saanut Remuksen viemään hänet kotiinsa. He ajoivat sinne niin kuin jästit ja Remus katseli ulos ikkunoista ja poltti tupakkaa ja näytti siltä että oli hermostunut mutta koetti kovasti peittää sitä, ja se oli niin ystävällisesti tehty ettei hän viitsinyt sanoa siitä mitään. Kyllä hän tiesi että Remusta hermostutti. Mutta Remuksen isä tiesi jo että Remus asui hänen kanssaan. Varmaankaan herra Lupin ei pitäisi kovin kummallisena sitä, että he matkustivat yhdessä, hän ja Remus. Remus oli toki sanonut isälleen että asumisjärjestelyissä oli kyse vain käytännöllisyydestä, Remuksen palkkahan ei ollut kovin suuri ja olisi ollut mahdotonta vuokrata kokonaista taloa yksin. Talo oli kyllä hyvin pieni lähinnä sen takia, että Remus oli vaatinut että sen piti olla vaatimaton. Sirius oli suostunut. Rehellisesti sanottuna hänelläkään ei ollut enää aivan hirveästi rahaa, koska isän liiketoimet Bostonissa olivat jo jokseenkin kuihtuneet ja hän oli jo käyttänyt osuutensa Kalmanhanaukion talon myynnistä ja kaikesta sellaisesta.  
  
Hän oli kuitenkin pitänyt talosta alusta saakka. Hän piti myös Yorkista. Hän ei tiennyt kaupungista mitään eikä välittänyt tietääkään. Hän halusi vain paikan joka oli tyhjä, niin että hän ja Remus saisivat olla siellä rauhassa. Ensimmäisinä päivinä hän käveli ympäri taloa Remuksen perässä ja Remus käski hänen lakata seuraamasta, hän kuulemma katsoi Remusta oudosti melkein niin kuin he olisivat yhä olleet nuoria eikä mitään paskaa olisi tapahtunut, ja hän sanoi että he olivat vain vähän yli kolmekymmentävuotiaita, käytännössä nuoria, ja että voisiko Remus tulla yläkerran makuuhuoneeseen testaamaan sänkyä. Hän halusi tietää, oliko patja sopiva. Remus suostui tulemaan sinne vasta parin viikon jälkeen, mutta sen jälkeen he pitivät Remuksen makuuhuoneen makuuhuoneena vain muodon vuoksi ja Remus nukkui aina hänen sängyssään.  
  
Silloin yhtenä kesänä hän ajoi auton Remuksen isän pihaan vasta illalla kun oli jo melkein hämärää, ja Remus astui ulos autosta vähän kankeilla askelilla. Remuksen isä seisoi jo portailla. He joivat teetä vaikka oli jo vähän myöhä siihen, ja sitten Remus vei hänet kävelylle puutarhan ympäri ja pysytteli paljon kauempana hänestä kuin olisi tehnyt Yorkissa. Hän oli melko varma ettei Remuksen isää olisi haitannut ainakaan hirveästi, mutta sitä hän ei uskaltanut sanoa Remukselle. Hän nukkui olohuoneessa levitetyllä sohvalla ja Remuksen isä pyyteli kovasti anteeksi sitä ettei vierashuonetta ollut. Seuraavana päivänä hän ja Remus kävelivät meren rannassa eikä Remus vieläkään suostunut suutelemaan häntä mutta kertoi kuitenkin, että isä huomasi kyllä että Sirius oli rikas. Siitä se johtui että isä pyyteli koko ajan anteeksi. Sirius sanoi ettei sellaista voinut huomata, ja Remus nauroi hänelle ja sanoi että kyllä sen näki. Sen näki siitä miten hän piteli teekuppia, ja siitä miten hän muotoili lauseita, ja siitä miten hän hymyili, ja siitä miten hän sytytti tupakan. Sen näki ihan kaikesta. Hän sanoi että oli pahoillaan ja Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, miten hitossa hän oli niin tyhmä.  
  
Kun he palasivat takaisin kotiin Yorkiin, Remus suuteli häntä heti kun ovi oli kiinni. Hän työnsi kätensä Remuksen paidan alle. Remus työnsi hänen kätensä pois ja riisui sitten paidan. He vetivät verhot kiinni ja rakastelivat olohuoneen sohvalla. Hän oli opetellut kutsumaan sitä rakastelemiseksi koska nykyään se tuntui enemmän siltä. Yleensä se oli hidasta ja melkein hajamielistä mutta silti aika hyvää, ja välillä hän huomasi että ajatteli vain sitä miten rakastunut oli, hän oli rakastunut Remukseen, hän oli niin rakastunut että se juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa ja tukki hänen hengityksensä, ja silloin hän aina puristi silmänsä ja suunsa kiinni ja Remuksen sormet hänen ympärillään kiristivät tahtia tai mitä he sitten milloinkin tekivät. Yleensä he kyllä tekivät sitä. Mutta joskus kun he olivat juoneet viiniä Remus otti hänet sisälleen ja makasi hänen allaan ja tuijotti häntä suu raollaan ja hengitys tiheänä niin kuin olisi koko ajan muistuttanut itseään siitä että se oli Sirius, ei kukaan muu, ei Greyback eikä kasvoton mies Ranskasta. Jälkeenpäin Remus yleensä halusi olla vähän aikaa yksin mutta tuli sitten takaisin hänen luokseen ja antoi hänen painaa kasvonsa kiinni kaulaansa.  
  
Joskus hän kiusasi Remusta siitä, kuinka järkyttynyt Remus oli ollut silloin kun oli nähnyt hänet Harryn syntymäpäivillä, mutta oikeasti hän halusi vain muistella sitä. Harry oli täyttänyt kymmenen vuotta ja Lily oli sanonut että halusi järjestää isot synttärit, ihan vain koska poika oli välillä niin surullisen ja mietteliään näköinen. Ehkä se vähän ilahduttaisi. Hän oli luvannut tulla vaikka asui silloin Edinburghissa ja ajomatka Sheffieldiin kesti monta tuntia. Sitten lopulta hän oli siellä ja koputti oveen, ja silloin hän kuuli askeleet takanaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri. Remus seisoi kadulla ja tuijotti häntä kasvot valkoisina niin kuin olisi nähnyt kummituksen, ja hän tuijotti takaisin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Remusta kymmeneen vuoteen. Hän oli tietenkin kuullut Lilyltä että Remus oli tullut Sheffieldiin joskus vuonna 1924 tai 1925, sen jälkeen kun Greyback oli kuollut onnettomuudessa josta Remus ei suostunut puhumaan niin kuin ei suostunut puhumaan melkein mistään muustakaan mitä oli tapahtunut sen yhden aamun jälkeen, sen jolloin he olivat olleet hylätyllä työmaalla Camdenissa. Remus näytti vanhemmalta ja väsyneemmältä ja jotenkin kuluneelta ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei saisi silmiään irti, ja ovi oli edelleen kiinni. Hän ajatteli vähän sumuisasti että Lily ei varmaan päästäisi heitä sisään ennen kuin he puhuisivat toisilleen. Lily oli taatusti tehnyt tämän tarkoituksella.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi. Remuksen ääni oli karheampi ja matalampi kuin ennen mutta siinä oli jotain samaa.  
  
Hän käveli Remuksen luo. Hän ei ollut ikinä halunnut mitään muuta niin paljon kuin laittaa nyt kätensä Remuksen kaulalle ja vetää Remuksen lähemmäs, mutta he olivat kadulla ja kuka tahansa voisi nähdä ja taatusti näkisikin ja sitä paitsi he eivät olleet tavanneet toisiaan kymmeneen vuoteen. Remus ei ollut yrittänyt löytää häntä vaikka oli luvannut, ja hän ei ollut yrittänyt löytää Remusta koska oli ollut ihan varma, että jos hän näkisi Remuksen, hänestä tuntuisi yhtä pahalta kuin silloin yhtenä aamuna Camdenissa. Hänen sydämensä särkyisi taas. Mutta kun hän nyt katsoi niitä kymmentä vuotta taaksepäin, hän ei ollut aivan varma etteikö sittenkin olisi ollut parempi vain yrittää ja särkeä sydämensä.  
  
”Missä sinä asut?” hän kysyi ja oli varma että Remus tiesi, ettei hän kysynyt sitä.  
  
”Keskustassa”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Minulla on asunto siellä. Se on kyllä aika pieni.”  
  
”Voisin tulla teelle”, hän sanoi, ”sitten kun synttärit ovat ohi.”  
  
”Harry täyttää kymmenen vuotta”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Niin täyttää”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Myöhemmin hän meni Remuksen luo. Remuksen asunto oli jopa pienempi kuin hän oli kuvitellut eikä Remus oikein katsonut häneen. He joivat teetä ja puhuivat vähän ja sopivat että tapaisivat parin viikon päästä uudelleen. Hän ajoi kotiinsa Edinburghiin ja siellä hän joi vähän viskiä vaikka oli melkein onnistunut jo lopettamaan ja kirjoitti Remukselle kirjeen. Remus vastasi samana yönä. Pöllö nokki hänen ikkunaansa ja näytti vähän närkästyneeltä, ja hän kirjoitti Remukselle ja sitoi kirjeen pöllön jalkaan ja se tuijotti häntä pää kallellaan niin kuin olisi kysynyt _ihanko totta._ Hän mietti että se näytti vähän Dumbledorelta, mutta Dumbledore asui nykyään Etelä-Ranskassa jonkun miehen kanssa joka kuulemma oli suuri pimeyden velho. Hän ei mielellään ajatellut Dumbledorea. Hän ei oikein saanut unta koska odotti Remuksen vastausta, ja aamulla vieraannäköinen pöllö istui hänen ikkunalaudallaan. Remuksen kirjeessä luki, että hänen pöllönsä oli ollut niin väsynyt että Remus oli antanut sen jäädä lepäämään. Remus pohti oliko hän yhä yhtä varomaton kuin nuorena. Hän vastasi että totta hitossa oli. Mutta paremmalla tavalla. Ja että hän uskoi että oli yhä rakastunut Remukseen, ja jos Remus halusi, niin hän ajaisi Sheffieldiin vaikka tänään ja tulisi Remuksen luo ja sitten he voisivat yhdessä miettiä mitä tekisivät. Hän ei kysyisi mitään. Remuksen ei tarvitsisi selittää. He voisivat aloittaa alusta.  
  
Tietenkin hän kysyi, monta kertaa. Sitten lopulta hän väsyi ja ajatteli että tässä oli aivan riittävästi. Hän tiesi että Remus oli surullinen ja hän tiesi että ihmiset muuttuivat sodassa eivätkä olleet sellaisia kuin olivat luulleet olevansa tai olisivat halunneet olla. Hitto että hän tiesi sen hyvin. Melkein puoli vuotta sen jälkeen kun he olivat tavanneet Harryn syntymäpäivillä, Remus otti hänet lopulta sänkyyn ja katsoi häntä koko ajan niin kuin olisi pelännyt jotain. Hän ei kysynyt mitä se oli. Ehkä Remus pelkäsi etteivät he osaisi enää. Tai ehkä Remus pelkäsi että näkisi jonkun toisen hänen tilallaan. Mutta Remus oli hyvin hidas ja varovainen ja suuteli häntä monta kertaa ennen kuin lopulta oli kokonaan hänen sisällään, ja hän suuteli Remuksesta kaikkea mihin ylettyi ja yritti vakuuttaa ettei menisi rikki. Hän ei menisi rikki siitä mitä Remus pelkäsi tai mitä Remus oli tehnyt niiden kymmenen vuoden aikana tai millaisia painajaisia Remus nykyään näki.  
  
Hän ei ollut varma miksi he erosivat. Ehkä se johtui siitä mitä Euroopassa tapahtui. Joskus hän poltti tupakkaa ikkunan vieressä hädin tuskin neljäkymmentävuotiaana ja ajatteli että oli aina tiennyt, että tulisi uusi sota. Se oli niin kuin vuorovesi. Aina tulisi seuraava. Koskaan he eivät oppisi. He keksisivät aina jonkun syyn riidellä ja tappaa toisiaan ja sanoisivat että se oli viimeinen kerta. Ja Remus seisoi hänen vieressään ja piti kättään hänen selällään ja hän ajatteli ettei kestäisi sitä. Jos hän menettäisi Remuksen uudestaan niin hän kuolisi.  
  
Ehkä hän vain alkoi pelätä.  
  
Syksyllä 1945 hän tuli takaisin Englantiin. Silloin hän ei ollut nähnyt Remusta kuuteen vuoteen. Hän ei enää tiennyt Remuksen osoitetta. Hän ei vielä tiennyt että Remus oli kuollut jo vuonna 1942, että joku saksalainen sotilas oli ampunut Remuksen kun tämä oli yrittänyt päästä veneestä rannalle maihinnousussa jonka tarkoituksena oli ollut vain selvittää miten se todellinen maihinnousu tehtäisiin. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä Lilyn luokse koska tiesi että Lily kysyisi häneltä Remuksesta ja sanoisi että hän oli helvetin idiootti, eikä hän tarvinnut ketään sanomaan sitä. Hän meni Narcissan luo. Narcissalla oli pieni talo maaseudulla, kaksi hevosta, avioero vireillä ja aikuinen poika joka oli tutustunut Harryyn jossain taikaministeriön hommassa jota sekä Narcissa että Lily olivat vastustaneet. Sirius ei halunnut ajatella taikaministeriötä. Hän nukkui kaksi kuukautta Narcissan vierashuoneessa, kävi Narcissan kanssa ratsastamassa ja puhui kaikesta muusta paitsi sodasta ja rakkaudesta ja politiikasta, ja toisinaan tuntui etteivät he puhuneet mistään. Päivät vain menivät ohi. Hän oli saanut kranaatinsirpaleen reiteen vähän Normandian jälkeen mutta jalka oli parantunut hämmästyttävän hyvin eikä hän edes linkuttanut juuri lainkaan. Tavallaan hän oli ihan hyvinvoiva melkein viisikymppinen melko varaton mutta ehdottoman yläluokkainen herrasmies ja nyt kun sota oli ohi, hän voisi vielä miettiä mitä tekisi elämällään. Vain hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt, ja toisinaan hänestä tuntui että hän oli särkenyt sen itse.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän sanoi Lilylle että ajaisi takaisin Birminghamiin. Lily käski hänen lakata olemasta idiootti. Hän sanoi ettei se varmaan onnistuisi vaikka hän yrittäisi. Lily hymyili hiukan surullisemmin kuin hän oli tarkoittanut mutta sanoi sitten että kaikki he olivat sellaisia jos tarpeeksi tarkkaan katsoi, ja että hän voisi pitää sen kirjeen. Hän taitteli sen rintataskuunsa ja mietti hiukan hajamielisesti, että ehkä hänen pitäisi mennä tapaamaan Remuksen isää. Hän voisi kertoa herra Lupinille, että Remus oli ollut, jos ei nyt aivan onnellinen niin ainakin jotain sinne päin, hänen kanssaan, vähän aikaa. Mutta varmaan siitä olisi ollut enemmän vahinkoa kuin iloa.  
  
Lily keitti lisää teetä ja jotenkin siinä kävi niin, että hän istui juomassa kolmatta kupillista kun Harry tuli kotiin. Harry näytti hirveän yllättyneeltä nähdessään hänet. Hän nieli alas sitä ikävää tunnetta joka kiertyi rintalastan alle, ja Harry joi pari kuppia teetä heidän kanssaan ja kertoi sitten että aikoi lähteä Draco Malfoyn kanssa pienelle viikonloppureissulle maaseudulle. Se liittyi työhön. Harry ei kertonut, miten se liittyi työhön, ja kun poika oli mennyt, Sirius katsoi Lilyä teekuppien yli. Lily hymyili hänelle vinoa hymyä.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä hän ajoi kotiin Birminghamiin, keitti teetä ja istui sitten keittiössä katselemassa ikkunan läpi variksia, jotka istuivat vastapäisen talon katolla. Siellä ne odottivat häntä niin kuin se korppi Remuksen kirjassa. Mutta ensin hän eläisi vielä vähän.


End file.
